Melting A Stone Heart
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Sakura and everyone else are all princes and princesses in a far away land. Everyone is gathered at the Li Kingdom to meet the other heirs to the other Kingdoms. Can someone melt Syaoran's stone heart? Will Sakura be able to go on when one disaster follo
1. Kinomoto Kingdom

Sapphire Midnight: "Hi every one! I'm used to writing my stories on paper first but I realized that this saved paper AND time! Cool huh? I'm going to write this story (type it) because I have been DREAMING about it and I did not get a WINK of sleep last night! I really like the title so far though. It kinda catches your attention. Don't you agree? The Melting Of A Stone Heart… I wonder who's heart that will be. Ha ha ha… NOT!!!!! We ALL should know that!"  
  
Syaoran: "Humph."  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "What are you so mad about?"  
  
Syaoran: "You didn't even finish the other story yet… I don't know what is going to happen… and… let me see… your already told people about ANOTHER story you've written! And those are just the first three things on my list!"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: Getting angry. "It's not MY fault I have too many ideas and too little time! And don't you DARE raise your voice at ME Little Wolf!"  
  
Syaoran: "Awww, do you HAVE to call me that? I mean…"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Yes I have to call you that. It's my right. So there."  
  
Syaoran: "Then I could call you an Inu, a minikui buta, a…"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: Eyes bug out. "HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU THINK THAT I DON"T KNOW WHAT THOSE MEAN?!?!?! BOY ARE YOU MISTAKEN!!! I COULD KILL YOU OFF IN EVERY FRICKEN CHAPTER I WRITE SO I WOULD SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE IF I WERE YOU!!!! I COULD MAKE SAKURA FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I COULD MAKE YOU MARRY MEILING! I COULD…"  
  
Syaoran: "Okay! Okay I get the point! Is this one of those things were I'm supposed to stop while I'm ahead?"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "No baka, it's one of those times where you are supposed to shut up while your behind. WWWAAAYYY behind."  
  
Syaoran: "Gomen ne, Sapphire Midnight, Gomen ne."  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "If it's alright with YOU, Syaoran… I would like to begin my story."  
  
Syaoran: "You better make it good then. You just using up the time you could have used to type your other stories you know."  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "I know, I know." `-_- "But, hey!" ^_^ "Look at the bright side… this will be sssooooooo much fun!!!"  
  
Syaoran: "Ya, ya, just get on with it."  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Sounds good to me!"  
  
The Melting Of A Stone Heart  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I wandered around in the garden for some time now. The sun was shining brightly above my head, a perfectly hot summer day. It was so peaceful here… so calm. You wouldn't believe that it was possible that our kingdom's people were starting to rebel. Well… one person anyway. He was the one who started this whole thing! Tokurashi. That was his name.  
  
For some reason or another, he gathered many other people to rebel against the Kinomoto Kingdom. [AN: Sakura's mom is still alive at this time. Just for this story anyway. Yes… she is a Princess.] He wants my father dead, although I don't really know why. There is no rhyme or reason for that… unless of course he wants to steal the throne, but that's impossible! The people adore my father! Why would they try to hurt him? Why would they choose to follow an evil, twisted man like Tokurashi?  
  
"Sakura! Please come in dear, it's time for our midmorning meal."  
  
I turned around at the sound of my mother's voice. I see her standing in the doorway of the palace, a little smile playing about her lips. I also noticed the concern in her eyes though. There was something that she knew, and none of us did. What was it? Why did she always look so sad all of a sudden. Every day she puts on a fake smile just for us. How come Touya and I are the only ones that can see it?  
  
  
  
I walked inside and smiled at my mother. I didn't want her to know that I knew something was wrong. It was hard to do that since I was usually so cheerful and then something like this happens, but some way or another, I end up being my normal self with no worry in the world.  
  
  
  
I walked serenely into the dining room and saw my dad and brother already seated at the table. Mom sat down, elegantly as always, and I just plopped right down. I blushed at my rudeness, but didn't really care.  
  
"Hey there squirt," Touya said as dishes were being placed in front of us.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"That wasn't very Princess-like," he commented.  
  
"Be quiet," I said, picking up my fork and placing the linen napkin on my lap to prove to Touya that I could act like a Princess if I really wanted to.  
  
"Speaking about Princesses," father said, turning to Touya, "Princess Nakuru requests your company at an upcoming Ball Touya."  
  
"I'm not going," Touya said flatly.  
  
"That reminds me," now it was mothers turn to speak. "Sakura…" I looked up questioningly at my mother. "There is a… well… not exactly a Ball, but you get to go there and stay there for the summer or even longer… It's at the Li Kingdom. You can learn about court affairs, train on your manners… but it definitely is not finishing school… and learn about the history of other Kingdoms. It sounds kind of interesting."  
  
"I'm not going," I said, mimicking Touya on his flat voice. I went back to picking at my food.  
  
"Now, Sakura. It really does sound like fun. You would be able to get out of the castle for a while. It is a perfect opportunity to see new things," My dad said, agreeing with mother.  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. Not only did Touya get his way and I didn't, but now they were trying to get rid of me for the summer. What next?  
  
"Your father is right dear. Besides, it sounds more like a place to make friends with the other Kingdoms. You will enjoy it."  
  
"And," father said once again, "Tomoyo is going to be there."  
  
"Tomoyo?" I asked. I hadn't seen her for ages! I missed her so much! She wasn't only family, she was my best friend ever! I DID want to see her again. And I wouldn't have to worry so much by being here, and my family knew that they wouldn't have to worry about me either. If Tomoyo was going, then it couldn't be TOO boring. "Alright," I groaned in defeat.  
  
"Great," dad said, smiling.  
  
Mother looked at me from across the table. She too seemed happy… and also… releived? Relieved of what?  
  
"You leave in the morning," father said, breaking my train of thought. It took a while for those words to settle in. When the did, my eyes widened three times there normal size.  
  
"W- what?" I yelped. "Tomorrow morning? I still have to pack! Excuse me!" I said, getting up from the table. The chair fell backwards but I didn't have time to pick it up. I ran out of the room and up the stairs before anyone could say a word.  
  
  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I ambled to my mother's study, thoroughly depressed. I knew that she did something and I knew it would be something that I wouldn't like. Why did mothers have to be like that? They SAY it's for the best, but is it? I don't think so.  
  
I entered the study to see that it was occupied with not only my mother, but my sisters also. I narrowed my eyes at them as I slowly sat down in a chair. "What is it?"  
  
My sisters giggled and my mom just shushed them with a wave of her hand and then smiled herself. "We will be having guests here very soon Syaoran, and you are to be very polite to those guests."  
  
"Guests?" I asked. "What kind of guests? How soon?"  
  
At this my sisters burst out into uncontrollable laughter. I glared at them and them at my mother who was ignoring them. "Young men and young ladies, Syaoran. They will be staying with us for the summer and possibly even longer. You are to behave and mind your manners. Think twice before you talk and think thrice before you act. I know you my son, you are not the type to take this lightly. I also know that you wouldn't mind a fight here and there to show them who's boss."  
  
"What! There are all coming here?!? How come? Who's WONDERFUL idea was that? I don't WANT company! It's bad enough that I have Meiling following me around where ever I go! Now I have to put up with a bunch of people that I don't even KNOW?!? What is the world coming to?!?" Well, she's right that I don't take these things lightly, THAT"S for sure!  
  
"Syaoran, they are coming here whether you like it or not," Fuutie said, breaking the silence that filled the room.  
  
"Ya, besides, how else are we supposed to find someone perfect for our ba- by bro-ther," Fanren said, pouting while pinching a glowering Syaoran's cheek.  
  
My eyes nearly popped out of there sockets when I heard this. "W- W-WH- WHAT?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Fanren, you weren't supposed to TELL him," Femei said, nudging her sister in the ribs.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Girls, enough," mother said, giving each one of them the famous Li Kingdom death glare in turn. "Syaoran, they are all Princes and Princesses that are coming to learn and meet the other future rulers and heirs to the throne. You will respect them and be curteous to them and do as I tell you."  
  
"BUT MOM…" I started to argue.  
  
"You are dismissed Syaoran."  
  
"BUT!!!"  
  
"I SAID YOU ARE DISMISSED, SO GO!!!"  
  
I glared at them and rose to my feet. I don't think I've ever been this mad since my sisters hid my sword from me and made me play dress up with them to get it back. [AN: Ohh! Blackmail!!!! I evil! And it's soooooo fun too! ^- ^] I stomped up to my room, determined to never forgive any of them for as long as I lived. This was NOT going to be fun!  
  
  
  
Don't you love it!!!!! I know, I know, you probably think you know what's gunna happen… BUT I BET YOU DON"T!!! HE HE HE! I am so incredibly evil! And I think it's fun too! Isn't this great?!? I sure think so! Well, did ya like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya?!? I sure hope so! This is so KAWII!!!!! And they didn't even meet yet! How incredibly sad!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gunna cryyyyyyyy! Not really though! I think I'm WWAAAYYYY too tired. I didn't get ANY sleep last night because I was dreaming about THIS!!!! I have to baby-sit in a bit too now. I AM GUNNA CRY! NO MORE WRITING FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS! Oh, well. Please don't be too mad that I wrote this okay? R&R! 


	2. The Arrival

Hi peeps! I'm writing at school now! I just don't know how I'm going to write during the weekend! Oh, well. Hopefully I'll find a way. I want to dedicate this to all the people that gave me reviews so far. You are all the BEST EVER!!!!! You are you are you are! Here's the list! Lady Pluto, Joyful-Star, Angel of Love, Little Blossom, EmeraldSky, Li Sakura, Kimmay-Hime, Tenshi no Kijutsu, SilverFairy21, Cherry-Wolf, Angel, Dusk-Magic13, SilverMistAngel, hikaru_blossom, froggy mix, and last but not least... ML152. I also want to thank my friend Andrea (a/k/a Andie,) and the other people who are not signed on fanfiction. You are all the coolest and I love your stories too.  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I waited impatiently as all the so called "Guests" arrived. Impatiently as in... the sooner they get here the sooner they leave. I didn't care what my mother OR my sisters thought. I was NOT going to fall down on my hands and knees just for them. I would never fall in love because no one would be... well... I don't know how they'd act, but one thing was certain... they would just be themselves. She would be pretty... to ME anyway, and nice, and fun, and... who am I kidding. No one would love me. So why should I love. They may love power, or magic, or money... but they just wouldn't love me. I couldn't blame them. How could they love me? It just wasn't possible.  
  
I sighed as I gazed out the window of the palace. There was an old legend about a Prince with a heart of stone. It was in a book deep within the castle. I don't remember everything it said, but for some reason it captured my attention. It kind of reminded me... of... me. It was said that many young girls, all princesses, would try to capture his heart. Many would try for greedy reasons, some for themselves, and others just to know what love is like. In the tale, none of them appealed to the young Prince because he could see right through them. Then... when he told himself that he would never love, he falls in love with a beautiful flower that he can never have. I never finished reading the end of the book to see what happens. It was too freaky. It seemed too... REAL.  
  
I did remember that it was supposed to end in some big massacre though, but I'm not sure how. The book was called... STONE HEART. That was it. Stone Heart. I slowly walked out the door of my room and down the hallway. I descended the stairs and walked outside, knowing perfectly well that my mother wanted me to greet the guests. If I at least say hi maybe she won't do anything embarrassing, like throw a Ball. Ha! Like that would ever happen! If she could she would throw Balls every night! Every fricken day! I am SO not going! No way!  
  
A group of Princesses were already waiting outside as I went out into the open. When the saw me they immediately stopped talking. I approached cautiously, not understanding their sudden quietness. Then I stopped and all of them screeched and bombarded me. I was in the middle of chaos, all of them talking at once. I swear I was getting the worst headache EVER! None of them ever had magic and they had the affect of suffocating me! I could hardly BREATHE! They were all introducing me with no affect what-so-ever. How was I supposed to remember their names when it sounded like Kitsumiakbikisunatoyoshi? That's not even a name! At least, I HOPE it's not!  
  
Then above all the noise and racket and fuss I heard a VERY cheerful screech. I looked above all of the other girls heads to see who it was. A young Princess that had light, red-brown hair was running toward someone. Oh, no, don't tell me she also wants to introduce herself to me! I saw her run over to me with a huge smile on her face. At least she had a drop-dead gorgeous smile. Not that I thought that or anything!  
  
"Sakura!" came another excited voice.  
  
I looked in the other direction and saw another Princess with dark hair and lavender eyes. She was looking at the girl named Sakura with a little smile on her face.   
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled excitedly to her. She raced passed me, and embraced who was probably her best friend. Princess Sakura was bouncing all over the place, laughing and chatting away happily. I tried to ignore her but there was something so bright and cheery about her that kept drawing my gaze. I sighed and looked the other way, stubbornly.  
  
"Excuse me," I growled to the Princesses that were surrounding me. I pushed my way through them and walked away. I HAD to get out of here. I HAD to! I couldn't STAND all of the attention. I needed air. I stomped through a group of Princes and kept my head straight ahead. They were all talking quietly but immediately stopped when I passed by. One person stepped forward. He looked about seventeen, my age. He was the only one to speak up.  
  
"You better watch your step, Syaoran Li. You can't have ALL of the girls."  
  
A bunch of the others nodded their heads in agreement. I snorted. "Ha! Like I want them!" I once again presumed my walking and went around the Palace to the royal garden. This was practically the only place I could ever go to be alone. I climbed my favorite tree, a cherry blossom. It always seemed that I could relax and think whenever I was up here.  
  
I sat on a low hanging branch, but made sure that no one would be able to see me. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone at the moment. `Why is everyone always crowded around me? What is it exactly that my mother and sisters wrote to all of the kingdoms? I don't think I'll be making friends with any of the other Princes any time soon.` I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for a moment's peace.  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
(Back to when she was leaving for the Li Kingdom.)  
  
The next morning I made sure that I had everything packed that I needed. I had plain dresses and fancy gowns packed, and also some clothes I could wear to get dirty in case I wanted to do -fun- things that `Princesses shouldn't do.` Ha! I was a princess and I did them so how can they say princesses didn't behave like that? How come everyone seems to know how princesses act? They aren't princesses so how should they know?  
  
I brought my bags downstairs but once a servant saw me carrying MY OWN STUFF, they immediately took it out of my hands and lugged it down the stairs themselves. I sighed. I COULD do things by myself once in a while. Jeesh!  
  
I walked down the stairs and saw my family waiting for me by the two large double doors of the castle. I smiled when I saw them. I knew that they would miss me and that I would miss them. My mother smiled back at me when she saw me and father was trying to persuade Touya into going to Princess Nakuru's. Touya was crossing his arms, he wouldn't budge.   
  
Father sighed, but for some reason he wouldn't drop the topic. Then he turned his attention to me and Touya did the same, seemingly relieved. "Why, good morning my little cherry blossom," father said.  
  
"Hey, monster," Touya said. He always had to say something like that whenever I got a compliment. No, he always had to say that period. He was always mean to me. But that was okay, because I was mean back.   
  
"We will all miss you, Sakura," mother was saying.   
  
"I will miss you all also,' I said, glaring at Touya.   
  
Touya was getting stared at from mom, dad, and me. It took him a while to realize that though. "Oh, come on. You all know that I'll miss her too."  
  
"NOW we know," I said dryly.  
  
I gave them all a hug and my mother gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good-bye, dear," mother said.  
  
"Good-bye everyone," I called to them as I walked out into the morning sun and stepped up into the carriage.   
  
"Good-bye," they all called back in unison.  
  
My brother stood there with a hard to read expression on his face. My father was smiling and waving at me as the carriage started off with a jerk. My mother... was smiling... but also had tears in her eyes. "I love you, my daughter," she mouthed. "I love you too," I mouthed back, hoping she saw. Something, I don't know what, felt strange. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, and I didn't know if I wanted to find out. Was it something that would happen in the future? At the Li Kingdom?   
  
I leaned my head against the side of the carriage, wishing I had something interesting to do. I would have a TON of energy by the time I arrived at their Kingdom. Actually, it SHOULD be called the Queendom because the King died a few years ago. Then I suddenly felt sorry for the Queen and her children. How could they have gone through that? It must have been so horrible.   
  
I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I had arrived at the Li Kingdom. I stepped out of the carriage and looked around. Someone came and took my bags and walked into the castle, leaving me behind to just stare back at him. It was probably a servant, but I still didn't know which room he was taking my stuff to, therefore I didn't know where it was going. I shrugged, he must know what he's doing, and the Queen will probably have everything under control. She always does.  
  
I walked around the outside of the palace heading in the direction where I heard many voices all talking at once. I entered the Royal Garden and gasped at the beautiful flowers and cherry blossoms. It was so lovely! I knew where I would be spending most of my time.  
  
I scanned the area and saw a big group of young princesses about sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen years old. I just turned seventeen a month ago. I hoped that they were nice. Maybe I would make some new friends.  
  
I stepped a little closer to the group to get a better look. The girls were crowding around... Prince Syaoran. It HAD to be him. I shook my head at them in disbelief. Some people! Sheesh! They don't respect anyone's privacy! I would hate to be in his situation!  
Then something caught my eye. It wasn't the group of princes that were glowering at Syaoran, it was... To- Tomoyo?  
  
"Eep!" I squealed, running in her direction. I had to run past the group of girls to get to where Tomoyo was standing. She was all by herself, watching everything else that was going on. "Tomoyo!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.  
  
The girl with long, dark wavy hair turned around at the sound of her name. I was staring into two lavender pools, and they were staring into my emerald green ones. "S- Sakura?" She asked.  
  
I laughed and then through my arms around her. It had been so long since I had seen her. About three years. I missed her SO much!   
  
Tomoyo was my cousin and she is the future heir to the Daidouji Kingdom. Her mother and my mother are sisters. We used to get together about once every year until Tokurashi rallied people together to go against us. Now, thanks to my father, he talked to his people and settled everything. The only person truly against us is Tokurashi. Whenever I hear that name I shudder. He would not hurt MY family! Not if I had anything to do about that!  
  
We stood there, hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere private."  
  
"Okay," I said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"And I want you to tell me if you had any new cards to capture while I was gone," She whispered in my ear.  
  
"Alright. Let's go talk in the garden."  
  
  
Do do do do do do do do. You have entered the TWILIGHT ZONE! What's gunna happen next? I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! Oh yeah, that's because I'm writing it. Heh heh, heh. Okay I think I'll shut up now. I promise that I will get the other chapters out faster than I got this one out because I won't have to type at school anymore! YAY! My dad gets home tonight so I can use the laptop! Hooray! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to write more than the first chap. As always, please read and review! 


	3. Eavesdropping

Hi everybody! My friend is typing the last chapter to my GIVING IT UP story. I feel so special! ^_^ I will be able to write this story now, but I don't know what to title it! Oh well. If I think of something then I'll come back and title it. For now... here I go!  
Syaoran: "How come every time I always seem to be the victim here?!? I mean, MELTING OF THE STONE HEART?!? OoOoh, I wonder who THAT is." Crosses his arms and glares at Sapphire Midnight.  
Sapphire Midnight: "Heh heh, heh... well, you just happen to be the easiest person to make as the... well... victim as you call it. Besides...(grins)... It's SO much fun!"  
Syaoran: "I don't think so," he grumbles mainly to himself.  
Sapphire Midnight: "Well, at least it The MELTING Of The Stone Heart. I could have made you a mean, lowly, little..."  
Syaoran: "WHY do you always do this to me? You always try to get me to realize that it could have been worse... and that I should be happy the way it is. Will you at LEAST tell me the ending?!?"  
Sapphire Midnight: "No," I said simply, grinning evily. "I LOVE to torcher you Syaoran. It's so EASY! It's what I LIVE for!"  
Syaoran: "Then you live for a pretty dumb reason," he mumbled.  
Sapphire Midnight: Narrows eyes at him. "I heard that, and besides... that was kind of mean to yourself too."  
Syaoran: "Whatever."  
Sapphire Midnight: "Can I start the story now or what?"  
Syaoran: "..."  
Sapphire Midnight: Getting angry. "Well?!?"  
Syaoran: "..."  
Sapphire Midnight: "FINE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I'M TYPING THIS OUT WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT!"  
Syaoran: "I didn't say I didn't want you to."  
Sapphire Midnight: "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"  
Syaoran: "Well, go ahead and write it then. I don't really care. Don't let me stop you."  
Sapphire Midnight: "I WON'T!"   
Syaoran: "Jeesh! SOMEONE has a problem."  
Sapphire Midnight: humming and ignoring Syaoran.  
Syaoran: `-_-  
Sapphire Midnight: "Alrighty then! I feel better! On with the third chapter!"   
Syaoran: "Talk about mood swings."  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT... I DO NOT OWN CCS! I WISH I DID, BUT THAT'S NOT THE CASE. THESE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY CLAMP!  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
Tomoyo and I walked to the castle garden, admiring all of the beautiful flowers and cherry blossom trees. It was a beautiful day out and all of the birds were singing their lovely songs as butterflies fluttered by. The sun's rays were streaming down on our faces as I smiled, enjoying Tomoyo's company.  
  
"Maybe it will not be so bad after all," I said, speaking my thoughts out loud.  
  
"Hum?" Tomoyo asked, and I blushed the tiniest shade of crimson.   
  
"I really did not want to come. For some reason I felt like it would be better if I stayed at home in our summer palace. My parents talked me into going really. I thought it would be boring, and then I found out that you would be here. That's why I came."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. I thought I would be the only one here who would not try to wed the Prince. Now I will have someone to talk to."  
  
"Wait a second," I said, freezing on the spot. "What do you mean by saying something about wedding the Prince?" I asked, suddenly turning very pale.  
  
"Didn't you know? That is one of the main resons why everyone is here."  
  
"I think my parents left out that little detail," I growled.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Oh, Sakura, it won't be that bad. We will have eachother to talk to."  
  
"Thank goodness for THAT," I said, mad at my parents more than ever. Whet were they trying to do? Wed me off?!? I will marry for love thank you very much. I clenched my fists uncontiously.  
  
"There are three main reasons why everyone came," Tomoyo continued. "First of all, Queen Yelan wants to marry her youngest son off because he is the heir to the throne. Second, it's sort of like a get together so all of the Princes and Princesses can meet eachother and become friends so hopefully there will not be any future misshaps. Third, everyone here is to learn about the oter Kingdoms and land and all about... everything. It should be very interesting. I think there is a leagend or something. That's what we will be learning.  
  
"Well, at least my parents told me SOME truth. But why would it be so important for me to come here?" I asked, getting frusterated.  
  
"Maybe they just wanted you to be happy," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
`How would they know I would be happy?` I thought to myself.  
  
"Anyway," Tomoyo was saying as we neared the cherry blossom trees, "How have you been for the last three years?"  
  
I could hear the sorrow and hurt in her voice. I looked at her and then she looked at me, giving a little smile that seemed so sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I would have visited, but it just wasn't safe!" We sat down under a cherry blossom tree and I tried to explain.   
  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I was sitting on a fairly high branch when I saw two girls approaching. `They better not see me,` I thought to myself. I held my breath when they started walking straight towards the tree I was sitting on. `Great,` I thought sarcastacly. `It looks like I'll be up here for a while.`  
  
"Maybe they just wanted you to be happy," said the girl with dark long hair.  
  
The other girl didn't look too convinced. She had red-brown hair that hung down to her mid back. She had the most amazing emerald green eyes I have ever seen. It seemed to give away all of her emotions and thoughts. I shook my head as if to clear it. What was I thinking? She's just an average annoying girl who's hear for my mothers stupid get together. And when I say get together I mean her idea of, LETS SEE WHO IS THE PRETTIES AND NICEST AND WHO CAN WIN SYAORAN'S HEART. `Well, sorry to tell you mother, but I'm not planning on marrying any time soon.` I thougt bitterly to myself.  
  
The two girls sat down under MY tree. Out of all the trees they could have chosen it HAD to be this one. Just great!  
  
"Anyway, how have you been for the last three years?" The girl with lavendar eyes asked. [AN: No, he can't see their eyes right now, but he noticed them earlier when he was GAZING DREAMILY into Sakura's. Of course, Sakura and Tomoyo do not know thet he is there. ^-^ he he he.]  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo." There was a lot of remorse in her voice. "I would have visited but it just wasn't safe!"  
  
`So,` I thought to myself. `The girl with lavendar eyes is Princess Tomoyo. I've heard of her before. They both must be really close if they do not title eachothers names.` My thoughts were interupted by their talking again.  
  
"If I left the palace and tried to go through the streets to your Kingdom, well, I don't know if I would have made it out of there alive!" Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Princess Tomoyo asked. She reached out and gave the other girl a hug. The other Princess sniffed, wiping away her tears.  
  
`It's bad to eavsdrop. It's not right,` I told myself over and over. My curiosity got the better of me and soon I was leaning over to hear better.  
  
"Yes," she said sadly. "But it is getting better. The people are no longer against us. We found out that Tokurashi was leading them on all along! He changed their points of veiw and made them turn against us! I don't know everything that happened, but some how my parents settled everything. When I asked my mother what happened, she said it was all just a missunderstanding. That's all she would tell me." She sighed, plainly worroed.  
  
"But your here now. No one ambushed you or anything. Won't Tokurashi just give up now that he doesn't have all of those people following him?"  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. I just don't know."  
  
"Well, we can always talk about something else. A more happy subject," Tomoyo said, seemingly sly.  
  
The other girl giggled and I could tell that she was a normally cheerful person. What ever was going on at her Kingdom must be very serious to get her worried.  
  
"Alright, what do you want to know?" The girl asked, trying to keep the laughture out of her voice.  
  
"Everything!" Princess Tomoyo said excitedly. She reminded me of a little kid who was begging for sweets from the kitchen lady. Not that I've ever done that before. ^-^  
  
"I've captured all of them except Thunder, Firey,[AN: Please don't get mad at me for spelling it this way. For those of you that like Fiery better... well, I just typed it so be happy. ^_^] and Fight."  
  
I stared down at the top of her head. She couldn't possibly mean... could she? Of course not! I mean...  
  
"That's great!" Princess Tomoyo exclaimed. "Will you have to do the final judgement?"  
  
The other girl shook her head. "I don't think so. Kero and Yue already except me. It's because of my mother. They serve both of us. When Kero becomes Keroberos, then it will be like nothing has changed. He will still be my friend and give me advice when I need it. He will always protect me."  
  
"And Yue?"  
  
"He is... also my friend. We have become closer than we were, but I don't know if he trusts me completely. He's with my mother at the moment. I think he... also suspects something."  
  
"what do you mean by that?" Princess Tomoyo asked.  
  
The other princess shook her end, ending the discussion. Princess Tomoyo knew better than to pry.  
  
Then the bells started ringing, signaling the start for dinner in the dining hall. The two Princesses slowly rose to their feet and walked towards the castle, talking about other, more happy topics. I didn't move a muscel. What I just heard made all the sense in the world, yet no sense at all. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
`So, the princess with the green eyes not only had a very powerful aurora, but she happened to be the Cardcaptor. She's going through a crisis at home, and she still has to capture three more cards. Did I leave anything out?!?` My head was spinning with all of this information. `SHE'S CARDCAPTOR!!!` kept running through my head. `SHE is CARDCAPTOR?!?`  
  
I sat there, dumbfounded. All my life I had drempt of being Cardcaptor. I never really thought it would come true. Now I knew it wouldn't. I never thought I would ever get to meet the Cardcaptor, and here she sat right below my tree. I didn't know if I was mad, jealous, or in awe. I now knew who the Cardcaptor was. Yet... I never got her name.  
  
I jumped off of the branch and made my way to the Palace. I had a few questions that needed to be answered. That meant skipping dinner and finding mother. I wasn't planning on eating with the rest of the new comers anyway. I probably wouldn't be able to get one bite of food in my mouth none-the-less. I didn't want to be swarmed around a myriad Princesses OR get glared at from all of the Princes. I simply wanted some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?  
  
  
Okay everyone. My computer is acting up on me again so I'm going to stop here. It's a good place to stop anyway. Well... what did you think? Is it easier to understand now? I sure hope so! As always... PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT when you review! I feel so SPECIAL! Thanks for waiting patiently! I have to hurry and upload this now so I think I'll stop blabbering. R&R!!! ^_^ 


	4. The Cardcaptor is WHO???

Hi everybody! I'm going to try to not write that long of an intro. I will also try TO write a longer chapter. I just hope you will all like it. I want to  
thank EVERYBODY for all of the reveiws I got. I feel so special. And please e-mail me if you ever need to, want to, or if you wrote more to your  
story. THANKX!!!!!  
  
  
I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CLAMP!  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I headed to my mother's study, the information that I heard was still running through my brain. I couldn't believe it! A GIRL was the  
CARDCAPTOR?!? All of my dreams of capturing the cards and impressing the Elders just flew out of my grasp. Wait a second... why did I  
want to impress the ELDERS??? They are just stupid old guys and they don't care about anything! Oh yeah, I needed to talk to my mother.  
  
I entered the door to the study and saw my mother at her desk, looking over papers. I would HATE that job. I'm glad Ididn't have to do it... yet.  
I walked up to her and stood before her, waiting impatiently for her to look up at me. The silence was infuriating. I could hear my thoughts too  
well.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?" Mother asked, not looking up from her papers.  
  
How was I supposed to say this? I was listening in on a conversation that wasn't meant for my ears? What would my mother do? Would she  
tell the Elders? Would they do something to that girl? The Princess with those deep jade eyes? Why was I worried about the consequinses of a  
single young lady? Wasn't she the same as everyone else? Wouldn't it be better if the Li Kingdom possesed the Clow Cards?  
  
My silence must have made my mother curious. She put the papers aside and looked into my eyes. "What is it Little Wolf?" She asked, seeing  
in my eyes what I wouldn't allow to show on my face. "You are having a conflict deep within. Why will you not tell me? Is it so important that it  
must remain a secret?"  
  
"Yes," I said. I didn't know if I would tell her, but I didn't know if I would be able to keep it bottled up inside of me either.  
  
Queen Yelan raised her eyebrows. "I respect what you chose to do, I just hope it's the wisest choice."  
  
"If I tell you, would you tell the Elders?" I questioned.  
  
Now mother had an odd look in her eyes. She leaned forward on the oak desk and searched my face, not able to read a single thing there. "That  
depends. I can do my best not to let them find out. I will not tell them. You DO know that there isn't a single secret kept from them, and if there  
is then they usually always find out soon enough."  
  
"Do they know who the Cardcaptor is?"  
  
Now a look of shock expressed over her face. She made a signal with her hand and the door to the stusy closed with a slam. "The room is  
warded, no one can listen in. Not even the Elders. Now explain."  
  
I took a deep breath and then told her everything that I overheard. I told her that I didn't know the girls name, and I made sure I didn't describe  
what she looked like just in case. When I was done, my mother was smiling.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Well, You seem mad to know that the cardcaptor is a girl."  
  
"You have no idea," I muttered.  
  
"I think I know who the girl is. You say she was talking to Princess Tomoyo?"   
  
"Yeeeeess," I said slowly.  
  
"Then I think she is Princess Tomoyo's cousin. The card mistress is probably the daughter of a close friend of mine."  
  
I looked at her, confused. How could she know all of this when I barely described anything at all? What was going on?  
  
"Syaoran, you will know everything that you need to know in it's due course. Now tell me, did she capture all of the cards yet?"  
  
"All of them except for three," I answered.  
  
"I want you to do something for me. I need you to watch over her and help her with them. I do not know if she knows everything that is going  
on. I have a feeling... a bad feeling. Something is going to happen, I just don't know what. Will you do this for me?"  
  
"Yes," I answered after a moment. I hope I knew what I was doing.  
  
"Good. It wouldn't do to have our guests get scared and leave. Now be off with you. Go on. You need your strength."  
  
"But..." I started.  
  
"No. You must go and eat, AND keep the guests company."  
  
I grumbled as I left the room. I didn't feel like 'keeping the guests company.' They should be able to occupie themselves. They came here, so they could find something to do besides pestering ME! I sighed and took a deep breath before entering the large dinning hall. I did NOT feel like going in.   
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
Tomoyo and I entered the large dinning hall and I gasped at the sight before me. There were tons of long tables, all of them having about sixteen chairs to them. The draiperies that hung over the large three windows were a dark green velvet. All of the fabric on the chairs were a soft, black silk. It was more dark than the midnight sky, and more soft than a babies smoothe skin. Tomoyo and I sat down at one of the oak wood tables and looked at all of the silver and crystal china before us. Candles were lit, glowing like stars all around us. I sighed. It was all so beautiful.  
  
Tomoyo and I were sitting at an empty table closest to the door. A group of princesses came in and looked around, then sat at the other end of our table,not bothering to say hi. I sighed. I only knew Tomoyo because I couldn't go anywhere for the last few years, so I couldn't meet any other heirs in neighboring kingdoms. Tomoyo had always been my best friend, and was even at my palace when I became cardcaptor. She promised to never tell anyone, and she never broke that promise. I wished Tokurashi didn't exsist. Then I could have gone to normal functions just like everyone else.  
  
"May we sit here," Came a soft voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around and came face to face with three other princesses. They all had little smiles on their faces, waiting patiently for our reply. "Of course!" I said, smiling. "My name is Princess Sakura; you can just call me Sakura. This is my cousin, Princess Tomoyo." I motioned to my left.  
  
"Please, call me Tomoyo," she said quietly, giving them all a tiny smile.  
  
The three other Princesses came and sat down across from us. They looked really nice, and I could tell that we would become good friends.  
  
"We should introduce ourselves," The girl with brown, braided hair said.   
  
"You may call me Naoko," the girl with short dark hair said. [AN: she usually has glasses, but I don't think they invented them in this time yet. Oh well. `-_-] "These are my friends, Princess Rika, and Princess Chiharu."  
  
"You may call us by our first names also," the girl with shoulder length brown hair commented. She was the one named Rika.  
  
"So, did you arrive a while ago?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Sakura did, but I arrived earlier this morning," Tomoyo said.  
  
"What about you three?" I asked, placing my napkin on my lap. They all followed suit.  
  
"I had to leave late last night to get here in time," Rika explained. "I am so tired I could go to bed without supper. That wouldn't be very polite though, and I don't know where my room is yet anyway."  
  
"I arrived only a second ago." Naoko said, as a silver plate of assortments of food was being placed onto the crystal plate.   
  
"I was one of the first people to arrive because my parents dropped me off when they were going to a neiboring kingdom," Chiharu explained.   
  
"She also had to make sure Yamazaki wasn't here to tell any heirs any more lies," Rika blurted.  
  
"Rika!" Chiharu blushed.   
  
"It's true," she said, oblivious to a very embarressed Chiharu, or else not really caring.  
  
Tomoyo and I laughed. "Don't worry. It's not like we'll tell anyone that he lies," I said, confused if that was the reason she was blushing.  
  
"Or if you like him," Tomoyo said, a smug expression on her face.  
  
"You like him?" I questioned. I didn't even notice. [AN: You are so dense Sakura! ^-^ But that is why I like to write about you! :)]   
  
"Just... a little," she said, blushing even more.  
  
I smiled. A plate was being placed in front of me. I looked down and gasped. "How fancy is this going to be?" I questioned out loud. Everyone smiled at me and Chiharu was relieved about the change of topic.   
  
"Welcome to the Li Kingdom," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
Well, I'm going to stop here so I hopefully can up load it. I don't have time for spell check oe else it will take me until Monday to get it up. NO FLAMES!!! Read and Review!!!!! ^-^ 


	5. Welcome to the Li Kingdom

Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't uploaded like forever! I have been a little sick lately, babysitting practically every night, and my teachers choose NOW to load the homework and huge projects on me. Yikes! Sheesh! I swear! If I get ant more homework I'll burst! '-_- I know, excuses excuses! I hate them! Well I want to thank all of you that didn't give up on me. I don't know if I will write a lot or not, but I'll try to write a ton. You all deserve it. I will also try to type and update more often. ^-^ I LLLOOOVVVEEE to write, so I don't think that will be a problem. Well, I better get to the next chapter! Bye Bye  
  
P.S.  
  
[AN: = authors note]  
  
and I might use [SM: = Sapphire Midnight]  
  
Both are me talking, depending on what I use.  
  
"…………." = talking  
  
'………' = thinking  
  
******** = point of view  
  
~~*…….*~~ = dream  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
"How fancy IS this place?!?" I gasped as a silver platter was placed in front of me on top of the large crystal plate. All different kinds of food decorated the platter, from all different Kingdoms.  
  
"Welcome to the Li Kingdom," Tomoyo said with a little smile.  
  
Everyone was seated and served when a prince, the last one to enter the room, came in and looked around. A few of the princesses giggled and squealed, asking him to sit by them. Then a girl with mahogany eyes and ebony hair ran into the room, her long pigtails streaming out behind her.  
  
"There you are!" She yelled, clamping an arm around his. "I was looking EVERYWHERE for you! Why weren't you here earlier Syaoran?"  
  
"Meiling," he growled, "let… go!"  
  
He untangled his arm from hers and started walking toward the nearest table. The girl named Meiling ran in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "You SAID you would eat with me!" Now there were tiny tears in her eyes.  
  
He sighed, looking the other way. "Fine."  
  
Meiling smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Yay!"  
  
"You may sit over here if you would like," one of the princesses said.  
  
"No, over here," came a persistent voice.  
  
"Why not over here?" came a soft, angelic voice.  
  
"I SAID over HERE!" The persistent princess shrieked this time.  
  
"Syaoran, why don't you keep me company?" came a deep, raspy voice. The princess batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
He looked at all of them in disgust, and Meiling was clenching her fists. "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO MY SWEET SYAORAN… THEN YOU HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME FIRST!" She glared at everybody, defying anyone who challenged her. Not a single word was spoken.  
  
"Does she have an attitude problem or what?" Tomoyo whispered in my ear.  
  
I gulped and nodded my head. "Uhh…uhh huh…." I said in a shaky voice.  
  
She must have heard. "WHAT did you just say?!?" She demanded, looking straight at me.  
  
"W- Wha?" I stared at her, wide-eyed. Prince Syaoran sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"Uh oh," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Well?!? What is it?!?" She demanded once again.  
  
"I was just saying… uh… that if you wanted to P- P-Princess Meiling, you could s- s-sit here at an extra s- s- seat. There are three so if your f- f- friend wanted to j-join you…" I was too scared to finish my sentence.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't happen to want to sit next to only Syaoran, do you?" She asked.  
  
"N- n- no!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Okay!" A huge smile stretched across her face as she bounced over, dragging Prince Syaoran behind her. She sat down with a plop and folded her hands. "Great! Now that that was solved… let's eat!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, but started to dig in none-the-less. Syaoran was seated across from Meiling, and Meiling was seated next to Tomoyo. I felt bad for her, but at least SHE actually ate most of her supper and wasn't getting glared at the whole time! Prince Syaoran's eyes never left me for a second, even though he was getting an ear-ful from Princess Meiling. I tried to ignore it but it was impossible! Why was he staring at me? Why was he GLARING at me?  
  
I shakily brought a fork of noodles up to my mouth, looking over at him. His eyes never lost their intensity of his gaze. Just as the fork was to my lips my hand was shaking so bad that all the food fell off of it. I slowly put the fork down and reached for my water. The glass was shaking as I brought it to my lips. I only got two drops before I decided to put the glass back down before I spilled all over the place.  
  
I half sighed half moaned. I guess I would have to wait until breakfast. Let's just hope that I won't be seated anywhere near him for a while.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have your attention please."  
  
Everyone turned, looking in different directions to see who was speaking. A woman had just entered the room and was holding a piece of parchment. She had dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. She was elegantly dressed from head to toe. There was a sternness to her, yet also a gentleness behind her face. Her eyes were so much like Syaoran's that I knew right away that she must be Queen Yelan.  
  
Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet, including me. All of the young princes bowed deeply and the princesses curtsied.  
  
"None of that. We will all have our introductions later. As for right now, I will tell all of you which rooms you will be staying in and with whom.  
  
I felt a flare of magic and gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand when I realized that no one else would be able to sense in. I was aware of Prince Syaoran's eyes boring into the back of my head. My eyes widened when the Queen's eyes flicked in my direction. Did she know that I had sensed her use her magic? How many other people even HAD magic? Why did she use it?  
  
She opened the parchment and started reading names out loud. Sometimes there were three people to a room, other times there were only two. When Tomoyo and I heard our named called to the same room we could barely hold in our squeal of delight. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were sharing a room together as well. It only took me a second to realize that everyone was happy with the results and that everyone was staying with their closest friends or family.  
  
'Well, that is one way to group everybody so they will all be happy,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, I will tell you which classes you will be having and when any special activities will be. If there are ever any new announcements, I… or one of the maids, will tell you after breakfast. That is when you will hear any important information you will need, and that is when you may send and receive letters to your loved ones. There will be NO exceptions. Understood?" Everyone nodded their head to show that they understood. "Good. Now be off with you. Tomorrow will be a long, busy day. Be sure to get some rest." Then she turned around and left a completely silent room, then everyone started talking at once.  
  
"Can you believe it, Sakura?" Tomoyo was saying. I could barely hear her over all of the noise. "We are sharing a room! What are the odds of that happening?"  
  
"A lot," I said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked.  
  
"She used magic, Tomoyo; so that everyone could be with someone they knew. Didn't you see how happy everyone was? No one disliked the room they were staying in."  
  
Tomoyo thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure it was magic she used Sakura?" She asked finally.  
  
"Positive. I sensed it."  
  
"Well, maybe a lot of people have magic then."  
  
I looked at her, glad that no one was listening in on our conversation. "That is what I am afraid of."  
  
"Well, at least she used it for a good cause."  
  
I sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, do you want to meet somewhere tomorrow morning before breakfast?" Rika asked.  
  
"Alright," I said.  
  
"How about in the royal gardens by the giant cherry blossom tree," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay," the others agreed.  
  
Tomoyo and I left to go to our room and realized that it was on the third floor. There was a little sitting room, two large canopy beds, and a pretty big bathing room. There was a large window with sheer white curtains that gently billowed in the breeze. I walked over to the window and moved the curtain to one side, revealing a large rounded stone balcony. I gasped.  
  
"Tomoyo, you have to come and see this!" I exclaimed quietly, so not to disturb the quietness of the night.  
  
Tomoyo came over and we walked out onto the balcony. The view was amazing! It looked over the royal garden and beyond that there was grasslands for riding horses and then hill after hill, going on and on as far as the eye could see. Stars shimmered in the sky, scattered throughout the darkness of everything. If the sun rose or set in view, then Tomoyo and I probably had the best view of the whole palace.  
  
"It's breathtaking," she breathed.  
  
"I know… I know."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Time passes ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. I knew it would be a long time before any of the other Princes or Princesses woke up so I tried to go back to sleep. I grumbled and tossed and turned but couldn't keep my eyes closed. It was a curse. It had to be. I always woke up early when I planned to actually get some rest, and I always slept in and was late when I needed to be early or at least on time.  
  
I moaned and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. 'Might as well get up,' I thought to myself groggily. I went to the bathing room and splashed some cold water on my face to REALLY wake me up. 'Yikes! C-c-c-cold-d-d!"  
  
Shivering, I went over to my closet where I had emptied all of my stuff into the day before, and wondered what I should wear for the day. I gave a little grin when an idea formed into my head. 'No one will be up for a few hours… so I will be able to practice my fighting skills!' I thought gleefully.  
  
I decided to wear my tan tunic and brown breeches so no one would recognize who I was just in case they did see me. I didn't want to think about what the other guests would say if they saw a princess doing un-princess-like things. I sighed. 'Why is everyone always watching my every move? Do they think I will disgrace my family? What would happen if they knew I had magic? What would happen if… they knew I had the Clow Cards?'  
  
I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my head and quickly wrote a note to Tomoyo so when she woke up she would know where I was and wouldn't worry OR think I was capturing a Clow Card without her.  
  
I silently slipped passed Tomoyo and exited through the door, closing it gently behind me. I went through the corridors and dark hallways, not having the slightest clue to where I was going. I just followed my instincts and let my magic guide me. I shouldn't have.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice from somewhere ahead of me demanded. I froze, my heart beating rapidly. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
I tried to see who was speaking but couldn't see anyone since the hallway was so dark. The speaker must be a Prince because he definitely didn't have a feminine voice, and when he spoke he held a certain authority to his words.  
  
"Who are YOU?" I asked defiantly, despite the way I felt. I wanted to turn and run. Thankfully I had put on a hat and my clothes looked like a boys so no one would know who I was, but I was still iffy about the whole situation.  
  
"I am Prince Syaoran," he took a few steps in my direction and I gasped.  
  
'Oh no, oh no, oh no,' I thought to myself. 'He was the one who invited everyone here! He would definitely know everyone, so I can't make up a fake name! I couldn't pretend to be a servant either because he probably knows all of them!'  
  
"I demand to know who you are!"  
  
I gulped, "Your highness… my name is…Touya Kinomoto."  
  
'Touya, please forgive me.' I knew I was stupid to use my brother's name, but no one knew what he looked like really, or how old he was because none of us could have left the palace. It's not like I was going to get into trouble or give him a bad name. [An: YEAH RIGHT! ^-^ heh heh, couldn't help myself. `-_-]  
  
"Then you are a Prince." It wasn't a question.  
  
He stopped right in front of me and was close enough for me to look into his amber eyes. Something in them… his eyes… they… drew me to him in a way. They looked familiar and then I remembered who he was. 'He's P-p-prince Syaoran!' I quickly looked away.  
  
"And your related to Princess Sakura are you not?" His voice was deep and firm. I wanted to run away, but I knew he would suspect something. I was kind of… afraid of him. It was hard to explain. Something about him was different from all of the other Princes and Princesses here. I couldn't figure out what though.  
  
"Yes." I was relieved that I didn't have to lie.  
  
What are you doing up this early? No one ever rises before now. They probably will not be up for a long while."  
  
"You're up," I pointed out.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly. "That is true."  
  
"I just wanted to get some practice in this morning. I wouldn't want to get rusty any time soon." I made sure that my voice was lower than usual so he would never guess that I was really a girl. What would he think of me then? Would they make me leave since I wouldn't be acting very lady-like?  
  
"Well, that makes two of us then. Would you like me to show you where the practice yards are? You're heading in the wrong direction."  
  
Cheeks burning, I numbly nodded my head. I followed him through hallway after hallway until we were finally outdoors. We arrived at the practice courts and I gazed around at everything, awed.  
  
"Wow!" I said, not able to form any other words.  
  
He grinned, "I know."  
  
The practice courts were out in the open, and they were huge, with plenty of space to move around, a lot! There were baskets with practice swords in them, and other baskets with all sorts of weapons. Some of them I knew very well, some I have practically perfected, and others I had never seen in my life.  
  
He led the way and grabbed a practice sword out of the basket. "Come on," he said, "show me what you've got."  
  
I gulped. 'What if I wasn't as good as a boy is supposed to be? What if something happened during our sword fight and he found out I was a girl?!? What am I supposed to do?!?'  
  
"Come on," he persisted. "You DO know how to handle a sword… right?"  
  
That settled it. "Yes," I said. I walked swiftly over to where Prince Syaoran was standing and lifted a few practice swords to find one that wasn't too heavy, or too light. I finally found one that was just perfect, and I got into a fighting stance. "I'm not going to go easy on you."  
  
He gave a sly grin and followed my pursuit, holing up the sword that had a dull blade. "That was my line."  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOO……. Whaddya think? Do ya like it? I am currently grounded from the computer… FOR NO APPARENT REASON So I am typing at school. Heee hee hee…. Bwa ha ha ha! ANYWAY…. I will do my stupid extra credit stuff for geometry… That isn't due until THE 22ND!!!!!! And I will be able to use the computer once again. Sorry for the delay. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST PEEPS IN THE WORLD FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME!!!!!!!! I luv ya all! Bye-bye! ^-^ 


	6. The Sword Fight

Hey Peeps! How'd ya like it? I can't check my reviews cause I'm banned from the internet but if you want you can write me an e-mail and a really LOOOONGGG review so when I can finally check them I will be happy. Will you do that? For me? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE???!!!??? ^-^ I will feel VERY special! If you write me an e-mail leave your e-mail address so I can e-mail you back okay? Then that way I will be returning the favor to you! ^-^ Well, I guess I'll write now. You guys are my only hope to lift my spirits! You don't want this to turn out sad now do you? Oh, well. I better start typing so you don't get mad at me. Talk to you later. ^-^  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
He led the way and grabbed a practice sword out of the basket. "Come on," he said, "show me what you've got."  
  
I gulped. 'What if I wasn't as good as a boy is supposed to be? What if something happened during our sword fight and he found out I was a girl?!? What am I supposed to do?!?'  
  
"Come on," he persisted. "You DO know how to handle a sword… right?"  
  
That settled it. "Yes," I said. I walked swiftly over to where Prince Syaoran was standing and lifted a few practice swords to find one that wasn't too heavy, or too light. I finally found one that was just perfect, and I got into a fighting stance. "I'm not going to go easy on you."  
  
He gave a sly grin and followed my pursuit, holing up the sword that had a dull blade. "That was my line."  
  
I returned the grin but kept my mouth shut. There was a pause, but I broke it by launching the first attack. He blocked it with ease and then moved back into a protective stance when we broke apart. I knew he was testing me right now, and it was starting to irritate me. He kept blocking and I kept attacking. At this rate, I would be tired in no time and he would easily win the fight. I stopped for a breather and kept the dull sword blade ready incase he chose to attack. As I thought he would, he started in a wide arc giving me plenty of time to block.  
  
"You're going easy on me," I growled as or swords came in contact.  
  
He looked a little surprised. "You can tell?"  
  
I glared at him and brought my sword over and up. His sword slipped out of his grasp and flew up over our heads. He looked surprised. Faster than the blink of an eye he kicked his leg out and tripped me. I dropped on my side as he jumped into the air and reached out, grabbing the hilt to the sword. I rolled over and was up on my feet in no time. We glared at each other.  
  
"Don't take your opponents for granted," I murmured. "And don't judge too quickly."  
  
"I'll remember that," he said grimly.  
  
This time he attacked with full force, without holding back. I blocked quickly and held. Both of us weren't moving a muscle, bur we were trying to desperately. My muscles screamed, but I wouldn't give up. Finally we pulled apart, breathing heavily. I looked at him, really looked at him. He was strong, stronger than he looked… and that was saying something. I could tell he probably practiced fighting all of his life, and that he was almost emotionless. Looking into his eyes I could tell that there was something more. Something that the eye could almost see, yet also could never dream of seeing. I was so caught up in gazing into his amber eyes that I almost didn't see the attack he aimed straight at me. I jumped out of the way just barely, wincing in pain as the sword made contact with my left arm right above the elbow. I bit my lower lip as my pain shot through my whole arm.  
  
I looked down and saw that my shirt was stained crimson. That was a pretty hard attack for a huge gash in my arm, especially with a dull practice sword. I glared at Prince Syaoran as I brought up my practice sword and swung at him harshly and accurately, without stopping. I swung attack after attack, angry that I let my guard down. He barely got out of the way after each deathly accurate swing I aimed at him. He was good, VERY good.  
  
I brought the sword up over my head and dumbly realized that I just gave him an opening. I quickly turned to the side just as he tried to attack, missing the sword point just barely.  
  
"Are you two trying to kill each other or what?" came a voice to my right, Syaoran's left.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Wha?" Syaoran said, looking to see who had spoken.  
  
"Well, ARE you?"  
  
I saw a girl with raven hair and bun pigtails standing there with her hands on her hips. She was giving us the death glare, her mahogany eyes blazing with fire.  
  
"N-n-no," I stuttered. It was Princess Meiling. She was Prince Syaoran's cousin and was once engaged to him. Then they broke the engagement because Syaoran told her that he didn't love her. That he would never love anyone. It broke her heart, and I don't know if she ever got over it.  
  
"We were just practicing," Syaoran said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's not what it looked like," she persisted.  
  
"Look, Meiling… I have a lot on my mind. I needed to work it out and a good fight was just what I was looking for." Then he turned to me. "And Prince Touya, thank you. You put up an excellent fight. I'll have to take a rain- check."  
  
"No one is as good as YOU Syaoran!" Meiling shouted, smiling while she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Let GO!" He tried to yell and her grip just tightened. "You're CHOKING ME!!" He could barely get the words to come out.  
  
"Oh. Right," she said, reluctantly letting go.  
  
"Well, uh… I uhh… better get going," I said, ducking my head ant taking a few backward steps.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I automatically froze and looked up into two large pools of amber brown. I gulped.  
  
"Will you meet me here tomorrow? To practice? I think you're pretty good Prince Touya. I would like to see what else you can do."  
  
My eyes widened. "Really?!?" I immediately looked away, I had sounded too eager at the compliment. 'Would he still think I'm a good fighter if he found out I was a girl?' I asked myself. 'No, probably not. Would he still fight me if he knew I was a girl? No… probably not.'  
  
"Syaoran!" Princess Meiling whined. "You said you'd practice with me!"  
  
He looked over at her like he forgot she was there, and tears welled up in her eyes as if Meiling had noticed. "I'm sorry Meiling, but… he's someone new. I don't know what his next move will be every single time like I do yours. It's more of a challenge. You can still help me warm up. I'm sure there is SOMETHING Prince Touya isn't very good at. That is when I'll need you."  
  
She cheered up a little at hearing that, but not much. She turned away from him and his eyes saddened.  
  
'Thanks,' I thought to myself dryly. 'You don't need to rub it in.' I turned to Princess Meiling, feeling sorry for her. I didn't mean to steel her spot. "Don't be too mad at him," I said comfortingly. "You probably are better than most girls," I said, meaning me.  
  
Her head snapped in my direction and she glared at me with a horribly unblinking gaze. I fell back a step and felt the blood drain from my face. "Don't EVER underestimate GIRL power!"  
  
I gaped at her, then shook my head about a million times. "N-n-no! I wouldn't…I mean… I… no!" It was all I could spit out of my mouth.  
  
She smirked. "Maybe sometime you should challenge ME. Then we'll see who should be helping Syaoran with his fighting skills in the mornings." With that said she skipped off to the palace, yelling, "See you at the breakfast hall Syaoran!"  
  
Prince Syaoran exhaled deeply. I just stared after Princess Meiling. "She… you let her… she can… a girl fights here?!? At the Kingdom?!? It's… NORMAL?!?" I exclaimed.  
  
He gave me a sideways glance. "In a lot of Kingdoms… Princesses are not allowed to fight. Here, all kinds of females are able to because it is self defense. Some people think it isn't proper, but we allow it. I take it your Kingdom does not?"  
  
I stared at him and opened and closed my mouth a few times before a single sound came out. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that." I thought back to the time when my brother taught me self defense because it was my parents' wish. They wanted me to be safe when people were starting to rebel. Then I finally got an instructor and after that I basically learned the rest by myself.  
  
Prince Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "Girls know how to fight in the Kinomoto Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes," I said. 'For self defense,' I finished in my head. It wasn't a total lie.  
  
"We should talk more often. I have been learning a lot that I didn't know before. I would like to know more about your Kingdom."  
  
"And I would like to learn a lot more about the Li Kingdom; about your ways. I like the fact that girls can fight and everything, just like normal Princes."  
  
He gave the slightest smile that for a second I thought I imagined it. I smiled back, happy.  
  
"Well, we should be getting ready for breakfast. I know I do not want to eat in there in my practice clothes," Prince Syaoran said.  
  
I grimaced. What would Tomoyo and the others think if they saw me like this? Would they even recognize me? "No, definitely not. We might want to wash up while we're at it. I'll… see you later." I turned and started running back towards the palace and heard him yell after me what I thought sounded like, "See you later," but I'm not so sure. I didn't know how long I'd be able to pull this little charade, but as long as only Prince Syaoran and Princess Meiling saw me in the mornings, and Tomoyo didn't tell them, then everything would be all right… I hope.  
  
I dashed into my room and grabbed a clean periwinkle dress and then headed to the bathing room. I also had to bandage my arm, and was thankful that my gown had long sleeves. I wouldn't be pestered with millions of questions asking how I had ever managed to hurt myself.  
  
After I was done washing and getting dressed, I brushed my hair and put half of it back in a pearl clip. I put on a tiny bit of lip gloss and went out of the room into the bed chamber where Tomoyo was waiting. She was already dressed and her wavy hair fell nicely into place, as always. She was wearing a gorgeous white gown and the sleeves revealed her shoulders, yet ran down the length of her arms and ended in a point. The lower part of her dress cascaded to the floor, yet wasn't too long that she would trip on it if she took a step.  
  
She turned her head in my direction and smiled. "You look beautiful."  
  
I blushed. "Thank you. So do you."  
  
"Shall we be going now?"  
  
I nodded my head and followed her to the dining room. It was crowded once again, but there was only a quiet polite murmur echoing throughout the room. Tomoyo and I saw Princess Rika, Princess Naoko, and Princess Chiharu sitting in the places they were last night. Tomoyo and I made our way over there and saw that there was someone new this time.  
  
"Hello," I said. Four heads turned in my direction and then in Tomoyo's. They smiled and signaled us to sit down with them. Tomoyo and I sat down and I looked questioningly in the other person's direction. It was a prince, and he was smiling with crescent-moon eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura, this is Prince Yamazaki. Yamazaki, these are the two Princesses I was telling you about," Chiharu said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you," I said.  
  
"Enchanted," he said with a slight nod of the head. "Did you know that enchanted came from a long time ago when wizards ruled all of the kingdoms? Regular people would always greet them saying, 'Enchanted,' because the wizards truly were enchanted. They were also afraid that the wizards would shoot a fireball at them so they tried to avoid meeting other people."  
  
I leaned forward in my chair. "Really?"  
  
Chiharu grabbed a plate and banged it against the top of his head. "No," She answered flatly.  
  
I sat back in my chair as everyone else sweat dropped. "Oh."  
  
Breakfast was severed and everyone soon had their mouth full, so no one had to worry about Yamazaki's lies. [AN: Am I even spelling his name right? What about Naoko's name?] After breakfast, a lean man with a weird little hat came into the dining hall. He stood in the front of the room where everyone could see him. His gray eyes observed the crowd and then he held a parchment up in front of him. Everyone hushed because we all knew that he was about to tell us which classes each person had. I wondered if this was magiced too so everyone would at least know one person in that class. I sure hoped so.  
  
  
  
Sorry everyone, but this is where I stop. My parents are supposed to be home ant second and if they catch me on the computer…… lets just say it won't be a very pretty picture. Well, please read and review!!!!!!! Pretty pretty please! And e-mail me too if you want! I would be VERY happy! ^-^ Thanx! 


	7. Classes

Hi everyone! I am totally and completely bored and my teachers gave me an 8 page essay to write (actually 10 page but I already wrote two pages) over Spring Break. Can you believe it? I also have to read a 200+ pg. Book and give an oral presentation and write poetry! Other than that I'm handy dandy! Oh, well. Hopefully I'll get it done soon so I can type more! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! ^___^ I'm happy! Well, thank you everyone for the reviews so far! I know most of what I want to have happen but now I just have to find the time to do it! Well, here it goes! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to CLAMP!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I tried not to squirm in my chair as I waited for the man in the funny looking hat to hand everyone a piece of paper that had which classes that person was supposed to go to, and when. My eyes followed him around the room wearily when I noticed that he just handed a sheet of folded parchment to one person at a time and none of them had names or anything on them. 'How could that be?' I asked myself, my brow knit together.  
  
He finally came to our table last and by that time the room was already filled with noisy chatter. When I received my schedule I felt an aura around the parchment and nearly dropped it in surprise. Why hadn't I sensed it earlier? The aura died down as fast as it had come and I slowly un- folded the paper.  
  
"Which classes do you have Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she watched me scan the paper.  
  
"Umm…" I said, "First I have History Of The Kingdoms, then Embroidery, then Dance And Manners, then History Of The Past, then Legends And Tales, then Defense, and last Nature's Song. Hmm. I wonder what that is about. I'll tell you right now though, the only class I think I'll like and maybe even succeed at is Defense. Can you believe that they let Princesses learn martial arts and archery?!? It's like a dream come true!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at me with an odd expression. "You have GOT to get out more often, Sakura."  
  
I sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "I have History Of The Kingdoms, Embroidery, Dance And Manners- I heard it is required- Writing, Legends And Tales, Defense, and last of all, Nature's Song."  
  
"At least we have some classes together, well, most classes. I wonder how many different classes there are." I looked at the others. "Which classes did you get?"  
  
"All of us have History Of The Kingdoms first. Don't you think that it is a bit odd?" Rika asked.  
  
I didn't want to tell them about the magic involved because I did not want them to freak out. What should I say though? I looked over at Tomoyo and then back at the others.  
  
"Maybe they figured that everyone would be sitting by their friends so they handed out the schedules right now with some of us all having the same classes and everything," Tomoyo said, making me breathe a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right," Chiharu said, yet didn't look fully and completely convinsed.  
  
Then we heard a sort of far off bell, that seemed VERY loud and somehow soft at the same time. Practically everyone looked around to see where it came from or exchange confused glances with a person sitting near them.  
  
"Attention everyone!" The little man shouted over the din of the crowd. "That bell is the signal to get to class. Every day you will hear it with the exception of holidays and two days during each week. Is that understood?"  
  
Everyone mumbled a yes or nodded their head to show that they understood. "Good," he continued. There is a map that shows you a variety of ways to get to your specific classes. If you loose it or ever need another one, please contact me or ask one of your teachers. You will have a seven minute passing period so it should give you plenty of time if you get lost. Please stick together if possible. Thank you." Then he left the room and everyone rose from their chairs and started to go to their first class of the day.  
  
In History Of The Kingdoms class, the teacher seemed really strict. Her mouth was etched into a frown and her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle of life. During that class everyone sat in assigned seats and we all told the other Princes and Princesses about our Kingdom and which Kingdom we come from. It was incredibly boring. Tomoyo at least sat next to me, but Prince Syaoran sat behind me and was glaring at me all through the class. Something about him really made me fell uneasy around him. I didn't know exactly what it was yet. All of the other Princes shunned him and all the Princesses swooned around him. I just talked to Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu between passing periods. Princess Meiling was also in that class and she would glare at anyone who came too close to Syaoran. I tried to avoid her as well.  
  
Embroidery was horrible! I had to sit still the whole time and my legs kept falling asleep. Tomoyo and the others were thoroughly enjoying themselves. I kept messing up and making little knots about every second. I wanted to scream!  
  
Dance and Manners was a full class. Prince Syaoran was also in this class, along with Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika. Tomoyo and I tried to stay toward the back of the small ballroom. The teacher seemed pretty nice, but when people started goofing around she became VERY strict. It gave me the shivers just remembering the red shade of her face and the way a vein started to pop out. I thought I wouldn't get out of there alive!  
  
The Histories Of The Past teacher seemed to drone on and on and then we all had to read stacks of parchment and write a summery of what we learned on our first day. By the time I was done reading my eyes were two large swirls and I couldn't stand up!  
  
  
  
Thankfully I had one nice teacher so far. She taught Legends And Tales. I was actually kind of interested in what she had to teach. She had long red- brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. There was something about her… I don't know what… but she seemed… to know something. She seemed… to know me.  
  
I was really excited about my defense class but was disappointed when all Mr. Tokuo had us do was name certain weapons and attacks. We didn't get to fight or anything today. All we did was talk about the rules and what to and not to do. It was almost as boring as embroidery!  
  
Nature's Song was not at all what I expected. It was an all girls class and we sang songs, went on a walk through the royal gardens, talked about certain trees and plants, and then sang up to the twilight sky. [AN: By the way, they all already went to lunch which was between History Of The Past and Legends And Tales. Heh heh. I forgot to add that little detail. '-_- Sorry.] The day was a tremendously busy one and when it was finally over and was time for dinner I couldn't wait. I was totally exausted and almost got lost five times while switching classes. I didn't know how much of this I would be able to take. I would hopefully get easier as I got used to the schedule.  
  
I followed Tomoyo and the others to the dinning hall and before we knew it dinner was served. Everyone was more quiet than usually this evening. I barely noticed it until Tomoyo said something about it. [AN: Of course Sakura wouldn't notice! She's soooooo dense! ^-^ But that's why I like to write about her! Hee hee!] I ate the rest of my meal in silence and then when I was done I started up a conversation. At least I made some new friends. Hopefully my classes wouldn't be a complete drag. Who knows? But I still had that nagging feeling at the back of my mind, telling me that something wasn't right. I decided that I would write to my parents to make sure that everything was okay and tell them about my new friends. I knew that they would be really happy to hear from me. Even Touya.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
After all of my classes I stomped up to my mother's Study Chamber and walked right in. My fists were clenched and my eyebrows narrowed even more than regularly. I was angry, and I knew that she knew that even before she looked up at me from her papers.  
  
"Sit down, Syaoran," she said in a light voice. I remained standing. She raised her eyebrows. "You're mad that I had you be in most of Princess Sakura's classes, are you not?" She asked.  
  
"That is the understatement of the day," I growled. "She is in more than half my classes! And so are a bunch of annoying girls that won't leave me alone! Why?!? What did I do to you?!?"  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran. I put you in those classes for a reason. First of all, you need to be more social." I snorted. "Second," she continued, "Sakura needs to be watched. YOU will be the one to help her. YOU will be the one to follow her around and make sure that nothing happens to her. She still hasn't collected all of the Clow Cards, right?" I nodded my head. "Then you'll need to be by her side. I do not want any of our guests getting hurt either. They can NOT know about this Syaoran. You know how important this is, not only to me, but to every living thing. If she messes up, the whole world could be in danger."  
  
"There's something that you're not telling me," I said, looking at her suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
A worried look crossed Yelan's face, but was got almost as fast as it came. "There will be hard times ahead for that poor girl. I do not know what exactly, but I can sense it like nothing before. There is something coming. A very powerful source of magic. I do not know what he wants, but it can not be good. I think he may be after the cards. He… or it… will stop at nothing. You must watch over Sakura. She will need you more than you could imagine. And… we need her."  
  
That shocked me. A powerful magician was after the Clow Cards, Princess Sakura may be in danger, if anything happened to her the world would be in peril, and she needed my help. It didn't get any better- or should I say worse- then this. It all came down to a GIRL. THAT irritated me. We were all going to die. [AN: Isn't he mean?!?] I turned on my heel and strode out of the room. 'This girl better be a good Cardcaptor,' was all that ran through my mind.  
  
I decided to skip dinner because I didn't want to be ambushed by a bunch of gaggling geese also know as the feminine race. I went outside and walked briskly over to the practice courts. I took a broad sword out of its sheath and began swinging it around. I hated the world at that moment. I could have practiced forever, but I knew that sooner or later Meiling would come looking for me and demand an explanation. I grimaced at the thought and put the sword down. I went inside the palace so I could get a good night's sleep and wake up early. Then my thoughts drifted over to Prince Touya and that morning when we fought together. 'He was pretty good. I'll give him that much. So, he is related to Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Does he know that she has magic? Could he help me in the morning and tell me about her? I wonder… does he know the possible danger that she is in?' Many thoughts and questions filled my head, but I eventually did fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Sorry everyone but I'm going to end it here. I need to think about what I want to have happen the next morning. Well PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! ^-^ You all make me feel special when you do. I know this chapter was slow going but you HAVE to know this information for later on. Thank you EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! You are all the BEST in the WEST!!!!! (At least… that is where I come from.) ^-^ Thanks again!!!!!! R&R!!! 


	8. Thunder

Hello everyone. Sorry about the short and boring chapter from last time. I'll try to make it up to all of you. Believe me! This won't be nearly as boring! Not at all! (I hope.) ^-^ You will all have to be the judges on that. I know that I will like this chapter better though. Well, thank you everyone for the reviews! You all are the ones that keep my spirits up! Well… here goes the next chapter! ^-^  
  
Syaoran: "Oh, no, another one?!?"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while!"  
  
Syaoran: gives a twisted grin. "Did you miss me? Do I have a ton of fans out there?"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Miss you! Yeah right! With all the complaints you always give me! I don't think so.  
  
As for the fans… Who knows. Some people may like you, others may think you're a total jerk!"  
  
Syaoran: "It's not MY fault! You are the one who's making this story up!"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: *stars in eyes* "I know, I know. But I can't help it! It's SO fun!"  
  
Syaoran: *grumbles* "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Well… Let the eighth chapter begin! Yay!"  
  
Disclaimer: Who out there knows who CCS belongs to out there? Anyone? Anyone? Ah, yes, I see a hand wwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy out there! Do you know? What? What did you say? It belongs to CLAMP? Well I'll be! The person's a genius! Corrrrrrrrrect! CCS belongs to CLAMP! I do NOT own CCS.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Truth  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I woke up and groggily rubbed my eyes. It was early, once again. What was wrong with me?!? Did I have the flu or something?!? I NEVER wake up this early! I'm always the last to wake up! Always! I MUST be coming down with something. Never-the-less, I got out of bed, got dressed into my practice clothing, and swept out of the room, hoping that I didn't wake Tomoyo up with all the noise I had been making. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw Prince Syaoran and Princess Meiling at the practice courts, but I was. They greeted me friendly enough, and I felt bad about lying to them.  
  
"Do you care to finish where we left off earlier yesterday?" Syaoran asked, lifting up two practice swords and then putting one back.  
  
I remembered a little too well about the incident that happened yesterday. My arm was finally healing, but it was still a little soar. I wasn't about to let a petty little scrap slow me down any though. Not now. "You bet!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
I reached for a sword and then got in my favorite fighting stance. I tilted my head to the side when I saw that Prince Syaoran was just staring at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"You are Princess Sakura's brother, right?" he asked.  
  
I held my breath. I hadn't been expecting to get interviewed. What if he found out that I was lying? Would he… get mad? "Yeeeeeeeeess," I said slowly, putting up with this little charade.  
  
"What is she like?"  
  
"Hoe?!?" I yelped. "Why would you want to know that?"  
  
He carelessly shrugged his shoulders and got into a fighting stance as Meiling backed out of our way. "I was just wondering. Isn't that why everyone is here? To learn about the other heirs to the Kingdom?"  
  
I gulped. "Y-y-yes," I said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Then why don't you tell me what she's like? It's not like there is anything to hide? Right?"  
  
I stared at him, and then started to tremble as he launched the first attack. I blocked it. Barely. 'How am I supposed to know what I'm like?' I asked myself as I kept blocking his attacks. My brain wasn't working right. All I could do at the moment was defend myself. "She normally doesn't have a care in the world. At least, that is what most people think. She cares deeply for her friends and family, and would do anything for them." 'Boy is THAT the truth!' "For the most part, she's genuinely happy. Always smiling." 'It sure feels weird talking about yourself.' "She… she…" 'What was the word?' "She is… understanding. Most of the time," I added, then spotted an opening and went for it. He easily blocked it. "You should probably ask one of her friends. You would get more information out of them." 'And I have no clue what I'm talking about as I stand here, getting attacked, spilling my heart out!' I thought to myself.  
  
Syaoran stopped and lowered his sword. I looked at him with a confused expression and then sensed it. A Clow Card.  
  
"I-I have to go. I'll uh, meet you here… later?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he said, not even looking at me.  
  
I ran back inside and up into my room. I nearly screamed when I bumped into Tomoyo.  
  
"There you are," She said, "I have been wondering where you've been going early these mornings."  
  
"Tomoyo…" I choked out, then gasped for breath, "Clow Card!"  
  
Her eyes widened for a brief moment and then she smiled. "Yay! You get to wear the outfit I made for you! Let me get my parchment and I can write down everything that happens!" [There weren't video cameras back then so lets just say that Tomoyo is obsessed with writing instead, okay?!? Don't be mad!!! Please!!!]  
  
I sweat dropped and changed as Tomoyo raced into her little desk and began digging around for her paper and a quill. I slowly turned around to look in the mirror to see how ridiculous I looked. It's not that I didn't like it or anything, I mean… It's the thought that counts, right?  
  
"KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed and I jumped a foot into the air.  
  
"T-T-Tomoyo," I said, embarrassed. I was wearing a pink fluffy dress with a pink long-sleeved jacket, once again relieved for the long sleeves. I had on white boots that went to my ankles and a big white bow in my hair. Boy did I hope that no one would see me!  
  
I used the fly card and Tomoyo got on behind me. We flew out into the dawning sky and swooped down to the ground. I used the Sleep card so that any other early risers would go back to dream land. Now all I had to do was find the Clow Card and seal it before something bad happened.  
  
"Which card is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
I concentrated hard for a minute, closing my eyes. Then they snapped open and I whispered, "Thunder."  
  
Tomoyo looked at me with worry in her eyes. I almost forgot when I first became the Cardcaptor. She always worried about me and told me to be careful. She helped me a lot, and was always there. She truly was my best friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I'll be extra careful."  
  
She gave me a little smile and then I used the Jump card to jump onto the palace wall. Lightning flashed overhead. This was NOT going to be good.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I was fighting with Prince Touya for a while and was trying to get information about Sakura when I sensed it. At first I wasn't sure if it was what I thought it was, but after a while I was certain. Prince Touya dashed off the other way but I paid no notice. Meiling was looking at me with questioning eyes. "What is it?" She asked softly.  
  
I barely heard her. I was concentrating on where the source was. "I'll tell you later Meiling. Meet me before breakfast at the library."  
  
Then, before she could say anything or follow me, I dashed off into the lightening sky. A few lightning bolts flashed here and there. I knew immediately what this card was. It was Thunder.  
  
I saw two figures in the distance and saw that one was Princess Tomoyo, and the other was the Cardcaptor, Princess Sakura. I crouched in the bushes and decided to watch her. I wanted to see if she was a good as she needed to be. Especially with this new enemy on the loose. She sure did wear bizarre clothing! Sheesh!  
  
I watched as she grew little wings on her shoes and used the Jump Card to reach the top of the castle wall. She got in a ready position and my eyes widened when I realized that it was the exact same position Prince Touya used for battle. But then again, they ARE brother and sister. Maybe he taught her how to fight. At least she would be good at something!  
  
She used a card and I had to wait until I could see the white wisps of wind come out of the card before I could tell that it was Windy. I shook my head disapprovingly. 'She thinks she can defeat Thunder with Windy?!? Boy, we are going to need a miracle at this rate! Where was Keroberos when this baka girl released the cards?!? Was he thinking straight when he made a GIRL the Cardcaptor?!?'  
  
As I suspected, Windy was no match for Thunder. Thunder took its true form right in front of Sakura. She stood there, shocked. I continued to glare. 'We're doomed!' Was all that ran through my head.  
  
Then a determined look crossed her face and she threw a card up into the air and hit it with her staff. A black blob streamed out of the card and shot straight at Thunder. It surrounded Thunder and engulfed it's light. Princess Sakura raised her staff and Thunder streamed over to it and formed into a card. An evil thought came to mind. 'What if I just take them from her? It would be like taking candy from a baby.' [AN: Isn't he mean in this chapter?!? Someone ought to teach him some manners!]  
  
I watched as she jumped back down and Princess Tomoyo ran over to her. She was scribbling like crazy onto a piece of parchment. When she was done she said something that I couldn't quite hear that made Princess Sakura sweat drop. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, making my way back to the practice courts. When I got there I did a few moves with a sword and then I practiced my kicks and punches. Again my mind wandered. 'How many people know about the Cardcaptor? Princess Tomoyo does, but does anyone else? She wouldn't be so careless as to tell all of her friends would she? I would have to 'talk' to her, and soon. She wasn't able to leave her castle for three years if I'm not mistaken, so hopefully she had not told many people. This could be worse than I thought! She wouldn't blab here now, would she? That baka girl,' I thought to myself, 'Of course she would.'  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
For some strange reason while I was capturing the Clow Card, I felt really strange. Kind of like I was being watched. I guess I will have to watch my back. At the moment, all I want to do is practice. Something is coming. I can feel it in the air, far, far away. Something, but what is it?  
  
"I'm going to go and practice some more. See you a little before breakfast?" I asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
I made my way back to the practice courts and gasped when I saw that Prince Syaoran was still there. He was practicing with a fake dummy and was beating the crap out of that thing! I stared in awe and fright. Wow. I wish I could fight hand-to-hand. That is one of my weaknesses. Hand-to-hand combat was always what stumped me. I guess I wasn't as aware and strong as I wished I could be. Maybe… just maybe he would teach me! Then I could practice until I was perfect at it! If I ever got the guts to actually ASK him. Like THAT would ever happen. Besides, he still didn't know the truth about me. It seemed kind of pointless to keep the secret from him anyway. Especially since his cousin, Princess Meiling was a good fighter. Maybe I should tell him. Then again, something in me thought that it would be a better idea to keep the secret a little longer. I didn't know why though.  
  
I entered the practice court and must have startled Syaoran because he jumped a foot in the air when I accidentally tipped the barrel of practice swords and they all clattered to the ground. He whirled around, glaring at me with intense honey-brown eye with a few strands of messy mahogany hair in their way. I gulped, frozen in place.  
  
"Where did YOU go off to?" He growled as he slowly stood straight up once again. I breathed a sigh of relief and then the surprise of his question hit me like a ton of bricks. He stared at me, demanding an answer to his question.  
  
"I…uh…I…um…uh…" I stuttered and mumbled my words, not knowing what I should say.  
  
"Well?!?" He demanded.  
  
I looked down at the ground and my shoulders slumped, my eyes hidden by my auburn bangs. "I am not what I seem," was all that I allowed myself to say.  
  
His eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect me to say that. He probably didn't expect me to say anything at all.  
  
"I am not who you think I am." With that, I spun around and dashed out of the practice courts, heading to the palace so I could be in the safety and comfort of my bedchamber. Prince Syaoran shouted after my retreated back, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. Finally I was inside and could no longer hear his voice. Things were not going as I had expected them to, but then again, I didn't really know what I expected anymore.  
  
  
  
WEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What do you think? Do you like it? Thank you everyone that reviewed so far. I'm VERY happy that you liked my last chapter. For some reason I didn't think you would. I don't think this chapter is as long as I planned it on being, but I thought that that spot was the perfect place to stop. I was going to stop at the part where Syaoran demanded where she had gone, but then that would be too much of a cliffhanger and I think your hopes on what she would have replied would be too high and you would be disappointed. Well, I hope you all liked it! Review PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Thanks! 


	9. Dance Class

Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story! You're all the best! Sorry about up-dating the chapter twice, I don't know how I did that! '-_- Whoops! Well, I'll switch it with this one later, so some of you might not even notice! ^-^ I hope. Well, I am a third of the way done with my homework and I needed a break so I thought that I would type to my story for a while. I don't think I'll hear any complaints about that from you guys. At least… I hope not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here we go!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I made my way back to my room and found Tomoyo already dressed and ready. She smiled at me as I entered the room and shut the door. "That was fast," She commented.  
  
I looked over at her and then shrugged my shoulders. I looked over at the couch and saw a dress there, Tomoyo must have made it for me. "Ooh, that looks pretty!" I exclaimed. That made her smile a little wider. "When did you make this?"  
  
"Before I came here. I heard that you would be here so I guessed your measurements and made it for you. I hope it fits. I made it a little big so I could pin it in just the right spots. Try it on!" She urged.  
  
I gave her a faltering smile and sweat dropped. "o-o-kay."  
  
I put the dress on and stood up straight with my arms out like a gliding bird's. I smiled at the thought. Tomoyo was walking around me and pinning the various sides here and there, mumbling to herself and humming ever so often. I stood there, trying not to move. "Are y-you almost d-done Tomoyo?" I asked hopefully.  
  
She was pinning the hemming of the skirt and then her head popped up and I jumped. "Yep. All done!" She smiled and I sighed with relief.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and then turned around very slowly, trying to look at my back. "Don't you think this is a little fancy for breakfast?" I asked her. The dress was a pale blue-silver color. It showed my bare shoulders and had sort of puffy short sleeves, but wasn't as puffy as she normally made thankfully, and then long sleeves underneath that were skin tight. The top part of the dress hugged my every curve, and the neckline was low, with a white material going from shoulder to shoulder underneath the corset, so I wasn't showing any skin there. There were two thin white lines going vertically on the top part of the dress, and then stopped where it ended in a 'v' at the waist. From there, the silvery blue material cascaded to the floor in bunches, but didn't have that poofy look to it. The back of the gown was back less, making me feel grown-up and insecure at the same time.  
  
"You won't be wearing it today, Sakura," She said, smiling a smile that I knew oh-too-well. She only smiled like that when she knew something I didn't, or she was planning something that I knew I would not like to be the last to know about. "That dress is for the ball that is coming up."  
  
"H-h-hoeeee?!?" I yelped.  
  
She smiled with crescent-moon eyes, "It's mandatory."  
  
"N-N-NANI?!?" I stared at her in horror. WHAT was she TALKING about?!? "I don't want to go, Tomoyo! You know I don't like going to court affairs, and such! What if I trip and fall on my face in front of all those people?!?"  
  
"Oh, Sakura. Don't worry. You won't fall flat on your face. The only other time you did that was at a ball your father was throwing for Touya, and you were seven!"  
  
"But Yukito was there!" I moaned. Then I started blushing. "Actually, I did it again when you weren't at the Kinomoto Palace. I didn't fall on my face… but still. I'm just not very good at social events. I guess I'm just not as graceful as most Princesses."  
  
"Don't say that," Tomoyo said. "You just worry too much. You need to relax. Remember what Touya said to you afterwards?"  
  
"Yeah," I said wryly, "He said I dance like a monkey and have less grace than a goose."  
  
Tomoyo turned her laugh into a cough. "Not that, after that. Remember?"  
  
I thought about it for a second. "Yeah… I do remember. He said that I will be fine when I am calm and happy. He said… that it didn't really matter. As long as I enjoyed the dance and wasn't trying to impress anybody, then I would be more graceful. I think he could tell I was trying to impress Yukito."  
  
At this Tomoyo did giggle. I just grinned ruefully.  
  
"Well, he was right," Tomoyo said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What I need is practice."  
  
"Well, today we have dance and manners, so maybe you'll learn there."  
  
"I'm glad that you are in that class with me," I said as I made my way over to my closet to pick out something to wear. Tomoyo got on front of me and started rummaging through my things, holding gown after gown up to me.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" She exclaimed almost every time. I sweat dropped. Tomoyo had not changed at all over the last three years. After Tomoyo finally decided on an outfit for me to wear, I quickly changed and then we were ready. We were early so we decided to go outside and wait for the morning bell to signal breakfast. [AN: I was re-reading this story and around the fourth chapter I made a HUGE mistake! Sakura and Tomoyo were supposed to have met Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika in the morning, but I forgot all about that because of the sword fight! Sakura and Tomoyo did NOT blow them off, okay!!! Let's just say they are meeting now so there are no hard feelings! ^-^ Eh heh heh. Sorry! '-_-]  
  
Tomoyo and I walked outside and we saw Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko underneath the giant cherry blossom tree. They saw us and waved and then we walked over to them. "Ohayo," I greeted them.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, Tomoyo," they said in unison.  
  
"Good morning," Tomoyo said back, with a little smile.  
  
"What are you three up to?" I asked. They were all smiling and giggling. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Didn't you hear Sakura? It was in with the morning news this morning."  
  
I looked from them to Tomoyo and then blankly back at them. "Nooooo," I said slowly.  
  
"Well, this morning every room got a note that said we would be having classes 1,3,5, and seven today. In the note it also said that there will be a Ball in three days. Everyone is talking about it," Chiharu explained.  
  
"WHAT?!?" I gasped. "Three DAYS?!?"  
  
"Yep! Isn't it exciting?" Rika asked.  
  
"I can't wait! We'll be able to meet a bunch of new people!" Tomoyo said, clasping her hands together.  
  
I stood there, not saying a word as the others went on and on about the Ball. It was like I was frozen in place. This was what Tomoyo wasn't telling me! It was mandatory, so I had to go no matter what. No wonder she made me try on that dress! Oh! If only I didn't have to go! What would happen…if I was sick? Oh, Tomoyo would know I was faking it and she would be extremely sad if I didn't wear the dress she made for me. Oh, kami!  
  
I tried to think of different things but was rewarded with the memory of me fighting Prince Syaoran in the practice courts. He still didn't know I was a girl, but now he knew something was up. I shouldn't have said anything! 'Oh, no! I still didn't tell Tomoyo WHY I was practicing in the mornings yet! She still doesn't know about any of my encounters with Prince Syaoran! I better tell her soon, before she she's me one morning in my practice clothes and blurts out my real name. That would NOT be good! Especially if Prince Syaoran was near-by!  
  
I once again tried to think of something else, but this time my thoughts drifted off toward home. 'Mother? Father? How are you? I know it's only been two days, but… I miss you already. Touya, even though you're mean most of the time, I miss you too. I should write to them, I had been meaning to, but I never got the chance. They seem so far away.'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the breakfast bells. We all headed inside to the dining hall and sat in our usual seats. I was surprised when Syaoran and Meiling entered the room and sat down by us in the same spots as before. Princess Meiling's eyes darted in my direction before she took a seat next to Tomoyo. Prince Syaoran took a seat across from Meiling and also looked in my direction. What?!? Did I have something on my face? Why all the secrecy? I suddenly felt vulnerable, but I tried not to look over at them as breakfast was placed before us. I guess I would have to get used to him sitting there, because I had a feeling they wouldn't be moving any time soon.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
Before breakfast I went to meet Meiling like I promised. I didn't know if I was going to tell her about the Cardcaptor or not. I didn't know what to do. I guess I would have to. She knows me too well. It would be nice to be able to talk about this to someone too. The mornings card capture was pretty interesting. I… guess… she's an okay cardcaptor, but still, I could have been better. Not that I believe in myself too much. It's not like I'm stuck up or anything, it's just hard to explain. I don't know why I act the way I do. It's just… me.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
I looked up and saw Meiling walking towards me. I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me or mad at me for blowing her off like that.  
  
"Hey, Meiling," I said.  
  
"Okay, what's going on! I know you Syaoran Li, and I also know that something is definitely up! Why won't you tell me! Why won't you let me help you practice! I may not be as strong as you or have magic, but I CAN help! You left this morning. Why?!?" She glared at me and I seriously saw fire in her eyes. She was leaning towards me to stare straight into me eyes, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know who the Cardcaptor is. I found out a few days ago. There was a Clow Card this morning, and I needed to watch her. My mom is making me help her."  
  
She slowly leaned back and her arms fell limply to her sides. She stared at me in shock, obviously not expecting this information. "Who is it?" She asked at last.  
  
"Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom."  
  
"A Princess!" She exclaimed, yet wasn't as shocked or mad about it as I was.  
  
"Yeah," I responded grimly, averting my gaze.  
  
"How many cards does she have left to capture?" [An: Sorry peeps but I'm changing this a little bit! Hope ya don't mind! Now Sakura has one more card to capture, the voice, thanks to a GREAT idea from Tomoyo-chan. Well, I hope you aren't too mad! Gomen ne. '-_-]  
  
"She has three cards left to capture. She caught Thunder earlier this morning."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
My head snapped in her direction, and my eyes narrowed. "Meiling! You can't! You don't have magic…"  
  
"But I'm a good fighter!" She persisted.  
  
"No!" I said strongly. "You could get hurt. I don't want you dragged into this."  
  
"What if I WANT to be 'dragged into this!' I want to help!"  
  
"You can't!" I yelled.  
  
Tiny tears were forming in her eyes. "I can, and I will!"  
  
Just then the bell rang, signaling the time for the morning meal. I shut up and went on my way to the dining hall, Meiling walking silently next to me. Right before we entered the room I whispered, "Don't mention this to anyone," and then we walked inside. Meiling sat down with her eyes on Princess Sakura and then she quickly looked away. I sat down across from Meiling and also took a quick glance in Sakura's direction but saw that she was looking in my direction and I dropped my gaze. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically. 'She probably thinks something is up. Just what we need.'  
  
I ate my breakfast silently as chatter swarmed all around me. After a while, Meiling became her normal annoying self and started talking nonstop. I just sat there, thinking of what to do. 'Should I tell her I know? Should I talk to her brother? No. Neither of those things would be very good. She will find out soon enough I guess. I will have to think about this thoroughly. I can't leave any little thing out.'  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
After breakfast, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and I went to our first class; History Of The Kingdoms. [AN: picture their seats like they are on the show, with Tomoyo next to Sakura, Syaoran behind her, and everyone else where they usually sit. This class is a lot like that. ^-^]  
  
"Alright, everyone. I am Mrs. Ketsuji, your History Of The Kingdoms teacher. We will actually be learning a lot about many kingdoms, but for now, we will start with the Kinomoto Kingdom."  
  
I was doodling on some parchment but when I heard that my head snapped up and I gasped. 'My Kingdom? Why there?' I thought to myself. Tomoyo looked at me with a worried expression but I just gave her a tiny reassuring smile that I know didn't reassure her one bit.  
  
"Yes, the Kinomoto Kingdom. Now, if I am correct, one of you are from that kingdom." She brought a piece of parchment up close to her face, squinting at the written names. "Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom." She put the paper down on her large oak desk and stared straight at me with unwavering eyes. I gulped. "Would you like to tell us a little background information before we start to go over it, Princess?"  
  
Every head turner in me direction, but none of them nerved me more than Syaoran's gaze, boring into the back of my head. I sank down in my seat a little bit. "O-o-okay," I said shakily.  
  
"Isn't there a rebellion going on over there?" Mrs. Ketsuji asked.  
  
When I heard that I snapped. Why did she say that?!? Did she have no sympathy what-so-ever? "No," I said firmly, sitting up straight once again, "not any more. There WAS a rebellion, but now it's all situated and the people aren't mad anymore."  
  
Well, SOMEthing is going on down there, am I correct? What did the King do to make so many people mad at him?" Mrs. Ketsuji said, her eyes sharp.  
  
My temper flared when she said that. I glared back at her. "My FATHER didn't DO anything!" I practically screamed. It took all of my princess training to keep myself under control. "Tokurashi did it! He somehow made all of our people turn against us! My father didn't do anything. Somehow he talked to them with my mother or something, and everything was settled out. I don't know what exactly happened, but they are all back to normal. The only thing that isn't right is Tokurashi. We still do not know where he is. Probably in hiding. But my parents didn't do anything to make the people mad at them! They are good rulers, who actually care for their people! They would NEVER do anything to upset them!"  
  
Mrs. Ketsuji's eyebrows rose. "We'll see about that." Then she started teaching the class, but I just couldn't focus. Everyone else seemed to have already forgotten my sudden outburst. Everyone, that is, except Prince Syaoran, who was still staring at the back of my head.  
  
When that class was over I never thought I would be more happy. I did NOT care for Mrs. Ketsuji, and I could tell that her feelings for me were mutual. I didn't like it when people were disrespectful to other people, or their families. It really bothered me for some reason.  
  
Instead of going to our second period, we went to our third. I was glad because my second class was Embroidery, and I REALLY detested embroidering. Now we had dance and manners with Mrs. Katomi and Mr. Ritoshu. Mrs. Katomi seemed pretty nice, she was the dance instructor. Mr. Ritoshu taught manners. He rarely ever talked, and never smiled. He gave me the creeps! He had a balding head and a skinny black mustache that curled up at the tips. He looked weird and needed a new hair cut. Tomoyo tisked when she saw him. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.  
  
The manners teacher left after we all settled down, and then the dancing instructor told us that during this class we would switch every other time, learning dancing, then manners, then dancing again, and so on and so forth. Since there weren't any seats or chairs in the mini ball room, everyone stood close to the walls.  
  
"Alright. This will take some time, since you all know different dances from your own kingdom. I will teach all of you the same dance at the same time, and the ones that know that dance will help me. Sometimes I will ask for volunteers and if I correct you a lot, please do not think that I hold anything against you, I am just trying to help you." A few of the Princes snickered. I rolled my eyes at them and then focused once again on the teacher. I was scared. I hated dancing in front of people. I especially hated being the center of attention. It was nerve wrecking.  
  
"Which dances do you know, Sakura?" Rika whispered in my ears. I was glad that we were all in this class together. At least I knew some of them so I would feel a little more at ease, but if I fall flat on my face I didn't know if that would be a good thing. Everyone of them would see, and I would never want to show my face again.  
  
"I know my kingdom's style of dancing, Yukito's Kingdom's," I blushed a little when I told them that but they all kept their eyes on the teacher, "and a few dances that my brother and parents taught me, but that is it. I do not even know which kingdom those dances come from. One was from Tomoyo's though. Thankfully."  
  
"I pretty much only know my own kingdom's style of dancing," Chiharu whispered, concerned.  
  
"Me too," was Naoko's input.  
  
Tomoyo let out a soft giggle and then we listened to the teacher.  
  
"I don't know WHY the Queen scheduled for a Ball in three DAYS! I can't teach you that fast! I'm honored that she may think so, but that is impossible! You all better pay attention, or I will loose my temper! I am WAY too stressed at the moment!"  
  
I looked around the room. Almost everyone here was in my first class too except a few new girls and a group of guys. The guys would be up to no good, I could tell already.  
  
"Let's get started! Does any of you know the buraki?" Mrs. Katomi asked. [AN: I made that up! It was the first thing that came to my mind! ^-^ ]  
  
I let out a squeal of delight. I loved that dance! That was one of the dances Touya taught me! "I love that dance!" I whispered excitedly to my friends, explaining my odd behavior.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I didn't know that you knew…" she was cut off by the teacher.  
  
"You know the dance?" She asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
I glanced around the room nervously. "Y-y-yes," I stuttered.  
  
"What do you like about it?" Mrs. Katomi asked.  
  
THAT I could answer. "I love the way the music sounds! The swish of your gown! How FAST everything goes! It's too fast for talk, but that makes it fun! You don't have to worry about conversation," I said all of that in one breath. I smiled uncertainly as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Which Kingdom does the dance come from?" She quizzed.  
  
I gulped. I knew there would be a question like this. "I… uh… um…"  
  
"Well," she asked.  
  
"I… don't know. My brother taught it to me a few years ago. It was my mother's wish. He didn't want to… but he did. Yukito, my brother's close friend, also taught me. There are a lot of dances that I learned that I don't know where they originated from."  
  
She nodded her head, understanding. "Well, that dance came from here. The Li Kingdom."  
  
"H-h-hoe?!?" I asked, stunned and horrified.  
  
"Since you love the dance so much, and since Prince Syaoran grew up learning it, why don't you two demonstrate?" Mrs. Katomi asked, smiling brightly while clasping her hands together.  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!!" I exclaimed, the same time Prince Syaoran yelped, "WHAT?!?"  
  
Bwa ha ha ha! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO evil!!!!!!!!! Heh heh heh! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! Okay, I think you all get the point. '-_- Isn't this a GREAT cliffhanger?!? I think so! HA HA HA, HEE HEE HEE! I just LOVE being evil!!!!! It is SSSOOOOOOOOOOO much fun! Well, tell me what you think, okay?!? Write me a review!!!!! I want to know EXACTLY what you are thinking right now! I guess I better start on the next chap before you get mad. ^-^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	10. A Dance For Two

Hi everyone! I always start out that way don't I? Oh, well. I just hope that you don't get sick of it! ^-^ I hopefully will have this up the same day I had the REAL ninth chapter up. You guys DID read it? Right? If not you better go back and read it. I'm sorry. It was my fault for up-dating the same thing twice. I think that when I hit the back arrow button at the top of the screen it confused everything and up-dated it again. Please forgive me! I'm SSSOOOOOOOOOOO SSOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYY!!!!! Well, did you like the last chap? I made it longer than usual… I think. '-_- Well, I better start typing so you all know what happens. Sorry about the cliffy, NOT!!!! Heh, heh… um, yeah. Weeeellllllllllll, let the next chap begin! (By the way, I'm typing in the car on my way to visit my grandparents. You all should appriciate the fact that I am typing JUST for YOU!!! ^-^ And I guess for me. That way I can get a TON of reviews because you are ALL SOOOOO NICE!!!!! Yes, Little Blossom, you ARE nice! SO THERE! ^-^ And JadeWing, I hope you feel better! I'm sick too though so we can be miserable together! Everyone that reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL TOO KIND!!! I'll start thanking you all individually at the beginning of each chap, so if you feel left out, please don't. I love you all! ^-^ Now on with the chap!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
"Which Kingdom does the dance come from?" She quizzed.  
  
I gulped. I knew there would be a question like this. "I… uh… um…"  
  
"Well," she asked.  
  
"I… don't know. My brother taught it to me a few years ago. It was my mother's wish. He didn't want to… but he did. Yukito, my brother's close friend, also taught me. There are a lot of dances that I learned that I don't know where they originated from."  
  
She nodded her head, understanding. "Well, that dance came from here. The Li Kingdom."  
  
"H-h-hoe?!?" I asked, stunned and horrified.  
  
"Since you love the dance so much, and since Prince Syaoran grew up learning it, why don't you two demonstrate?" Mrs. Katomi asked, smiling brightly while clasping her hands together.  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!!" I exclaimed, the same time Prince Syaoran yelped, "WHAT?!?"  
  
"You heard me, give the class a demonstration before I get a migrane!" The teacher shouted.  
  
I stared at her, horrified. 'oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! This can NOT be happening! Why me?'  
  
"Music," she ordered. A little band of three men in the corner of the room started playing a song. Tomoyo and the others gently pushed me forward and I took a few faultering steps, shaking violently. Prince Syaoran made no move to step out into the middle of the room, and he crossed his arms. Then Princess Meiling pushed him, hard, out into the middle of the dance floor. He almost fell flat on his face but I saw what was about to happen and grabbed his hand as he whizzed past off balance. I pulled a little harder on his hand and then he was in an up-right position.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled, and then looked to see who steadied him. His eyes widened a little and then went back to their normal size. He looked away, blushing slightly. "Uh… I guess… we have to… uh… dance," He said, still not looking at me. Was he embaressed about almost falling on his face? I mean, he didn't after all, so why was his face so red? [AN: things JUST start to get interesting and then Sakura has to get dense all of a sudden. What's up with that? ^-^]  
  
"Uh… yeah… I guess," I said.  
  
He took my hand in his and then hesatantly put his hand around my waist. 'HOEEE!!!!' I thought to myself. With my other hand I picked up a part of my skirts and then we stood there for a moment, not moving at all as the music seemed to be going on and on all around us. It was fast music, and I liked the sound of it. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and listened, only listened. The music was such a happy and peaceful song. I remembered dancing with Yukito. If only he were here. [AN: You guessed it! She still likes Yukito, but didn't tell him yet. That puts a damper on the situation, now doesn't it?!?]  
  
I pushed those thoughts aside and saw the steps to the music in my head. I smiled and opened my eyes. Prince Syaoran was staring at me, waiting for me until I was ready. I gave a slight nod of the head and then we were off, trying to keep with the rhythm at first, then we were perfectly in step. I let the music flow around me. I laughed and smiled, this was more fun than I thought it would be! Prince Syaoran was a good dancer! 'I'm dancing with… Prince Syaoran?!?' my thoughts ran wild. 'Oh my goodness! Holy COW! I totally forgot!'  
  
Then he gave a little smile and all of my worries and doubts ebbed away. I looked at him in a new light. He wasn't what he seemed. That's all I knew, but it was enough. Enough that I didn't have to be scared stiff around him. Nervous… maybe. Especially when his gaze bores into the back of my head, but not now. Not during this beautiful song.  
  
I smiled once again as the dance started getting faster. Now we practically had to stare at our feet to make sure that we didn't mess up. After a while I once again got the hang of it and looked up to see Syaoran staring right at me. I gasped, not expecting that. He must REALLY know this dance!  
  
For the rest of the dance Syaoran and I just stared at eachother in the eye. We twirled in circles and then he spun me around without missing a single beat. We let go of eachother's hands and did a few complicated steps and then joined hands once again. We switched directions and repeated our steps faster than before as the music gained even more speed than before. It was faster than I remembered, but that didn't faze me at all. It also didn't faze Prince Syaoran. He gave a lopsided grin as we did the ending steps, spining with our hands clamped on the other's. Faster and faster we went with the music, then even faster until everything was a blur. We locked eyes so we wouldn't get dizzy or see the blur of colors that blazed by.  
  
At the exact same time that the music stopped, we flung apart so only our hands were connected. We both did our little pose, breathing heavily. Everyone in the room clapped crazily and I smiled, laughing a little. I looked over at Syaoran and saw that he was staring at me with a weird expression in his eyes. I tried to give him a little smile, and he gave a little nod of the head.  
  
"Good job," He said.  
  
"Thank you," I said, pleased by the compliment.  
  
He seemed to realize what he just said and his eyes widened in fright. Then he was back to his usual glaring self and I sweat dropped. He dropped my hand like it was a hot coal and I hid my hand behind my back. "At least you didn't fall flat on your face or anything," He said, looking away.  
  
I stared at him. Was he the same guy that I was just dancing with? Yes. Than why was he acting so weird all of a sudden? Why did he have to be so mean? If I remember correctly, HE was the one who almost fell on his face, not ME. I almost mentioned that, but I decided against it. I wouldn't be mean to him just because he was mean to me. He was nice earlier anyway. I'll just have try to find more of that nice part of Syaoran, then we'll see.  
  
Tomoyo and the others crowded around me as the teacher beamed at us. She was awed at the dance, and there were tears in her eyes. A bunch of girls rushed past me giving dirty looks, and then they hung all over Prince Syaoran. Some of the guys made their way over to me and looked me up and down, and they looked at some of my friends like that too. I shuddered. I did not like that at all. They were acting like pigs! The others didn't even notice! Urgh! Then I saw Princess Meiling. She was standing alone, watching everything that was going on. I didn't understand what she was doing, or what she was feeling at that very moment.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start for lunch. I sighed with relief. No more dancing, no more dirty looks from some of the other Princesses, and no more being stared at from Princes I didn't even know for the rest of the day! Hooray!  
  
Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and I made our way to the dining hall. Prince Syaoran and Princess Meiling followed at a distance. It felt good to get out of the little ballroom, but on the plus of sides, I didn't fall or mess up once! I smiled at myself, proud. If only Yukito could have seen! Oh, well. He's probably with Touya. I wonder if Touya ever went to Princess Nakuru's Ball. One more reason why I should write them a letter.  
  
At the lunch table I still felt a little awkward with Prince Syaoran glaring at me. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still sent chills down my spine. After lunch I went to my Ledgends And Tales class with Tomoyo. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki weren't in this class with us, but Syaoran and Meiling were. The girls were all swooning over Prince Syaoran, and Princess Meiling was yelling at them until our teacher, Ms. Mizuki came into the room. Prince Syaoran was glaring at her the entire time, but I thought she was really nice. She actually listened to what we had to say. She seemed sort of mysterious, but in a good way. I couldn't quite tell what it was about her.  
  
During the last class of the day Tomoyo and I had Nature's Song. I was kind of relieved that Prince Syaoran and Princess Meiling didn't have this class. Everyone met in the greenhouse for this class and then we were going to walk around in the royal gardens. Tomoyo and I entered the greenhouse and smiled when we saw Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko already inside, chatting away happily.  
  
Chiharu was the one to see us first. "Tomoyo! Sakura! Come on over!" She said happily, waving us over to where they were.  
  
"Hi," Rika and Naoko said.  
  
"Hi," Tomoyo and I greeted them.  
  
"Isn't this class going to be fabulous?" Tomoyo said excidedly. She smiled and clasped her hands together while tilting her head a little to one side.  
  
"Yes," We said in unison.  
  
Just then the teacher walked in. She had aquamarine eyes and light brown hair, pulled up into a loose bun. She smiled when she saw the class full of girls. "Hello everyone. My name is Ms. Wonishi. I will be your teacher during this class. Now, we will be learning about different plants and animals, and I am also a choir teacher. I will help all of you with your singing and breathing exercises. For now, let's go for a walk and get what is left of the sun's last rays. Come on everyone. Outside."  
  
We all walked around and talked, having a fun social hour. Ms. Wonishi pointed out various plants and animals that we saw. It was more fun than I thought it would be. This would probably turn out to be my favorite class of all. I also loved to sing!  
  
After Nature's Song, we went to our rooms. In a few hours dinner would begin. I went over to the little desk and took out some parchment so I could finally write my letter. Tomoyo sat down on the couch with the dress from earlier that morning. She started sewing it and making it's final touches. "What are you doing?" She asked me.  
  
"I'm writing a letter to my parents. Do you want me to tell them that you say 'Hi'?" I asked.  
  
"Alright. Tell them that we are having a good time and that I hope that they are too. Tell them that I wish I could have seen them over the last three years, and that I miss them terribly."  
  
"Okay. I'm sure that they miss you too," I said comfortingly.  
  
I just sealed the letter and wrote who the letter was too when the bell rang for supper. "Tomoyo? Do you think I could send this letter tonight if I bring it to the dining hall?" I hoped the answer was yes. I wanted my parents to get this letter as soon as possible.  
  
Tomoyo gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Sakura. The Queen was specific when she said that letters may only be sent and received during breakfast. I think the teachers made up that rule or something because people kept getting letters from friends and family during their class. You will have to wait until morning."  
  
I looked regretingly at the letter one last time before I went down to the dining hall with Tomoyo. We sat in our usual seats and my friends were the ones to lift my spirits, like always. "Sakura, tomorrow we have classes 2,4, and 6, but the day after tomorrow we have a free day. Would you and Tomoyo like to hang out with us?" Rika asked.  
  
Tomoyo and I smiled, "Sure. That sounds like fun. But how do you know all this stuff?" I asked.  
  
Rika blushed slightly. "Because Mr. Terada teaches Defense here." [AN: It's the only spot I could put him. Picture him as the P.E. teacher if you don't really care for him teaching defense. Sorry.]  
  
"She is engaged to him," Chiharu said matter-of-fact.  
  
Naoko smiled and tilted her head to one side, "Yep."  
  
Rika just blushed even harder. "He just got here last minute yesterday."  
  
"That's great!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "Congrudulations."  
  
"Thank you," Rika said sheepishly.  
  
"Do you guys have defeanse class too?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. "Sixth period?" I asked hopefully. They all nodded their heads again. "That's great! Tomoyo and I do too! We can all be together!"  
  
"Mm, hmm," Rika mumbled, looking away a little while holding her blushing cheek.  
  
"Did you know," Yamazaki started to say, putting his pointer finger in the air, "That defence was created when no one ever needed it?"  
  
"Really?" I asked, leaning forward a little bit, and seeing Syaoran do the same. The others sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah. Life was peaceful and happy back then, but they still created defense and taught people how to fight, and it ultimatly meant their destruction because the people used their knowledge of defending themselves to hurt others."  
  
I tilted my head to one side. "If you ask me, people should never have created Defense in the first place then."  
  
Chiharu clenched her fists. "Alright Yamazaki, WHAT do I have to do to get you to STOP LYING?!?" She smacked him over the head with a huge hammer that came out of no where, leaving a big bump. [AN: She's violent! ^-^]  
  
I sweat dropped. 'That was a lie?' I asked myself.  
  
Prince Syaoran leaned back in his chair, acting like he didn't pay even a sliver of attention. I just continued to eat my dinner.  
  
After dinner, the others and I decided to watch the sun set. It was beautiful! The shades of orange and pink and yellow, and later they were pink and purple and blue. Then the sky went dark. We said goodnight to our friends and Tomoyo and I headed out to our room. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep in my dress! Tomoyo wouldn't have that though, so I changed and brushed me teeth, [AN: I'm saying that they have toothbrushes back then, so there! ^-^ Hee hee.] and hopped into bed. Hoping for a good nights rest. Like THAT would ever happen!  
  
I had JUST fallen asleep when I heard it. Off in the distance. There was… singing? What would Tomoyo be doing up already? Why would she be singing at this hour? That WAS her voice… right? Yes. It was the song that she was singing in Nature's Song today. Then….  
  
I groggily opened one eye and looked over at Tomoyo's sleeping form. SLEEPING FORM?!? How could she be singing if she was asleep?!? THEN I sensed it. A magical presense. It was a Clow Card. 


	11. Confusion

Tomoyo-chan's idea:  
  
Sakura woke up early than usual and new rite away something was wrong so she went to the back of her closet and pulled out an outfit Tomoyo had previously made for her, she tried waking her up but couldn't, Tomoyo slept like a rock, *sighs* she's going to be upset she missed this. No sound was heard throughout the castle, The wore a mask to conceal her identity as she traveled. She suddenly hear a haunting melody echoing throughout the castle, The song card was at work, she might be dense but she knew she had to capture it and fast before the whole castle woke up! Sakura thought for a while and then used sleep to put the castle into a deep sleep. Suddenly she heard a manly voice from behind that scared her, yet intrigued her, it was ???????  
  
  
  
Hi!!!!! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for typing my Lil' Indian Cherry Blossom story. I HAD to up-date it! I couldn't help it! Sorry. '-_- I want to say thank you to Tomoyo-chan for the idea in this chapter. I REALLY like it! ^-^ I think you all will like it too! Well, lets begin, shall we? ^-^ Hope you like it! Please Review when you're done reading.  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I hopped out of bed and hurriedly ran over to my closet, grabbing the outfit Tomoyo previously made for card captures. I tried waking her but couldn't, she was sleeping like a rock. *Sigh* She will be upset that she's missing this. Oh, well. There is nothing I can do about that. I have a card to capture!  
  
I quickly scribbled a note to Tomoyo explaining that I had to capture the Clow Card, just in case she woke up. She probably would sleep through this though. I stepped out into the hallway of the castle in a pink outfit and a little round pink hat. The hat had a music note on it, which was perfect for this capture. [AN: have you ever seen the show where she captures this card? If you did, that is what she is wearing. ^-^]  
  
There was not a single noise throughout the entire castle. I put a mask on to conceal my identity and traveled through the twisting and turning of every hallway, and went up and down flight after flight of staircases. I suddenly heard a haunting melody echoing throughout the castle. The song card was at work, [AN: Yep! Some of you guessed it! ^-^] and I may be dense at times, but it didn't take a genius to know that they had to capture it, and FAST, before the whole castle woke up! I thought about this and then used the sleep card to put everyone in a deep sleep. Suddenly I heard a manly voice from behind me that made me jump a foot in the air. It was scary and intruging at the same moment. Who was it?  
  
I slowly turned around and came face to face with… Prince Syaoran! I gaped at him. "You… you're not… you're supposed to be asleep!" I said at last.  
  
He gave a little grin. "I don't fall under those kinds of spells. I have magic. And I know all about you."  
  
My jaw literally hit the floor. "You… know… everything?" I asked. 'How could he know? Did someone tell him? I didn't even tell Tomoyo yet! Not completely anyway. He knew that I was pretending to be a boy? He knew that Touya wasn't here?'  
  
"Everything," he stated, matter-of-fact.  
  
I gulped. "Oh."  
  
"Well, are we going to catch the Song Card or what?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh… yeah… right," 'I guess he must know all about that too. "But later you are going to tell me how you found out. Did you spy on me?"  
  
We were walking through corridor after corridor, and then through the turning hallways. "Yeah. Something like that. Not exactly, but partially."  
  
I stopped walking when he said that. "WHAT?!?" I asked, blushing a little. He stopped too and turned to look at me, then it dawned on him.  
  
"NO!!!!! Not like that! Eww!" He was blushing furiously.  
  
I gulped and slowly started to continue walking, the heat in my cheeks never cooling in the slightest. We walked in silence for a bit, and then we heard it. The eerie voice that sounded beautiful and freaky at the same time. "Up there!" Syaoran shouted, pointing to a purple glow coming from somewhere up the stairs.  
  
We broke out at a run. We were right there when…  
  
"Syaoran!!!"  
  
We came to a dead halt and the Clow Card vanished. We sighed, disappointed and turned around at the familiar voice.  
  
"And Princess… Sakura? What are you doing in that weird outfit?"  
  
"Hi Meiling," Prince Syaoran said in a bored tone.  
  
"It's an outfit that Tomoyo always makes for me for card captures," I blurted, then my eyes widened as I realized what I just said and I gasped and quickly covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Syaoran said. "She knows too."  
  
I uncovered my mouth slowly. "You do?"  
  
Princess Meiling nodded her head. "Syaoran told me today. This morning actually."  
  
"Oh," was my brilliant response once again.  
  
"What are you two doing?" She asked, looking at us suspiciously.  
  
"We have to capture the Song Card," I said, smiling.  
  
"We ALMOST had it until YOU showed up," Syaoran glowered, trying to get Meiling off of his arm since she chose that moment to clamp onto it.  
  
She pouted. "I didn't mean to." Then her expression brightened. "I know! I'll help!"  
  
"No!" Prince Syaoran said firmly.  
  
"Please?????" She begged.  
  
"I said NO Meiling!" He growled.  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
We all turned around to see Tomoyo standing there with a LOOOONG piece of parchment and a big feather pen.  
  
"Did I miss it?!?" She asked, a look of pure sadness on her face.  
  
We all sweat dropped. "No, Tomoyo," I said. "You didn't miss the capture."  
  
Her face automatically brightened. "Yay! And I see that you are in the outfit I made for you, Sakura! Good. I'm glad. I got your note by the way."  
  
I gave her a smile while sweat dropping once again. "Uh… good."  
  
"What is SHE doing here?" Meiling asked.  
  
"She always comes. She helps me… in a way.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
I sighed. "I'll explain later Tomoyo. Right now we have a card to capture."  
  
"We?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"All of us," I said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
"Than let's go!" Meiling said, punching the air.  
  
Syaoran was about to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute. "Okay. Come on everyone. We don't have a lot of time."  
  
We races up the steps and then up a really steep staircase until we came to a big wooden door. There was a faint purple glowing coming from under the crack of the door and then it disappeared. We burst through the room, but nothing was there. We turned out to be in one of the castle's towers.  
  
"It is still here, we just can't see it," Prince Syaoran said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, looking around the circular stone room. There was a little window showing the night sky at the far side of the little room.  
  
"Yes, I sense it."  
  
"How are we supposed to seal it if we can't get it in it's true form? How are we GOING to get it in it's true form?" I asked.  
  
"By singing. That is what Song does. It sings, and it listens."  
  
"By singing?" I asked, not understanding in the least. Then it dawned on me. "Tomoyo! Why don't you sing?"  
  
"I don't mind singing," Princess Meiling said.  
  
"Putting THAT idea aside…" Syaoran mumbled. [AN: Kero is the one who usually says that… and it's HILARIOUS! You HAVE to see this episode if you never did! But… since Kero isn't here… yet… I gave Syaoran the part! ^-^]  
  
"Tomoyo, since you are the person who's voice it copied, then you need to sing for it to reveal itself! Try Tomoyo! Please?" I asked.  
  
"I guess I can give it a shot," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Great!" I said, smiling widely.  
  
Tomoyo stepped forward and took a deep breath, ready to sing. [AN: Sorry people, but I am going to use the soprano lyrics to a song I sang in choir, okay? I think you'll like it. I do! ^-^]  
  
At Twilight  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
With the setting sun  
  
Now the day is done,  
  
In the still and quiet hour,  
  
Twilight comes.  
  
High up in the sky,  
  
The light will fade away.  
  
Still below a gentle hush foretells the close of day.  
  
Twilight,  
  
Twilight,  
  
Not of the day nor of,  
  
The night,  
  
What magic fills,  
  
This peaceful sight,  
  
At twilight.  
  
Busy Sounds of day,  
  
Slowly die away,  
  
Still the creatures of the night  
  
Have yet, to play.  
  
Silently the breeze,  
  
Moves gently through the trees,  
  
For the moment all is calm,  
  
Tranquility and ease.  
  
Twilight,  
  
Twilight.  
  
Not of the day nor of,  
  
The night.  
  
What magic fills,  
  
This peaceful sight,  
  
At twilight.  
  
Tomoyo and the Song Card:  
  
As the shadows lengthen  
  
The pace begins to slow,  
  
All is restful, In the twilight glow.  
  
Twilight,  
  
Twilight.  
  
Not of the day nor of,  
  
The night.  
  
What magic stills,  
  
This peaceful sight,  
  
At twilight.  
  
At twilight…At twilight.  
  
Then there was a burst of radiant violet light and the Song Card appeared in her true form. This was the moment… now or never! I stepped forward and released my key. I sealed the card and it floated over to my hands. I smiled when I saw the picture on the card appear.  
  
"Good job, Sakura," Tomoyo said, coming up to me. Prince Syaoran and Princess Meiling also came over and crowded around the card.  
  
"No. Thanks to you, I could seal it Tomoyo. You are the one who deserves to be praised… so good job. I LOVED that song! You have a beautiful voice Tomoyo."  
  
"Thank you," She said appreciatively.  
  
I smiled in response.  
  
After catching the Clow Card we all headed to our separate bedchambers and finally went to sleep. Tomoyo and I headed to our room and I plopped down on the bed, and for the first time EVER, Tomoyo did the same, too tired to argue with me or even undress herself.  
  
In the morning I got up and went to the closet to pick out my clothes for practice. I was about ready to get into a dress since Prince Syaoran said that he knew everything, but I didn't want to practice in those clothes so I got into my REAL practice clothes. Then I remembered that today was a free day and we didn't have any classes. I whooped for joy, left a note for Tomoyo, and figured that I would be able to practice extra long today. I went to the practice courts and saw Syaoran and Meiling already there.  
  
"Hi guys!" I shouted, running up to them.  
  
"Hi," Princess Meiling said.  
  
"Hey," Was Prince Syaoran's response.  
  
"Do you want to practice?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," Prince Syaoran said. He already had a sword in hand.  
  
I got the same sword that I always used and got in my fighting stance. This time we both dove right in and started attacking and defending ourselves at the same time. We moved smoothly and rhythmically. Neither one of us missing a beat.  
  
"You know," I said, striking up a conversation. "I thought it would be different."  
  
"Different?" Prince Syaoran gave me a look that showed me he didn't understand in the least.  
  
"You know, about last night."  
  
His eyes widened, then slowly became their normal size. "I guess you would know," he said at last, attacking me on the left. I quickly blocked and gave him a look.  
  
'Why is he acting so strange. Did he forget or something. I mean… I WAS there!' I thought in disbelief.  
  
"I thought that you would be mad," I said, finally getting it off my chest. I mean… I LIED to him! I told him that I was Touya. Why wasn't he mad? He couldn't be THIS forgiving. Could he?  
  
"I was kind of upset at first, but then, I guess now it isn't so bad. My mother told me, 'You must watch over the Cardcaptor,' so I did. I guess you are the one who should be mad at me. I listened in on your sister's conversation."  
  
"You what?!?" I asked skeptically. Now we both lowered our swords, no longer having our minds on the fight. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He looked at me, completely bewildered. "Aren't you talking about your sister? She has magic and is the Cardcaptor. I thought she told you that I knew."  
  
"No!" I said. Seeing the shocked and confused expression on his face I knew I had to clarify. "No. Prince Syaoran… I thought you knew. You told me yesterday that you knew everything."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Yesterday. Look, remember when I told you that I was not who you thought I was."  
  
"Yes," he said, waiting for me to go on.  
  
"Welllllllll, I guess now is the time to tell you. Prince Syaoran… I am really…"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I jumped. Who said my name? I turned around, and so did Syaoran and Meiling who was listening intently to our conversation.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo came towards us, a big grin on her face, waving to all of us.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" I greeted, when she was ten feet away. I was smiling, once again. Then my attention was brought back to Prince Syaoran.  
  
"You're Princess Sakura?!?" He yelled.  
  
I gulped. I guess he didn't know. Well, now he does. I just hope that he won't be mad.  
  
  
  
Wellllllll??????????? Do you like it? What do you think? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you do!!!!!!!!!!! Well, you can always e- mail me! So…… please do! Thanx! 


	12. Now Ya Know

Hi peeps! Sorry it took so long to get this up. No Spring Break anymore. Pooey! ( BUT GUESS WHAT?!?!!? I am SSOOOOOOOOO excited! JadeWing, Kimmay Hime, Joyful-Star, and I get to go to CHINA TOWN!!!!!! Isn't that totally and completely cool?!?!? NEXT WEEKEND!!!!! We are going to get SO many ideas for our stories! It'll be SOOOOOOO cool. We get to go to California! For choir! I can't WAIT!!!!!!!!! ^___^ Fun for the whole family! I am tremendously excited. Tomorrow I get to go horseback riding with Wild Mage. It'll be a TON of fun! I want you all to know that I cut and pasted a LOT of the last chapter so you would remember where it left off. Hope you like it! ^-^ Yaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO CLAMP!!!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I got the same sword that I always used and got in my fighting stance. This time we both dove right in and started attacking and defending ourselves at the same time. We moved smoothly and rhythmically. Neither one of us missing a beat.  
  
"You know," I said, striking up a conversation. "I thought it would be different."  
  
"Different?" Prince Syaoran gave me a look that showed me he didn't understand in the least.  
  
"You know, about last night."  
  
His eyes widened, then slowly became their normal size. "I guess you would know," he said at last, attacking me on the left. I quickly blocked and gave him a look.  
  
'Why is he acting so strange. Did he forget or something. I mean… I WAS there!' I thought in disbelief.  
  
"I thought that you would be mad," I said, finally getting it off my chest. I mean… I LIED to him! I told him that I was Touya. Why wasn't he mad? He couldn't be THIS forgiving. Could he?  
  
"I was kind of upset at first, but then, I guess now it isn't so bad. My mother told me, 'You must watch over the Cardcaptor,' so I did. I guess you are the one who should be mad at me. I listened in on your sister's conversation."  
  
"You what?!?" I asked skeptically. Now we both lowered our swords, no longer having our minds on the fight. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He looked at me, completely bewildered. "Aren't you talking about your sister? She has magic and is the Cardcaptor. I thought she told you that I knew."  
  
"No!" I said. Seeing the shocked and confused expression on his face I knew I had to clarify. "No. Prince Syaoran… I thought you knew. You told me yesterday that you knew everything."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Yesterday. Look, remember when I told you that I was not who you thought I was."  
  
"Yes," he said, waiting for me to go on.  
  
"Welllllllll, I guess now is the time to tell you. Prince Syaoran… I am really…"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I jumped. Who said my name? I turned around, and so did Syaoran and Meiling who was listening intently to our conversation.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo came towards us, a big grin on her face, waving to all of us.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" I greeted, when she was ten feet away. I was smiling, once again. Then my attention was brought back to Prince Syaoran.  
  
"You're Princess Sakura?!?" He yelled.  
  
I gulped. I guess he didn't know. Well, now he does. I just hope that he won't be mad.  
  
"You… are Princess Sakura?!?" Princess Meiling asked, bewildered.  
  
I numbly nodded my head.  
  
Tomoyo was looking at all of us, walking slowly in our direction. She seemed to realize that something was wrong. I tried not to make eye-contact with any of them. I was ashamed for lying, and I hoped that no one would be mad.  
  
"You… are Princess Sakura?" Prince Syaoran repeated, trying to get this straight.  
  
"Yes." It came out in a squeak.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!? YOU LIED TO ME! TO MEILING TOO! YOU AREN'T PRINCE TOUYA! WHO IS HE?!? DO YOU EVEM HAVE A BROTHER?!? TELL ME!" Prince Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
I winced. "I didn't tell you… because where I come from it's disrespectful for Princesses to fight. Any girl for that matter. I… did lie to you. I'm sorry. I…didn't WANT to." I continued looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing I have ever seen. "I really do have a brother, but he isn't here. I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Were you ever even GOING to tell us?!?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes!" I said strongly. "I was going to today! But then last night… you said you knew everything! EVERYTHING! What were you talking about?"  
  
"What were YOU talking about?"  
  
"I was talking about me pretending to be Touya," I said, proving my point.  
  
"I was talking about knowing that you were cardcaptor. NOW I get it. It was all a misunderstanding. But still…"  
  
"AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME?!?" I challenged.  
  
"I wasn't spying I was… eavesdropping," He said evasively.  
  
"Yeah right," I said. "When and where might I ask?"  
  
"The very first day you came. You were with Princess Tomoyo. I was… in the tree."  
  
I tilted my head to the side, knowing that there was more. He sighed.  
  
"I heard you talking about the trouble in your kingdom, and then you mention Firey, [AN: or fiery] Thunder, and…"  
  
"Wait a second," I cut in. "If I just said their names, how did you know right away that they were Clow Cards?"  
  
This time it was Princess Meiling that answered. "Because, the Li Kingdom is famous for it's magic. Our family knows all about the Clow book, Clow Reed, and the cardcaptor. Well… we don't know a lot about you. We didn't even know who the Cardcaptor was, until Syaoran heard your conversation."  
  
"Wait a second," I said, turning pale. "What do you mean 'we'?" I asked. "Who all knows?"  
  
Syaoran looked at me sharply. "That is what we need to find out. I only told my mother and Meiling. What about you?" He asked suspiciously. "How many people did YOU tell?"  
  
I glared at him. "Only my mother knows. And Tomoyo. I think my brother might know though… he certainly was catching on pretty fast."  
  
"That is all?" He asked, making sure.  
  
"That's all," I said, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Good. No one needs to know about this. No one, from now on. Got it?" He said, looking each and every one of us squarely in the eyes. We all nodded our heads to show that we wouldn't tell anyone. "Good."  
  
I mentally let out a sigh of relief when that was the end of the topic. I didn't want anyone to overhear… and I didn't want to get yelled at again. I looked around at all the scenery. Then, once again, I remembered that we didn't have any classes. I smiled. That meant no embroidery or history or dancing. I definitely did NOT want to learn manners any time soon. That would be HORRIBLE!  
  
"Hey! Where will we eat breakfast?" Princess Meiling asked. I looked over at her, confused.  
  
"When we don't have classes we get to eat outside and have picnics!" She explained with a smile. "I think we should all eat on a nice grassy spot together!"  
  
Tomoyo and I smiled at the invitation. "We could eat in the garden," I volunteered. It's beautiful there. We can eat under a Cherry Tree."  
  
"Alright!" Meiling said cheerfully.  
  
I smiled even wider. "Would it be okay if Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki join us?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thank you Princess Meiling. I think we all will accept your offer," I said politely.  
  
"Please, call me Meiling, both of you."  
  
I was surprised but Tomoyo just smiled sweetly and said, Thank you. You may call me by my first name as well."  
  
I nodded my head about fifty times. "Yeah. Please. Call me by Sakura."  
  
Meiling smiled and said, "Okay…Tomoyo…Sakura, thank you."  
  
Syaoran grumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. "What was that Prince Syaoran?" I asked.  
  
"You might as well call me Syaoran. We ARE going to be capturing the Clow Cards together from now on. Besides, it is something all four of us have in common that no one else knows about."  
  
I smiled brightly, "Okay!"  
  
He looked at my eyes, blushed at my over cheerfulness probably, and quickly looked away.  
  
"Hoe?" I asked. I looked at Tomoyo who was smiling her I-know-something-you- don't-know smile. I sweat dropped.  
  
We all made our way inside to the main room of the palace. That was the way I thought of this room as anyway. It was a HUGE room that could fit every single person with plenty of extra space to spare. There were chairs and everything. It was mainly just a get together place for all royalty and other important people. We spotted Rika and the others talking, or rather listening to something kind of interesting that Yamazaki was saying, when Chiharu bopped him on the head, complaining about something that sounded like lies.  
  
"Hi!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," they said in response.  
  
"Everyone, I don't know if you have been properly introduced to Syaoran or Meiling." I motioned to a scowling Syaoran and an un-sure Meiling. "Guys, this is Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika."  
  
"Hello," they all mumbled.  
  
"We were wondering if the four of you would like to join us for breakfast outside under the Cherry Blossom tree," Tomoyo said, smiling with crescent moon eyes.  
  
"Sure," they responded, the ice broken.  
  
We all headed outside, chatting about our classes and teachers and all the new people we met.  
  
"The only person I knew when I first came here was Tomoyo. It was kind of hard to leave my Kingdom," I explained to their questioning looks. My face grew worried at the mention of home. I knew that I would hear from my family soon though. Maybe mother would know what was going on here. She could give my pointers. And I really wanted to hear from Kero. I was glad that my letter went out that morning. Then my face brightened. "But now I met six new friends!"  
  
They gave little smiles at that and we all sat together outside under the tree. I ate my lunch silently, [AN: they all brought out sack lunches basically] and looked out at the grassy fields that stretched out in the distance. The others were talking once again, but I noticed that Syaoran didn't have much to say. Meiling was the one who kept the conversation going. ^-^'  
  
"Are there any horses?" I asked, looking off in the distance. The conversation stopped and I realized that I must have interrupted someone. I sweat dropped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to barge in! Sorry about that!"  
  
"It's okay, really," Syaoran said, breathing a sigh of relief. It was then that I realized I interrupted Meiling. She glared at Syaoran but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I think there are. Why?" Rika asked.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go horseback riding. I would like to a lot. If I could."  
  
"We have a stable around the side of the castle. If you really would like to go then anyone who wants to can," Syaoran said sincerely.  
  
"Really?!?" I asked excitedly. He nodded his head. "Anyone want to go?" I asked, looking at every person in turn and smiling.  
  
"We were going to go to the lake today," Chiharu said sadly.  
  
"You could join us when you get back from your ride," Rika said.  
  
"Okay!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"I'll go for a ride," Tomoyo said. "It has been a long time though."  
  
"I'll go too," Syaoran said.  
  
"Me too then!" Was Meiling's input.  
  
I smiled and sweat dropped at the same time. "O-okay!"  
  
We told the others that we would try to meet them later at the lake and packed a picnic of food for lunch incase we got hungry. Syaoran led us to the stable where he showed us his great big gelding. It was a shiny, dark molasses color with a white nose and white socks. Meiling's horse was a red mare. I chose a cream colored horse with a white mane, a white star on it's forehead, and it had white socks. Tomoyo chose a silver-grey horse that was calm and serene. They were all perfect for each and every one of us.  
  
The sun was shining brightly above our heads. I was really enjoying myself. Meiling and I raced as Syaoran and Tomoyo lagged behind. We tied, but then we had to race again to break the tie and Meiling won. Then we raced and I won, and after that we lost track. It was a lot of fun. We picked a nice grassy spot on a little hill and ate our picnic there. We were all seated in a circle when Syaoran brought up the topic of the Clow Cards.  
  
"Do we HAVE to talk about this right now?" I asked, moaning.  
  
"Yes," he said, giving me a sharp look. I sighed. When it came to the cards, sometimes he reminded me of Kero; all business.  
  
"What about them?" I asked.  
  
"Well, they are all almost captured. Do you have to pass the final judgement?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "They have been in my family ever since my mother was a girl. She opened the book when she was about ten. They know her and trust her, and they have known me since I was a baby, so I won't have to. They already except me… enough." I knew that Kero was my friend, and mother told me that Yukito was Yue… even though he doesn't remember anything, but I'm pretty sure they would stick with me through thick and thin.  
  
He nodded his head. "You know that once you capture them it won't be all over, right?"  
  
I looked at him. "What do you mean? There is more?"  
  
He nodded his head again. "Yep. Can't you sence it?"  
  
I stared at him, then shook my head no.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to use your powers YET?" He asked.  
  
"I know how to use them. I just… do you mean, gut feelings?"  
  
"In a way. Gut feeling you should always be aware of, but sensing something… THAT is completely different. You use YOUR magic to sense if other magic is near by. Like with the cards…" he said, trying to jog my memory. I nodded. "You need to be able to maintain your powers. You can't be taken by surprise."  
  
"What's to come?" I asked, getting right to the point. "In the future."  
  
He looked away. "I-I don't exactly know. It definitely is not good. THAT is why you need to be prepared."  
  
I looked out over the scenery. Deep down I knew something like this would happen. It couldn't just end. It could never end, ever. Even I knew that.  
  
"Will it be that bad?" Tomoyo wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see," Syaoran said quietly.  
  
We all finished up our lunches and packed everything up. We re-mounted our horses and made our way back to the castle in silence, pondering what the future might hold. In truth, I really didn't want to know.  
  
  
  
Okay, kinda worrying chap, I know. Sorry about that. I had to get this out though so I wouldn't delay any longer than I already have. I must admit… well, never mind. That might give it away. You'll just have to stay tuned! ^-^ Hee hee! Well, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope you liked it! I'll try to up-load the next chapter this weekend, if I don't… I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget, please review!!! ^-^ 


	13. Water Fight

Hi peeps! I'm ba-ack! Tee hee hee! I just HAD to say that! Are any of you guys having trouble up-loading new stuff? I am! It took me forever to up- load my next chap! I called JadeWing but she didn't answer, I read that new read-me-first whatcha mabober twenty times and it confused me even more, and then I finally called Wild Mage and she talked me through it! It was horrible!!! It's thanks to her that you can even read these chapters at the moment!!! Ugh! Well, thank you SO much Wild Mage! I owe you!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
We all made our way back to the palace on horseback. I pushed all of my worries out of my head once again, and for what seemed like the thousandth time. We brought the horses back to the stable and unsaddled them and groomed them and then we went to the lake to meet Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika. They were up to their knees in the water and walking around talking.  
  
"Hi guys!" I yelled, waving.  
  
They smiled when they saw us. "Hi!" They said in unison.  
  
We all walked over to them and met them ankle deep in the water, Tomoyo, Meiling, and I lifting our skirts so that they wouldn't get wet. "what were you doing all this time?" I asked, striking up conversation.  
  
"Nothing much," Rika replied. "We mainly stayed here at the lake. It is very nice out. The water is perfect!"  
  
Tomoyo gave a little smile as I said, "I know!"  
  
"You know…" Yamazaki started and the others gave a sigh, "The reason why water is perfect is because it is pure, it has no taste, and is clear."  
  
Syaoran and I took half a step forward, listening only to Yamazaki. Naoko whispered to Chiharu, "Isn't that the truth?" And Chiharu crossed her arms, saying, "Just you wait."  
  
"Really?" I asked, awed.  
  
Yamazaki nodded his head. "Mm hmm. That is why people must be baptized in water. Elephants also choose water to wash themselves with, as do plain people and other animals because if you get it in your eyes it doesn't sting, and if you get it in you mouth it doesn't taste, and also because this special and very rare fish lives in the water. People think that if they are around, in, or drink enough water then they will have special powers like that fish did."  
  
"Really?" Now even Meiling was interested.  
  
Then Chiharu grabbed a tight hold of his ear and started dragging him away saying, "Lies, lies, lies! That's all you ever say! WHY do we put up with you!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as Meiling, Syaoran, and I looked anywhere but at each other, still a little confused, but now knowing that what he was saying was a lie.  
  
Rika shook her head as Tomoyo gave an amused smile. I tried not to blush. I couldn't believe that I fell for these things, well… maybe I could.  
  
We all continued to wade in the water and talk, when things got a little more interesting. I don't know exactly how it started, but at first it all started out as fun and games. I think it was all Naoko's doing, not that she noticed or anything. OK… maybe it was me. '-_-  
  
"I have a good idea on what to talk about! Why don't we take turns telling ghost stories!" Rika said.  
  
"H-h-hoeee," I mumbled, scared already.  
  
"Why don't you tell it Naoko? You always know the BEST ones!" I didn't catch who said that.  
  
"Okay. Well," Naoko said in a soft voice, trying to capture our attention, "Once upon a time the was a girl who was nice, and fun to be around. She was said to be from the Yizkash Kingdom, and they were throwing a Ball that VERY night."  
  
I stood there, shaking and scared out of my wits, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"At the Ball, a new Prince showed up, and no one had ever seen him before. He asked the Princess for a dance, and being the nice and carring person she was, she accepted. She didn't know that he had other, far more dangerous plans for her. At day he was her friend, and at night… he worst nightmare."  
  
"Hoeeeeeee," I mumbled, my lips quivering.  
  
"One night, finally his identity was revieled. The Princess was wandering the halls alone at midnight, when he showed up. She turned around," and then Naoko's voice got louder and faster, "And saw a huge scary ghost coming right toward her! She didn't even have time to scream!"  
  
Right then an ear-piercing scream stretched out to the setting sky. It took only a moment for me to realize that I was the one who screamed. They all looked at me and I sweat dropped. I gulped when Naoko started to finish the end of the story.  
  
"He attacked her, and she was never seen again. It's said, that when she died, all of the world was in peril. For some weird reason that no body knows, she had a VERY important job. When she died, the Earth was doomed, and darkness began."  
  
I tripped on a rock that was below the water so I didn't see it and let out a squeak as I began to fall. A hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist. I tried to catch myself and accidently bumped into Chiharu who fell into the water.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Chiharu, are you alright?" I asked, then realized that my wrist was still being held onto.  
  
"I'm fine," She said. "Yamazaki, help me up!" She yelled when she noticed he was haunched over from laughing. She splashed him while still seated in the water and he automatically shut up, but still had a big grin on his face. He splashed her, but she ducked and he got Rika and Naoko wet instead. They looked at each other and then evil grins spread across their faces. Naoko splashed Yamazaki and as he tried to run out of the way he splashed Tomoyo. Rika splashed Chiharu who was trying to stand up in her sopping wet dress and then she stepped on the edge of her gown when water got into her eyes and she fell and tripped, taking Meiling down with her.  
  
All that was taking place as I was looking into amber brown eyes, his grip firm on my wrist in a comforting way. Syaoran seemed to finally noting that he was holding onto me and dropped my hand like it was a burning piece of coal. We both blushed slightly and then a HUGE wave came toward us and toppled us from when Meiling and Chiharu fell. We were now all soaking wet from our feet to the tops of our heads. [AN: doesn't this sound like fun? ^- ^ I think so!] Syaoran helped me stand up and then everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Syaoran and I. They looked at each other and little secret grins ran over all of their faces.  
  
"H-h-hoe?" I asked shakily.  
  
Then I saw what was about to happen. They all swooped down with their hands and were going to gang up on us, attacking us with water all at once. My eyes went huge as I tried to figure out what to do. Syaoran looked at me and I looked at him and then he picked me up and hugged me to him, turning his back on all of them. I stood there, not knowing WHAT was going on. I stiffened in his arms, but somehow it felt sort of comforting… relaxing. When the splashing was over he pulled away and peered into my eyes. I stared at him, completely perplexed. It was really quiet, and I was aware of everyone's eyes on us.  
  
"Wha? Why…" I wanted to know.  
  
He gave a lazy grin and said very quietly, so only I could hear, "What? You think you had a better plan? Obviously not." I could tell he was only teasing, but still. "Besides," he made his voice barely audible, "Even you as a cardcaptor wouldn't be able to handle a situation like that if it was a life or death situation."  
  
I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me, but not the reaction I gave him… or maybe it was. He turned and walked the other way. I said, "WHAT did you just say to me?!?" He stopped, I could tell he must have been grinning. "Oh! You are NOT going to get away with that!" I ran as fast as I could in really heavy material that was absorbing every ounce of water it could. He turned around a little and I tackled him to the ground. Lucky for us the water wasn't too deep or too shallow. When we sat up we were both laughing and the water came to out armpits. Then once again the water fight started and this time everyone was splashing everyone, and it went on for what seemed like forever! We were all laughing ad having a good time when it was almost completely dark out. We all had to go inside and change and bathe before supper. Regrettingly we all said our goodbye's and ambled to our bedchambers.  
  
  
  
Okay! I want to stop here because I still have chores to do and if I get this out soon enough then you can all read two chapters! Did you like it!?! I hope so! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Don't you think it would be nifty to be in a water fight? I haven't been in one for a LONG time! I can totally picture that in my mind though! That would be SO funny! Well, please review! Thank you for reading this!!! ^-^ 


	14. Uh Oh!

Hi! It's me again! I'm so psyched! I have 145 reviews! Yay!!!!! Well, I'm also really sad because I only have ONE review on my Life Poem! It is really short so PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE read it and review it for me, okay? I think you will all like it. I really do! Okay, to clear up a little misunderstanding, when Sakura and Syaoran were talking… Syaoran only knew about Sakura being a cardcaptor, and about the Clow Cards and her magic, that was what he was talking about. Sakura on the other hand was talking about her pretending to be Prince Touya. SHE thought that when he said he knew EVERYTHING, he knew about her pretending to be a guy, and HE was only talking about knowing that she was a CARDCAPTOR. Do you understand? I hope so. If you don't, then please e-mail me. Also if you ever have ANY questions then be bold! I won't bite! ^-^ I probably just made a really stupid mistake or I was confusing you. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
Tomoyo and I headed to our room sopping wet. It felt like anything I would touch would be intoxicated, and I felt cold and grimy. We probably left a trail of water following us through the palace, and when we turned the corner we ran into just who I DIDN'T want to see. My least favorite teacher.  
  
"WHAT on earth! You two are drenched from head to toe! What happened?!?" She demanded, looking at us like we were slime.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ketsuji," Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
"We were just playing in the lake and…" I started.  
  
"JUST PLAYING IN THE LAKE?!?!?!" She shrieked. Tomoyo and I winced. "And then you trail half of the Lake's water in here?!? How dare you! The Queen shall know about this! And I will also talk to your Manners teacher! You two will be severely punished! Just you wait!"  
  
With that she stomped away, nose high in the air. Tomoyo and I looked at each other and then practically ran to our room so no one else would see us.  
  
I took a quick bath and then went to see what Tomoyo picked out for me to wear for dinner. Tomoyo took a bath in the bathing room as I changed into my pale yellow gown. It was kind of plain, the top anyway, and the bottom wasn't really poofy or anything. It was a skinny dress but it was loose enough to walk comfortably in. The neckline wasn't too low, and was cut in an en-even sort of manner, the latest style. I shook my head and grinned slightly. Tomoyo always knew the latest trends and which outfit and which color should go on which person. I couldn't keep up with all that stuff if I wanted to.  
  
The sleeves went just below my elbow and hung down about a foot. There was a little bit of white decorating the outfit, giving it just the right touch. Tomoyo chose that moment to come out of the bathing room fully dressed. She was in a royal blue gown that draped to the floor, leaving just enough room for her feet to peek out, revealing shoes that matched perfectly. It was a shimmery material with a lose tie around her waist. Her hair was put up in a bun with two strands of hair hanging down in front. I smiled at her.  
  
"Shall we be going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
I nodded my head. I had just finished putting my hair back into a clip and stood up from the little desk that had a mirror. Tomoyo and I made our way to the dining hall. "Do you really think that we will get in trouble with Mrs. Ketsuji? Do you think she will really tell the Queen? What will happen?"  
  
Tomoyo tried to conceal her smile. "Sakura, don't worry. Everything will be alright. We will not get into trouble."  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Syaoran was with us, so if we did get in trouble Syaoran would too. I think if he explains to his mother, the Queen will understand."  
  
I nodded my head. Tomoyo was right. Hopefully we wouldn't get into too much trouble.  
  
In the dining hall we sat by our friends once again and we all talked freely about everything and anything. I wasn't scared of Syaoran anymore, but he did have a horrible death glare that completely freaked me out. Oh, well. Everyone seemed nice enough.  
  
During dinner a few bold Princesses came over to Syaoran and started to flirt with him. They laughed really loud and annoyingly and then they wouldn't leave until he practically had to yell at them. He glowered the whole time so I guessed that this must happen a lot in the halls or something. I ignored them, or tried to, and continued eating my meal.  
  
After dinner I sighed and went up to my room with Tomoyo. We had school again the next day and I needed my rest. I fell asleep almost instantly. Who knew what tomorrow would hold.  
  
  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
Dinner was more annoying than usual. A bunch of girls came over and tried to start a conversation with me. They plastered fake smiles on their faces and laughed in loud giggles that were all the same bubbley long drawn out note. They were all foolish little princesses with no mind for themselves. They were worse than Meiling!  
  
For some weird reason, I didn't want Sakura to see either. I don't really know why, but still.When ever I thought about her… I couldn't explain it. It couldn't be love, that was preposterous. I mean… I didn't love anyone, not like that! I had a reputation to protect. Just because she was herself, she didn't care what others thought about her, she had a true smile, she was fun to be around, she was nice, and, of course, beautiful… didn't mean that I loved her. Did it? No… of course not. Ha! Like I believe that!  
  
Grumbling, I got up from the dinner table and headed to my room. I didn't want to be around Sakura too much longer, who knew what incredibly embarrassing thing I would do. I walked up the winding stair cases and up to the corridor where my room was. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize anyone was there.  
  
"Hello, Prince Syaoran," A feminine voice purred.  
  
I spun around only to stare into two pools of magenta eyes. The girl watched my every move and tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her left ear.  
  
"What do you want?" I growled.  
  
She smiled coyly, "Nothing much." Then she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. I automatically tensed, staring at her in shock. "Just you." She brought her face close to mine and it was then that I realized what she had in mind. I took a step backwards and took her arms off from around my neck.  
  
"Sorry," I said, not sorry in the least. "Not this time Kizutsu."  
  
She fake pouted. "Why won't you let destiny take it's place? We would be great together! We are the perfect couple! You won't even let me kiss you!"  
  
"I don't know you," I replied simply. "And I don't fell that way towards you."  
  
"When will you?" She asked haughtily.  
  
"Never," I replied, not caring if it hurt her feelings. I knew that it wouldn't, but I sort of hoped that it did. Why wouldn't she just leave me alone? Didn't she understand that I didn't like her! She wouldn't give up, that I was sure of, but I had to get my feelings about her through that thick head of hers! It was actually kind of interesting that she even got this close to my room. No one knew where its location was except for the maids, and my family. I didn't even know if Meiling knew where it was.  
  
Not many Princesses would stoop so low and be so desperate to follow me to my room. The were so many secret passages after you got to this corridor that if you even tried to follow me you would get lost. I waited impatiently for her to go away and when she didn't it irritated me.  
  
"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Leave!"  
  
She gave a little huff and turned around. As she walked away she said over her shoulder, "I will be Queen of this Kingdom, you can count on that. I will stop at nothing, Syaoran Li. I will also find where your room is one of these days. The wait will be worth it."  
  
Then she disappeared, her words sending shivers down my spine. "I don't think so," I muttered as I walked to the other side of the corridor and moved the curtain that was on the other side of the statue of a soldier. I ducked inside and found myself in a small room that looked vacant. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. I walked three paces and knelt on the ground, pressing on the design on the wall that looked like the exact replica of the other designs. I crawled through and then closed the secret door behind me. Now I was in a gloomy place where boards were sticking out at odd angles from the ceiling, making me have to duck ever so often. I went up the rickety stairs and at the top, instead of turning to the left or right where the halls turned, I stared directly in front of me at the blank wall.  
  
I released my sword and took one of my many papers that had writing on it, and said a few simple words. "Wind, come to my aid!" Wind shot out of the paper and up at the ceiling, swirling around in circles until the trap door was released and a staircase was brought down. My sword turned back into a pendant and I climbed the stairs and then shut the door behind me. Finally I had entered my room. Peace and quiet… at least until morning. I sighed and flopped onto my large bed. My room was neat and clean, yet also very green. Right now there was a gloominess to it, and everything looked gray. It was home. It suited me just fine. [AN: Awwww, how sad! Poor Syaoran!]  
  
I fell asleep once again thinking of the cardcaptor, also known as Sakura. I couldn't get her out of my head! Why? What was it about her that was so different from all of the other Princesses? Was she different from the others… of was she acting as well? You could never trust a Princess… well, at least not in my predicament. Everyone here just wanted power… didn't they? Sakura didn't seem to. She seemed honestly nice… except for the tiny little detail that she LIED to me. I could see why she did though. But still. Could I trust her? If not… then who could I trust?  
  
I eventually dozed off, all of these thoughts racing through my head. The last thing was a glimmer of when Sakura and I were dancing. I smiled in my sleep, less than half aware.  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
The next morning I woke up as usual and got dressed in comfortable clothes to practice in. I once again left a note for Tomoyo and went downstairs and outside to the practice courts. Syaoran and Meiling was already there but I realized that Syaoran was just punching a dummy. I looked over at the barrel of swords questioningly and then back at him.  
  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran looked over at me, turned red for some strange reason, and ten his punches became much faster and much more harsh.  
  
"Hoee," I said, sweat dropping. The dummy was about to be blown to bits! "Aren't we going to practice?" I asked at last. Once again he turned red, but stopped beating the dummy to pieces. I looked over at the horizon and at the sun. It was only half risen! How could Syaoran get a sunburn at this time of day? [AN: VERY dense Sakura, don't all of you agree??? '-_-]  
  
"Uh…" Syaoran started.  
  
"What Syaoran MEANS to say is… I want to fight you," Meiling said.  
  
I turned to look at her. "Hoe?"  
  
She nodded her head as a proud smile crossed over her face. "You heard me. Today we will see who is better at gymnastics, and tomorrow we will have an archery competition and then a sword fight. Deal?"  
  
"Uh… um… okay," I said, scared already. I didn't want to hurt her feelings if I won, but worse, I knew she wouldn't go easy on me and I would rather live until I was AT LEAST thirty! I didn't want to die young!  
  
She must have seen the expression on my face because she said, "Oh, come on, I just want to see if you can beat ME. You aren't scared, are you?" I shook my head no about thirty-five times in two seconds. "Good," she replied.  
  
I stared at her. She can be so nice sometimes, and then so… challenging. I didn't know what it was about her. But… she seemed nice enough. HOPEFULLY she wouldn't…*gulp*… kill me or anything.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and continued to kick and punch the poor wooden thing. By the end of five minuets it would be just a bunch of sawdust. I shook my head and looked back at Meiling. "Okay, what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I do a simple move, like a cartwheel or something, and then you do a more complicated move. Then I go again and try to do an even MORE complicated move, and then it's your turn again. You can give up at any time."  
  
"Alright," I said. "Go ahead."  
  
"Wait a second," She said, grinning widely. "SYAORAN GET OVER HERE! YOU HAVE TO WATCH AND KEEP SCORE!" Meiling yelled at the top of her lungs. I saw Syaoran wince, and I did the same. My eardrums were still ringing by the time he came over here. I gulped. "Phwee?" I asked. He was going to WATCH us! I didn't think an audience would be needed. Let me re-word that. I didn't WANT an audience! Especially not Syaoran! What if I fell on my face or something! It's not like it couldn't happen! It happened a lot! To me. '-_-  
  
"What do want Meiling?" He growled, rubbing one of his ears.  
  
"You have to watch us to be sure that everything is fair, and then choose in the end who was better," Meiling said.  
  
"NO WAY!" Syaoran screamed, then blushed a light pink color. "I mean, how am I supposed to choose? I don't know what exactly you two are trying to do!"  
  
Meiling scowled. "Fine! Then just supervise and make sure no one gets hurt then, okay? You also have to make sure no one cheats."  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Okay!" Meiling said, overly excited. She held her arms up in the air and did a one-handed round-off. She stood up with her feet together and smiled. To me she said, "We'll start out easy at first." She walked out of the way and said, "Your turn."  
  
I did two cartwheels in a row and then did a perfect handstand. I came up with my feet planted firmly on the ground and saw steam rising from Meiling's head. I sweat dropped and stepped out of the way just in time. Meiling ran down the flat grassy lane and did four cartwheels, a corkscrew flip with her body perfectly straight and arms tightly across her chest, and then she landed perfectly on the ground.  
  
'So much for easy,' I thought to myself.  
  
I also took a running head start, did a cartwheel with one hand, flipped up and over, did flip after flip with my hands on the ground, then feet, then hands, and did a straddle in the air right before I landed, feet planted firmly on the ground once again. I felt Meiling's gaze at the back of my head and sweat dropped while slowly turning around to see how mad she was. She fists were clenched and I could see determination in her eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath and ran down the isle, cartwheel, cartwheel, round- off, round-off, round-off, pike flip with her legs in a perfect 'L' shape, ended in a summersault, and stood up, panting heavily. Then she surprised me my doing backward round-offs and coming directly in Syaoran's and my direction. She flipped two times in mid-air before landing right between Syaoran and I. I stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow," I said, short and simple.  
  
Syaoran shook his head at Meiling and crossed his arms. I guessed he was used to this sort of thing.  
  
"Your turn," she said sweetly.  
  
I gave a single nod and faced the open area. I raised my hands in the air and started with three summersaults, stood without a single pause and did a no-handed cartwheel, then a flip, then a flip and a half, landing in a handstand and curling into another summersault. I stopped in a squat position, about ready to stand up, and then jumped up and did a backbend landing on my hands, then feet, then hands, and so on, then flipped in the air, landed on my feet directly between Meiling and Syaoran, and slowely did the splits, hands high above my head.  
  
Meiling looked like she was ready to kill. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Her whole face was red with anger and determination and it looked about ready to burst. "I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
The bells chose that very minuet to ring and we all stared in horror at the direction of the palace. "Oh, no! We're late for breakfast!" I said unnecessarily.  
  
"Not good," Was Syaoran's only reply.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! Soooooooooo? What do you think??? I'M SOOOO SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UP-LOADING THIS SOONER!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!!!!! OKAY…SO YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE…BUT PLEASE DON'T I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! IT'S UP!! YOU SHOULD ALL BE HAPPY!!!! I…*gulp*…HOPE. I'm so VERY sorry! I don't honestly know when the next time will be when I up-date because I'll be in California with my choir. I'll tell you all how we do at the competition. I'm leaving Saturday morning at 4:45!!!!!!! '-_- I will need LOTS of sleep, and I get back around 5:30 at night on Monday. Sorry peeps! I truly am! There might be a computer room at the hotel room though so if I'm not swimming I'll up-date! Thanks SO MUCH for reading this! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. An un-fair fight

Hi everybody!!!! I'm finally back and ready to type! Aren't you proud? Sorry, I just HAD to say that for some strange reason! '-_- Eh he he. Well then! I want to thank ALL of you for the reviews so far and especially those of you who wished me luck on my competition! Both choirs from my school won first place!!!! I'M SO HAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! ^_^ HEE HEE HEE!!!! YEAH!!! Well, thanks again! And now I will start the chap! See ya!  
  
P.S. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR CARDCAPTORS AT ALL!!! SORRY!  
  
  
  
"Your turn," she said sweetly.  
  
I gave a single nod and faced the open area. I raised my hands in the air and started with three summersaults, stood without a single pause and did a no-handed cartwheel, then a flip, then a flip and a half, landing in a handstand and curling into another summersault. I stopped in a squat position, about ready to stand up, and then jumped up and did a backbend landing on my hands, then feet, then hands, and so on, then flipped in the air, landed on my feet directly between Meiling and Syaoran, and slowly did the splits, hands high above my head.  
  
Meiling looked like she was ready to kill. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Her whole face was red with anger and determination and it looked about ready to burst. "I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
The bells chose that very minuet to ring and we all stared in horror at the direction of the palace. "Oh, no! We're late for breakfast!" I said unnecessarily.  
  
"Not good," Was Syaoran's only reply.  
  
We ran to the dining hall, not having time to change. I blushed a deep red as we burst through the door. Heads turned in our direction and a few sniggers were sounded around the room. Some girls blushed when they saw the shirt Syaoran was wearing. It was a loose white shirt that was unbuttoned half way. Other girls who were less shy and outright looked him up and down with an appraising eye. Who would blame them? I mean……  
  
"You are late!" Came a strong feminine voice. I winced. I recognized that voice.  
  
"Sorry ma'am," Meiling said, casting her gaze to the floor. Then the door burst open once again.  
  
"There you are!" Tomoyo said, throwing her arms around me. She pulled away and saw what I was wearing. I gulped, ready for an earful. "WHY are you wearing THAT?!?" She shrieked. "SA-KU-RA!!!"  
  
"Um… now is not the best time Tomoyo," I said, motioning to Ms. Ketsuji.  
  
Her face, that had gone to a sour apple green, was now bright red, and then pale. "H-h-hello, Ms. Ketsuji," Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
Ms. Ketsuji smirked. Now she finally had a reason to punish us. "You four will have a lunch detention with me today for keeping ALL of us from eating."  
  
"You could have started without us," I muttered.  
  
She shot me a look and I could tell I definitely was NOT on one of her good sides.  
  
"NO WE COULD NOT HAVE! The rules are that once everyone is seated we will say our thanks and then eat… TOGETHER! Now, because of all of you, our breakfast is cold! WHAT do you have to SAY for yourselves?"  
  
We all mumbled our apologies and sat at our seats with our heads ducked. Breakfast was more silent than usual and the four of us didn't say a word in edgewise. I REALLY did NOT like that teacher!  
  
Today for my classes I had Embroidery, History of the past, and defense. The only class I was actually looking forward to was Defense. At least I could release all of my anger out on a dummy because if I truly beat Ms. Ketsuji to a pulp I would get into a LOT of trouble!  
  
I was relieved that I didn't have History of the Kingdoms today because I wouldn't have to sit through a class of Ms. Ketsuji telling ME all about the kingdom I lived at, and it wasn't even accurate! What next?!? I DID have to deal with her at lunch though! Ugh! I think I'll be sick!  
  
Embroidery was… as usual… completely BORING! History of the Past was okay. Mr. Tokurane wasn't too bad. We were learning about a past Kingdom that was enchanted. That captured my attention, as well as Naoko's. Then I had lunch and was looking forward to it until Syaoran reminded me that we had a detention... with Ms. Ketsuji!  
  
We made our way to her room and she was waiting there impatiently for us. When she saw us… mainly me… she smirked. All the more reason to dislike her.  
  
"Alright, Syaoran, clean the windows, Meiling, sweep the floors, Tomoyo, mop the floor, and Sakura…" She looked around her large room, "Scrub all of the tables and get me my lunch. Then you may serve it to me."  
  
"Serve it to you?!?" I nearly shrieked.  
  
She shot me a glare, "Yes. SERVE it to me."  
  
As we all set about the room to do what we were assigned the same sentence kept running through my head. 'I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!!!!!'  
  
I scowled as I went to get her lunch and serve her. By now all the others were done and had new tasks to fulfill.  
  
"You forgot the napkin," Ms. Ketsuji droned. I sighed and got her a napkin. "I want to eat by candle light."  
  
"It's in the middle of the afternoon!" I shouted, thoroughly fed up with all of this.  
  
"Then close the blinds."  
  
Syaoran closed the blinds, scowling. "Why did I clean the windows if your shutting the blinds," he muttered. Only I heard him.  
  
I went and got her two candles instead of one and then she wanted juice instead of water. Finally, after everything was perfect, she complained that her lunch was cold. I went to re-heat it, clenching my jaw so I wouldn't make a rude remark and get into any more trouble. This was NOT going to be a very good day! Not at all!  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I felt bad for Sakura. That teacher really had it in for her. Why is what I want to know! I had to clean the windows, re-organize the millions of books on her bookshelf, and then dust ALL of the furniture. Meiling and Tomoyo also had to do tons of things! I did NOT like this teacher! What was her PROBLEM?!?  
  
When Sakura finally came back with "warm food" as Ms. Kestuji called it, we were all exhausted. She was just about to order us all to do something else when the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. We all sighed with relief and practically ran out of the room, then we remembered that she would punish us for a little thing like that so we "walked fast" instead. We all had the same next class together, so we walked there together, complaining about that teacher the whole way.  
  
"I had to sweep the floor FOUR TIMES because Ms. Ketsuji said that there was still dirt on the floor!" Meiling growled.  
  
"Ugh! I know! I had to mop the floor and there was this sticky spot so she made me get on my hands and knees and SCRUB it! Can you believe it?" Tomoyo asked!  
  
"I'd say that Sakura had the toughest job." I said, not trusting myself to show any expression on my face. "There is something that teacher has against her."  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo said. "She was so mean to you Sakura!"  
  
"I kinda noticed," Sakura said dryly.  
  
"We didn't even have time to eat lunch yet!" Meiling groaned. "We have to go to Defense class too!" Her stomach growled, as if on cue. "We will be weak and diiiiieeee!!!" She wailed.  
  
I sweat dropped. "Meiling," I said in a warning voice.  
  
We finally arrived at our Defense class and Mr. Tokuo was taking attendance. We rushed up so we wouldn't be too late. He looked up from his parchment and then went back to roll call. We were panting by the time we finally reached them since they were at the farthest part of the practice courts.  
  
"I told Mr. Tokuo that you were coming Prince Syaoran."  
  
I looked to see who had spoken and realized that it was Kizutsu. "Oh, no." I groaned, "You have this class too?"  
  
She tried to smile prettily but it didn't work. I could tell it was fake, and that she was just trying to get my attention by it. I hated it when Princesses did that. Sakura on the other hand… her smiles were genuine. Not that I noticed or anything. She's just like all the others. She has to be. They are all exactly the same. No matter what. Well, maybe Sakura was different. At least she wasn't that annoying… at all.  
  
We were practicing various kicks and punches in mid-air and I could tell that Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo were already tiring because they didn't have any food in their system. I would have been except for the fact that I was used to practicing at all the hours of the day ever since I was three.  
  
When we had to fight against other people Tomoyo and Meiling sat out. I didn't think Tomoyo was that much of a fighter, and Mr. Tokuo could tell that Meiling wasn't feeling too well. I walked up to Sakura. "You should sit out too. If you take too much more of this you might black out. It's hot out and you haven't even had a single sip of water."  
  
Sakura looked up at me. Her forehead was sweating and she looked dehydrated. She swallowed, but I could tell that she was parched. She shook her head. "No. I can't give up. Trust me, I can handle this. You don't need to worry."  
  
I blushed. "No- I mean… I'm not worried… I… it's just… uh…"  
  
She gave me a half smile and I shut up, no longer able to have a conversation. Why did she have this affect on me? "It's okay. It's not like I'm going to die or anything."  
  
She walked away when it was her turn to fight someone, ready, not heeding my words. She was going to overrun herself, I could tell. 'Be strong Sakura,' I thought, not even realizing what I thought until it was too late.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I heard Kizutsu say.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, not bothering to look at her. Mr. Tokuo was about to announce who would fight Sakura.  
  
Kizutsu followed my gaze and I realized what would happen if she saw who I was looking at so I quickly averted my gaze. Not soon enough though. Kizutsu narrowed her eyes when she saw Sakura. "Her?" She asked, not even trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.  
  
"I'm just looking at who is about ready to fight next," I said, trying to shrug it off.  
  
"I know you Syaoran. You never pay attention to the girls fights because you don't ever care- until now- and you think that just because no one has ever beaten you physically that a girl would never be a threat."  
  
I clenched my fists. "That's not true, and DON'T CALL ME SYAORAN! You are NOT my FRIENDS!"  
  
She fake pouted and Mr. Tokuo said, "Kizutsu, you will be against Sakura."  
  
Kizutsu smirked. "Let's see what you think of that brat when I'm through with her."  
  
I clenched my jaw tight, trying not to comment. Now I was even more worried about Sakura. If she had eaten and not used up all of her strength serving Ms.Ketsuji then I wouldn't be worried at all, but that wasn't the case.  
  
At first the fight was a perfect match. They were both equally strong and would block at the perfect time and strike forcefully. It was too bad that there weren't and swords involved or Sakura would probably have already won. Kizutsu surprises me though, she was stronger than I thought. After a while Sakura was loosing terrible and kept wiping her forehead so the sweat wouldn't run into her eyes. She was loosing her strength fast! She chose the wrong moment and that was when Kizutsu struck. She brought it up and no one saw it coming. The force was incredible strong and I was amazed to see Sakura still standing. Then I saw that that was it. Sakura's eyes slowly started to droop and then they rolled back inside of her head. I ran up and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground, then I glared at Kizutsu.  
  
She smirked. "It looks like your precious Sakura isn't as good as you thought. She certainly is no match for me."  
  
Her pride and self-confidence made my temper flare. "For your information she hasn't eaten since breakfast or had any water!" I yelled. "And SHE was running around all day!"  
  
"What? She hasn't eaten anything?!? She hasn't even had any water?"  
  
I turned to Mr. Tokuo, head down. "No, sir. Only breakfast and juice this morning."  
  
"She shouldn't be fighting if she doesn't have enough energy," Mr. Tokuo said seriously. "Take her to the nurse's chamber. Make sure you tell the nurse everything and get some water into her systema t the least."  
  
"Yes, sir," I said.  
  
As I started to walk away Tomoyo and Meiling ran up to me. "Is she going to be okay?" Tomoyo wanted to know, worry written all over her face.  
  
"She'll be fine," I said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you want help carrying her to the nurses chamber?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No, I can handle it," I said.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling gave me a look that told me they knew something as I blushed several different shades of red. "Th-that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said, grinning evilly.  
  
I readjusted Sakura in my arms and retreated before this got even more interesting. I didn't want to know anything else that they thought.  
  
I looked down at Sakura in my arms. Despite everything, I WAS worried. Hopefully she would be better soon. I just hoped. She was so nice, so angelic… so… beautiful.  
  
  
  
I AM DOOOOOONE!!!!!! Ooh yeah! Uh huh! You know it! ^-^ Hee hee hee! SOOOOOO?????? Did you like it? I hope so! Tomorrow my friend Louisa and I are going to the mall to do this singing acting thing! It'll be SO MUCH FUN!!!!! I hope I could become famous one day as a singer or a writer. That would be SO much fun! Maybe even both! I know, high hopes. But you know what? You just have to believe. If you have dreams then you can't just sit and wait, you have to do something about it! So….. that's what we're doing! At least we will have tried! It'll be a good experience! Don't you agree? Well, please review!!!!! I hoped you liked the chapter! RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!! Thank you! ^-^ 


	16. Weak In Battle

Hi everyone! I'm back! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!! That is so CCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!!!!!!! I swear, you guys are the best! It's neat that I kinda made friends over fanfiction and that we all have a lot in common! I haven't even seen what you look like or heard your voice or….. anything!!!! You guys are what keeps me going! Your reviews plaster huge smiles on my face! You are TOOOOOO kind!!!!! I'm am SO glad that you like my story that much! Things will start to get interesting soon. Wait and see. It may be for the better… it may be for the worse. I just hope that you won't get made at me! '-_- *sigh*  
  
At least I won't KILL SOMEONE OFF FOR NO APPARENT REASON!!!! Cough, JadeWing, cough. ^-^ But it'll get better again, no worries! So NO FLAMES!!!!! Read and find out what happens. It may take two chapters, and it may only take one. Who knows? I don't. Okay, I'm babbling now. Eh heh, heh. Well, I GOT CALL BACKS for the mall thing!!!!! I'm so psyched! I feel bad though, because Louisa didn't. I think it was because so didn't act though. I still feel horrendous! What should I do??????? Oh, and if someone is sick and they don't go eat or if they are excused from eating then they won't get into trouble or keep everyone else from eating. I just had to clarify that. Well, ^-^ hope you like the chap!!!!!  
  
  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
"Do you want help carrying her to the nurses chamber?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No, I can handle it," I said.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling gave me a look that told me they knew something as I blushed several different shades of red. "Th-that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said, grinning evilly.  
  
I readjusted Sakura in my arms and retreated before this got even more interesting. I didn't want to know anything else that they thought.  
  
I looked down at Sakura in my arms. Despite everything, I WAS worried. Hopefully she would be better soon. I just hoped. She was so nice, so angelic… so… beautiful.  
  
Shaking my head as if to clear it I walked into the palace and carried Sakura to the nurse's chamber. Thankfully the halls were empty so I didn't have to explain anything. I went straight to the room and there had to explain everything to Miss Wutu, the nurse. She tipped some water into Sakura's mouth and tried to get her to swallow, but was barely successful. She layed [AN: sp???] her on a white bed and left the room, telling me to keep an eye on Sakura. Like Sakura was going anywhere. Still, I knew what she meant and grabbed a chair and sat at the bed's edge.  
  
When the nurse came back she had medicine and other little things with her that might help Sakura. She asked me to leave the room as she dressed Sakura into a plain, clean, white gown that sick patients usually wore.  
  
"There are scrapes and cuts all over her arms and a huge welt on her back. I'll put some balm on it so they will heal better. I still disagree. Princesses shouldn't fight. They get hurt and this here proves it!" The nurse said.  
  
"Sakura is really good at it though! I told you that! It wasn't her fault!" I said strongly.  
  
She just shook her head and tisked. "Well, you aren't needed here any longer your highness so you may leave."  
  
I didn't want to leave, but knew that I had to, at least for a little while. "May I come back later?"  
  
Miss Wutu pursed her lips. "You really shouldn't, she will get better soon. I suppose that if you have permission from the Queen that you may. I have to follow your mother's orders. Now shoo! Be off with you. I am very busy at the moment."  
  
With that I left and then made my way to my mother's study. I knocked gently and then entered, figuring I gave mother enough of a warning. I walked up to where she was… at her desk once again, and didn't wait for her to address me.  
  
"Mother…" I started, but was then interrupted.  
  
"Sakura got a letter today."  
  
I stared at her. How did she always know who I was talking about? "Why didn't she receive it at breakfast then?" I asked.  
  
"It didn't arrive until after the first class had already started. You know the rules. It is only then that anyone may send or receive letters. It works best that way. You may give it to her now though. When she awakes she will be delighted to get it. Something is about to happen though Little Wolf. Something that will change everything. Something… terrible."  
  
That sent chills down my spine. "What do you mean?"  
  
Her eyes saddened and she still hadn't looked up from her papers. "Be strong my son. I know that you will not heed my words, but love does truly conquer all, yet… it can also destroy all."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked incredulous. Why did she always have to speak like that? In codes?  
  
She just shook her head, not bothering to answer. "You will find out soon enough." Her expression lifted, "Do not worry… too much."  
  
Mother handed me the envelope that had Sakura's letter in it and I was reminded of why I came in the first place. "Mom, may I eat dinner in the nurses office…er…because….."  
  
Yelan smiled knowingly. "Yes you may. If Miss Wutu has any problems with that then have her contact me. Sakura woke up a few minutes ago, so you may go now. Give her my consent."  
  
I nodded and then left, glad that Sakura was already better, but concerned about… everything. I sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Was life ever easy and fun? I came to the nurse's office and entered. Sakura was sitting up in bed with a dazed expression on her face. She was looking around the room and then down at the outfit she was wearing. When she saw me her puzzled frown turned into a gleeful smile. Then her eyes landed on the envelope.  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I woke up and I was in a stiff bed and everything in the room was white. The place had an un-lived in smell to it and everything looked incredibly sterile. I looked at the clothes I was wearing and found that I was in a white outfit the was stiff and smelled like too much bleach. I assumed that I was in the nurse's chamber when I heard the click of the door. I looked to my left and saw Syaoran. I smiled when I made eye contact with him and then realized that he was holding something in one of his hands. Was that… a letter?  
  
He followed my gaze and walked over to me, his hand outstretched. "This letter came for you today." Silently I took the letter out of his hand and looked at the seal. It was from the Kinomoto kingdom. "You didn't get it this morning because it arrived to late. Go ahead, open it."  
  
I slowly opened the seal and pulled out a thick piece of parchment. There were three separate papers, one from each one of my family members no doubt. I smiled and opened the first one. It was from father.  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
How has it been at the Li Kingdom so far? I hope you are having a lot of fun. Your brother is sulking all over the place because he doesn't have his little "kaijuu" to pick on any more. If he knows what is good for him he will go to other kingdoms also, see the world. Things are fine here. You do not need to worry about us. Just enjoy yourself and have fun. I hope you are learning new things.  
  
With Love,  
  
~Fujitaka  
  
  
  
I opened the next one and saw that it was from Touya. I glared at the paper when I saw who he had written it to. I WAS NOT A KAIJUU!!!!! [AN: I don't think I spelled that right, but hey! It's all good! It's the thought that counts!]  
  
Kajuu,  
  
I hear that you blew up the whole palace! Is that true? Or is it just a rumor? Knowing you, you probably blew up all of the Kingdom! So squirt, what are you up to these past days? Keeping out of trouble? Were there any Balls yet? I wish that I was there, then I would actually SEE you fall flat on your face! Ha ha ha! That would be a wonderful thing to see! I'd never stop laughing! Dad is trying to get me to go to Nakuru's, but I'm not changing my decision. He knows that, but he won't except it. I think he thinks that I'm not getting out of the palace enough, which is true. Things are quiet around here, and I don't trust anyone but my closest friends and family. No word of Tokurashi though. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing though. Well, we just received your letter, so after we send this we will read it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
  
~Touya  
  
  
  
I resisted many times to crumple the letter up and throw it as far across the room as I could. Things were NOT working out for me. I shook my head when I was finally done reading it and sighed. Would Touya never change?  
  
"I DID NOT BLOW THE WHOLE PALACE UP THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!" I shouted, angry at stupid Touya. When I saw Syaoran sweat drop and then stare at me I blushed a deep red. I let him read the letter so that he would understand and quickly went on to my next one. It had to be from mother. I was right.  
  
  
  
Darling,  
  
I just finished reading the letter you sent us. I am very happy that you are having so much fun. I miss you so much and just wanted to tell you that I love you more than you could ever imagine. Do not worry about us. As long as you have a smile on your face I will be happy. I'm glad that you have made so many new friends and hope that the Ball that is coming up will be a lot of fun. Try to occupy yourself and not let your feelings get the better of you. Remember that I am always here, and no matter what, I will always be near. Take good care of the Clow Cards. Try to be strong. They MUST be captured soon. All of them. Then they need to be changed into Sakura cards. I know that certain friends will help you. You are never alone, Sakura. Never. Take care.  
  
Love, Forever and More,  
  
Nadeshiko  
  
  
  
For some reason these letters brought tears to my eyes. I loved them all so much. Even Touya, though sometimes more than he deserved. [AN: LOL!!!!!!!] They were family. One of the most important things in my life. I loved them.  
  
I remembered that Syaoran was still there and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the tears in my eyes.  
  
I hurriedly wiped them away and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just happy to have heard from them finally."  
  
He nodded his head, understanding. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Much. Thank you."  
  
The nurse walked into the room bearing a tray of food. Her face was grim, but all she said was, ""Here you are you two." Then she left.  
  
I gave a confused look and turned to Syaoran. "Are you eating in here too?"  
  
He nodded his head. "Yeah. If you don't mind. I thought I would give you company."  
  
I smiled. "I don't mind at all. Thank you."  
  
  
  
Okay……… I am done with this chapter. I am incredibly bored and I don't want to write at the moment. I'm in one of those moods where I want to do something, but I just don't know what. Oh, well. Please review soon though! I wrote this whole chapter just for you guys! I hope you like it! I personally liked the letter that Touya gave to Sakura. It was classic! But kind of mean. Oh, well. It was definitely something he would write to her, don't you agree? Please review!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Ball

Okay, I'm finally back! Sorry about the delay. That last chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but I did like the letters. ^-^ Well, I am REALLY in the mood to type so I'll get started! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS! S+S FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Hee hee hee!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
Syaoran kept me company until later at night when Meiling and Tomoyo came to see me, and the nurse said that I could finally go back to my bedchamber. I went to bed right after I bathed and knew that tomorrow would be a busy day. I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed. For some strange reason I wasn't very tired… I wonder why THAT was.  
  
"Did you remember that the Ball is tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked from her bed on the other side of the room.  
  
Even though the whole room was dark I would have bet ten horses that she saw my eyes widen three times their normal size as I sat up in bed to stare at her. "You have GOT to be kidding!" I said, shaking all over.  
  
"Nope." I could hear the laughture in her voice. "I made you the most KAWAII dress EVER!!!" She squealed happily as I groaned and collapsed back down onto my bed.  
  
"Uhhhhhh. Why me? Why do I have to go to a stupid Ball?"  
  
"Because it's mandatory. Need I say more?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. Too sweetly.  
  
"Nooo," I moaned. "I would rather you hadn't reminded me at all in the first place. At least then I wouldn't have nightmares all night. Naoko told a scary s-s-story t-t-too. I-it w-w-was ab-b-bout a girl… a-a-and she was a g-g-g-gh-ghost. She haunted Ballrooms because her true love never d-d- danced with her." I pulled the covers over my head, trying to forget all the little details. "There won't be any g-g-ghosts there… will there Tomoyo?" I asked, scared out of my wits.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "No, Sakura. There won't be any ghosts. I promise."  
  
I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." I lifted the covers off half way, but that was all I would permit. I tried to sleep peacefully, but to tell the truth, I probably didn't get a wink of sleep.  
  
In the morning, I must have dozed off, because I slept in… A LOT!  
  
"Sakura…" I tossed and turned. Who's voice was that? Was that a voice in my dream? "Sakura…" It echoed, over and over. 'What?' I wanted to call. 'What do you want?' "SAKURA! You need to wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast again!!!"  
  
That got me up in a hurry! "WHAT?!?!" I yelped. What time is it?"  
  
"Nine," Tomoyo answered simply.  
  
"HOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Hurry and get ready! We have to be downstairs in fifteen minuets!"  
  
I jumped out of bed and found an outfit all ready for me. Tomoyo must have picked it out. That's Tomoyo for ya! I got into my dress and all of the proper layers OF the dress in five minuets flat, and then Tomoyo did my hair as I put my shoes on.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Ready!" I announced.  
  
We ran through the corridors and hallways, down two sets of stair cases, and then through even more hallways until we finally burst through the large oak doors and into the dinning hall. We were both gasping for breath and many heads turned our way. We both tried to smile and were failing miserably, sweat dropping.  
  
"You're almost late," Ms. Ketsuji said in a monotone voice. I sighed with relief. "You may both be seated now. If you cause any further disruptions you will have ANOTHER detention with me. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Tomoyo said respectfully, looking properly ashamed.  
  
"Yes ma'am," I echoed, looking at the floor, not daring to look into Ms. Ketsuji's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo and I went to sit down at our usual seats as Ms. Ketsuji decided to add one more thing. "And girls?" She asked venomously.  
  
"Yes?" We asked in unison, wincing in our minds.  
  
"That is your last warning."  
  
After that little episode, everything went normally. We all started eating and the room filled with chatter about happier topics. That is, if the Ball was a happier topic.  
  
"I'm going to wear a dark forest green dress," some girl stated very loudly.  
  
"I'm wearing a SCARLET and SLEEVELESS dress," another girl said.  
  
"Well, I'm wearing a BLACK dress that SPARKLES and is BACKLESS!" Another girl exclaimed.  
  
"Hoeee," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"You don't like Balls Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
I shook my head a million times per minute.  
  
"I guess we can take that as a 'no'," Rika stated. I gulped.  
  
"They aren't THAT bad," Chiharu said.  
  
"Bad?!?" Tomoyo said. "THEY ARE FABULOUS!!!"  
  
"Well, still. You should try to make the most of it. What are you wearing?" Naoko asked. I looked over at Tomoyo.  
  
"It's a surprise. You'll all have to wait and see," Tomoyo said with an all- knowing smile.  
  
In these cases, I hated surprises. Mail came as usual as always. I didn't get anything, but didn't really mind this time because I heard from them yesterday. Tomoyo get a letter from her mother, and so did Chiharu. Rika got a letter from Mr. Terada even though he was staying here at the Li Palace. She was blushing the whole time she read it. ^-^  
  
"Which classes do we have today?" Meiling asked. [AN: Sorry everyone, but I just realized that I type 'Meiling' two different ways. Meiling and Mei Ling is the same person, okay? Sorry about that! `-_-]  
  
"All of them," Syaoran answered quickly when he saw Yamazaki open his mouth and point one finger up in the air.  
  
We all sweat dropped. We were thankful that we wouldn't have to hear another one of Yamazaki's lies though. `-_-  
  
"ALL OF THEM!" I whined when reality sunk in. That meant that not only would I have to go to Embroidery and Dance and Manners class, I would have to ALSO go to… History Of The Past. *shiver* YUCK!  
  
"I know how you feel," Syaoran said wryly.  
  
During most of the classes that day they were either really slow or they went by fast! It sort of felt like everything was a dream. In History Of The Past I tried not to get called on and I didn't say a single word. Ms. Ketsuji was watching me at every moment and it kind of freaked me out. In Embroidery I was still horrendous, but once Tomoyo saw that she automatically came to the rescue and showed me little by little what to do. In Dance and Manners we learned a few more dances and were paired up as partners. Syaoran and I were partners, of course. But there was one extra girl in the class and she insisted on being paired up with Syaoran too so I didn't get much dancing in. It was okay though. The other girl needed practice. [AN: GO SAKURA! Shut down to the other girl and Sakura didn't even realize it! That's what I call DENSE! `-_-] History of the Past wasn't too bad, except for the fact that I almost fell ASLEEP! Legends and Tales was okay. Only Syaoran and Tomoyo had that class with me though. Ms. Mizuki seemed really nice though. She makes me go all floaty inside. In Defense class Mr. Terada made us take it easy and I was thoroughly embarrassed. Last was Nature's Song. Tomoyo loved this class. She said it was her favorite.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to come and get ready for the Ball now!" Tomoyo said excitedly when all of our classes were over.  
  
"Now?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, now. We haven't got all day! It'll be so much FUN! Besides, I want you to try it on so I can make some last minute adjusting. I want it to be PERfect!"  
  
I sighed as I let Tomoyo drag me away from the others. They all sweat dropped, and so did I. Tomoyo was completely oblivious for once. "By guys! I guess I'll see you later!" I called after them. When I passed a group of girls all crowding around someone or something, I felt it. The presence of a Clow Card. Or maybe I didn't. I walked by in sort of a haze. I wondered what was going on. I looked back over at Syaoran and realized that he didn't sense it, so it must have been my imagination. His eyes were locked on mine, and for a moment, I couldn't look away.  
  
Tomoyo led me inside the castle and as the doors closed with a bang my eyesight of Syaoran was gone. I stared at the dark doorway as I kept getting farther and farther away from it. The corridor was dark, and I once again got the feeling that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Heading to your room so soon?" Asked a kind and gentle voice. I recognized that voice! I turned so that I was facing the same direction as Tomoyo.  
  
"Ms. Mizuki!" I shouted.  
  
She smiled. "Why, hello Sakura. What are you two up to?"  
  
Tomoyo's smile was genuine. "We're going to our bedchamber so that I can see if the dress I made for Sakura fits all right."  
  
"So you two are going to the Ball tonight?"  
  
I nodded gloomily and Ms. Mizuki gave a little laugh when she noticed. "Don't we have to?" I asked. "Isn't it mandatory?"  
  
"I guess so," Ms. Mizuki answered. "I will be chaperoning. Mr. Terada was supposed to but I think he promised a very special lady to dance.  
  
"Rika," Tomoyo said all-knowingly.  
  
"I believe you are correct."  
  
I looked from Tomoyo to Ms. Mizuki. I guess they knew something I didn't. I shrugged it off and then was once again being led away by Tomoyo. "Bye, Ms. Mizuki. I'll see you later tonight I guess," I said as we turned the corner. 'That was strange. Just as I started to feel a strange eerie presence Ms. Mizuki showed up. When she did, it vanished. I wonder what happened.' I kept my mouth shut, pondering what might have happened. Before I knew it Tomoyo and I were in our room and she was already digging through her closet. I sighed and held my arms out so she could make any last measurements and when I was in the gown did the same for re-adjusting parts of the material. I thought it would take forever, so I was glad when she finally said she was done.  
  
I sighed with relief and turned around to face the mirror. My arms were sore from holding them up for so long. I stared at my reflection in awe. "The dress is BEAUTIFUL Tomoyo," I breathed.  
  
She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."  
  
It was a pale pink dress that trailed down to the floor. It hung on my every curve, and the sleeves were one-inch straps that were bunched together. The dress cascaded to the ground in many folds and creases. I twirled around and it fanned out to my sides, rippling around me. Tomoyo pined my hair up with little white and pink flowers. Stray strands hung down in just the right way. My sandals were slip-ons and they were a shiny silver color. They gave me a three-inch boost in height. I had white gloves that went just past my elbows, and two skinny silver bracelets on one arm.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. "What are you going to wear?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "A lavender dress that I made a month ago. I'll go and get ready now. Don't eat or drink anything that will stain or get crumbs on your Ball gown. One second."  
  
I sat down and did nothing for about a half an hour. I kept fiddling until Tomoyo finally came out of the bathroom door. She was breath taking, as usual. She had a little smile on her face and said, "Ready?" [AN: Sorry, but for her dress I'll have to leave it up to your imagination. I don't want to write about it at the moment. `-_- Eh heh. Sorry.]  
  
"What about dinner?" I asked.  
  
"We'll eat there. They have a lot of little snacks and appetizers at the dance. It'll hold us over."  
  
"Okay. I-I guess I'm…*gulp* ready."  
  
She smiled. We walked out of our room, leaving me to trail after.  
  
"Ohhhhhh…" I muttered under my breath, trying to keep myself from shaking all over.  
  
We entered the Ballroom and I noticed that everyone was sort of crowding against the walls. No one was dancing, and there was a nervous chatter that filled the air.  
  
Tomoyo and I made our way over to the corner of the room. We found Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko talking in hushed voices. "Hi!" I said cheerfully, and a bit too loud for the room. It echoed and I immediately sweat dropped.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Hi Tomoyo. Did you hear what happened to Kizutsu?" Chiharu asked.  
  
I tilted my head to the side. "What? No. What happened?"  
  
"She got seriously injured in a battle. No one knows who she was fighting though," Naoko said, in an eerie voice that I did not like at ALL. "A bunch of other kids got hurt too. Who ever or what ever they were fighting must be really strong! None of them could come to the Ball tonight because they are all seriously injured! Kizutsu is still unconscious!" [AN: SERVES HER RIGHT! ^-^ he he he!]  
  
"Hoeeee." I hid behind Tomoyo. "They don't just come and attack people do they? I mean, if you don't fight out of free will." I was trembling, and tears were streaming down my face. "I don't wanna die!!!"  
  
"Sakura, snap out of it. I heard the story earlier today," Tomoyo said reassuringly. "The person will only fight you if your really good."  
  
"B-b-b-b" I stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rika said. "Let's all enjoy the dance."  
  
"Speaaking of which, why isn't anyone dancing?" Tomoyo asked, looking around the room.  
  
"I think they're SCARED!" Came a loud voice from behind us. We all turned around to see Meiling scowling at the crowd around us and crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "This was supposed to be fun!" She whined.  
  
"Maybe they just don't want to be the first ones on the dance floor," Tomoyo said, shrugging it off.  
  
"OR they're COWARDS!" Meiling yelled to no one in particular. "Once they start dancing everyone will be swarming all over Syaoran too. If you ask me this whole thing is a waste of time!"  
  
"Y-y-you don't think they forget their dance steps, do you?" Came an overly worried voice.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. We all looked over our shoulders and saw Mrs. Katomi slouching there and biting her fingernails. "I'll be fired for SURE if this Ball doesn't work out!"  
  
I finally realized where I recognized her from. She was the Dance teacher. "Are you one of the chaperones tonight also?" I asked, thinking back to when I bumped into Ms. Mizuki.  
  
"Uh-huh." She said flatly, looking frantically about the room.  
  
"Don't worry," I said with a smile, trying to cheer her up, "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
I saw Syaoran leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. It didn't look like he would be moving any time soon. If a girl came too close to him he would glare at her mercilessly until she finally backed away. He seemed to be glaring at each and every person there.  
  
"OH!"  
  
I didn't like the sound of that. I looked back at Mrs. Katomi and saw her staring at me with her mouth partly open. I gasped and took a step back. What did she WANT?!? A slow grin stretched over her face as she looked from me to Syaoran, and then back again. By this time Syaoran realized this too and was suddenly suspicious. Before either of us knew it, her arms lashed out and sge grabbed each of our wrists.  
  
"Hoeee!"  
  
"Hey!" He shouted.  
  
"You two! You're the ones that were dancing during class! MY class! PERFECT! You two will dance and show the Queen that I'm not a complete failure! Now……GO!!!"  
  
She threw us out into the middle of the dance floor just as another song started. I almost tripped but caught myself just in time. I realized that the whole room went quiet except for the music. Now we were the center of attention. "Hoeeeeeeeee," I mumbled. I looked over at Syaoran and saw that he was blushing MAJORLY! I was too because of so many people watching us! And… maybe one other reason. [AN: Awwwwwwww!]  
  
Syaoran was looking down at the floor and then shyly looked up at me. He held out his hand and I gasped. "W-w-would y-you like to d-dance?" He asked.  
  
I felt myself blushing even harder as I excepted his hand. "O-okay."  
  
  
  
La de da de da!!!!! Hum de dum, hum de dum, no this… is love. La de da da de da de dum. This… is the marical… of…..love! Hee hee hee! I'm am DONE with this chap. The NEXT chapter is when you will finally find out why Sakura has been acting the way she has! I hope that you'll like it! YAY!!!!!!! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!!!!! Pretty pretty please! Thanx!!!!! ^-^ 


	18. The Letter Arrival

Hola! (hi!) How are you? Well, I'm handy dandy now and I REALLY want to write! Yay! I guess I'm just in one of those moods! I read my reviews and I was SO happy! And I still am of course, which isn't really good because of what's about to happen, but enough of me! I don't want to spoil it or give anything away! I also don't want to babble! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just HAD to stop that chapter! It was WAY to long for me to keep going and going and going, like the Energizer Bunny! `-_- I think I'm a little hyper right now! I'm typing a mile per minute and that isn't good because I keep making spelling errors! By the way, there is a raccoon in my attic! Just thought I'd share that with you! I'm home alone right now and it's kind of freaking me out because I keep hearing it move above my head and it sounds like someone is up there! Oh, well. I'm babbling, exactly what I DIDN'T want to do. Sorry. `-_- Hope you enjoy the chap! Don't worry too much! NO FLAMES!  
  
~ What's Gone On Before ~ ^-^  
  
"You two! You're the ones that were dancing during class! MY class! PERFECT! You two will dance and show the Queen that I'm not a complete failure! Now……GO!!!"  
  
She threw us out into the middle of the dance floor just as another song started. I almost tripped but caught myself just in time. I realized that the whole room went quiet except for the music. Now we were the center of attention. "Hoeeeeeeeee," I mumbled. I looked over at Syaoran and saw that he was blushing MAJORLY! I was too because of so many people watching us! And… maybe one other reason. [AN: Awwwwwwww!]  
  
Syaoran was looking down at the floor and then shyly looked up at me. He held out his hand and I gasped. "W-w-would y-you like to d-dance?" He asked.  
  
I felt myself blushing even harder as I excepted his hand. "O-okay."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18????? Or is it 17? I kinda lost track. `-_-  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I asked Sakura to dance, hoping with all of my heart that she wouldn't turn me down, and when she excepted I had never been so nervous about a little, stupid, dance before! I mean, if I fell or embarrassed myself, it wouldn't be the end of the world… right? WRONG!!! In front of Sakura?!?!? You might as well call me cooked duck! Well done, too!  
  
We were both incredibly nervous, but after a few moments we really got into the song. When she gave me a huge 100 watt smile I relaxed completely. I didn't know what is was about her that made me feel this way. She was so happy all the time. She lived life to the fullest and nothing could keep her down, not even a Clow Card! She was stronger then I could have ever imagined, and I wanted to know everything about her. EVERYTHING! She was so beautiful… so… Sakura.  
  
While we danced it felt like we were flying. The only person I concentrated on was Sakura. Everyone else just faded from view. It was like this was meant to be. Everything was perfect. Too good to be true. When the song ended and we stopped dancing everyone in the room clapped and cheered. I turned bright red, for the millionth time, and tried to look away so that no one would see. Another song started and this time a few other couples came to join us on the dance floor. I looked over at Sakura once again. "Would you care to dance again?" I asked, not daring to look at her.  
  
"I'd love to," she said sweetly.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
After the first dance we danced once again and were now very comfortably with eachother. I knew that when the song was over he would be swarmed with other girls and that I wouldn't have another moment to be with him, to talk or to dance. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. I thought I felt him stiffen, and almost pulled away not knowing what I did that was wrong, [AN: DENSE Sakura!] when he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed when I smelled his deep, clean scent. I felt like this was perfect, but couldn't really explain it. I couldn't put it to words, how I felt deep down. I was so comfortable in his arms, I felt safe. Actually, nothing had ever felt safer.  
  
Then it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces. I gasped and then held my breath as it felt like my heart was being wrenched from my very soul. I stiffened and realized that Syaoran and I had stopped dancing. I pulled away and stood there, unable to breathe. What was happening to me?!? Syaoran looked at me with such concern in his eyes that I wanted to assure him that I was alright, but I couldn't. I wasn't capable of doing so. He had a hurt expression on his face, like he thought he did something wrong. I shook my head so he would know that everything was alright. Finally able to do SOMEthing. I still couldn't breathe! I still felt my heart shatter deep within. I brought my hands to my throat and Syaoran finally realized that I wasn't breathing. I panicked look crossed his face as he looked frantically about the room for something to help me; anything.  
  
Right when I figured it would be best just to give up I felt my heart almost explode. It was like it bust within me, yet was still pumping blood through my veins and keeping me alive. Finally the pain ceased and I inhaled a sharp breath of air. It never felt so sweet and wonderful then just now, and I was thankful for every little sip of oxygen I had ever had. Tears were streaming down my face by now. Syaoran looked relieved that I wasn't about to die on him any time soon, and then he took my hand and led me outside to the royal gardens. We sat there on a bench perfectly still and quiet, me deeply inhaling, making sure nothing was permanently damaged and that nothing would happen like this any time soon ever again.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran finally asked, breaking the silence. "What happened in there?"  
  
There were still tears in my eyes when I looked up at him. He was worried, and he was being so nice to me. I wanted to cry so bad. I didn't ever want to stop. Before I knew it or could help myself I was balling my eyes out, right in front of Syaoran.  
  
"I was so scared," I finally choked out. "It hurt! So bad! I couldn't breathe! My heart…" I couldn't get any other words out. It was a marical(how do you spell that?) that I even could say that!  
  
"Shh," He said softly. "It's okay. Don't worry." Then his arms came around me and he hugged me, while I cried into his shirt. "Can you explain it? Or does it hurt too much?"  
  
"I don't know. It's…hard to explain," I said in between sobs. "All I know is… something is not right. I'm so scared."  
  
"Sakura, look at me," Syaoran said, pulling back so he could stare into my eyes. I had never noticed until now just how amber-brown his eyes were. They reminded me of the richest honey in the land, and they expressed a lot of emotion right now. It was hard to place it all. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. No one will ever harm you. Not while I'm here."  
  
I gave him the tiniest of smiles and tried to wipe my face. "Thank you Syaoran. I don't know what I would do with out you. What ever is about to come our way, I'm glad you're with me. I feel that… together… we could do anything, and overcome any obstacles. I don't want you to get hurt though. Especially by protecting me. I would never be able to forgive myself."  
  
"Sakura…" He tilted my head up to look deeply into my eyes, cupping my chin in his hand. I shivered, not able to say anything. "I will always be there for you, no matter what. If I get hurt, it's my fault, not yours. You need to understand that. I will do anything in my power to keep you from harm, but I'll also try to be strong and not kill myself in the meantime." He said with wry humor. Despite my effort I gave a wry laugh, I couldn't help it. "Everything will be alright in the end. I promise." Then I realized too late that our faces had been inching together the whole time. I gasped right before our lips touched. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist and then went up to rest on my back. Before I knew what I was doing my arms stretched up and clasped behind his neck. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair. Magic crackled all around us, bringing us closer together, and creating a wind that wasn't there earlier. When we pulled apart I stared at him, dumbfounded and unable for speech. What ever I had felt earlier, was almost completely mended because of this kiss. He looked at me lovingly and I saw that his face was an odd shade of red. I felt heat rise up on my face as well and realized that I must have been blushing.  
  
"I-I-I h-h-have to…uh…um…go," He stuttered, looking at the ground now.  
  
"O-okay," I said, looking a little to my right.  
  
"G-good night… Sakura."  
  
At this I did look up at him and automatically blushed when I saw that he was staring right back. "G-good night…S-Syaoran," I said in a quiet voice. He got up and walked away, but I noticed he didn't go back into the Ballroom. I stood up after a while and decided to just go back to my room. I had had enough…excitement…in one day. I blushed once again and pressed a finger to my lips. They were warm, and I could still feel the kiss lingering there. I tried to reason everything out, my feelings for him, his feelings for me, and… everything. Did I like him more than a friend? Did I… love him? Didn't I love Yukito though? I didn't know Syaoran that well, and Yukito I have known… forever! What were all of these feelings I was feeling? What am I feeling now? Will anything ever be clear? It's just that… it felt so right! How could that be? What was happening to me?  
  
"Ugh!" I yelled out into the night. "When will everything be clear?!?" I made my way up to my bedchamber after I entered the palace and walked up the stairs. I changed into my nightgown and sat on my bed in the peace and quiet. Everyone else was probably still at the Ball. I tried to sort everything out, but it was too hard. It hurt my head to think about it. I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'Why is everything so confusing? What was that pain I felt when we were dancing? Why did he kiss me? Or…did I kiss him? What do I really think about Syaoran? Is he… more than meets the eye? Do I like him… more than a friend? I need some serious help! And what about that Kizutsu girl? What happened to her? I know I've heard of her before… but… what happened to her that caused her to get so beat up? Even though I don't know her, I hope she gets better soon. [AN: Aww! Kind Sakura. TOO BAD KIZUTSU IS TRYING TO GET SYAORAN AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!!!!! Sheesh! `-_-]  
  
With all of these thoughts running through my head, I fell asleep, all of them unanswered. I didn't hear Tomoyo come in late at night, giggling because she saw the whole thing. Yep. Tomoyo was spying on me once again.  
  
When I woke up I took a long bath hoping to cleanse myself of my unanswered questions. Too bad for me water didn't take them away… at all. [AN: You figure?] I dressed into some breeches and a loose shirt that I tucked in and then pulled out a little bit so that I could easily raise my hands above my head. I made my way down to the practice courts and saw Meiling and Syaoran already there. I blushed a deep red as I neared them, remembering last night's kiss.  
  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.  
  
They both turned in my direction and Syaoran turned scarlet when he saw me, then he quickly averted his gaze.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Meiling said with her usual spunk.  
  
"Morning," Syaoran said quietly to the ground. It was then that I realized that they weren't practicing, they had been talking. I stepped closer to them, wondering what it was about.  
  
"Why didn't you come earlier?" Meiling asked, thoroughly disappointed. "I wanted to fight you!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I took a bath this morning. I didn't mean to show up so late," I apologized.  
  
When I said that Syaoran looked up at me, then nodded his head slightly. "Have you heard?" he asked, the first sentence all morning. "There is another person in the nurse's chamber. Got the crap beaten out of him pretty badly. He's not as messed up as Kizutsu though. He's still conscious. He said it happened at the stables. Someone just decided to fight him I guess. They couldn't get any more information out of him though."  
  
Now I was worried. "You don't think this person is looking for someone, do you? I mean… like… they want to kill a certain person and if you aren't the person then they will torture you till they get info?"  
  
He shook his head. "No one is looking for you Sakura, at least not here. You're safe, okay?"  
  
I numbly nodded my head. "Yeah, okay."  
  
We didn't have any time to practice because by now we had to return to our rooms to change. We said our good-byes and I made my way to my bedchamber. Little did I know that Tomoyo would be there prancing around me while I sweat dropped. Why was she acting like I just got married?!? [AN: hmm ::grins mysteriously:: I wonder.]  
  
  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I made my way to my room, Meiling right on my heels. Her bedchamber was sort of near mine, not really though. Earlier I thought that Sakura wasn't going to show up because of last night. I was glad when she did though. She had an excuse. I believed her, why shouldn't I? Besides… her hair was still wet.  
  
I felt so different today. I couldn't explain it. I didn't know what it was. Okay, maybe I do… Sakura. No one has ever had this affect on me. Ever. I wasn't really scared, although this WAS new to me. I… I couldn't tell if I loved her or not. I didn't know what her feelings were towards me. She didn't push me away when we kissed, but… I just don't know.  
  
"Urgh!" I exclaimed into the quietness of the halls. Meiling looked at me quizzically.  
  
"You seem different today Syaoran," she stated. "Why? You were so dissapointed this morning, but when Sakura showed up you were a red tomato! You like her, don't you?"  
  
I groaned. Just like Meiling, getting right to the point. "I don't know!" I shouted.  
  
"You do. I can tell."  
  
I couldn't tell if Meiling was sad or not, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. "Meiling!"  
  
"No. Don't say something you might regret later Syaoran. I knew that you would never… could never love me. But I still hoped, Syaoran, more than you could ever imagine. Even when the engagement was broken I thought that there might still be a way to win your heart. Guess not. Now I know it was a waste of time and energy." She struggled to keep herself under control. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Meiling…" I said, depressed. "I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do! I do love you, but only as a friend… a cousin. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I understand, Syaoran. Now," She let out a sob as she covered her eyes with her forearm, "I have to go!" She ran down the hall to the left, and then disappeared. I couldn't even hear her footfalls any longer. I sighed and debated to go after her or not, but realized that even if I did she wouldn't talk to me or let me go into her room to apologize. I finally decided against it at went to my room to change. When I was done I went to the Dining Hall and found Meiling already there, teary-eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered as I went to sit down. She tried to give me a smile, and that eased my troubled heart a little. Sakura and Tomoyo came in shortly after and sat down at their usual seats. Chiharu and the gang came in last for once and she kept talking about last night and how many lies Yamazaki told her while they were dancing. We all laughed and began eating our breakfast that was served to us. The talk about Balls and dancing caused not only Sakura and me to blush, but also Rika I noticed. She must have danced with someone very special to her.  
  
After the mail was delivered and everyone was done eating breakfast we all made our way to our first period class. We had 1,3,5,7 today. None of us were very thrilled that we had to go to History of the Kingdoms today. But then again… we weren't thrilled about having to see Ms. Ketsuji either.  
  
We were all sitting down at our desks, and the teacher was giving us a lecture on… basically everything. She kept glancing at Sakura as if to find her doing something wrong so she could pounce on the opportunity to hand out lunch detentions. When she finally started talking about the Kinomoto Kingdom I heard Sakura groan. Lucky for her Ms. Ketsuji didn't hear or she would have been in BIG trouble. I knew that not all of what the teacher was saying was true, but later I wanted to ask Sakura so I would be able to tell. There was something about the Kinomoto Kingdom that interested me. Maybe it was because Sakura lived there.  
  
We all jumped when there was a knock at the door. NO ONE interrupted Ms. Ketsuji's room during class. NO ONE! She pursed her lips until the edges were white. "What is it?!?" she snapped. Sakura glanced back at me and grimaced, then quickly looked forward again before the teacher noticed. She was too busy to even look at Sakura though, all she was concentrating on was the door. It slowly opened and I recognized the short little man with a funny looking hat. It was purple today.  
  
"WHAT do YOU want?!?" She asked incredulously. "I am teaching a CLASS here! I do NOT wish to be interrupted!"  
  
"S-s-sorry ma'am, but this letter just arrived and…"  
  
"A letter?" She asked. "A LETTER?!? You disrupt my class because of a puny little piece of PARCHMENT?!? How DARE you!!!"  
  
The whole class visibly winced, but she didn't seem to notice. She kept on ranting and raving.  
  
"Letters are only to be delivered at breakfast! You should know that!"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" came a soft, smooth voice.  
  
Some of the people in the class gasped when they heard it and I sat up as straight as possible. 'What is MOTHER doing here?!?' I thought to myself.  
  
Queen Yelan stepped through the door and Ms. Ketsuji stood up and curtsied. "No, my Queen. There is no problem. I just do not like to be interrupted during class. Can't this letter wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"I think it is an important letter. 'Urgant,' is written on the front of it," mother said, not about to back down.  
  
"Whom is the letter to, my Queen?" Ms. Ketsuji asked, still in a curtsy.  
  
"To Sakura, of the Kinomoto Kingdom."  
  
Now the teacher was standing. "To her? She is a disrespectful…"  
  
"Do not go on unless you wish to find a job somewhere else," Queen Yelan said in an icy voice.  
  
"Yes, my Queen," she mumbled in defeat.  
  
I noticed that Sakura was itching with anticipation to get the letter. I didn't have to see her face to know that there was a huge smile on it. Mother took the letter out of the weird guy's hand, and walked over to Sakura. As she passed desks of other people they quickally stood and either curtsied or bowed. I stood up straight in the air, arms straight at my sides. Sakura stood up and curtsied.  
  
"Thank you so much…" she started to say.  
  
Mother put her hand on Sakura's cheek and I held my breath, shaking. "Your parents are good friends of mine. I am curious to see how they are doing." Then she leaned closer to whisper something in Sakura's ear. "There is a strange aura coming from this envelope. I haven't felt it in… well… many years."  
  
I saw Sakura look at mother in a daze as she was handed the envelope. Then Sakura was her normal self and a huge smile crossed her face. She tore open the envelope and read as fast as she could. Then I noticed that something wasn't right. Her smile slowly disappeared as tears came to her eyes and tumbled down her cheeck and onto the letter.  
  
"No…" she said, her voice tight. "NO!!!" She ran out of the room before anyone could stop her and I had an urge to run after her. I felt like a huge chunk of my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. I looked at mother in horror.  
  
"What did you do?!?" I growled.  
  
Mother stood there, looking after Sakura with a distant look in her eyes. "I didn't do anything." Then she left the class. Before she stepped out of the door though she told Ms. Ketsuji, "Please excuse Tomoyo and Syaoran at lunch. They will be having a picnic lunch in the royal garden under the Sakura trees." Then she vanished from view. Tomoyo and I looked at each other, trying to figure out what just happened there. Mother knew something we didn't. That's all it came down to.  
  
'Sakura…' for the rest of the day until lunch I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes. I was too worried about Sakura. What was wrong?  
  
  
  
Alright! I'm done with this INCREDABLY LONG CHAPTER!!! Did you like it?!?!?!?!?!? I hope so!!!!!! Do you think you know what happened? Well, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	19. Never Alone

WOW!!!!! You guys are awesome! I'll have to individually thank each and every one of you later! You're the BEST! So many reviews! I know that this will probably take for ever, and I'm sorry! I'll try to either speed things up a bit or write longer chapters. Thank you SO much for spelling 'miracle' for me! I couldn't figure it out and it was driving me CRAZY!!!!! Urgh!!!!! ^-^ Yes, there will be Eriol+Tomoyo later, you don't think I would leave THEM out do you? Who do you think I am? Some crazy person?!? Just kidding. Well, Eriol will show up in the next few chapters for his own… um… sinister reasons at first. Little does he know his plans will get interrupted because of…. Well, actually there are many reasons, but I don't want to give it away and I believe a lot of you are in suspense right now, so on with the chapter! (most of you guessed what happened, or else you were pretty darn close. Don't get too upset though, not everything is… well…as it seems! Most of it is though. ^-^) BWA HA HA!!! I'm starting to sound like Syaoran's mother!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own CCS or these characters or anything of the sort. (except this plot line. Tee hee hee)  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I read the paper with tears in my eyes. My vision blurred and I wasn't allowed to finish it, but I knew what its contents held. It couldn't be possible… could it? If it was… then who wrote this letter to me? I abruptly stood up and dashed outside, not caring about the rest of my classes that day. This was too important. I just wanted to be alone. I dashed to my room and slammed the door behind me and cried, not able to stop the tears that were scorching and burning my flesh. When I finally calmed down I looked and the blurry letter and re-read it, hoping it would make more sense. Hoping it was some stupid trick.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm sorry to inform you that your family has been attacked. The Queen…is dead, along with King Fujitaka and Prince Touya. I was not there, but I wish I would have been so that I could have protected them. Even though I do not have all of my powers yet, I still feel responsible. Your family is watching you from above now, and they rest in peace knowing that you are well. I will come to visit shortly.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kero  
  
I gasped. Kero wrote this letter? It didn't sound like him! He was never serious! Unless of course it was a really serious matter, in this case it is. The Queen said there was a weird aura on the letter. I reached out with my magic and felt for any trace of an aura. I felt one, but it was only Kero's. He did write that letter. That meant that it's…true.  
  
I hung my head and began sobbing once again. 'How can this be?!? I only just heard from them! They all acted like nothing was going on over there! They… they're… gone.'  
  
Unwanted tears streamed down my face. Nothing would be the same again. No, it would be too much OF the same. I'm still here, and nothing was really going on here. Home is where all of the differences were. It was a place of destruction now. It would never be the same beautiful and serene place again. It was a root for evil. Tokurashi. He did it. He had to have been the one. He was more evil then imaginable! He was… the one who wanted power. He still yearns for that power. He will never be able to be good. Not even if he was bathed in light for one hundred years! He MUST have killed my family! And I will kill him!  
  
I ran over to my closet and threw a bunch of clothes and some bread into a bag. I was leaving. No one could stop me, they were all still in class. I would go and see for myself. I had to see for myself. Seeing was believing… wasn't it?  
  
Something nagged at the back of my head. I was remembering something, but what was it? What could it be? I ran over to my desk and pulled open the drawer. The letter I had received was still there. I snatched it and flipped through the pages. It couldn't have been!!! Could it?!?  
  
I opened the letter my mother had written and re-read it. Something in the letter… was it something she said? I sighed with releif when I found it and quickly read the letter.  
  
Darling,  
  
I just finished reading the letter you sent us. I am very happy that you are having so much fun. I miss you so much and just wanted to tell you that I love you more than you could ever imagine. Do not worry about us. As long as you have a smile on your face I will  
  
be happy. I'm glad that you have made so many new friends and I hope that the Ball that is coming up will be a lot of fun. Try to occupy yourself and try not let your feelings get the better of you. Remember that I am always here, and no matter what, I will always  
  
be near. Take good care of the Clow Cards. Try to be strong. They MUST be captured soon. All of them. Then they need to be changed into Sakura cards. I know that certain friends will help you. You are never alone, Sakura. Never. Take care.  
  
Love, Forever and More,  
  
Nadeshiko  
  
All of a sudden it felt like a tidal wave had swept over me. How could I not have realized this before? Tears slowly dripped onto the parchment as I stared at it with resentment. She knew what was going to happen. That's why she wanted me to come here so badly. She also wanted Touya to be safe, but he wouldn't listen. He probably knew too. He wanted to stay with them to the very end.  
  
"But I would have too," I tried to say. My throat was tight so it came out as a squeak. "I would have stayed with you. I could have… helped. Why? Why did you get rid of me? Why am I the only one alive? What'll happen… now?" I was shaking with my effort to hold in the sobs. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the overflow of tears. "No." I said as I turned my head down to the carpet. "No!"  
  
I grabbed my bag and ran from the room. I had to leave. I HAD to! Mother said she would always be near, but she meant her spirit. Her spirit would always be near. A spirit couldn't comfort. Not in a time of despair. It couldn't hold you, or protect you. It could make you feel loved, so that you would never be alone. But still. How could this be?  
  
I ran fast and hard, planning to go home. To be anywhere but here. I had to. I had to. I was three miles away from the palace when recollection dawned on me. I still had to capture the Clow Cards. I slowly came to a halt. The world would be filled with darkness and destruction if I didn't. I HAD to. Mother wanted it of me anyway. I turned around and ambled back to the palace, not in the mood to talk to anyone. I didn't want anyone to see me either.  
  
I held guilt deep within me as I came to the back of the castle and saw other people starting to come outside to eat lunch. I ducked my head, hoping no one would notice me. When I saw a crowd coming I took a sideways step behind a cherry tree. I stood there for a while, felling sorry for myself, knowing that I shouldn't. I felt sorry for everyone who had ever lost someone who was important to them. I felt sorry for the future, the people that would soon loose friends and family but hadn't felt that void yet. Why did life have to be so cruel? I barely felt the single tear that crept down my cheek. I heard rustling up above and then a person jumped down out of the tree and landed right in front of me.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran!" I gasped, dazed. How much had he seen? Did he see my attempt to run away?  
  
"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently, stepping forward and wiping my tear away. I broke down immediately and his arms wound around me, giving me strength. He held me close, as if he would loose me. "I felt your aura disappear. It went farther and farther away. I thought you were going to leave."  
  
I tried to swallow. "I was going to… but I couldn't. I couldn't because of the Clow Cards… or my friends," I added softly, knowing that I would have missed him way too much but that I didn't want to admit it. "They're gone, Syaoran. They're gone!" I sobbed even harder, clutching his shirt.  
  
"Who's gone?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"All of them!"  
  
"Sakura… You aren't making any sense," He said, pulling away a little bit to look down at me.  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
I looked to my left and saw Tomoyo and Meiling running towards me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?!?"  
  
"I'm… okay." I felt Syaoran's arms drop away from me and felt like I reached for a hand to hold and only grasped air. I sniffed.  
  
"Sakura…" Tomoyo said as she came to a halt beside me.  
  
"Will you tell us what happened?" Meiling asked.  
  
I numbly nodded my head and we walked into the shade of the trees where no one would see us or overhear. "I… the letter…"  
  
"Take it easy Sakura. Nice and slow. You don't have to tell us," Syaoran said. Tomoyo gave him a look as if to say, 'She doesn't have to tell YOU but you better not make her not tell ME! She's my best friend and if SHE'S sad I'M sad!!!'  
  
"Kero wrote me a letter. He said that…*gulp*… he said that my family is… dead!" I could barely get it out and when I finally did, instead of feeling better I felt worse. Soon they were all hugging me and trying their best to comfort me. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and gave the tiniest laugh, but it was a laugh none-the-less. They were my friends, and they truly cared. 'I guess mother was right. I'll never be alone.'  
  
"Sakura…I don't know if this is the best time to mention this, but you know all the people that are badly injured from fighting…"  
  
"Yeah…" I said slowly, turning my attention to Syaoran.  
  
He paused, watching my reaction, then said, "It's a card."  
  
  
  
Okaaaaaaaayy!!! I am finally ready to up-date!!!!! Aren't you proud?!? I didn't think so. You are all mad aren't you? WELL I FEEL WORSE BECAUSE I HAVE TONS OF HOMEWORK AND I CAN'T GO ON THE INTERNET OR CHECK MY E-MAIL OR TYPE!!!!! I HAVE TO GO TO JADEWINGS' HOUSE TO TYPE!!! HOW SHALLOW IS THAT?!? By the way, she SHOULD be up-dating a new story so you should read it, (if your older than 13) They are HILARIOUS and VERY good! Check it out, okay?!? BUT I GET TO WRITE THE FIRST REVIEW!!!!! Pwease?!? ^-^ Eh he heh. `- _- Don't mind me. By the way, please e-mail me at keladry86@yahoo.com from now on. It's the only way I can check my mail. Sorry if you wrote anything to me. I should be able to check it by Sunday because my dad will FINALLY be home with the laptop. When my B-day comes up, I am SO asking for my own computer! Only four months. `-_- (JadeWing is only older than me by TWO days thank you very much!) 


	20. Many Things In One

Hi everyone! This will probably take a while to up-date because I am going to try to write LOOOOOOONG chapters from now on. ^-^ I said I'll try, that doesn't necessarily mean that I will succeed. Well, in this chapter I am PLANNING to write to where Eriol comes in, and that means I have a LOT to type. Well, I better get started! Thank you SO much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
"Sakura…I don't know if this is the best time to mention this, but you know all the people that are badly injured from fighting…"  
  
"Yeah…" I said slowly, turning my attention to Syaoran.  
  
He paused, watching my reaction, then said, "It's a card."  
  
"Are you sure?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Mm hmm," He said, dimly nodding his head. "The Fight card."  
  
"Than lets go!" I said, glad to fulfill my mother's wish and to get my mind off things. We all headed to the stable where all the fights had been. It was dark and dreary. They hay particles in the are made my nose tingle. "Where do you think it would be?" I asked.  
  
"It only fights opponents that it thinks are good. I have an idea. Why don't you and Meiling finish your battle that was from a few mornings ago. The Fight card will HAVE to show itself then."  
  
"Okay!" I said getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Mailing said, following pursuit.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a LONG piece of parchment for no where seemingly and a feather quill and started writing non-stop. We all sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm not going to go easy on you, Kinomoto!"  
  
I looked back over at Meiling and grinned. "Good. Then it will be fair play."  
  
She lunged at me but I quickly evaded her attack. I threw a punch at her and she blocked it without difficulty. Soon it was like a game, she would attack and I would block, and then would attack and she would block, neither of us gaining, but both of us loosing energy. I thought back to the other fights we have had and then smiled grimly. I ran towards her, flipped twice, and then kicked her back from behind. Meiling barely did a tuck and roll in time, coming up to her feet. She glared at me from over her shoulder, her leg lashed out and knocked me to the ground. I wasn't expecting that.  
  
Then a figure jumped down from the beam and onto the floor, a few feet away from us. She bowed and then leaped toward us at an amazing speed, her fist clenched and an angry expression on her face. I stared at it, dumbstruck and I could tell millions of things were going throw Meiling's head as she tried helplessly to think of something to do. When the Fight card was barely inches from us she got kicked in the side and didn't even get a chance to lay a finger on us! The person who helped us was…Syaoran???  
  
The Fight card glared at Syaoran and then attacked. Syaoran dodged to avoid contact but got hit once, and then twice. He brought his fist up and over and then made contact with the cards stomach. Syaoran used a kick on the doubled over Clow Card and she landed heavily on her stomach. I took this moment to seal the card.  
  
"Return to the form you were destined to be… CLOW CARD!!!" I raised my staff and there was a swirl of the Fight Card as it flew into the card. I sighed with relief. Thankfully this card won't be causing any more trouble."  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said, smiling her tiny smile that seemed to mean many different things at once. "Well, what do we tell our teachers? We just missed our Legends and Tales class."  
  
"I guess we will just have to wait and see," I said, dreading going back to class.  
  
"You don't have to go to class today if you do not feel like it," Syaoran said as we all headed to class. "I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. Especially because… well… you know."  
  
I looked at the ground, feeling sad and depressed once again. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let myself. I had been feeling sorry for myself all day, and now I owed my friends the happieness they deserved. I knew that if I was sad, they would be too. They wouldn't be able to focus in class or anything. Besides, they cared too much. I just shook my head. "No, I'm fine. The only class I have next is nature's song anyway, so I won't need to concentrate too hard. I also need to be there when you guys need to explain to Ms. Mizuki what happened. She's nice, I'm sure she will understand. Actually, she kind of… helps me. I don't know if it's intentionally or not, but she's so nice!"  
  
"I don't trust her," Syaoran said flatly. "There is something about her that I don't like. She's… different."  
  
"Syaoran!" I exclaimed. "I like her!" I blushed a deep red when I realized I just said that when we entered her class. Thankfully there weren't any students there. They were all making their way to their next class.  
  
"Why, hello Sakura. Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, it's nice to see you." She said in a soft voice that was soothing and made me feel floaty inside. She smiled with crescent-moon eyes.  
  
We all murmured our greeting and I tilted my head to the side. Why wasn't she mad? "Ms. Mizuki," I started.  
  
"There is no need to worry Sakura. There are many reasons why people do not come to class. I am just hoping that it is not because you do not like it. Legends and Tales are actually very interesting when you put the time and effort into it."  
  
"That's not the reason why we didn't come," Meiling blurted, receiving a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"We had… important things to do," Tomoyo said at last. We were all starting to feel very uncomfortable and I knew that we weren't getting anywhere.  
  
"They were comforting me," I said at last in a small voice. At least this she would have to believe. I didn't want my friends to get in trouble. It WAS mainly my fault.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ms. Mizuki asked, concerned.  
  
"I received a letter today… a-about my family. S-s-something… happened."  
  
Ms. Mizuki's expression sobered. She lifted my gaze to meet her eyes and it felt like she was looking deeply into my soul. Her eyes were watery, and I could tell she somehow knew that they were dead. Instead of stopping there, she looked further. I looked right back, afraid of what would happen if I broke the contact. Her eyes softened and the tiniest smile appeared on her lips. Then they clouded over, and she looked semi-angry at something. It was like she was gazing into my future. Her face became troubled, and a shadow crossed over it, and then there was a glimpse of something that crossed her face. Hope. She slowly stood back up and gave me a reassuring smile, but was sad none-the-less.  
  
"You have a very bumpy path ahead of you Sakura. This is what has only begun. Be strong, and let your heart guide you. You would be surprised at how smart it is. Sometimes the heart knows things the brain does not. What is most unexplainable is always true. Listen. You may be amazed at what you find."  
  
I stared at her. What was she talking about? Did she know something I did not? What was it?  
  
"Ms. Mizuki… about today," Tomoyo ventured.  
  
The teacher just smiled. "You didn't really miss anything that was too important. I will excuse this, but make sure it doesn't become a habit."  
  
We all smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone except Syaoran that is. He crossed his arms and glowered.  
  
"You better hurry if you want to get to your next class in time. And remember, together is when you are most strong."  
  
We looked at her and gave puzzled expressions, but she didn't go into more detail. We shrugged, said good-bye, and hustled to our next class, leaving Ms. Mizuki looking worriedly after us.  
  
Tomoyo and I had nature's song, and all we were doing was wondering around in the gardens while some people were singing. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika had this class too. They were friendly as always, but I could tell they were worried about what happened this morning. We all had the same first period class and they probably thought my behavior was very odd. I tried to be cheerful but it was half act. I didn't want them to worry, and they were too polite to ask what happened. h  
  
"Well, you only have one card left and then you have captured them all," Tomoyo said excitedly when we finally had a moment alone.  
  
"Yep," I said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
My head snapped in the direction where the high pitched scream came from. All the previous singing had subsided, and now a few people were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"What do you think that was?" Tomoyo asked, leaning forward to whisper in my ear.  
  
"I don't know." I quickly scanned the area. What was that all about?  
  
"Huh? Kikume, why did you scr- Arrrrrrgggghhhhh!"  
  
"Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Help, help! FIRE!!!!" Someone yelled. Soon there was a series of shouts coming from all over. Everyone was panicking, and running all over the place.  
  
I looked up just in time to see a tree's branch light on fire for no apparent reason. Some of the flowers in the garden were on fire, and others were just piles of ash. "Tomoyo! This is the last card I have to capture! It's Fiery ( or Firey)!" I shouted, running to where most of the screaming came from. Tomoyo was right behind me. I came to the scene of the crime and saw most everything engulfed in flames and people crying and running away. I jumped behind a bush so no one would see me and pulled out the key. [AN: Would someone e-mail me the words Sakura says in the Japanese show? Please? I wrote them down and now I can't find where I put the paper! *tear* I think it says something about her contract and stuff. I need to know the one she says to get the staff AND the one to turn the Clow Cards to their original form. If you do I would be really happy! Thanks!]  
  
I said the incantation and turned the key into the staff. I brought out a very specific card and whapped the staff to it. "SLEEP!" I yelled. "Make everybody sleep!"  
  
The spirit flew out of the card and waved it's wand about, flying high over everyone's head. The screaming and shouting fell to a hush, and then all was quiet. The Sleep Card had done her job. I called her back and stepped out over the bush. Tomoyo was behind me the entire time so she didn't fall under the spell like everyone else did. She was close on my heels as I ran into a clearing.  
  
"I take it you know that this is firey(fiery) right?"  
  
I looked up and saw Syaoran standing up on the ledge of the castle wall. He jumped down and landed in front of me. "Uh huh," I said, nodding. "What do we do?"  
  
"This card is an attack card, so we have to fight it differently. Also, it is one of the elemental cards. That means it's stronger."  
  
I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright! Windy! Put out the flames! WINDY!" I brought the staff to the card and Windy streamed out of it. At first it looked like it was working, but then Fiery(Firey) used the wind to fan the embers, making them huge flames that rose about ten feet.  
  
"It's not working!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I know!" She put our arms up to shield the wind and debris from our eyes and I called Windy back. "Now what?" I asked. This would get REALLY bad if I didn't capture this card!  
  
"You need to think! What can we use against fire?"  
  
"Water!" I yelled excitedly.  
  
"No! Fiery will only use water to it's advantage like it did with Windy!"  
  
"Then what do I do?!?" I asked helplessly. We were running now. Away from Fiery's attacks. We were getting closer and closer to getting singed. Some Clow Card. It looked like it was enjoying itself. Like this was only a game. Well, obviously it needed to get out more. This WAS NOT a game!  
  
"Maybe this is it," Syaoran said. "Maybe this is as far as we will go."  
  
"NO!!!" I shouted. Stopping in my tracks. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked back at me questioningly, and like I was crazy or something.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "Come on!"  
  
"No! This isn't the end! I won't let it be!" I looked back down at Windy, and then watery. There HAS to be a way to stop this card! There has to be! Then I got an idea. Before I put too much thought into it I threw them both in the air. "Windy! Watery! Work together to stop Fiery!!!"  
  
They both streamed out of the card and twirled around each other in perfect unison.  
  
"I don't believe it!" I heard Syaoran say, stunned.  
  
I continued to watch them, awed. They wrapped around Fiery and slowly brought her down towards me. I smiled. This would be my last Card to capture. "Fiery! Return to thy form you were meant to be! Fiery!" I smacked my staff against the air and a transparent card flicked there, sucking the spirit into it's card form. The card floated up and over, into my hands. I smiled. Finally, they were all captured. Finally, I was all done. If only I had known how wrong I was.  
  
  
  
*****Ms. Mizuki*****  
  
"Are you sure?" Came the masculine voice from inside her head. This wasn't the first time they have communicated this way. Through magic.  
  
"Yes. I have been watching her. She actually has a great amount of potential. She has been through a lot today. The last card HAS been captured," I said strongly.  
  
"Alright. Then it is time for my arrival. I will be there shortly."  
  
His end of the connection shut down before I had time to even say good-bye. It didn't matter though. I was used to it. I looked at my class. Everyone was asleep. How would I act when the woke up? They certainly weren't supposed to sleep during class. Of course, this was an exception, but they didn't know that.  
  
I walked over to the window and looked down at Sakura. She could handle what was about to happen. She had to. But… could her friends? Could Eriol? How would he act when he found out? How would he act when his plans… were ruined?  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
"You did it!!!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "Here, you may use my SPECIAL quill to sign your name on your very last card!"  
  
I smiled and accepted the quill. "Thank you Tomoyo."  
  
I signed my name on the Card and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't have to go through the judgement."  
  
"I still don't see why you don't have to. What if you don't have what it takes? I mean…" Suddenly he turned bright red. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything," He turned even redder, "what I'm trying to say is…"  
  
Tomoyo found this utterly amusing. "Why don't you stop while your behind." She gave an all-knowing glance at both of us. "I'm sure Sakura isn't mad or anything."  
  
I looked at him. "I'm not mad!"  
  
He shyly looked up at me, then back down. "Uh, okay."  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My head snapped up and over. 'Who was THAT?!?'  
  
"You did it!!!!!!!!! I KNEW you had it in you!!!!"  
  
The voice was VERY loud and deep. It seemed to me like he was growling deep in his throat. His voice boomed and echoed all around us. We looked every which way and I finally saw him… well… it.  
  
A HUGE lion type animal was zooming toward me and he tackled me to the ground. I was scared beyond belief! Who on earth…?  
  
Syaoran had his sword out and ready in no time at all. "Get off of her you… you… beast!" He seemed to be stuttering over his words.  
  
"Oh, my." Tomoyo was watching the whole thing with a hand to her cheek. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me! Kero! Keroberos now!"  
  
"Kero?!?" I shocked out from nearly suffocating with his access weight. "Will you please get off of me?"  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." He backed off of me and I sat up, glad for the intake of cool, sweet, air.  
  
"Get away from us you!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Who's the gaki?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"I AM NOT A GAKI!!!" Syaoran went rigid when he heard himself being called that.  
  
"Will you please return to your borrowed form. People might wake up soon!" I hissed.  
  
He shrugged and rose up into the air. His wings stretched and covered his whole form, and then he opened them to show the little Kero that we all love and adore. ^-^ His wings shrank to their normal size and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura! It's great to see you!" He flew over to us and we laughed, glad that it was really him. "Sooo… who's the brat?"  
  
"Kero!" I warned.  
  
Syaoran stepped closer to us. "You… are the mighty Keroberos that we just saw?!?" He started laughing and pointed a finger to Kero. "You're a stuffed animal!!!"  
  
"Say that again and I'll bite ya kid," Kero said, getting mad.  
  
"Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" *chomp*  
  
"OWW!!!!!!" Tomoyo and I watched this charade for quite some time, both of us sweat dropping.  
  
"If you don't mind. Everyone is starting to wake up now and they will find it extremely bizarre if you can fly and talk Kero."  
  
I opened a burlap sack that was laying on the ground with a bunch of other things scattered here and there. Kero grumbled, but flew inside of it anyway. "We have a lot to talk about Kero. And you know it! I also want to know what you mean by, you weren't at the palace when Tokurashi invaded."  
  
"I know, Sakura. I know." He said, sounding thoroughly sad and depressed.  
  
"Well, class is over so we can all go to our bedchamber. There is a nice little lounge area that we can sit at," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
We all went to our bedchamber and there, Kero and Syaoran were glaring at each other the entire time. "Okay Kero. The staring contest is over. Now explain what… what h-h-happened."  
  
Kero finally broke his gaze and looked at me with remorse. "Alright. It was two days before it happened. I still didn't have my powers to turn into my true form so I figured you didn't catch fiery yet. You mother knew I was worried, but said she knew you were all right. She wanted me to take a break from pretending to be a stuffed animal so I could roam the woods and stretch my wings. I should have realized… but I didn't."  
  
"Go on," I urged through a tight throat. "She sent me away, and I had fun! I ate all the berries I could find! I didn't have a care in the world Sakura! I thought everything was okay. When I came back, I was wrong. The castle was in ruins. Fire and smoke was everywhere. I couldn't believe it. But I had to. I had to."  
  
Tears swelled up in my eyes. I couldn't see clearly anymore, but I could still make out everyone's figure. I gulped and tried to hold my sobs in. Kero continued in a low and gentle voice.  
  
"She knew Sakura. Your mother knew. Why else would she make me leave? She wanted me to be safe… so I could watch over you. She got you out of there so that you would be safe. She tried to talk Touya into going. She wanted to save him too. She cared. She cared for you two so much."  
  
"B-b-but…what about Yukito? It he… dead? Did he die too? He's Yue! That can't happen!" I nearly shouted.  
  
Kero's face was grim. "I couldn't feel his presence from the castle. I don't think he's dead… but I'm not so sure."  
  
"Do you think mother sent him away too?" I asked in between sobs. I felt someone put their arm around me and I buried my head in their shirt. Kero came over and petted my head.  
  
"Sakura, everything will be alright. She saved you. You need to live your life to the fullest. We all care about you. And the cards need you."  
  
When I heard that I knew it was Syaoran who was holding me. I swallows and squeezed my eyes shut tight. I opened them, pressed my lips together, and then smiled. I sniffed. "You're right, Syaoran. I need to be the best I can be. The cards may need me, and you guys may need me, but I want all of you to know that I need you just as much, if not more. You are all… my BEST friends!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," Syaoran murmured as he gently stroked my hair.  
  
Tomoyo stared at us with watery eyes. "You guys are the best!" Then she threw her arms around us in a big, group hug. I smiled as I wiped my tears away. I have friends that cared about me. What more could I ask for? I pushed the thought of 'a family' out of my head and tried to enjoy the moment.  
  
"Hey! What about me?!?" We all looked at the open door and found Meiling there pouting.  
  
"You too, Meiling," Tomoyo said, giggling.  
  
"YAY!" Meiling ran into the room and threw her arms around all of his.  
  
"Hey there little girl," Kero said, smiling.  
  
"WHO is this stuffed ANIMAL?!?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I RESENT THAT!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Here we go again," I said, sweat dropping.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Time gap! ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I woke up and found Tomoyo actually up and ready for a change. We went down the stairs together and out to the practice courts, leaving Kero alone and sleeping. We spotted Syaoran and Meiling outside and instead of practicing like we normally did we all went for a walk in the gardens. We seemed to do this a lot, but since we all enjoyed it and since it was peaceful and quiet we could all relax and either talk or listen to the birds singing their morning songs.  
  
"So, what do we have in store for our future?" I asked. "Is it over?"  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to my mother about that. The Elders now know that you are the Card Mistress," Syaoran said.  
  
"How do they know? Who are they?" I asked.  
  
"They are very powerful people. They know all about magic of every kind. That's the best way I can describe them. They wanted the cards to themselves, well, for my family anyway. We are all descendents of Clow Reed himself."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"They didn't fall under the sleeping spell because of their power. They watched you capture Fiery."  
  
"Oh," was all I could manage. Then something caught my attention. Something very familiar. Something that made me happy, and angry and sad all at once. What was it? It was… a presence! Was it Yuki?!?  
  
I whipped around to see who it was. I ignored all of the passers-by that were finally up and running. It was almost time for breakfast, but not quite. I had to wait for a group of people to slowly walk by until I could see who it was. "Yuki?" I whispered, appalled. I locked eyes with his and I slowly remembered how much I cared for him. It wasn't his presence that I felt though. It was someone else's. Someone who I have known all my life. "Touya?!?" I gasped, tears starting to fall. 'How could that be?!? It couldn't! Was it his spirit?!?'  
  
He gave a little grin, and Yuki smiled with crescent-moon eyes. It was then that I knew I had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo followed my gaze and gasped.  
  
"Hey squirt."  
  
Maybe it wasn't a dream. "TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!" I ran as fast as I could in his direction. I thought I would never make it into his embrace. Tears flew off my face and into the breeze. These tears were tears of happiness though. I jumped into his arms and knew right then that it wasn't a dream. "How…"  
  
He ruffled my hair. "Hey, Kaijuu, [AN: I need to know how to spell that too. `-_-] why the long face?!?"  
  
I looked up at him and for once didn't yell at him for calling me that. I smiled through my tears, and then took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
I knew he understood and then he patted my shoulder. "Looks like mom got her way. She sent me off to Nakuru's and when I got there, there wasn't a ball so I knew something was up. I brought Yukito with me and I assumed that Nakuru might have known too. She sure is a pain in the neck. She has a good way of hiding things. When I found out I was really sad and upset, but I know mother did this for the best. It just shows how much she cares, right kid-o?"  
  
Amazingly I understood all that. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran all stepped up to us. I was about to introduce everyone when…  
  
"Who's the brat?"  
  
Touya was specifically talking about Syaoran. He glared, and was then rewarded with a glare right back at him.  
  
"You guys!" I sweat dropped. I forgot how Touya acted to… well… all the guys within ten feet of me.  
  
"I met you before, you punk," Touya said. "Three years ago at Nakuru's."  
  
I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Yeah. So?!?" Syaoran said.  
  
Then the bell for breakfast rang and we were all saved. I could hardly believe he was alive. Even though he was mean… a lot… he was still my brother. I still cared for him.  
  
  
  
***** 3rd Person*****  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, and Yukito walked toward the palace, Touya and Syaoran still bickering. They were unaware of a figure watching them. They did not know his future plans. They did not know what the future held. Yet… neither did he.  
  
"Master," came a feminine voice.  
  
"What now, Ruby?" he asked.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" She asked.  
  
"Test them. She has to be strong enough to really be their master. Yue and Keroberos deserve the best. This is not some free trial."  
  
"And then what Master?" Spinnal Sun asked.  
  
"Oh, Suppi, isn't it obvious? He's going to make her convert the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards."  
  
"How do you know her name is Sakura?" Spinnal asked.  
  
"That's easy," she said, overly proud of herself, "Who else do you think Touya talked about all the time?"  
  
"Yes," Eriol said from the tree's most inner branch, "You did a job well done Ruby. Touya and Yue would not have survived if you hadn't sent that invitation."  
  
"Thank you master. When I am Nakuru, I ALWAYS get my way."  
  
"You always get your way period," Spinnel droned.  
  
"Shut it!" Ruby Moon snapped.  
  
"I think things will finally start to get interesting from now on," Eriol said, smirking. There was a flash of magic and they all appeared in their borrowed forms. "From now on, call me Eriol when people are around. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Ooh, Eriol… I like that!" Nakuru squealed.  
  
"Oh, brother," Suppi said, rolling his eyes.  
  
As they made their way inside they didn't see or hear the figure in black and green. He smirked evilly when everyone has gone inside. "Yes, Clow, you have fun and play your games. See what I care. That Cherry Blossom and her brother are mine though. You wait and see. Things will be more interesting than you have ever hoped for. What will happen to the Card Mistress when she's under too much pressure? We will soon find out."  
  
"Master Tokurashi?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" He snapped.  
  
"I am ready to serve."  
  
"Good," he murmured, "Good." 


	21. First Star Card

Hi! I'm glad that you all loved the last chapter. I wouldn't be able to not let Touya and Yukito die. It wouldn't be the same! Who would pick on Syaoran and be overly protective of Sakura?!? ^-^ Personally, I do not like that Tokurashi guy either. Who would? I am VERY and EXTREMELY hyper at the moment, so don't mind me! `-_- Eh heh…heh… Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Well, then. I think I will start the chapter now. Sound good? Sounds good! ^-^ Yay! Don't forget to review!!!!! Here I go!  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
"Well, now that you have all the Clow Cards what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Change them to Sakura Cards I guess. Now Kero AND Yukito can change into their true forms. My brother still doesn't know though."  
  
"About your magic?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, looking at him. "Why? We never grew up learning day in and day out about our powers."  
  
"I just think that it's funny that's all. He doesn't seem so tough now."  
  
"Do you care to prove your theory?" Tomoyo asked with a glint in her eyes. Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Come on you guys. Which classes do we have?"  
  
"Today we don't have any. Queen Yelan wouldn't permit it for some weird reason. Who knows," Meiling commented.  
  
"Maybe she knows something we don't." It took me a moment to realize that I said that out loud. 'Oops.'  
  
The others looked at me, but they didn't say anything. Eventually we just brushed it aside. We were outside once again, and today was a nice warm and sunny day. Yesterday I caught the last two cards and now Kero was here. I also found out that Touya was alive. My day couldn't have gotten much better.  
  
"Sa-ku-ra!" came a muffled voice from below. I looked down at the burlap sack and lifted the flap.  
  
"Kero!" I whispered harshly. "Don't draw any attention to yourself! I already told you! I don't want anyone to know you're here!"  
  
Kero flew out of the bag and was gasping for air. Meiling crossed her arms and Syaoran looked pensive. Tomoyo on the other hand gave a tiny smile and offered him some strawberries, which he accepted gladly.  
  
I shook my head. "YOU are that dangerous beast that I saw the other day? It seems impossible!" I was grinning when I said that though.  
  
Through a mouthful of fruit he answered, "Hey! I NEED to eat! It preserves my strength!"  
  
"Riiiiight," I said sarcastically. I haven't seen Kero forever, so it was good to have him around again.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Tomoyo! Look who we met!" Chiharu yelled over to us, coming our way. Naoko, Yamazaki, Rika, and a Prince that I have never met or seen before came forward. I grabbed Kero and stuffed him in the bag as fast as I could. 'Did they see?!?'  
  
He gave a small smile that kind of freaked me out, but other then that he was okay. He had dark blue hair and eyes that were behind rimless glasses. He seemed friendly enough.  
  
"Meiling, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, this is Prince Eriol. He just arrived today."  
  
"Hi!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Prince Eriol. Are you enjoying the Kingdom so far?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head to the side and permitting herself a small smile.  
  
"Hello. It is nice to meet all of you." As he said this I noticed that Syaoran was glaring at him full force. "And yes, I am enjoying my stay very much, thank you."  
  
He seemed very polite. I didn't know what to say or do. No one seemed to be saying anything. I decided to ask him a question. It was better than nothing. "Do you come from a near-by Kingdom?"  
  
"Actually, I don't. It took me almost a day to arrive here. You are Princess Sakura, from the Kinomoto Kingdom, right?"  
  
"Yes," I said while nodding. I thought I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, but then it was gone. I must have imagined it.  
  
"Then it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you and your Kingdom. It would be nice to learn about it from someone who has actually lived there, instead of getting it second hand. Maybe we could get together sometime and you could tell me all about it."  
  
I felt a shadow cross over my face. Right now I REALLY did not feel like talking about it. I couldn't be mean though, and it was impossible for me to say no. "Um…okay. Yeah… I'll have to take a rain check though. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Then with a wave of his hand he turned around and headed inside.  
  
"I don't trust him," Syaoran growled once he was out of earshot.  
  
"He was just trying to be nice," I said, looking after him.  
  
"I agree with Syaoran. I mean… there is just something not quite right about that guy," Meiling commented.  
  
I shook my head at them and then changed the subject. "Hey! What are we going to do all day?"  
  
"Why don't we go swimming?" Tomoyo asked. "I made outfits for all of us that can get wet, so we can go all the way in. What do you think?"  
  
I tilted my head. When did she have time for that? Oh, well. Right now that sounded like a lot of fun! "Okay!" I said brightly. "Let's go to our bedchamber and get the outfits! Are you sure there are enough?"  
  
She nodded her head while smiling with crescent-moon eyes.  
  
"Alright!" Rika and I shouted simultaneously.  
  
We all headed to our bedchamber once we found Yamazaki, and then took turns changing into our new… water outfit or, bathing suit, as Tomoyo referred to them. [An: Hee hee hee. Picture how embarrassed Syaoran is! LOL!] My bathing suit was mainly black with the exception of the top part of it which was an emerald green to match my eyes. Rika's was a pale yellow, Naoko's was a pale green, and Chiharu was wearing a swimsuit with three different shades of blue. Yamazaki was wearing navy blue shorts that had a few yellow spots on it, and Syaoran's shorts were red. [AN: I think the two best colors on him are red and green. Don't you agree? Hey! I wonder what he would look like for Christmas! Very festive! ^-^] Tomoyo was wearing a lavender and purple swimsuit that had a little skirt. It was very Kawaii. ^-^  
  
We all made our way outside and Tomoyo decided that later that night she would make one for Eriol so that he could join us one day. Syaoran didn't really like that idea, but I thought that it was nice of her. When we arrived at the lake disappointed because there were so many people there. There was WAY more than last time! Since we were the only ones who could get all the way in the water Syaoran and Meiling showed us a spot we could go to that was away from everyone else. I think the main reason Syaoran agreed so quickly was because Kizutsu was better now she kept hanging all over Syaoran. She was REALLY starting to get on my nerves for some reason. She shouldn't treat my friend like that! He didn't even LIKE her… did he? I was kind of confused about my feelings for him once again. I still couldn't process that kiss. It was just a friendship kiss, right? [AN: YOU ARE SSOOOOOO DENSE SAKURA!!!!!]  
  
I liked him, certainly… but I THINK I only liked him as a friend. I liked Yukito! And now that I knew he was alive… well… I was happy. I think I like him even more now than before. When I realized he was gone forever, I knew that I truly loved him. [AN: Don't worry you guys, this is strictly S+S and E+T and Y+C and R+T. No Yukito and Sakura. SHE doesn't know that though. ^- ^] But… for some reason, I really liked that kiss. It was so tender, and it was my first kiss, and it meant a lot to me! I felt… connected to Syaoran. Kind of like… well… OH! It's hard to explain! Now do you see why I'm confused! I certainly didn't want to push him away! I didn't want to lead him on either. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Maybe my heart knows something my brain doesn't. [AN: You got that right!]  
  
The place that Syaoran and Meiling showed us was around the bend and at a little island that was pretty close to the shore. There were a few trees that were on the strip of land, and their branches hung out over the water. It looked like a fun place to play at when you were little. It still looked like paradise at their age. Everyone's face broke into a smile once they saw it, even Syaoran permitted himself a tiny grin.  
  
"Let's play a game!" Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we could make one up. Somebody is the crocodile, and they have to go around and sneak up on people until they tag someone. Once they do that, the person they tag becomes the crocodile. Except no one knows who is it except at first. Then, once they tag more and more people, everyone will have to avoid everybody else! You have to be quiet though, because you don't want others knowing if you're it or not."  
  
I put my fists up to my mouth, trembling. "Th-there a-a-aren't r-r-r-r-real c-c-crocodiles…are there?!?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Of course not," Tomoyo said reassuringly. I still wasn't convinced. Why did they have to make up this stupid game?!? "Crocodiles are only located in the rivers," Tomoyo went on. I let out a long sigh. I was safe. Then she put a finger to her lip. "Then again, rivers usually end up in lakes."  
  
"To-mo-yo!" I complained.  
  
"Sorry Sakura," She said with a little sweat drop.  
  
"Did you hear about the girl that disappeared one day?" Naoko asked, her voice slow and steady, getting into the right feeling of the spooky stories she always told. I trembled, awaiting the scary tragedy. "She went out to this VERY lake on day, and that was the last her family ever saw of her. They never knew what happened, but they swear to this very day that the whole lake is haughnted, by either the ghost that took her away from them, or her wondering spitit. They left because of weird noises, never to return."  
  
I gulped. "N-n-nani?!?" Tears were streaming down my face. 'A g-g-g-g- ghost?!? H-h-h-here?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Then she smiled, her story over. "Okay! Let's play now!"  
  
"Now?!?" I asked in horror. "After what you just said?!? I think we should all head back and…" I turned around to start going back when a hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist. I slowly turned around to face Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
For some odd reason I had the feeling that she would be dreadfully wrong, but I simply nodded my head, still scared out of my mind!  
  
"Okay… Yamazaki, you are it first, okay?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well…" he started, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Chiharu hit him over the top of the head. "He'll do it."  
  
We all split up in different directions and hid in various places so that no one would see us or know that we were it. I swam around, my chin to the surface of the water, keeping an eye out for any sign of Yamazaki, or most importantly… *gulp* a crocodile. [AN: Sweat drop]  
  
It was a long time since we started the game and I hadn't seen a single person yet. I was starting to get even MORE worried. They didn't disappear… did they??? I looked around every which way and still didn't see or hear anything except frogs, crickets, and an occasional splash from a fish. Once or twice I felt something slimy brush past my lag and I would freeze, a chill running up the entire length of my spine. "Egh!" I said, wrinkling my nose. I spotted a weeping willow with it's branches completely covering a little part of the water and I grinned. I would be safe there. I swam towards it as quietly as possible and then went all the way under, coming up for breath on the other side. I made a complete circle and saw that a third of the circle was land, and that the other two thirds were branches completely hiding me from view. I smiled, content with my little hiding space. I actually felt safe here. I could actually kneel in one part of it, the water coming up almost to the top of my shoulders. I steadied my breathing and listened. I heard a bee whiz by, a few chattery birds over head, the occasional splish of a fish, [AN: Hey! That rhymes! ^-^] and a squirrel up in a tree, something brush past my leg, another frog croak, SOMETHING BRUSH PAST MY LEG?!?  
  
Suddenly something wrapped around me and I held my breath, my eyes wide in fright. "Aahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I slowly started to tip backwards and was pulled under the water.  
  
"Sakura?!?" I heard someone yell from near by, at least, I think they were near by. It was hard to tell from being under water. I wanted air, and bad! What was it that captured me?!? What could it… then I realized that it didn't have a hold on me any longer. Strong arms grabbed a hold of me and pulled me up out of the water with full force. I gasped and choked as someone patted my back, making sure I didn't swallow the whole lake.  
  
Once I was done hacking I looked up to see who my rescuer was. I immediately locked eyes with two pools of amber brown and knew right away who it was. "S-S-Syaoran?!?" I gasped. He suddenly looked relieved. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was 'it'," he explained. "I didn't mean to startle you so much though. Sorry about that. Are you okay?"  
  
I looked at him, completely perplexed. "You're 'it'? That was you?!? I thought it was…well, never mind what I thought it was. Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine now."  
  
He stared at me and then shook his head, still trying to process my information no doubt. I placed a hand to my rapidly beating heart, trying to slow it as best I could. "How did YOU get 'it'?" I finally asked after a while.  
  
"Well, Yamazaki got Chiharu, who got Meiling, who got me, and now I tagged you."  
  
"Oh," I said, dropping the subject. If I thought about it too much it would hurt my head.  
  
"The thing is, I haven't seen anyone for a really long time. I was probably the 'crocodile' for an hour or more. I was starting to get worried so I came here. This is my favorite place to be, other than my room, because no one knows where it is. Well, now you do, but that doesn't matter…"  
  
"No one knows where your room is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, with the exception of my mother, no. She doesn't come to my room or anything though. She respects other people's privacy. Not that my sisters need any, but…"  
  
Again I cut him off without intending to, "It must be really messy in there if no one rags on you to clean it every day."  
  
He gave me a weird expression. "Actually, I like to keep my room clean. It's just that… well… it's one of the few places I can go to get away from everybody."  
  
"Oh," was my brilliant comment. Then I got worried. "Did you not want me to know about this? I mean, so that you could get away or whatever? I can leave… I won't ever come back or anything… I won't tell…" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm in a firm, but not too tight grip.  
  
"No…Sakura, I don't want you to leave." I stopped, but my heart sure didn't. It was beating a mile per minute.  
  
I slowly turned in his grasp and shyly looked up into his honey brown eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked, barley above a whisper.  
  
His grip loosened a little, but not completely. "Hai."  
  
"I-I won't tell anyone. This can be between you and me. I won't bother you if you're ever here…"  
  
"What if I want to be bothered?" He asked quietly.  
  
I blushed. "T-then I guess…if you didn't mind… then it would be okay," I said, finding the surface of the water and all the little fish swimming by very interesting. He cupped my chin with his hand and tilted my head upwards, making me look him in the eyes. Shivers were flowing up and down the entire length of my body. I stared into his deep and caring eyes. Slowly our heads came closer, both of us leaning into each other like flowers leaning to the sun. Our mouths were centimeters apart and the thought once again crossed my mind. Yukito. 'I loved him… but… there was something about Syaoran that…' I decided to fret about it later. Nothing could have stopped me from kissing him. We were already too close together. Our lips barely brushed when we pulled apart automatically, sitting up straight.  
  
"Do you sense it?" He asked.  
  
I couldn't look at him, and I had to strain myself just to answer his question. "Yes. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"No."  
  
We spotted it at the exact same time. Under the water was Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Meiling, Rika, and Naoko. They were all in one large bubble, completely asleep. At least… I HOPED they were only asleep.  
  
"Syaoran!" I exclaimed, worried.  
  
"I know. I see them too. The thing is… how do we get them out? What are they IN?!?"  
  
"I looks like a bubble," I stated, but what I want to know is who did this!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura. This is no time to loose your head. Don't panic, we'll get them to safety."  
  
"But Syaoran!"  
  
"No buts. Come on, call windy or something."  
  
"Alright." I pulled the key out and released the wand. Then I pulled out windy. "Syaoran!"  
  
"What is it?" He asked, coming over to me.  
  
"I can't feel its aura! Well, I can… but just barely! It feels so distant! What's wrong?!?"  
  
"Crap. I was hoping this wouldn't happen so quickly! They need to draw their power from you now Sakura, because now you are their master."  
  
"What happens if I don't have enough power? How am I supposed to do that anyway?"  
  
"If you don't, then they will become wondering spirits again, and the world will be in MAJOR trouble! You have to change them! And soon. They can't draw off of Clow Reed's magic for much longer."  
  
I gulped. What was I supposed to do? I closed my eyes and concentrated. 'I can do this,' I told myself. 'I have to do this! All my friends are in danger!'  
  
I felt my staff transforming in my grip. I gasped and my eyes shot open. Now, in my hands, was a pink wand with a star it its tip. On the sides of each edge was a little white wing.  
  
"You changed the staff!" Syaoran said unnecessarily.  
  
I gave a little smile. I could do this! I threw the Windy card up into the air and tried to hit it with the new wand but the card just floated downwards. 'No! What's going on?!?'  
  
"Syaoran-" I started.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe since you changed the staff you also have to-" then a huge wave splashed over Syaoran and he was dragged underwater in a weird little bubble.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" I screamed. I yelled his name over and over but didn't get a response. He floated over to the others that were underwater and his bubble joined with theirs. I gritted my teeth together, now knowing that no matter what I wouldn't give up. My grip on the new wand tightened. There HAD to be a way for me to save them! There just HAD to be! What was it that Syaoran was saying? Something about me changing the staff. Yes, I did change the staff… but what did that have to do with anything?  
  
Then a light dawned on. Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!? I had to change the cards too! To Sakura cards! Like I have been talking about! I threw Windy back up into the air, and this time she stayed above the tip of my wand. I said the words that I thought would be best. They just came to me, like all my magic did.  
  
"I call upon the power of my star,  
  
Ancient forces near and far.  
  
Clow Card change with all your might,  
  
And draw your power from my light,  
  
STAR CARD!"  
  
The winds picked up around me and the back of the card, instead of being red, was a pretty pale shade of pink. I didn't have time to think about that though. My friends were down there, and possibly in danger!  
  
"Windy! Form a bubble of wind around me so that I can breathe under the water! Windy!"  
  
When she was done with that I slowly submerged into the water, my heart hammering away. I sure hoped that this would work! I went deeper and deeper into the water and then I finally came to the bubble that had captured my friends. 'Who was behind this?' Once again, pushing thoughts and questions back for later I tried to think of a way to get to my friends. [AN: Did I say… my friends this and my friends that over and over? Gomen if I did! `-_- ] I put a hand against the outer part of the bubble and experimented on it's strength. My brows knit together when I felt it's hard surface. I knocked. It was even harder than a piece of wood! It was perfectly smooth too!  
  
I grabbed another card and looked at it. I would have to change this one too, I guess. I threw it up in the air while yelling, [AN: And people, I do not know the Japanese version of this so you will have to bare with me. If, you know it, please review and tell me or just e-mail me. Thanks!]  
  
"I call upon the power of my star,  
  
Ancient forces near and far.  
  
Clow Card change with all your might,  
  
And draw your power from my light,  
  
STAR CARD!"  
  
The Sword Card changed into a Sakura Card and then it appeared in my hands. I raised the sword over my head and in one, big, downward swipe I cut the bubble perfectly. When I saw the water seeping into the bubble I gasped. They could drown because of me! Panicked, I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
"Windy! Form an air bubble around all of them and take them to the surface!" I took one last breath of air as Windy did as I said. I watched as she carried all of my friends to safety and then I started to swim for my life. I stroked and stroked until I thought I could stroke no more. My muscles were in pain, and were searing from the same movement. I felt my lungs collapsing from lack of oxygen. I HAD to get to the surface… and fast! Otherwise… I wouldn't… make it…  
  
As my vision started to fade in and out I realized how far down here I really was. I couldn't make it. There was no possible way. I just… couldn't… get… to the surface… in…time. My world went black.  
  
  
  
~ * Somewhere from the depths of the ocean * ~  
  
"Heh heh heh. What are you going to do Master? She isn't going to make it. She's not strong enough. She'll die."  
  
"I know Ruby. Let's just… see how she does."  
  
They watched as Sakura released all of her friends, making a mistake because they were under water already. Then they watched Sakura make one more mistake, having Windy go with them, but not saving herself.  
  
"Does she get brownie points for thinking of her friends first?" Ruby asked with mild satisfaction.  
  
*yawn* "If you ask me, she did everything wrong. She doesn't even know what she's doing," Spinnel droned. "Not that I was paying attention."  
  
They watched Sakura swim as fast as she could to the surface. Little did she know that she wasn't even a third of the way there yet.  
  
"She's not going to make it," Ruby commented.  
  
"Then why don't you leave our little red bubble and go save her if you're so concerned."  
  
Spinnel got a glare for that. "Well, it's just that Touya is always so concerned about her. It's not like I would leave this bubble of air to try and save her if I would die too! Master needs me. I can't be selfish." Ruby stuck her nose up into the air.  
  
"Riiight," Was Spinnel's only comment.  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Eriol just grinned at their constant bickering. "It looks like she has finally stopped swimming. Come. Bring her to safety."  
  
The three swam over to the girl and Ruby brought her into the bubble. She was breathing, but faintly.  
  
"Are you disappointed Master?"  
  
Eriol smiled that eerie smile of his. "Not at all. She did what I wanted her to do. She changed two of the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. We're one step closer than before."  
  
  
  
Well, did you like it? You were probably expecting a longer chap. Because of how long it took me to post this. Sorry everybody! I'll try to type faster and actually find the time TO type! Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thank you SO much EVERYBODY! Especially to those of you who e- mailed/reviewed and told me what those sayings were! I still need to know the Jap. version of the Star cards though! Thanks a lot! Bye! 


	22. Four New Arrivals

Hello everyone! I don't know if the last chapter was good or not, so I'll try extra hard this chapter. ^-^ Thank you EVERYONE that reviewed! I am ACTUALLY going to thank EACH AND EVERY one of you that reviewed my last chapter! I might not be able to thank you all individually though. *tear* How sad! But I am VERY HAPPY that you like this so much. You have NO IDEA how much your reviews mean to me! You are all too kind! ^-^  
  
Sooooooooo….. I would like to thank each of the following! =P If you have read my story but are not on here then I would like to also thank you, and if I missed your name, (Which I will try my hardest not to because if I do I will feel terrible,) then feel free to flame me or write me an e-mail to complain. *sweat drop* I am apologizing now just to be on the safe side. Remember, these are the people that reviewed my last chapter, so if you forgot, then thank you anyway! ^-^  
  
Sakura  
  
Wild Mage  
  
OpalDragon  
  
SeXy ChiCk  
  
tomomi  
  
green lightning heart  
  
xiaoying  
  
silverfang (darkduo_li_wolf@hotmail.com)  
  
SpringbloomOpal  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
Cherry Wolf  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Little Angel  
  
Chelsea McKay  
  
Jessica  
  
Final Fantasy Princess  
  
SakumaRyuichi  
  
Confused_Magenta  
  
Joey  
  
Little Blossom  
  
cherryblossomsakura2111  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
Kittyangel  
  
Glarie  
  
  
  
Thank you so very much, all of you! E-mail me whenever you feel like it. I'll e-mail you back too. ^-^ If you want me to that is! I like to make new friends, but I can't give out too much info about myself. I have a very… unique last name let's just say. Well, on with the chapter, shall we? Hope you all enjoy it! You can always give me ideas or tell me your opinion on anything! I'm very open-minded! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
For CLAMP is the BEST  
  
And they invented it before me  
  
So all I can say is KAWAII!  
  
`-_- In case you didn't get that, I do NOT own CCS, CLAMP does. *tear*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I woke up as if I had a bad dream, and found that I was not in my bed. The sun was shining brightly and I had to shield my eyes to get a good look around me. I was at the little island, and everyone else was sleeping soundly on the sand. I gave a confused look and then I remembered everything that happened. I gasped and looked for a certain emerald-eyed beauty, and saw her lying peacefully on the sand a few feet away. She was lying on her side with one arm over her face. I grinned, she looked like a magical creature that happened to be here of all places, instead of in a perfect land with perfect things and perfect people. She was unique, and anyone who didn't know that had to be blind.  
  
I shook my head, realizing what had just gone through my mind, and I slowly and carefully made my way over to Sakura. I gently prodded her arm but she didn't show any sign of waking up. I suddenly had a blood-curdling feeling that something might be wrong so I flipped her over and listened for her breathing. It was there, slow but steady. I side with relief and looked at her. 'She's so kind, and angelic yet strong. There isn't another girl like her… anywhere as far as I know. She has been through so much, yet so little. She hardly ever left her home. She had been trapped, never to see the outside world. Never to…'  
  
"No. Don't say it. Don't you DARE say it Syaoran Li!' My sensible half lectured.  
  
I ignored it. 'love.' I finished.  
  
'So? You have never loved! You have never cared about anyone but yourself! What's the matter with you these days? Always daydreaming and never thinking clearly… it's as if you're… no! Anything but that! You can't be! You are the all-mighty Prince Syaoran who decided never to marry or fall in love because girls were always pretending! They were never truly being themselves! You can't! I won't let you!'  
  
'You and what army?'  
  
'Admit it! Tell me your aren't falling for her!'  
  
'I'm not falling for her.'  
  
'Whew! You scared me for a minute there!'  
  
'I already fell.'  
  
In one smooth movement, I lightly kissed her on the lips. No one was watching, so I didn't have to worry. Her lips were warm and sweet, and I wished that I would have the courage to kiss her again some day… while she was awake. And maybe… just maybe… she would kiss back. She would return the feeling I hold dear. She will realize just how much I care for her.  
  
[AN: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^]  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I was having a strange dream. I was in a Ballroom, but for some reason I was alone. I wasn't happy at all. Something was wrong but I couldn't tell what it was. Then Yukito asked me to dance. It was as if all of my problems melted away! He was always so kind! I accepted his hand and then we were of. We were talking… but there was no sound. Then we stopped. He leaned down and I went on tip-toe… and we… kissed. Then there was a beam of light, and everything faded away.  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed. It was almost as if Yukito and I DID kiss. I knew where I was, but I wanted to think about this dream a little longer. It was very confusing. I have had three dreams very similar to these, yet all of them were different in some way. I thought back to my other two dreams. Did this mean anything?  
  
  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
I was standing alone, feeling as though my world had fallen apart. Tomoyo was with me, and then she walked away to go and get drinks. That's when Yukito came over. He asked me to dance, and we did. I was finally having fun at the Ball. All of my doubts edged aside, but somehow I knew something wasn't right. I told him, a deep dark secret that I would never have told him if anyone else was listening. We stopped, and he looked kind of sad. He shook his head, and told me exactly what I didn't want to hear. He turned to walk away, and I stood there, watching through blurry eyes. Then he turned back around, but it wasn't his face. It was an evil and twisted face that I had never seen before. I screamed, and then woke up.  
  
~End of memory~  
  
  
  
~Dream~  
  
I was once again at the Ballroom, and I was trying to mend a shattered heart for some odd reason. Syaoran kept glaring at me, but when I looked at him through teary eyes his gaze softened. He walked over to me and turned into Yukito. Then we were dancing. When Yukito bent down to kiss me, I was kissing Syaoran instead. He pulled away and smiled, and then he turned into this freaky guy! I screamed and fell to the ground as a loud blast echoed throughout the palace walls. I saw him pointing something in my direction, but Syaoran stepped in front of me and then fell to the ground as a second blast fired. I watched in horror as Syaoran didn't get back up. Now the man was furious! He pointed his staff at Syaoran and before I realized what I was doing I found myself protecting him. Trying to keep him safe. A red beam came from the opposite direction at the very same time, and I fell to the ground. I woke up panting; very confused.  
  
~End Of Memory~  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, one at a time, and blinked, trying to not go blind. I quickly sat up and looked around. "What happened?!?" I nearly yelled.  
  
I made eye contact with Syaoran and he winced as I yelled. "That's what I would like to know. What DID happen?"  
  
I waved my hand impatiently in the air. That didn't matter at the moment. "Our friends! Are they-"  
  
I was cut off by Syaoran. "Don't worry, they're all here. Safe and sound." He motioned to the sleeping forms that were all scattered about the sand like wind scattered leaves in the fall. I sighed, a long release. "So? Are you going to tell me what happened?" He inquired.  
  
I looked around once more to be sure that they were really asleep and then I nodded my head. I tried to relay the details as best as I could. "Well, you know about the part when we…er…found each other right?" He nodded his head. "Well, right after we figured out where everyone was and after you got captured also I used Windy to swim down there so I could breathe. I changed her to a Sakura Card!"  
  
"That's Great!"  
  
I froze. That wasn't Syaoran's voice! Were the others getting up now too?!? I turned and saw that Tomoyo was the one who said that, and Meiling was up too. The others, thankfully, were sound asleep.  
  
"Don't DO that!" Syaoran and I exclaimed at the same time. "You scared me half to DEATH Tomoyo!" I added.  
  
She sweat-dropped. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," I finished. "Well, I guess you two can hear what happened also. I saw all of you in this red bubble. You were all really far underwater too. I had to change the staff into a wand though, otherwise the cards didn't work! The all seem so distant… except for the two I changed."  
  
"Which card did you transform besides Windy?" Meiling asked.  
  
"The Sword Card. I had to get all of you out of the bubble. But when I did that, water started to seep into the bubble…"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED ALL OF US!!!" Meiling wailed.  
  
I winced and looked at the ground sheepishly. "I know. I'm sorry. I also know that sorry isn't good enough. I tried."  
  
"We're all safe right now, and that is all that matters," Tomoyo stated. "What happened after that, Sakura?" She asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"I realized my mistake and sent Windy with you guys so you could breathe and go up to the surface."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Syaoran exclaimed. "What about yourself! YOU could have drowned! If we were as far down as I remember, I don't see how you could have survived!"  
  
"How DID you survive?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I…uh…um…well…"  
  
"Yeeeeeeees?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They all fell over anime style. "How could you not know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Once again I found the sand VERY interesting at the moment. "I blacked out," I said quickly.  
  
I looked up to see that all of my friends had serious faces on at the moment. Syaoran was in pensive thought with his brows knit together, Meiling looked puzzled, and Tomoyo looked worried. I waited for one of them to speak; for them to reassure me that everything was okay. When no one spoke I could hardly bare it. I felt like I was going to burst! What did they think was going on? I needed answers!  
  
"Well… I think…" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Yes?" I asked slowly, hanging in suspense.  
  
"That we have a new enemy… and friend."  
  
"How can we have both?" Meiling asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, if it was an enemy, they would have let Sakura drown," Syaoran said plainly. "If it was a friend, they wouldn't have done this in the first place."  
  
"How do you know it's only one person?" Meiling asked. "Maybe one person is doing these bad things, and another saved her."  
  
"We'll have to wait and find out," I put in. "But the question is… how long will this wait last?"  
  
"Ungh…"  
  
We all turned to the person that made that sound. It was Chiharu. She was slowly waking up, and so were the others. We all looked at each other and silently agreed that we should stop talking about this subject. I was still trying to sort out everything that happened. It was kind of giving me a headache.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she started to brush the sand off of her body. "Why aren't we playing anymore?"  
  
"Yeah," Naoko asked. "Who's 'it'?"  
  
Syaoran gave a little grin and pointed at me. "Sakura is 'it.' I tagged her last, but I guess we all decided to take a little mid-afternoon nap."  
  
"Guess so," Tomoyo said with a grin and crescent-moon eyes that were oh-so convincing.  
  
"Oh," Rika said to herself, still not looking sure. We gave each other knowing glances and decided to change the topic.  
  
"Well, we should probably head back. We've been gone for a pretty long time." I got up and tried to get the sand that was stuck to me off of my arms and legs.  
  
"Okay." Everyone said in unison, following pursuit. We all rinsed off in the water and then swam back to the shore at the palace. No one even noticed we were gone. Well… almost no one.  
  
"Prince Syaoran! THERE you are! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Came an overly sweet voice. I looked over my shoulder just as we emerged from the water and glared. I did not like that girl! Not one bit! I looked at Syaoran and saw that he went rigid. I couldn't tell if he liked her or not.  
  
'Why do I care if he likes her?' I asked myself with disbelief. 'Because! She is a snob and a witch and a brat and a… well… and female dog! That's what!' I screamed in my head. 'Is that all though? Is that the only reason?' Asked a NON-sensible part of my head. Okay, maybe it was the sensible part, but I didn't have to admit it! 'No!' I answered almost automatically. 'Are you SURE though?' 'No! I mean- Yes! Of course I'm sure! It's not like I'm…' 'Jealous?' 'Of course I'm not jealous!'  
  
Before I could pursue this little conversation in my head any longer I was snapped back to reality when Kizutsu said her next sentence.  
  
"Syaoran, will you meet me in the Royal Gardens tonight?" I glared at her, but her concentration was on Syaoran… and him alone. "Please? It'll be fun."  
  
"No!" He growled.  
  
Her brows knit together in a frown and then she seemed to collect herself. "Aren't you worried about my condition? I WAS hurt you know."  
  
"You picked the fight, it was YOUR mistake."  
  
She pouted. "Syaoran…"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
She stuck her nose up in the air as if to ignore it, but she didn't call him by his first name again. "But tonight…"  
  
"We have classes tomorrow anyway. My answer is no, and no matter how much you pester me, it will stay that way. Got it?"  
  
She glared at him. "You are going to wish you didn't just say that!" Syaoran just 'humph'ed in response.  
  
I didn't want this to get any worse than it already was. Syaoran looked ready to kill. I walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, feeling his tensed muscles. They immediately relaxed to my touch. He looked at me, startled. "Let's just go inside now, okay Syaoran?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
His eyes softened and he nodded his head. "Yeah, okay."  
  
I looked back at Kizutsu and blinked. Why was she glaring at me that way? Syaoran followed my direction and glowered. "Don't worry about HER," He spat. "Come on." He took me by the arm and led me away, the others trailing behind. I stared back at her blankly.  
  
"Hooeee."  
  
We split up once we got inside and decided to meet each other later. Tomoyo and I headed upstairs to our bedchamber and changed into some dry clothing. Kero asked us millions of questions when we told him what happened. He wasn't too happy. He was starting to get more and more protective of me every day. More and more like… Touya.  
  
"Hey! I haven't really seen Touya!" I looked over at Tomoyo. "Do you want to go and find them? I mean- him?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned all-knowingly. "Touya and… Yukito you mean?" I blushed and she giggled. "Honestly, you have got to get your priorities in order."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
She just grinned. "Oh, nothing." [AN: I think we are all little Tomoyo's at this moment. ^-^ If you don't know what she means, *sweatdrop* It's okay. We are all also little Sakura's some time in our lives too!]  
  
We went over to Touya's bedchamber, after a LOT of searching and asking around, and knocked on the door. It opened almost automatically and I saw a young man with grayish hair wearing glassed opened the door and bend down to my height. "Well, it's very nice to see you Sakura, Tomoyo." He said.  
  
I gave a little smile and blushed. "Hi Yuki!"  
  
"Hello Yukito."  
  
"Hey squirt, is that you?" Came a voice from somewhere in the depths of the room. Yukito opened the door and let us in. Touya was sitting on the couch, eating lunch. "So, it's the Kaijuu after all!" He said.  
  
"I am NOT a KAIJUU!!!" I yelled defensively.  
  
He just gave a half grin. "Want to join us for lunch?" Yukito asked as he joined my brother.  
  
I looked at Tomoyo and then back at Yuki. "Okay!"  
  
We all sat down and talked, catching up on everything. We laughed and joked, yet we were also serious at times. I didn't really know how much I missed them… until now. Being with them brought back memories of when all of us were together. I smiled, only half paying attention. I loved and cared about all of them so much! I had a brother that wasn't dead! A best friend that I know will always be there for me always, and… a crush. That's all I could really put into words, yet it seemed so much more!  
  
"Sakura," Touya said seriously, "I know why mother got me to leave finally."  
  
"What?" I asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"She knew, and you knew she knew after, and now I knew she knew too."  
  
I tilted my head to the side. "Hoe?!?"  
  
He sighed. "Never mind." He went back to eating and then stopped, his fork poised in mid-air. "I also know something else happened today. I don't know what it was, but I felt it." He wasn't looking at me. Then he looked up at Tomoyo, as if realizing he said too much. She smiled at him and I had the feeling that she knew something now, just by this little conversation.  
  
"Don't worry Touya. You don't have to be on your guard around me. I'm Sakura's friend. I wouldn't harm her." Now she was serious. "Besides, I may even know more than you do, even though I don't have a… 'sixth sense,' as you call it."  
  
He stared at her, shocked. "You know?" She nodded her head. "About… everything?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I looked back from one to the other, EXTREMELY confused. "Wait a second, what's going on? What are you two getting at?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, yet she didn't mind to tell me the details. "He knows Sakura."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your magic. About the Clow Cards."  
  
"Hooeeeee!"  
  
Touya nodded. "I guessed, but I wasn't completely sure until I met Yue."  
  
"You met Yue?!?" I gasped. I looked at Yukito who was smiling with crescent- moon eyes.  
  
"Yep," Touya said, as if it were nothing. He shoved his face with food just as I wanted all of my questions answered.  
  
"But… how? When? Why? Does Yukito know? What's going on? TOUYA! ANSWER ME!!!" I said, clenching my fist.  
  
"I know now that the reason I'm hungry all the time is because I have to keep my energy up for my borrowed form," Yukito explained.  
  
"Oh," I said, calming down a bit because of his gentle voice.  
  
[AN: Okay, Yukito knows EVERYTHING now, because she captured the last card. I know I'm changing this a lot, but bare with me here, okay? It would take WAY too long if I didn't. `-_- Sorry.]  
  
"So you know… everything?" I asked slowly, trying to take it all in.  
  
"Yep."  
  
We talked a little more, but I was only half paying attention. Now that he knew, things would be different. Touya and I were still trying to get over the fact that mother saved both of us, but not herself or even father. It was like a nightmare, or a dream. It didn't seem as if it were true. I was here with my friends, and my brother, and they… aren't alive any longer. It seems as if I would be going home shortly and they would be waiting at the front steps. But deep down, I knew that that would never happen again.  
  
Tomoyo and I left and went to meet at our usual tree and sat down, talking with everyone once again. Yamazaki told his usual lies that I thought were true until proven otherwise, and we all giggled when Chiharu slapped him over the head to shut up. Naoko told ANOTHER spooky story that I REALLY wished she wouldn't have brought up. One ghost story was enough thank you very much! No, let me rephrase that. One scary story was MORE than enough! It gave me the creeps!  
  
Before I knew it we had all already eaten dinner and I was in bed with lights out. Tomoyo and I talked about the day's events for a few minutes and then drifted off into a peaceful slumber. [AN: if you can tell, I'm having a HUGE writer's block at the moment so I'm trying to speed things up a bit. Sorry guys! `-_- ]  
  
In the morning Tomoyo had to wake me up because I slept in and then we had to run to the dinning hall to get there on time. We barely made it in time, and we also received a LOT of glares for making everyone wait. *sweat drop* Also a glare from my not-so-favorite teacher, Ms. Ketsuji.  
  
We said our thanks and finally the room was filled with it's normal, everyday chatter. I smiled and looked at my friends. "So, how are all of you today?"  
  
They smiled back and a chorus of "I'm fine's" "good's" "okay's" and "great's" were murmured all around me. I smiled and took a bite of bread.  
  
"Did you hear that we have some more new arrivals today?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah. I hear there are four more people who came."  
  
"Four, that's a lot," I commented. I looked at Tomoyo and saw that she just gave a little smile.  
  
"Yep! Two are twins, I don't know if they are boys or girls though. Then there is a guy named Prince Tokuo, and a Princess Sumiki. They all arrived some time yesterday."  
  
"Wow. Why so late though?"  
  
"Who knows. We might have some classes with them." That got a groan from me. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"We have all of our classes today. That means I have to go to… History Of The Kingdoms," I moaned.  
  
Everyone else groaned as well. We all had that class together, and no one believed a word she said. No one liked her anyway.  
  
"Well, come on," Meiling said as she started to get up. "We better get to class so we don't have to 'feel her wrath,'"  
  
We all laughed at that.  
  
"You know, someone should teach her a lesson. A lesson she'll never forget." It took me a moment to realize I said that out loud. 'whoops.'  
  
Tomoyo gave an all-knowing smile and Meiling had an evil smirk on her face. "At the end of the year everyone always pulls pranks. That will be the perfect payback time."  
  
We all exchanged glances.  
  
"We better make it good. This needs to be something she will NEVER forget!" Syaoran added. We all nodded in agreement right as we entered the classroom. It startled all of us, yet we left the subject at that. No one overheard, thankfully.  
  
"Class, we have two new students that will be joining us today. One is a very special young girl, Princess Sumiki." A girl with teal hair entered the room. She had gray eyes that seemed vacant almost. She looked kind of shy, but I learned not to judge anyone on first appearance. "Sumiki, you may sit…" Ms. Ketsuji sent me a glare and I was forced to look into her steely eyes. I gulped. "Behind Rokishi." She placed The girl farthest away from me. Probably because she thought I was a bad influence. I shrugged it off. Why was the teacher being so nice to this girl though? Because she was new? That wasn't fair!  
  
"And our other new student is Prince Hinruku. He has a twin brother that is also staying with us, but will not be in this class. Please give him a warm welcome." She looked around the classroom and saw that there was only one open seat left. [AN: Remember, the seats are just like they are in the show, okay?!? ^-^] It was behind Eriol, which was still close enough to me. Once again her metallic gray eyes were on mine. I shrunk down into my seat. "Hinruku, you may be seated behind Prince Eriol. If there are any problems, please tell me and I will fix them immediately." She said all this without taking her eyes off of me. I glared back. Now she deserved what ever we had in store for her. We should dye her skin black to match her hair. Permanently of course. We could dump a huge tub of pudding on her; that would be VERY amusing. But then I would get yelled at from Kero saying that it was a waste of preciously edible food, and now it was spoiled when it could have been in his stomach. I giggled at the thought and the teacher finally jerked her gaze away from me and to the black board, explaining today's lesson.  
  
I quickly looked past Syaoran and Meiling to see who she was sitting next to. Prince Hinruku looked like he would become a good friend, but that was all I could tell. He had dark green hair and dark purple eyes. He was paying attention to the teacher with keen attention, yet when he noticed I was looking at him he gave a little smile. I turned back around in my chair. I had a weird confusing feeling, and I couldn't tell what it was about.  
  
After History Of The Kingdoms I went to embroidery. I was actually pretty good at it now with Tomoyo and Rika's help. It was still incredibly boring though. Then I went to dance and manners and found that Princess Sumiki and Prince Hinruku were also in this class. When we had to dance with partners, I was Syaoran's partner again, and I noticed all the girls were glaring at me. Even the new girl! Then I noticed that the guys were all glaring at Syaoran worse than they used to because their partner's attention was on him. Something told me that things were going to start to get nasty if this kept up. I looked over to see that Eriol was also in this class and he happened to be dancing with Tomoyo! He looked down at her with a little smile, and I could tell that he was a great dancer. Tomoyo wouldn't meet his eyes though. Wonder why.  
  
I looked up at Syaoran and into his honey brown eyes and I was mesmerized. I gave a trembling smile and knew right away why Tomoyo wouldn't meet his eyes. Just in case she… well, never mind. It's not like I do. Is it?  
  
Syaoran and I seemed to be dancing on the clouds. I could hardly feel the ground beneath my feet. It was so wonderful, so magical! It was so…  
  
"KAWAII!" I sweat dropped and looked over at Tomoyo. She was looking at us with stars in her eyes and she just happened to say that when the music stopped. I blushed a deep shade of magenta and looked away from Syaoran, not noticing that he did the same. Now everyone was glaring at us except Tomoyo and Eriol. No, except Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and her dance partner, Hinruku. I pulled away from Syaoran, not noticing that we had been dancing that close together, and I saw that Mrs. Katomi was beaming at us.  
  
"You two are the perfect pair!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Hoe?!?" I asked, wide-eyed, now as bright as a tomato.  
  
"There is going to be a dancing contest coming up. People from far-off kingdoms will attend, and they will try to see if their dancers are better than our. Then we will hold a grand finale and it's every partner for themselves. We will give out prizes, passes, and days off of school so you can go to the market place and shop or just hang around outside. I have to choose five couples to represent this school, and you two are one of them."  
  
"Wha? But… I…" I couldn't believe my ears. Represent this school? The Li Kingdom, and now the Kinomoto Kingdom at this thing?!?  
  
"Wait a second…" Syaoran started.  
  
"No. You are in and that's final. This is a great privilege! And don't you guys worry either," she said, looking at all the others. "I will pick more couples, so you will all have a chance to shine!"  
  
I turned to Syaoran. "Dance? In front of tons of people? Me?" I asked incredulously.  
  
He gave a little smile to reassure me. "Us. Don't worry Sakura, we'll do fine."  
  
"We?" I asked. "You don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not! I mean…er…of course not."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you Syaoran."  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted again. Now Prince Eriol was looking at us also.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" Mrs. Ketsuji said, clapping her hands together. "I want you two," she pointed to Tomoyo and Eriol, "to also be one of the couples."  
  
  
  
Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool! I like it again, again! Does that even make sense?!? Oh, well. I need sleep and I have a HUGE project to work on that's due tomorrow and I need to eat my spagetti-O's! Hee hee hee! Well, I better go. REVIEW PLEASE! Review, review, review, review, review!!! I *LOVE* it when you review, so please please please do! Thank you all SO much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^ 


	23. Legend Unfolding

Hi! Thank you SO much for ALL of the reviews! WOW!!!! Almost 500! I can't BELIEVE IT!! I didn't think it would be THIS good! While your waiting for my next chapter, please read the first chapter to my A Wilted Cherry Blossom story. It IS pg. 13 though. Telling you that right now. Well, these are the people I'm thanking! They reviewed my 22nd chapter! Yay! Well, hope you like this chapter! I WAS going to make something REALLY sad happen, and I don't know if I will or not anymore. Enjoy!  
  
Special thank you to...  
  
Sammi  
  
Blazing-moon  
  
galea  
  
Kim  
  
cutiecaptor  
  
Kittyangel  
  
Karen  
  
Sarri-chan  
  
Sakura  
  
Akane  
  
angel miyu  
  
SeXyChiCk  
  
cherryblossomsakura2111  
  
The Wandering Mind  
  
girlygirl  
  
cutiecaptor  
  
SakuraJade  
  
crystal star  
  
moon girl  
  
Wild Mage  
  
OpalDragon  
  
Silver-Cherry  
  
shazaoblossom  
  
Sakura1301 SpringbloomOpal  
  
setsu  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
Fantasy  
  
e t e r n a  
  
Sakura  
  
KrystalKat390  
  
windy*wings  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Mystical-Grace  
  
Joey  
  
Lady AA-Chan  
  
silverfang  
  
Little Blossom  
  
KyteAura  
  
JJ2day5  
  
Saiera  
  
Thank you SO much, all of you! You are ALL so VERY nice! Now, on with the chapter! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!!! *sings*  
  
Chapter twenty-three.  
  
[AN: yes, as some of you have noticed, at the end of the last chapter I messed up and wrote Ms. Ketsuji's name instead of the dance teacher's name, Mrs. Katomi. Sorry about that. `-_-]  
  
[AN: AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST AND EVERYTHING! I HAD FINALS AND SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!!!!!]  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
After Dance class I made my way to History of the past. It was boring, and Mr. Tokurane droned on and on about the war between kingdoms Kitlu and Himotoshi. It took place hundreds of years ago, why worry about it now? During the whole class period I kept thinking of the Dance Competition. I was glad Tomoyo and Eriol would be in it too. They couldn't say their thoughts about Syaoran and I going together because they had to also. I had a feeling that Tomoyo wasn't letting all of her feelings show though. Did she possibly like him? I mean. we only just met him! She did see him a while ago though, and they talked for a while. Hm. Who knows?  
  
After that class we went to Legends and Tales. Miss Mizuki smiled that little smile of hers, and Syaoran glared, like usual.  
  
"Okay class, today we are going to learn something new," She said, looking into my eyes. I felt like what ever it was, it would be about me, or connect with me somehow. Syaoran glowered. I smiled. "You are all going to search for information about a legend and/or tale in a group of two, and you will give an Oral presentation to the class on what you learned. Then I will teach you about one of them. I hope you all get enough information. During class we will be going to the Library to get information, but you may have to go on your own time also."  
  
Moans and sighs filled the room. I was scared about the presenting part, but other than that I was excited. But. who would my partner be?  
  
"Alright class, these are the assigned partners. One, Tomoyo and Eriol. You two will learn about the Tale of the Tragedies and Hope. Meiling and Syaoran, you two will also be together and you will be doing the legend of Love and Loss. Sakura. you will be with... Hinruku. You two shall do the Legend of the Stone Heart. Sumiki and Roshiku, you two will learn about the tale, Dark And Pure; Justice for All." And on and on went the list. Everyone seemed a little suspicious about what the assignment meant to them in particular, but after a while everyone got into their groups and realized that they liked what they had to look up.  
  
[AN: about time huh? ^-^]  
  
I made my way over to Hinruku as everyone went over to his or her partners. I smiled up at him. "I guess we're partners."  
  
"Yeah. Guess so." He looked at me curiously. "Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Stone Heart?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. Have you?"  
  
He gave a weird smile but shook his head. "Nope. Where do you want to look up information? Let's start right now!" His smile widened and became a true smile. He seemed a little too excited about it.  
  
I sweat dropped. "Uh.yeah.okay. I guess we could go to the library."  
  
He looked around the classroom, which had shrunken to about half its regular size. "I think a lot of people are already there. Let's go!"  
  
I stared at him as if he was the weirdest guy in the world. Why did he love assignments so much? He was. hyper maybe? But not really. It was hard to explain.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
We made our way to the library and I was amazed to find how large it really was. We had to look for the book and by the time we found it we were all alone in a dark part of the library. There was a table behind us that we sat at between two shelves of books and looked for interesting information.  
  
"It's a story," I said, thinking it would have been a boring book that had information that didn't even make sense. "Wow!"  
  
"Look at these pictures!" Hinruku exclaimed.  
  
There was a picture of a guy with ebony hair and mahogany eyes, glaring at the reader. He showed no emotion besides anger and hate in those eyes of his. There was a girl behind him with blonde hair and crystal clear eyes. She seemed peaceful and innocent, looking at the guy as if it was the first time she had ever seen him. He seemed to pay no attention to her.  
  
"And look," Hinruku said, flipping to the very last page. "Here's another picture."  
  
The guy looked a little older now, but that wasn't his only change. He was in the background this time, yet his eyes were soft now. He looked nice and understanding. The girl on the front had a huge smile on her lips, her eyes dancing.  
  
"I like that picture much better," I commented.  
  
Hinruku looked at it sadly. "Yeah. Me too." He looked at me with pity in his eyes, and I wondered why it was there.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
  
He smiled once again. "No, not at all! Well, it seems to be a series. Let's just get the first two for now, okay? Well, come on!"  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
We went back to the class and he decided to take the first book and I took the second, we would read it later that night, and tell each other about it the next day. Now the class I had to go to was Defense. I made my way over to my friends and we walked outside. All four of the new heirs were in this class with us. Two I didn't recognize, then I saw Sumiki and Hinruku. I smiled and waved to them when they looked my way.  
  
"Hi guys!" I shouted cheerfully.  
  
Sumiki looked at me shyly and then when she saw me her eyes narrowed, moving to Syaoran. Her eyes flicked from him to me, and then back again. I gulped. As long as I was friends with Syaoran I guess she wouldn't like me very much. Oh, well. You can't be friends with people who don't WANT to be your friend. Hinruku in the other hand smiled and waved energetically. "Sakura! Hi! How are you?" He jogged over to me and I introduced him to my friends. Sumiki followed him reluctantly but I could tell it was only because she wanted to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"Do you two have this class also?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "Yes. And so does my twin brother."  
  
Sumiki looked timidly at Syaoran. "It isn't too hard, is it?" She asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
Syaoran looked startled and then glowered. "No." I could tell he knew she was flirting with him, and even though I felt bad about Sumiki's dismissal I was glad Syaoran did that for some odd reason. "If you're scared you can get switched to a knew class."  
  
Sumiki's brows knit together as she glared. "No way!" She said defensively, startling all of us. Then she put on her little, 'I'm a sweet innocent little girl that's scared and needs protection' look on. She looked up at him. "I'm sure I can manage." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
[AN: I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! Ugh!]  
  
{AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I didn't mean to tale this long, but now I'll finally write again! Here goes nothing! SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!]  
  
Hinruku broke the akward silence that followed by calling over to his brother. He jogged over and looked inquiringly at his twin. They both had the same dark green hair, but this guy's eyes were orange instead of purple. "Brother, I want you to meet these people. This is Princess Meiling, Prince Syaoran, Princess Sumiki, and Princess Sakura." The new guy's eyes flicked to mine when he heard my name. It seemed as if he was looking for something hidden deep within me. I gulped. Something about him unnerved me to no end. "Everyone, this is my twin brother, Prince Roshiku."  
  
"Hello," Sumiki offered.  
  
"Hi," I said quietly, looking at the ground.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran just glared.  
  
He nodded to us each in turn, and when he was about to say something, Mr. Terada walked up to us and called for everyone's attention. When we were practicing with bows and arrows I was partnered with Princess Sumiki. I could tell she was trying her hardest, but it was a little too hard. After focusing on the target and running to retrieve your arrows, it was hard work. She was tired after no time at all. She kept looking to see if Syaoran was looking at her attempts, but each time he was stringing another arrow, not paying any attention to anything but the little red circle in the middle of the target. I shook my head and sighed. No wonder he didn't care for the girls around here. They try too hard, and they would do anything for his attention. After a while that's GOT to get on their nerves.  
  
After defense there was Nature's Song. Tomoyo and I went through our routine, and we sang side by side, walking along the garden. There was going to be a night where all the girls walked side by side with their partner, and mine was Tomoyo, holding candles with a bouquet of flowers around their heads in a crown wreath, moving slowly and regally through the garden, singing a song. All had to be in tune, all had to be in step, all had to wear white. It was called the Blooming Flower of Light, a special tradition come late spring. It symbolized young woman blooming into adulthood, following the light of their hearts, burning deep within ones soul. After that took place, there would be food and dancing, music and laughter, it was supposed to be a girl's favorite day until she would marry. This time of year, girls were extra giggly, and the guys couldn't wipe those silly grins off of their faces. But. it took a lot of memorizing and hard work. We weren't even half way done with the song we had to memorize.  
  
Finally classes were over, and Tomoyo and I were allowed to go back to our bedchambers. We had the servants bring dinner up to our room so we could talk and have a little time together. We also had a lot of homework to do, and Tomoyo insisted on starting our gowns for the Blooming Flower of Light. I shook my head, but at least I had quiet time to study my Legends and Tales homework. I plopped onto my bed with the book, lying on my stomach. I studied the cover carefully. This time I had the second book. The pictures were different than on the first one.  
  
The two people on the cover were looking down and away from each other. A light blush tinged their cheeks. The symbol of friendship hung above their heads. Yet. maybe there was something more. that neither of them would admit.  
  
I shook my head, thinking it silly. Flipping to the back page of the cover I gasped. The girl was laying on the ground of stone, a tiny flower peering up at her through the stone's cracks, shriveled, but there none-the-less, symbolizing her life force. The guy with ebony hair was bent over her form, holding onto her hand as if he thought he let go, she might die. Another man was there, who the ebony-haired youth was glaring at fiercely. This man had mahogany colored hair and deep blue eyes. He held out his hand as if in persuasion. He seemed to be pleading with him for help, yet trying to defend himself with the same breath.  
  
"This is all very confusing, but it seems. familiar some how," I murmured to myself.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "It might actually help if you READ the book, Sakura."  
  
I sweat dropped. "Right."  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
Sakura didn't show up at dinner, but Tomoyo wasn't here either, so I wasn't TOO worried. After a while I didn't have any time to be worried because a bunch of girls swarmed over to me and asked if they could take Sakura and Tomoyo's spot. Of COURSE I got mad about that, and believe my, it wasn't pretty. I actually made one girl cry unintentionally, but she was engaged to another Prince anyway, so I know I did the right thing. Thankfully. I always feel bad when a girl cries. Especially if I was at fault. Anyway, for the rest of dinner I glowered and grumbled and glared, but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to care. Couldn't these girls see that I loved Sakura? I mean- uh- that I didn't care about them the way they cared about me? They didn't care about me anyway! They don't even know me! I don't even know them! It wouldn't work! It couldn't!  
  
Meiling kept looking at me all through dinner and it drove me crazy! She had this look of pity on her face as if she knew everything that went on in my life. Like THAT would ever happen! Why was I mad all of a sudden? What was it that drove me this way? Oh, maybe it was the little 'talks' I have with the other Princes almost ever night. Maybe it's the stupid girls I have following me around that STARTED these little 'talks.' One thing was for sure, I don't want to put up with it any longer. Can't they see that I don't WANT their stupid girls? Can't they see that I do everything in my power to prevent things like this from happening?  
  
One thing's for sure. Since Sakura and Tomoyo weren't here, I'm going to have to deal with another one of these so-called 'talks.' Not that it was anything I couldn't handle. At first it was easy as pie. Three guys ganging up on me, mad about this or that, and then ending up on their faces, that wasn't bad at all. Then when more and more started coming, all peeved about one thing or another, well, lets just say I was lucky to only get a few bruises here and there. I did beat the crap out of any guy who came close enough to me though. I started training even more after that. It was hard when it was ten against one. At least no one seemed to notice. But when they started insulting my friends-and Sakura- THAT'S when I got mad! I didn't even get touched that night, and there were eight of them. They deserved it. No one insults Sak- I mean. MY friends. No one!  
  
After dinner I silently went up to my room, or at least, I headed in that direction. Not too much later I confronted by a bunch of angry Princes. They crept out from the shadows like wolves from a pack, fur bristling. I crossed my arms, waiting for Junku to show up. He always led these little charades. He had his eyes on Kizutsu, and the fact that she was head over heels for me pleased him to no end. I silently counted them, wondering how many there were this time. Eleven. The number went up one. He was probably the one engaged to the Princess that I sent off crying. What did he expect me to do? I later found out that his name was Tujuo, and that my estimate was 100% accurate. He planned to make me pay, but I wouldn't handle any of that.  
  
Before even five minutes was up I had four of them on the ground and got away with only a scratch. I panted as I wiped the sweat from my brow, waiting for whom ever was next.  
  
"You may be a good fighter," Junku growled, "But what you do isn't right!" He spat at my feet, trying to make me mad.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? I-don't-want-them," I said clearly and firmly. "And you know that. I wouldn't want to take them away from you even if they were the last females on the planet. You know it, I know it, we ALL know it, so why don't you just leave. Go back to your bedchambers. We both know this won't solve anything."  
  
"To you it might not, but to me it will!" Tujuo yelled from somewhere behind me. I started to turn, but not quick enough. I felt a pang go through me as his fist made contact with my side. My breath caught in my throat as I doubled over and felt another punch on my back. I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor.  
  
"Not so tuff now, are ya?" he asked snidely. "That'll teach you for trying to snatch away my fiancé!"  
  
I rolled over, clutching my side, glaring at him so menacingly I would have been afraid if I looked at myself in the mirror. "I told you," I growled, "I didn't snatch her away from you! I don't even-"  
  
"Silence!" Tujuo yelled. He kicked me-hard-in the ribs, and for a moment it was hard to breath. Why wasn't I fighting back? What was wrong with me? Did I actually care about their feelings? Was I actually starting to understand because of a certain emerald eyed girl? Because I couldn't imagine what it would feel like if someone came alone who she loved and cherished?  
  
When I saw Tujuo's leg fly back for another kick, I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. When nothing happened I slowly opened one eye to see Junku standing over me. He must have blocked the kick.  
  
"What?" Tujuo asked in utter astonishment.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, we are staying here as guests, and this is Prince Syaoran's home. No more tonight," Junku commanded. "Now leave."  
  
The others stared at him with wide eyes. He was the one that got them together, he was the one that complained about Syaoran this and Syaoran that, he was like the leader to them, and now he was telling them to leave?  
  
One by one they turned around, hesitated for a minute or two, and then went away because of the look Junku was giving them. When it was only me and Junku left in the corridor, he turned to me, and did the unthinkable. He offered me his hand. Grasping it, he helped my to my feet, and peered questioningly into my eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Something about you Syaoran. something's changed." With that, he turned on his heel and strode forward, leaving me confused, and not knowing whether to glared at his back, or stare blankly. I went for the stare blankly. "Maybe even you found your special someone," he said as he turned the corner and then vanished from sight.  
  
I shook my head, but didn't move for about five minutes, pondering what that meant, and what he thought he knew. Finally I came back to my senses and shook my head once again. Then I turned around and headed to the curtain that was on the side of the statue. As I stooped to move the fabric aside, I grimaced and gasped at the same time. I forgot about the kick and punches. I could have at least defended myself. I went in through the trap door, found the third design and knelt to go through the next one, finding myself wheezing after that, and stared at the gloomy staircase before me. I hadn't realized how long a trip this really was. It doesn't get to you unless you're in pain. I slumped up the stairs, and called upon the element of wind. I went up the last remaining stairs and closed the staircase behind me. What if something bad happened and I was about to die here, all alone? No one would ever know. It would take weeks or months for them to find my body, or maybe they never would. It would be left to rot here, all alone, all by itself.  
  
And that was the last pitiful thought I had before I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I woke up the next morning, feeling like it was a fresh start. It was sunny and the birds were chirping, it seemed like everything would be perfect. I just hoped that when I had to tell the class about The Stone Heart legend, I wouldn't stutter over my words or forget what I was talking about. Surprisingly, the book was a very easy read and really held my attention. It was as if I already knew what the book had to say in some parts. I wondered what Hinruku found out about the first book. Although. it wasn't like I was hanging in suspense. I already knew-or guessed I knew-what it had to say.  
  
I got dressed and ready and when I came back out of the room Tomoyo was ready also. I must have been daydreaming to take so much time. We headed to breakfast together and sat down, talking to Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Eriol joined us soon after and it wasn't hard to include him into our conversation. Then Hinruku came and sat down and he told me a little about what he read, and I told him some interesting things I had learned. He seemed pleased that I liked it so much. Then Meiling came into the room with a worried expression on her face. She saw me and practically ran in my direction.  
  
"Sakura! I can't find Syaoran. I've been looking everywhere for him! He didn't practice with me this morning, and when we usually meet in the corridor to go to breakfast together."  
  
"He wasn't there?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head, and glanced around the room, as if picking a person out that must of chopped him up into little pieces and put them in today's soup.  
  
"Maybe he just slept in," Eriol said with a tiny smile.  
  
Meiling glared at him. "I know my cousin!" She shouted defensively. "Syaoran isn't one to-"  
  
"Sleep in?" Came a voice from behind us; Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling squealed and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Meiling. stop it!" He yelled as she cut off his air supply.  
  
She pouted, but removed her arms. "I was only worried-hey! If you're okay, then where were you? I waited a whole HOUR for you to show up during practice, and then I searched the WHOLE palace looking for you! I deserve an explanation!" She roughly placed her hands on her hips, not ready to budge any time soon.  
  
He shrugged it off and walked around the table. Wait a minute-was that a limp?!? "I slept in. That's all there is to it," he stated. Judging from the look Meiling was giving him now, I could tell she also noticed the slight limp in his walk. I wonder how many others noticed as well.  
  
Meiling opened her mouth to say something but Syaoran silenced her. "It's nothing more Meiling. We'll talk later." He emphasized the last word.  
  
Meiling looked about to object, but the glare he was giving her now was enough to make her hold her tongue. "So, what's for breakfast?" Meiling asked, plopping down next to Syaoran and rubbing her hands together. I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, and it worked. Everyone realized how hungry they were, and not once did anyone mention why Meiling was so worried or why Syaoran was hurt. It didn't mean they didn't wonder though, and I planned to find out. I couldn't explain they way my heart leapt into my throat at the thought of Syaoran missing or hurt. One thing was for sure though, I didn't like the feeling. Knowing that he was safe at least brought a little reassurance. At least three of the four classes we have are together. I hope everything is alright.  
  
History of the Kingdoms was dull and boring. The only person that seemed to not get in trouble was Sumiki. I couldn't help but to despise that girl now. I tried to be friendly. but no-o. She had to try and impress Syaoran every time they were together. She was really starting to bug me.  
  
Dance and Manners was much better. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I got to go into our very own dance room and practice for the competition that was a ways away. It was smaller, but at least we weren't being glared at the whole time. I wanted to ask Syaoran what was going on but I couldn't because Tomoyo and Eriol would hear our conversation. Every time we had to turn in a sudden movement I saw him wince and I wanted to stop so he wouldn't pressure himself to keep going. With certain dance moves he'd tense and it would take him a few seconds to catch his breath. I felt horrible!  
  
When fast music came on and I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it any longer I gave out a loud groan and pulled away. I wiped my forehead and was thankful for the beads of sweat that were there so my acting wouldn't be totally unbelievable. "Whew!" Syaoran gave me a curious look, but I could tell he was dying from all this dancing. "I am SO tired!" Now Eriol and Tomoyo stopped dancing and exchanged glances. Did they know what I was up to? " I have been up ALL night long with Tomoyo, and we went for a long walk in the garden." 'PLEASE say you weren't in the garden last night,' I pleaded in my mind, "And we talked for EVER! Then, when we finally got back to our bedchambers I forgot to get that book for our Legends and Tales class!" I shook my head as if Tomoyo and I were the silliest creatures on the planet. "Can you believe it? So Tomoyo, being the wonderful friend she is, came to help me look for it. Do you know how big that library is? It's huge! And spooky I might add," I said in a small voice, then got louder, "So we were walking along rows and rows of books until we FINALLY found it. My feet are SO sore. Ungh. Why, I can't believe we're still standing!" I looked over at Tomoyo for a little help, noticing I had been rambling on and on. This had to be the worst lie in the history of the Kingdom! Probably even worse than Yamazaki's! Was he buying it? It was impossible to tell. "Tomoyo?" I asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it." Tomoyo slipped her shoe off and began massaging it. "It does hurt an awful lot. I was just swept away by the music to even realize it until now." I sighed with relief. Tomoyo was much more believable. Maybe Syaoran and Eroil won't be TOO suspicious. "Why don't we all sit down for a while. You two don't mind do you?" She looked at Eriol when she said this but I knew it was to Syaoran's benefit. He shook his head and led Tomoyo over to the side of the room to a chair. Syaoran and I also went to sit down.  
  
"Thank you," I said, sighing with relief.  
  
"I'll go and get all of us some water. That should cool you girls down," Eriol commented. I could have kissed him. but not really. I smiled. I'll leave that for Tomoyo.  
  
"That would be lovely," Tomoyo said, fanning her face, never wavering for a second in the act.  
  
"Thank you," I murmured.  
  
He left and I tried my hardest to slouch like Tomoyo was doing and to look anywhere but into Syaoran's eyes. He was staring intently, but he couldn't know. could he?  
  
"Sakura." He murmured after a while. Despite myself I looked up at him. Thankfully he was looking straight ahead. Then he looked down at me and I nearly fell out of my chair with the kindness I saw there; so many mixed emotions.  
  
"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.  
  
He gave a half grin. "Thanks."  
  
I stared at him. He knew?!? But.what.how??? I looked away. "Thanks for what? It is I who should be thanking you. I-"  
  
He took my hand and brought it to his lips. I gasped as a shiver ran through my entire body. I still wouldn't look into his eyes. I knew what would happen if I did.  
  
He gave a small chuckle and I blushed. I've never heard him laugh before. "As I was saying. thank you." He released my hand and I held it preciously in my lap. When I didn't comment he said, "A simple 'You're welcome,' would be nice."  
  
I gulped, and blushed even more, trying to hide my face from him. "Y-you're welcome."  
  
There was about a three second pause and then. "KAWAII!!!!" I sweat dropped. Of course, Tomoyo had to see the whole thing.  
  
Alright, I'm stopping here. I've been typing up a storm and I REALLY need to up-date. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I won't go on vacation any more this summer, don't worry. Soon I'll have TOO much time on my hands! Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE try to review! Please! I don't know how that works anymore, but I really want you to. Alright, I'll DEFINITELY get the next chapter up more soon. Believe me! ^-^ When was the last one up, three MONTHS ago??? That's sure what it SEEMS like! Well, I hope you didn't give up on me! If you can't review that please e-mail me! I would LOVE that! Bye 4 now! By the way, my IM is Angelwings1237 if you have instant messenger. It would be great to hear from you! ^-^ 


	24. A Future To Be

I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot just how much I loved getting reviews from you guys! I am EXTREMELY sorry about not up-dating more soon, but Oh well, that's in the past now, right? I was SO mad though when they changed fanfiction because I had to up-date my computer and everything and I still don't know how it FINALLY just started to let me log in and up-date YESTERDAY! Urgh! Well, I can't WAIT for this chapter! It's going to be MUCH better and SO much more fun to write! ::rubs hands together with a weird glint in her eyes:: BWA HA HA HA HA!!!! And guess what else? When I actually FINISH a story, I'm going to attempt a humor/romance story that will be GREAT! So, I think I'll start the chapter now. Hope ya like it! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: *whines* Do I HAVE to do these? I do?!? But I don't wanna! No! I refuse. WHAT?!? Really? Are you pulling my leg? You're serious? BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine! Be that way. Idon'townCCSsogoandbothersomeoneelseforachangeandleavemealone. ::blows raspberry:: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Thanks to.  
  
Silverwing  
  
aleris  
  
Amber Dream  
  
Wings of Fire  
  
Cev  
  
Akane  
  
cutiecaptor  
  
Madison Hammack  
  
Little Blossom  
  
KuteSakura  
  
Glarie  
  
Sexychick  
  
chibidragon  
  
deb  
  
cherrytree  
  
Saiera  
  
Kittyangel  
  
Chibi Chibi Sakura  
  
silverfang  
  
odango  
  
SakumaRyuichi  
  
Mystical-Grace  
  
wenxuan-chan  
  
shazaoblossom  
  
Angel  
  
SpringbloomOpal  
  
KrystalKat390  
  
Joey  
  
Fantasy  
  
SakuraJade  
  
macaroni-cheeze  
  
Kim  
  
MercuryGoddess  
  
FlameSolo  
  
The Dark Shadow Mystress  
  
Silex  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR o_O (WOW!)  
  
After dance and manners, which we still haven't had any lessons on manners so I don't know why I call it that, I went to Legends and Tales with Syaoran, still as bright as a tomato. I found Hinruku waiting for me by my desk, a smile planted on his face.  
  
"So, are you ready to tell everyone about what you read?" He seemed apprehensive, like he wanted to tell the class this magnificent secret that everyone should already know.  
  
"Uh.I guess," I stated, sweat drops appearing all over my head.  
  
"Alright class, settle down," Miss Mizuki stated calmly to the nervous chatter that filled the room. Automatically everyone took their seats and waited patiently for further instructions. "I will call up the partners of two, and each-by turn- will tell us what you found out so far." A few groans could be heard of the student who forgot to study or else hoped it wouldn't be due too soon. The first people she called up to the front of the class were Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"What we found out so far is that even in the depths of the world of tragedies, hope still shines through. All you have to do is believe," Tomoyo stated calmly and serenely. I admired her strength of being able to talk to a whole class like that. I hoped that I'd be that calm!  
  
"Yes," Eriol continued. "This tale was about a helplessly lost being, whom has lived through so many tragedies that all he can feel is despair. This young man would walk until he found the meaning of life, but he could never find it. What he did find was loss, sadness, anger. and despair."  
  
Tomoyo nodded unconsciously. "Then, one day, he was encountered by an unearthly being. She was the most beautiful thing the man had ever seen. One day, when he just about gave up, she appeared before him and offered him something he could never have dreamed of, happiness, love, and hope," Tomoyo commented. Then she smiled. "And what this tale is trying to get through to everyone out there, is that even though life may be filled with toils and tragedies, hope will only be a couple of steps behind."  
  
Everyone clapped, and Eriol and Tomoyo both bowed to the class.  
  
"Thank you very much. You two may be seated now," Miss Mizuki stated. "Now will Syaoran and Meiling please come up and tell us about Love and Loss?"  
  
Meiling stomped up to the front of the classroom with a determined look on her face and Syaoran looked thoroughly bored, yet almost sad. "Love and Loss is about a couple that cares about each other very deeply. They are soul mates, and are connected. Then, one day, the man falls ill and dies. His wife feels so much remorse that she stops talking and wants to die just to be with the one she loves." Syaoran looked pointedly at Meiling for her to continue.  
  
"She vows never to love another being as long as she lives," Meiling said, her eyes showing a sudden sadness of emotion that no one had ever seen before. "She can only think about him, worry about him, and imagine what would have happened if he lived a little longer. Her husband comes to her one night, and asks her to let him go. He tells her to move on, and that she would die if she kept torturing herself."  
  
"She can't see herself loving anyone else but him, and he feels horrible for putting her through this. Finally, one night, he talks her into letting him go. She still loves him and cares for him, but this time she also mended her broken heart, and learned that with love, came loss."  
  
Miss Mizuki smiled. "Thank you Syaoran, Meiling." They both bowed, following the example of Tomoyo and Eriol, and then went back to their seats. For some unknown reason, I was very close to tears.  
  
"Next up is." Miss Mizuki scanned her list, "Sakura and Hinruku, with the Legend of the Stone Heart."  
  
I gulped, hoping I wouldn't have to go too soon. Well, that was out of the question. My body must have been shaking all over as I slowly stood up. Why did there have to be oral presentations?  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Tomoyo whispered from my right.  
  
I inhaled a deep breath and nodded, hoping she would be right. It was a good thing Hinruku has to talk first. He read the first book, I read the second.  
  
I made my way to the front of the class and looked over at everyone, feeling heat creep up onto my cheeks. I hated talking in front of so many people! 'Look at the floor, look at Tomoyo, just don't look at THEM!' I tried to scold myself. I dropped my gaze to the floor. It was better than nothing. Then I heard Hinruku's voice and calmed down a little. Hopefully, if I acted like I was only talking to my friends, it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"The Legend of the Stone Heart begins with a heartless prince who didn't love anyone. All his life he would glare at his subjects and wouldn't ever bother with the ladies of the court. Why should he? They were all fake people, acting like they were someone or something they were not. The thing is, this heartless soul has magic, and deep down, he really isn't heartless at all. When he meets a fair Princess, she realizes this, but it isn't until later that they become friends. He overheard her talking one day and knows that she also posesses magic, and that she has the cards, that were supposed to belong in his family, and not hers."  
  
My head snapped up when I heard that. 'Wha? What?!? How.does he know all of this? Is it really in that book he read? What is going on? It sounds so familiar! TOO familiar!' I stared at Hinruku through wide eyes, but he was looking out over the class who were paying keen attention. I exhaled, maybe I was imagining things. Maybe it was nothing at all. Deep down, I knew I was kidding myself.  
  
"Then, the inevitable happens, they become friends. And as they get closer and closer, their friendship becomes stronger and stronger." He looked at me. I guess that that meant that that's where the first book left off. It was my turn. But.what.why did this sound so familiar?  
  
"In the second book, after they become friends, they realize that they like each other more than they thought. They become closer because they are allies in strength and power. Their lives are basically in each other's hands. But then, they're enemy approaches. A person full of dark and evil purposes. He harms them, but for some reason, he doesn't want them to get hurt. It's a mystery.what does he want? Is he a friend or foe? But then.the worst part of all comes. a man full of evil and dark magic. He wants them dead, and so the mystery guy reveals himself when the girl gets hurt. He begs for their forgiveness, and asks as much as offers his help."  
  
From the look on everyone's faces I could tell that they wanted me to continue. I was so caught up in the story and the feelings of the story, that it just hit me. I said all of that to the class, in front of tons of people, and I didn't falter once because I was so preoccupied. I felt heat rise up on my cheeks and then realized once again they wanted to hear more. I hung my head and mumbled, "That's where the second book ends. I don't know how many books there are, but the pictures are wonderful."  
  
A few people mumbled under their breaths. Everyone seemed disappointed, especially Naoko. We both walked back to our seats and waited for Sumiki and Roshiku to give their orals. Dark and Pure; Justice For All, seemed interesting. It also had a familiar ring to it. Have I read these before, or happen to know what they are about? It was strange, very strange.  
  
After everyone in the class had their turn, Mrs. Mizuki called for our attention. "Alright students, the reason why I wanted all of you to look up these legends and tales is because we will begin starting to learn about them next class period. Out of all of the ones I have selected, I think the one I have chosen will displease no one. The Legend of the Stone Heart shall be what we will be reviewing. You may check the books from the library, but please, there is only one copy of each book and we will need them for class so if I need it, you will have to hand them over. Understood?"  
  
We all cheered and nodded our heads in consent so she knew that we understood. I was really glad that we would be learning about this one. But right as she said it a shiver ran down my back. It gave me goosebumps, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
After legends and tales our last class was Nature's Song. As we practiced singing the songs for the festival I couldn't help but get excited. Tomoyo kept adding feverently that she was almost done with our dresses for the festival and the ball. I, of course, just sweat dropped.  
  
At dinner I couldn't help but to keep glancing in Syaoran's direction. I still didn't know why or how he got hurt. I was worried about him. One time I was staring at him for so long that the attention drew his eyes to mine. I gulped and blushed, then hurriedly looked away. I pretended to be eating and listening intently to the conversation around me, but I felt his gaze on the side of my face. I snuck a quick peek in his direction and froze when we made eye contact. He gave me the tiniest reassuring smile that I almost didn't see it, and then he went back to his dinner. I also turned back to mine, my face as bright as a ripe tomato.  
  
"Sakura. aren't you coming?" A gentle voice asked, barely hiding her amusement.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh.yeah." I glanced around me to see that everyone was getting up, and most people had already left.  
  
"Dinner is over, Sakura." Tomoyo looked at me with a little concern in her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
I gave her a wavering smile and sweat dropped. "Of course. I was just daydreaming, that's all."  
  
She turned her smile into a sly one. "About Syaoran?" She whispered so that only I could hear.  
  
"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed, my eyes flicking to the spot where he sat at the table. The spot that was now empty. I searched the room and looked to the people that were flocked at the doors. Finally I saw a flicker of a green aura and a mass of brown hair. I sighed and glanced around me. Now I had to make a quick exit.  
  
"Are you coming to the room or aren't you?" Tomoyo asked, as if she knew my plan all along.  
  
I tried to act calm and relaxed, which was everything I WASN'T feeling. I gave a careless shrug and said, "Actually, I have something that I need to do. I'll be up in a bit."  
  
Tomoyo gave a small smile and a knowing glance, which I missed completely, and watched as I fled for the large doors that went out into the great hall. The doors which Syaoran just left through.  
  
I turned my head this way and that, but I no longer saw him. How was I supposed to find him in such a massive crowd? I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the noise and the pushing and shoving. Finally I sensed his aura. It was hard, but I did it. I followed it blindly at first, until I knew I was on the right trail, then my eyes snapped open and I headed up the stairs to the third level. When no one was around I started running. I didn't know where his room was and I most certainly did NOT want to have to knock on his door.  
  
When I sensed his aura getting nearer I started to slow down. As I turned one of the corners to the left I spotted him. He seemed about to run into the wall when he stopped short, then turned in my direction. He must have sensed my aura.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his eyes inquiring.  
  
"I-I was just w-wondering.why you were hurt."  
  
His eyes narrowed into a glare and he looked away. "If I did happen to get hurt, it's nothing I can't handle. If I did get hurt.it's none of YOUR business!"  
  
I gasped and took a backwards step. The moment the words came out I knew he was sorry. I looked away, feeling my eyes start to sting. I told myself it was silly to cry over a petty thing like that. It wasn't too hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"I was just worried," I managed to say as I hung my head. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Never mind." I turned and ran, but I didn't get far. He caught my wrist in a tight grasp and I tried desperately to get free, but he never wavered.  
  
"Sakura-stop! I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
I stopped trying to get free, but I still wouldn't look in his direction. He gave a tug on my wrist and I stumbled toward him. "Syaoran.what's wrong?" I asked finally.  
  
He sighed a long, drawn out breath of air. "It's.everything!" he said at last, and I could tell this had been on his chest for a while now. "It's how the other Princes think that I'm going to take away their girlfriends or their betrothed or what not, and I don't care for them one way or another! It's how all the Princesses hang all over me, and won't even try to get to know me. They don't care about that! They won't listen and they don't care how I feel! It's how ONE -" he cut himself off, and I looked up at him. He looked down at me and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. "It's how one person, who doesn't care about looks, who puts others before her, and who is herself, that frightens me most of all. She changed me.for the better I suppose. She's my friend, and I'm confused on how she has this affect on me."  
  
After a long treacherous silence I said the only thing that came to mind, hypnotized by his soft amber eyes. I gulped. "Oh."  
  
He shook his head as if coming out of a daze and turned red. "Uh, I-I better go." He hurriedly turned and headed once again toward the wall, then stopped. He looked back at me helplessly, and all I could do was stare.  
  
"Syaoran." I started. 'Who could this person he was talking about be? And why was he red all of a sudden? He cared about someone, but who? It was nice that we both had someone to care about, but those words were so sincere. They came from the bottom of his heart. He really did care, deep down, and I always knew that. But if I liked Yukito, and he liked someone else, then why did it hurt so bad to know that? Why did it feel like my heart had turned to ice, and shattered.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I can't believe it. How could I have said something like that? Worst off, how could I have said it to her? The one I care for most? Why, why, why, why, why?!?  
  
I hurried away from her, not wanting to hear what she had to say. I headed to the curtain by the wall and realized I was trapped. I couldn't go to my room or she'd know where it was. I was stuck here.with her.and the words that were still lingering in the air. I looked back at her, helplessly, praying that she would leave. I didn't want her to say she didn't feel the same, but then again, maybe she didn't even know what or who I was talking about.  
  
"Syaoran." She started to say, but never finished her thought.  
  
"You don't have to say anything."  
  
She sighed, and almost looked hurt, but why? She didn't feel the same, did she? She couldn't.  
  
"Don't worry," she stated at last. She was looking at the ground with watery eyes. "One day she'll find out you care about her, and everything will be fine. I'm sure she feels the same. If you think that highly of her, I'm sure that she must be very nice in deed. You don't need to get upset over this. It's Meiling, isn't it?" I stared at her like she was crazy, but she didn't see my expression, only the floor. Did she really not know? "I know that she really is nice deep down, despite what everybody else thinks. It isn't rare that families marry-"  
  
"Sakura, stop." She slowly looked up at me. "It isn't Meiling."  
  
She looked confused now. "Then who-" she stopped herself before the question got out, probably not wanting to be rude, but I silently thanked her for it. Now wasn't the right time. I didn't know when it would be, but it wasn't right now.  
  
"There's something else," I stated, glad to be on another subject.  
  
"What?" She asked, and I could tell she was really listening to me, not just pretending like most of the other Princesses did.  
  
"You know that legend you had to look up for class today?" She nodded. "Doesn't it sound. familiar?"  
  
She thought about it for a while. "Yeah, I guess, but what does that have to do with-"  
  
"Think about it Sakura. I don't trust that so-called teacher Ms. Mizuki, and she had YOU read that legend, and YOU happen to have magic, like the girl in the story."  
  
"Syaoran, it was probably mere coincidence. Besides, I don't even look like the girl on the cover!"  
  
"That doesn't matter. It was written long ago, they didn't know what you would look like."  
  
"So you think I'm in danger?" I asked skeptically, crossing my arms.  
  
"Well.yes."  
  
"Syaoran, tell me ONE thing that happened in that legend that's true."  
  
I opened my mouth, thought about it for a while, and knew that our friendship wouldn't be enough to convince her, so I closed it again. I couldn't tell her that I was falling in love with her! I mean, that was out of the question! I still can't believe I'm starting to just accept it now! I narrowed my brows into a frown and opened my mouth to try to convince her any way but those two when the floor suddenly caved in.  
  
"What's happening?!?" Sakura yelled frantically.  
  
"I-don't-know!" I said in-between breaths. The floor was a sticky, gooey mess, like putty. "Is this happening in the whole castle?!?"  
  
"How am I supposed to answer that? I in the same room as you, aren't I?"  
  
I looked over at her and realized that she was up to her shoulders in this stuff. I was to my chest, and I didn't even realize it until now.  
  
"Are we going to suffocate?!?" Sakura asked frantically.  
  
I felt my blood run cold. I didn't want to even think about dying. I gritted my teeth and moved as close to my little cherry blossom as I could. "Give me your hand!"  
  
I reached out for her as her hand came out of the mass of blubber. We were pretty far apart, but after forcing ourselves, our hands found each other. We held on firmly, not wanting to think about what would happen if we let go.  
  
She went under first, the gooey mush up to my ears. "SAKURA!" I yelled, fright gripping my heart in a strong wrench. Then it moved over my face. Either that or I sunk down into it. I held my breath, trying to think. I couldn't use lightning, or it would fry both of us. Fire would burn us, water wouldn't help but to drown us, would wind work? Worth a try! I have to save Sakura!  
  
'Wind!' I called out in my thoughts, 'Come to my aid!' I felt the pendant grow into a sword, and it was then that I realized Sakura was still holding on to my hand. There was hope yet. A gust of wind formed a bubble around us and I could finally see Sakura's face. We both gasped for air, but the bubble started to shrink once again.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Save your breath! Think Sakura! You can do this!" I gasped for one more breath right before it took me.  
  
"I will not let you interfere little wolf." I heard the voice in my ears as much as in my thoughts. I felt the sword shrink into a pendant and it was then that I knew I couldn't do anything. 'Who are you?' I growled in my thoughts. "You will find out soon enough," came the reply. 'Why do you endanger Sakura?!?' He laughed at this question, making me grit my teeth. "I don't. Not truly"  
  
I was slowly about ready to drift into unconsciousness from lack of air when I felt the mass of muck slowly thin out, enough for me to open my eyes. I could breath again! The stuff disappeared and I saw Sakura standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
"I did it!" She yelled excitedly. She laughed and grabbed my other hand in hers, then I noticed she had the staff in it. "I turned the Erase card into a Sakura card and erased all that gooey slimy stuff! Isn't that great?!?"  
  
I gave a small smile despite myself. "Yeah, that's great. The only thing that bothers me is that we don't know who is doing this to you. And why? There also is one TINY little thing that sort of freaks me out." I added dryly, glancing around the place.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHERE ARE WE?!?"  
  
Sakura looked around and gasped. Everything around us was a grayish mist. We weren't back at the palace in the corridor like we were a few moments before. We had to be in some other vortex or place or SOMEthing! Who knew where we were?  
  
"Syaoran, I already used up a lot of my strength the other day and today with changing the cards. I didn't tell you, but last night I also transformed the Dash and Power. Now what?"  
  
"Sakura!" I lectured. "You aren't supposed to use your powers so much! It wares you out, and you know it!"  
  
She looked guiltily down at the ground. "Wait a second! This has to be some kind of illusion! We're on the ground, but it's a stone floor! Like at your castle! If I can cut my way through this time warp thingy, then maybe we can get out of here!"  
  
"Sakura," I said in a warning voice.  
  
"Don't worry. I already transformed the Sword card, so it won't be using my strength. Sword Card! Release and dispel! Sword!"  
  
Her staff turned into a sword, and I once again looked down at my pendant. I would have been able to help her in any other circumstances. Why couldn't I now? And who was that guy I heard? One thing was for sure. I did not like him one bit!  
  
She slashed at the gray mists but nothing happened. She only came in contact with air. She looked for a moment like she was utterly panicked, but she gathered her strength and tried again in a different spot. Nothing happened.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran?" She whimpered, looking in my direction.  
  
I clenched my hands into fists. At the moment I didn't care if that stupid guy didn't want me to help. I was going to, and that was that! I didn't like feeling helpless. I concentrated my will and magic to turn the pendant once again into a sword and was surprised when I found out how easy it was. I waited a while to see if it would go back and when it didn't I grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Lightning! Come to my aid!" I shouted. Lightning stretched out, and it seemed to make a black hole in the gray mists. It seemed like a black cloud though, not a gap in which we could escape by. "Fire!" I shouted, fed up with this little charade. The fire did the same thing, a clog of black smoke in the sky where I pointed it.  
  
"My turn," Sakura stated, not ready to give up. "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far. Clow Card change with all your might, and draw your power.from my light! Watery!"  
  
"Sakura!" I exclaimed. It was too late though. The card was already starting to change. She didn't have the strength to have yet another card draw from her power. She was too weak already as it was.  
  
"Watery! Try to break a hole in this dimension! Watery!"  
  
Watery sprang out of her card and shot toward the gray mists. She only created another black obis though, that happened to not be a way out, or the place where we wanted to go. She came back and transferred back into card form, a look of defeat on her face.  
  
"It.didn't work," came Sakura's breathy reply, looking worried and too weak to find a way out of here. "Are we going to be stuck here.for.forever?"  
  
Suddenly the whole area filled with deep, evil laughter. It was as horrible sounding and as malicious as the devil himself. Sakura flinched, and I protectively moved closer to her. The problem was that the voice seemed to be everywhere, and echoing right back to where it had come. I couldn't move in-between her and this.thing. The reason I call it a thing is that no person could act the way he did.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," the voice said with evil mirth. "How nice of you to come for a visit. What a pity, we couldn't meet in better conditions, but I don't mind.do you?"  
  
"Who-who are you?!?" She commanded, a tiny bit of fear mixed in with her anger and hatred.  
  
"Don't you know? I am your worst enemy. No, let me rephrase that. YOU and all the other worthless Kinomotos are MY worst enemy. That is why I must destroy you."  
  
She gasped. "Tokurashi." It was barely said in a whisper. Then she raised her voice. "You killed my family, didn't you?" It wasn't a question, it was an accusion.  
  
"Of course. And it was terribly easy. Your mother saw through my plan years ago when I tried to take over the throne. She used her magic as a counter to my mind control on all the other citizens. It's too bad that your father doesn't have magic. He could have repaid her. She fought beautifully until the end. She thought she could save you my little cherry blossom, but instead she has made me drunk with wanting your blood spilled over the sodden turf, no matter whose turf it might be."  
  
"You monster!" She shouted, tears of rage running down her cheeks. "I didn't want to believe. I couldn't believe.but now I know that it's the truth. And your did it! You heartless.."  
  
"DON'T MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!!!" He shouted, his voice booming from all directions. I looked every which way, trying to find where he came from, but it was impossible. "Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for you, you brainless twit! The Clow Cards would be mine! I would control every human on this planet. Not even Clow Reed himself would be able to resist my power! But no, YOU had to be the one to find the book of Clow. YOU had to be the one who let all that power out into the world. A waist of preciously usable magic! And YOU. had to be named Card mistress. I could have just destroyed the Li Clan and this Kingdom, and you wouldn't have to have suffered so. You wouldn't have to join your family, in the grave. YOU would not have to die. But now you do. It is fate.I guess. I once thought I loved your mother, but she was too old for me. When I saw you smile, I thought I fell in love with you. I would have made you my Queen. We would have been invincible! But no. that can't happen. Not now. I truly am sorry to have to kill a Princess with such a pretty face."  
  
"I wouldn't be your Queen if you were the last male on Earth!" Sakura spat, her eyes half closed from exhaustion. "I would rather die!"  
  
"DON'T!" lightning lashed overhead, showing his uncontrolled anger. I jumped to the side nearly being hit. I looked at Sakura's sweat-streaked face and knew she wouldn't last long at all. The sword, raised in my fist, blared with renewed energy. I had to protect her. I had to!  
  
"Show yourself!" I hollered, shaking uncontrollably from anger. "And leave Sakura alone!"  
  
"Ah, I remember you. You are the one I pledged that curse on. Yes, indeed. you are a ferocious little wolf now aren't you? Everything would have gone smoothly. I wouldn't have had to lift a fist against you or your kind. I was a patient sorcerer, you all would have died sooner or later. Hopefully more soon than later, but that isn't the case, now is it? You see, I know for a fact that you will never marry, because you are not capable of loving. You are the only son this Kingdom has, and with no heirs, I could have found that stupid Clow book and ruled the world! But YOU didn't have the book now did you? Oh no. You see, your mother knew of my plan, and sent it to the one place I wouldn't dream of looking. To the Kinomoto Kingdom. Why there you ask? Simple. I lived there most of my life, as a commoner among the poor, hoping to catch a glimpse of the royal Queen and Princess. Why would she send it to where I was, that would be stupid, idiotic.clever. Also, she had to have known that there was magic in their veins, so she was secretly hoping that one of them would open the book. Not only did that come true, but the little Princess was the Cardmistress, and released all of them all over the place, so I couldn't sense for her aura, and know who the lucky person was. For five years I wondered around aimlessly, until I found the last remaining puzzle piece. I intercepted a letter from Queen Nadeshiko to Queen Yelan, and all that I needed to know was right there in front of me."  
  
"You really are a monster."  
  
"No my dear boy, I am simply human, allowed to make any choice or decision I please, and who happens to have a lot of power." Here he laughed a wry laugh that I never wanted to hear again. "Simply human, and a sorcerer, combined in one."  
  
"And when combined and used for wrong purposes, could be deadly," I stated defiantly.  
  
"Don't try my patience!"  
  
I smirked. "I thought you said you had a lot of patience."  
  
"That's enough!" Blue lightning lit the surrounding area and a bolt shot right in my direction. I smirked once again and dodged it. He was more stupid than I thought. I wanted to see exactly how much power he had, and when the lightning blot turned and shot right back in my direction again and hit me I fell to one knee, but smiled with wry humor. He was strong. Incredibly strong, but he wasn't that much of a quick thinker. Now I knew which direction he was in because that was where the lightning bolt came from.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura stared helplessly at me with wide eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile so that she knew I would be all right. Bits of the electricity still wound around me, but the pain wasn't too intolerable.  
  
"So you care for this heartless fool?" Tokurashi asked, reproving.  
  
"Yes! I do care about him! He's one of my best friends!" She yelled back angrily.  
  
"Sakura, don't!" I yelled to deaf ears. She was just digging herself in deeper. By the look in her eyes I could tell she didn't care one way or the other about what happened to her. That guy had to have been holding back when he tried to blast me.  
  
"You DARE say that to me?!? YOU DIE HERE AND NOW!!!!!"  
  
A huge burst of baby blue energy aimed straight toward Sakura. I stared, not able to move or yell or breathe, not able to help her in any way possible. Even if I tried to run in front of her and take the blast for her, I wouldn't be fast enough. She was too far away now. I watched in sheer terror as in slow motion, the scene before me began to unfold. I waited for Sakura to do something, anything! Use a card against it! But she stood there, motionless. As if she just became a statue. Her eyes widened in fright as the huge mass of the ball came closer and closer, growing bigger and bigger, taller than her head to the floor. Then it hit. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and fear as it looked as if it had consumed her. Then, as fast as it had come, it disappeared, leaving Sakura face down on the ground, her chest struggling to rise and fall. Her hair singed, her clothes ripped and torn, her flesh covered with cuts and bruises already. I stared in horror at the deep gashes in her arms and legs that were bleeding freely, looking as if they wouldn't stop any time soon.  
  
"SAAAKUUURAAAAAAAA!" I ran to her side, wailing like a person who just got his soul ripped from his body, or dying an extremely painful death that was as slow as the eclipses in the moon. I turned her over as gently as possible and heard her grunt in pain. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" I stood, shaking, and aimed a blast of pure energy of rage and sorrow in the direction where his magic came from. There was a blast of light and suddenly he appeared, floating in mid-air. He was dressed in pure black, covered from head to toe. The only thing I could see were his eyes. Grotesquely orange eyes. Even under all that fabric, I could tell he was silently laughing at me.  
  
"So, you are smarter than I thought. Pity. Oh, well. I might as well get two nuisances out of the way."  
  
"Not so fast, Tokurashi."  
  
Startled, I turned toward the sound of the voice. I saw a light coming closer and closer from the mists, as if from fog. I squinted my eyes. I have heard that voice before. I know I have.  
  
"Who are you?" Tokurashi asked, not bothering to hide the distaste from his voice.  
  
"You know me quite well, but I will not tell you more. That is all you need to know," the person said, finally close enough to see. He had a staff that was taller than he was, a lopsided hat that I thought looked ridiculous, [AN: not me! Syaoran! His point of view, remember.] and a cape that billowed out around him.  
  
'Eriol?' I thought to myself. 'Could it really be him? He has magic too? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!?'  
  
"Leave now, or I will be forced to use extreme measures," he stated in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"You don't have DIRT on me!" Tokurashi shouted. He sent off one of his blasts of fire balls but this one was only half the size and the one he shot at Sakura. Thinking of Sakura I lyed my hand upon her shoulder and concentrated all of my magical energy to healing her. At least a little at a time was better then none at all. I had to save her. I couldn't let her die here, like this. Especially not like this. I felt her pulse growing stronger, but it was still incredibly weak. I worked on the main cuts and burns and then remembered Eriol. I looked back over just in time to see him reflect the blue blast of energy and send one himself to Tokurashi that also happened to be blue in color.  
  
I concentrated on Sakura once again this time and didn't even bother to look back over to see how the two blue sorcerers were faring. All that mattered at the moment was Sakura. She had to get better. I would never forgive myself if she didn't. The next thing I knew, Eriol came and knelt on the other side of her, looking at her sadly yet intently, and then at me.  
  
"Did you defeat him?" I asked, not bothering to hide the bitterness I felt for him or that Tokurashi guy.  
  
"No. He deserted."  
  
After a moments pause I snapped. "What do you want? Can't you tell I'm busy here?!? Sakura's life is in danger Eriol! And you don't even seem to care! I've got to help her! Heal her! And YOU knew all about this didn't you? Why did you chose now to show up, huh?" I glared at him so full of hatred that it felt as if my eyes would pop out.  
  
"Quite the contrary to all of those, actually," he stated calmly, which was REALLY starting to get on my nerves. "I do care what happens to our little Card Mistress," my eyes widened at how he knew that, "And I didn't know about how bad things were getting with Tokurashi. I must admit, the few incidents that has happened recently, the lake, the pasty goo you two were stuck in, those were my doing."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"But this? No, this was for a dark evil purpose, and I'm just glad that he didn't succeed. He would have killed both of you if he had the chance. It took me quite a while to break through the barrier he had created, but even that couldn't stop me from entering." I pretended to ignore him and I continued healing Sakura's wounds, but my ears wouldn't permit me to drown out the sound of his voice. "The thing that bothers me, is how someone so evil and powerful as he, could be welcomed here in your castle with open arms."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Eriol waved his staff in the air and it started to glow, then slowly, the fog and hazy gray mists disappeared, and once again all of us were in the corridor of the castle. "It was a mere illusion, like you both figured out earlier. But Sakura noticed how the floor still remained the cold stone floor as in your palace. Simple. He is here IN your palace, able to throw an illusion like that at you and appear in the same room. Just a few seconds ago, he was standing right there." He pointed a ways away to a now vaccant spot on the floor and I felt as if a cold hand was running up and down my back in fear.  
  
"You mean. he's here? In the castle, at this very moment my family and I are sheltering Tokurashi?"  
  
"Yes," came the grim reply. "That is the only possibility."  
  
Then why did you show yourself to me? What are you doing here endangering Sakura like that!"  
  
"I saved her life down at the lake. I wouldn't let any harm come to her. The future needs her. She's too valuable to breaking your curse, as well as the curse of every other Kingdom he would destroy or take over. All I want from her is to know that her powers are growing and that she is turning the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."  
  
Why does she have to do this so sudden though? It takes all of her energy and magic away from her. Now is when she'll need it most."  
  
"Syaoran, now is when the cards need her most. If she doesn't turn all of them into Sakura Cards, they will loose their powers."  
  
"Crap! And this all happens to take place when Tokurashi is threatening to kill her and everyone in his path so he can take over the world?" I said it sarcastically, but knew there was truth behind it.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here now?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"I come to 'beg forgiveness and ask as much as offer help.'"  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked in monotone.  
  
"No. I was just saying that the way Sakura did in class today. I was wondering who the person with the Stone Heart would be. Believe me, when I saw you around Sakura, I didn't think it would be you."  
  
"Hey! What? Stone Heart? That's just a legend."  
  
"Is it? Weren't you trying to convince Sakura otherwise earlier?" I didn't comment. "Anyway, I'm going to need your help soon, and I know already that you need mine. We have to figure out where Tokurashi is hiding-"  
  
"But first, we heal Sakura!" I commanded.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. But you better be careful. You practically drained all of your strength and energy in trying to heal her. Let's work together, and I'll fuel your power with my own so you won't get any weaker."  
  
"I don't need your help! Sakura does! Not me!"  
  
"So I take it I'm not forgiven?" There was an odd look in his eyes, and he seemed to already know the answer.  
  
"Not any time soon. Now come on! Before we waste any more time. She's almost coming to."  
  
We used our strength and magic mainly, and tried to feed her our healing energy. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either. I was sweating and going cross eyed because of concentration, but before we knew it, Sakura woke up and murmured her thanks. When we were done healing her I had to tell her everything that happened after she fainted. I was almost in tears I was so happy to hear her voice and see her smile. When I was done telling her everything that had happened, I couldn't help but to add, "There's your proof Sakura." Now we knew that the legend was true. Now we knew a little of the future to be.  
  
Yay! I'm done! Wasn't that a good ending to this chapter? I think so! ^-^ hee hee! Well, guess what. My dad is going out of town for a few days so I won't be able to type! *tear* If you guys give me REALLY good reviews I'll try to type a whole chapter the day he gets back! I might even go to the library and type and up-date (if I can) from there. Hope to hear from you soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^______^ Thanx! 


	25. Syaoran's three tasks

Wow! You are all awesome! Well, at least this chapter didn't take a month to post! And yes, I did spend a lot of time on that chapter. It was my longest one yet! 15 pages in 10 font thank you very much! ^-^ I'm so glad that all of you liked my last chapter, and I am EXTREMELY happy with all the GREAT reviews you guys gave me! Now, before I forget what happened with the last chapter, I better continue writing. Hey, I'm actually getting somewhere! I see the end in sight! (It's only a mere speck, but I see it!) ^^;;  
  
And now.. My wonderfully short disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Special Thank you to:  
  
MS-chan  
  
Kim  
  
Saiera  
  
gohansfan  
  
Silverwing  
  
KuteSakura  
  
Rosie  
  
KrystalKat390  
  
Fantasy  
  
The Wandering Mind  
  
Erin  
  
Blazing-moon  
  
Syaorana  
  
SeXyChiCk  
  
Aleris  
  
Little Blossom  
  
Blue-Star-118  
  
SakumaRyuichi  
  
SakuraJade  
  
KyteAura  
  
cherryblossomsakura2111  
  
Sakura  
  
Wings of Fire  
  
Angel miyu  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
Cherry Tenshi  
  
Glarie  
  
Cev  
  
Kittyangel  
  
Madison Hammack  
  
Final Fantasy Princess  
  
SpringbloomOpal  
  
CHAPTER 25 MELTING A STONE HEART  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
After everything Syaoran told me, I felt rather dizzy. I could remember bits and pieces before I fainted, but some of it freaked me out. Tokurashi??? Here?!? How could that be? Why? Is his only plan eliminating the Kinomoto family? Does he think that Touya is already dead?  
  
I looked up at Syaoran, knowing he had more to say. By the look in his eyes and his gentle smile I knew it would be a lighter topic than what he had just explained to me.  
  
"There's your proof Sakura," he said, and despite myself I gave a little smile.  
  
I looked over his shoulder and saw Eriol sitting there. He looked almost funny with that lopsided hat on. "So, you really have magic?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself."  
  
"Then you made those bad things happen?"  
  
He looked down at me, his sapphire eyes forlorn. "Not all of it, but yes. You had to change the cards so that they would be Sakura cards, and so."  
  
"So they won't loose their powers. I know. You already explained that."  
  
"But now I need your help, as much as you need mine. I can help you. Really. I can.if you two will let me."  
  
"No way!" Syaoran growled. "You got us into more trouble than that stupid Tokurashi guy!"  
  
"I'm sure that will change very quickly. The worst part is that he has chosen to attack Sakura in her most vulnerable time. She is low on magic and energy, and she cannot use all of the cards; only the ones she has changed."  
  
"What will happen. in the future?" Came a sad yet quiet voice from the corner of the room.  
  
We all gasped, and I quickly turned my head in recognition. "T-T-Tomoyo!"  
  
She stepped out from behind a statue and it was then that I saw something. or someone. behind her. She followed Tomoyo out almost timidly, afraid of the wrath of Syaoran no doubt.  
  
"Meiling?!?" He asked skeptically. "What are YOU doing here?!?"  
  
She pouted. "I wanted to know why you were hurt. You said you'd tell me later. And I bumped into Tomoyo and she said she was worried because Sakura hadn't come back to their room yet. So I led her here and we saw.we saw."  
  
"Everything?" I asked weakly.  
  
Meiling shook her head frantically. "No. We saw mist, and that was all, but we did hear voices. It was scary! I thought all of you were going to die!"  
  
Tomoyo looked deadly pale. "W-Was that really. Tokurashi? I mean- is he really here? In this very castle at this very moment?"  
  
"Yes," Came Eriol's sullen reply.  
  
She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh Sakura! I thought you were. dead! I was so worried! Kero felt magic, lots of it, so I was even more worried! And he's here! You must be. oh I'm so sorry Sakura- chan!"  
  
Instead of her giving me comfort, I patted her head and hugged her, knowing that she needed it more than I did. Eriol and Syaoran were still overwhelmed by them showing up.  
  
"Wait a second, did you say that the little stuffed animal FELT the magic?!?" Syaoran asked frantically.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She slowly nodded her head, "Un hun."  
  
"SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS!" He bellowed, and ushered Tomoyo and I in a standing position. [AN: One of my favorite sayings! ^-^]  
  
"What is it?" I asked, suddenly alert.  
  
"The Elders. There's no WAY they didn't feel that. And they know my aura. They are probably going to talk to me later. This is NOT good. Is there a place where we can talk?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me," Eriol commanded.  
  
We all followed him to his bedchambers and sat in the little lounge area he had. St first we sat in silence, but we quickly got to business.  
  
"What is it that this Tokurashi guy wants?" Meiling asked.  
  
I looked down. "He seems to want me dead. and Syaoran or whoever else is in his way."  
  
"Do you know what he wants?" Tomoyo asked gently.  
  
"The cards, our magical abilities, the world, does that cover it?" Syaoran asked, and we all winced.  
  
Silence. I couldn't take it any longer. "I think we need Eriol's help."  
  
Silence, then, "WHAT?!?"  
  
I looked over at Syaoran. "He helped us, didn't he? I don't think he'd be working for that Tokurashi guy anyway." I looked over at Eriol, whose eyes were on me. "If we did ask for your help, what would happen?"  
  
He gave a small worried smile. "I would help you when the time came, I wouldn't be using my magic and creating havoc as Syaoran thinks in that little head of his," he paused.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran defended himself.  
  
"But you would have to change at least one card every night, or at least two cards every day."  
  
"I can do that-"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!? With school and assignments and everything? Sakura will be completely drained!"  
  
Now Eriol looked over in Syaoran's direction. "Ah, my little descendant." Syaoran glowered. "You see, if the cardmistress didn't change them, then they would free themselves and escape and go anywhere where there is enough energy to sustain them. You wouldn't want that, now would you? Think of all the damage it would inflict on your home? What would your mother think? What about the Elders?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get your point! Sheesh! You promise you won't harm Sakura." he blushed, "Or anyone else who doesn't deserve to get hurt?"  
  
"Yes. You have my solemn promise."  
  
"I don't like that glint in your eye."  
  
Eriol smirked. "Don't worry, I don't kill people in their dreams or anything like that."  
  
"That's a relief!" Meiling stated.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked.  
  
"Go to sleep," Syaoran said, his eyes locking with mine. I could tell he was still worried.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine now." I gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave a tiny one back.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura," Tomoyo stated, her hand on my shoulder. "In the morning I have a feeling we'll have a LOT of explaining to do on Kero's behalf."  
  
I smiled up at her. "I think you're right Tomoyo, I think you're right."  
  
"Nakuru! Come here."  
  
"Yes master?" She asked, coming immediately.  
  
We all stared openly. Who was she? Why did she call him master? It wasn't until after the initial shock that we realized she was pulling a black stuffed animal's cheeks apart.  
  
"Eavesdropping again?" he asked, and I could tell it was a daily ritual practically.  
  
"Lwret mre gro!" Suddenly the stuffed animal in Nakuru's hands started moving, and tiny crystal tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
I pointed. "Another. Kero?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly he stopped squirming and Nakuru was too shocked to realize her grip on him loosened, causing him to fly out of her grasp. "I AM NOT KERO thank you very much! I am sophisticated, and SMART, and have more POWERS and I don't look like a LITTLE GIRL'S STUFFED ANIMAL!" He shouted, shaking a tiny paw in my face. I sweat dropped.  
  
Eriol merely smirked. "Nakuru, have you been feeding him sweets again?" He accused.  
  
She blinked. "M-Master, that was well over an hour ago! Believe me, he'd be bouncing off the walls if I fed him sugar a second ago."  
  
"In answer to your question Sakura, no, that is not another Kero, but he is a guardian. my guardian. His name is Spinel, or Spinel Sun. Nakuru is my other guardian, like you have Yue. Her other name is Ruby Moon. I was going to have Nakuru escort you girls back to your chambers, but now I think that this will be easiest." He snapped his fingers and used a transport spell, and Meiling found herself in her own room, much to her disappointment.  
  
Tomoyo and I gasped when we saw where we were. [AN: Boy is that a lot of w's!] Tomoyo and I looked around the room, and sure enough, it was our bedchamber.  
  
"I think I've had enough magic and amazement's for one night," I said, raising my eyebrows.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and we changed into out nightgowns and crawled into bed. "Me too, Sakura." She sighed and curled up onto her side. "Me too."  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms and facing Eriol when all of the girls disappeared. "And they BETTER be in their rooms!"  
  
"What do you think I have something to tell you?" he asked, smirking, looking exactly like the devil's twin. probably.  
  
"Because they all went to their rooms and I'm still here."  
  
"I don't want that Tokurashi guy to know that Touya is alive, or else he'll stop at nothing to kill him and Sakura will be even more devastated." I nodded my head. "Good, you agree, you will talk with him tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!? NO WAY!" Eriol raised and eyebrow. "I'm am NOT talking to Sakura's brother!"  
  
"Do you WANT him killed?" Eriol asked. When he saw the expression on my face he continued. "Do you want to see Sakura crying again?"  
  
I slowly uncrossed my arms and looked down at the floor, defeated.  
  
"Next, we need to find out who he is and where he's hiding. Do you have secret passageways or dungeons or towers that aren't used that he could be in?"  
  
"Yes, all of the above."  
  
He sighed. "This will take longer than I thought. How could he know what Sakura looks like though?"  
  
"Do you forget? He said that he used to dress as a servant and watch her and her mother. He was once in love with them." 'Who wouldn't be?' I thought to myself.  
  
"We need to see who visits there then. Nakuru, I want you and Spinel to go on a quest for me tomorrow. You will dress as servants and go to the Kinomoto Kingdom and find out as much information about anything that could have been Tokurashi in disguise, and report back to me immediately."  
  
"Me?!? A SERVANT?!?" She squeaked, then yelled.  
  
"Yes," he said with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Oh, all right. As long as Suppie has to come with me."  
  
"WHAT?!? Why me? I can't pretend to be a servant so why should I go?"  
  
"For moral support," Nakuru sniffed.  
  
"Because if you don't, I know for a fact that Nakuru won't go, so I'm making you."  
  
Spinnel sighed and hung his head. "Yes Master."  
  
"Anything else?" I asked, feeling like I was about to fall over from everything I had learned at such a late hour.  
  
"Yes. I'd rather you didn't tell the Elders about this. Things would get.interesting lets just say. Chaos would take it's toll."  
  
"Well. what do you expect me to tell them in the morning then?" I asked incredibly. "You don't KNOW-"  
  
"Oh, but I do. And they can not know that Tokurashi is HERE. You can tell them anything else they would like to know, but they CANNOT know that he is here. If they do, they will do something about it, and the future can't be messed with. At this point, even I do not know what awaits us. Now go. You must get some sleep."  
  
I rubbed my temples. "Why do I dread what will happen tomorrow?"  
  
"It's not tomorrow you should dread, but the day after."  
  
""Why's that?"  
  
"Because we don't have any classes that day."  
  
"You think he'll make another move?"  
  
"I'm not positive, but we must always be on our guard."  
  
"Now I'll send you to your bedchambers-"  
  
"You know where my ROOM is?!?"  
  
He blinked. "It's a simple spell that transports you to your room no matter where it is. I don't have to know where it is to send you there."  
  
"So you don't know?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "No." He waited for me to say something and when I didn't he asked, "Why?"  
  
"No one knows where my room is, that's all. Let's just say I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"Hm. so you obviously know where a bunch of secret passages are. In two days, we will search for him. Two days."  
  
"But you just said."  
  
"Well, why can't we make a move if he might make a move? Besides, we now know his aura, it shouldn't be too hard to find him."  
  
"Unless he's stronger than we thought."  
  
"True, that is very true, but we won't know until we try. Now, get some sleep. I have a feeling that you won't so if I find you awake in half an hour I'm going to use a sleeping spell on you."  
  
"What? Hey!"  
  
"That's your warning. You need rest. Tomorrow will be a very busy day."  
  
And with that I felt a flare of magic and I found myself in my room. I sighed and barely had enough energy to change. I fell back on my bed and knew that Eriol was right, curse him! I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. I had too much to think about, yet I wanted to welcome sleep with open arms. After about ten minutes of lying there, I felt a magical aura and recognized it at once. It was Eriol, and he was using a sleep spell. not just for me, but for Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling also. 'He said he'd give me half an hour! That no good, smirking little DEVIL! He.he...he...' Darkness overtook my senses, and eventually sleep won.  
  
*TIME GAP*  
  
I awoke in a foul mood and remembered everything from last night as if it was a dream or hazy memory. I had a splitting headache and was wondering how Sakura was feeling right about now. Today I had sword practice, history of the past, and defense. Two of those classes I had with Sakura. I also had to face my mother, basically LIE to the Elders, glare at every male that could be Tokurashi, try to sense for his stinking AURA, and talk to Sakura's brother who hates every Prince's guts if he's in a one mile radius of his sister. Today was definitely NOT going to be my day!  
  
I got up, got dressed, and went to see my sister so she could take my headache away. A lot of good that did, she was squealing about how 'kawaii' everyone was here that once she was done, I gained another WORSE headache! Girls! I'll never understand them!  
  
I headed to mother's study because I knew she would have something to tell me, and I was hoping she would take this darn headache away. She looked up when I came through the room and put her papers aside, which was NOT a good thing. She only does that when she completely focuses on some one or something, and right now the only reason she wanted to focus on me would be because of last night. She used to only do that when she wanted to talk about possible bridal candidates. Now I wasn't in the mood to even talk about magic.  
  
"Xiao Lang," she greeted.  
  
"Mother," I said, nodding my head in respect.  
  
"About last night."  
  
I groaned. "Can you at least get rid of my headache first?"  
  
She gave me a reproving look and I gulped. "Come here."  
  
I did as she told and she rested her fingers gently at my temples. I felt a flare of magic and felt her sifting through my feelings. I forgot how she 'got rid of' headaches and was worried. What if she found something I didn't want her to find?  
  
"Mother-" I started.  
  
"Hush. If you want your headache gone for good than the only way is to talk about it to someone, and this is very interesting, I wouldn't dream of letting you go now." I blushed and looked away from her eyes, even though they were closed at the moment. "Besides, who else would you do this with? Sakura?"  
  
I gulped. I didn't want to even dream about what would happen if Sakura found my feeling about her or what she would do. It was too embarrassing. too horrible to think about. The rejection would be too painful to bear.  
  
"Who else but you mother?" She went on, then didn't bother to pursue. She must have found what she was looking for. "You are stressed about something. a great many things to be precise. You are angry. very angry at a person who hurt someone dear to you. You are worried. that she might get hurt again. You are also fearful of what the future might hold, and what might happen. You do not want to believe what you know has to come to pass, and yet you push aside your own destiny. You are confused and overwhelmed, a lot of things have happened last night. You do not want them to repeat themselves. You are afraid that if you leave her side, she could die. You do not want to see tears on her face, so you are taking responsibility, and you have a heavy weight on your shoulders; not just the Elders, but also her brother, and the reincarnation of Clow Reed. [AN: She's the only one else who knows about Eriol from sifting through his mind.] You don't know whether to trust this young Prince. He has strong powers and guardians, but you feel that you have no choice. He has hurt the young cardmistress twice, why wouldn't he do it again?" She gasped, but made herself continue to go on, to take the weight off her son's shoulders. She could hardly believe it! What about the curse that was put on him as an infant? Was it all a bunch of rubbish? It couldn't be! And yet. "You would die. for her. sacrifice yourself. to save. your love, the cardmistress."  
  
Every time she said something that I wouldn't permit myself to say, I felt hope rise in my stomach, I felt a great weight lifted from my shoulders, and little by little, my headache ebbed away. In a way, I was glad that I came to my mother. It was incredibly embarrassing, made me mad that she just went ahead and did that, but it also made everything much more clearer than before. It was as if she could lead me to the future and everything would be ALMOST all right, but enough for me to handle. I felt soothed some how. As if all my life I knew I was doomed, and all of a sudden the sun came out from behind the clouds and it gave me hope. I knew, that Sakura was my sun. and Sakura. is my hope.  
  
"The Elders wish to speak with you little wolf. I do not think it is wise that you lie to them." She let me go and reached across for her papers once again.  
  
"Mother?" I asked.  
  
She gave a cunning smile, "But the truth could be worse."  
  
I grinned back at her and bowed in respect.  
  
"If you must lie, make it believable. Pigs don't fly, if you know it, than they know it."  
  
"Thank you mother." I bowed myself out of the room and closed the doors behind me. I REALLY didn't feel like talking to the Elders at the moment, but then again, who would if they all thought you were doomed to fail and would never amount to anything? Not me, I assure you!  
  
I made my way to the large double doors and the guards on each side bowed and opened them before I had to even pause. Whatever the Elders wanted, it must be urgent.  
  
"Xiao Lang," Came the deep voice of one of the oldest Elders. [AN: ^____^ That's funny! Oldest Elder! Hahahahahahahaha! `-_- I'll stop now.]  
  
I went and knelt before them, waiting for what they had to say next. I couldn't even bear to look them in the eye. yet.  
  
"We have a feeling that you are hiding something from us."  
  
'Wouldn't YOU like to know,' I thought silently, but kept my mouth shut.  
  
"We have been sensing magic for the past week. At first we thought nothing of it, but it is becoming stronger. If this insists, we will be forced to take action."  
  
'Are they talking about Sakura? Eriol? That baka Tokurashi? Who? Which one? All of them?'  
  
"We have reasons to believe that the Card Captor is here with us, but there have been. certain inconvieniences that we would like to prevent from happening."  
  
'He must be talking about Eriol.'  
  
"We do not want the Cardmistress harmed, and if you can not help her, we will find someone who WILL."  
  
'They'd replace ME?!? I'd guard Sakura with my LIFE!'  
  
Now another Elder spoke. "Would you care to tell us what happened last night?"  
  
'No,' I wanted to say so badly that I almost did. I choked the rude comment down and looked up at them. "It was nothing Elder. It has all been taken care of."  
  
"Nothing, eh?" One asked.  
  
"You say it's been taken care of boy?" Asked Kiho, the most rebellious of the Elders. He wouldn't serve someone younger than him if his life depended on it! "I'll tell you what's been taken care of!"  
  
"Kiho, that is enough!" Came a demanding voice. I could tell that Keiske was talking because he was the oldest of all the Elders and deserved the most respect. Even the look in his eyes held a youth and intelligence to them that no one wouldn't be able to see.  
  
I restrained a sigh, and knew they wouldn't drop this easily. "We have found out-"  
  
"WE?" Asked Kiho, and I glared at him, though it didn't affect him at all.  
  
"Yes, the Cardmistress and I."  
  
"Wait a second!" He bellowed, demanding everyone's attention. "The Card Captor is a GIRL?!?"  
  
Keiske heaved a long drawn out sigh. "Yes, Kiho, I thought we already established this."  
  
"A GIRL is prancing around, using magic, capturing OUR cards, and we're just going to sit here and LET that HAPPEN?"  
  
"Yes." One of the other Elders said simply.  
  
"Keiske?" He asked, as if unwilling to believe.  
  
"Yes," he said firmly.  
  
"Anyway," I said, not wanting Kiho to interrupt again, "We found out who was behind all of those incidents. He will harm the Cardmistress no longer."  
  
"Are you sure?" Keiske asked, piecing me with his gaze.  
  
"Yes," I said firmly, looking him directly in the eyes. 'He won't harm her, but Tokurashi might.'  
  
"So we will not have to worry about any. misgivings that involve magic?" He asked, being sneaky.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"How will we know the Cardmistress is safe?" One of the Elders who has remained silent all this time asked.  
  
"She will have Xiao Lang," Keiske stated.  
  
"What if that isn't enough?" Kiho wanted to know, leering behind his glasses.  
  
"We have friends," I stated simply, as if that was enough, wanting to pound that guy's face in, but restrained myself just barely.  
  
"And who might they be?" Kiho wanted to know, smirking down at me.  
  
I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I couldn't tell them that Tokurashi was here, because they would do something about it and all of the baka guests would freak. Then everyone would know that we possesed magic, and that's EXACTLY what mother and I DON'T wasn't to have happen. Would it matter if they knew about Eriol? They have to trust me.  
  
"My cousin, Meiling, who can help in hand to hand fighting, the cardmistress' cousin, who knows about magic already-"  
  
"Pathetic!" Kiho spat, but I ignored him, and the others snorted at his outburst.  
  
"Keroberos and Yue, her guardians." 'Even though I don't care for the measly stuffed animal that much,' "And the Reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
A few gasped at this, Keiske was the only one who could hide all emotion and surprise from his face, and Kiho looked mad. I knew one of his comments were coming.  
  
"The reincarnation of Clow Reed?!? Who could believe such a thing?"  
  
"I could."  
  
Everyone turned to look in Keiske's direction. He merely shrugged.  
  
"I felt his aura three days past. I wasn't quite sure who it was or where it came from, but I knew it was familiar. Now I know. Yesterday I was positive. I felt it stronger than before. It was last night. I knew he was battling someone, and after the fight it finally dawned in me. It was Clow Reed's aura. I must admit, I was pretty taken aback, but I knew what I sensed. I know that Xiao Lang isn't lying to us."  
  
"You're sure?" Another Elder asked, awe struck.  
  
"More than ever," he said, nodding as if in a trance. "I know our Cardmistress will be taken care of. That is all. You may go now Xiao Lang."  
  
I nodded and stood, then backed slowly away, head bowed in respect. When I closed the doors behind me I felt as if I was finally allowed to breathe. I heaved a sigh and headed to the Dining Hall. Breakfast would be soon and then I had classes. When and where would I fit in room to visit Touya? I winced. That would be worse than the Elders most likely. What a day this will be!  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm done with this chapter because I said so and because I have to get off the computer. Hopefully later tonight I can up-date, if not, you'll just have to wait. I hoped you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Please! And thank you SO much, to EVERYONE! 


	26. To Touya We Go

Hi! Remember me?!?!? Probably not, huh? -_-;; All I can say is. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! If you want to. here is a list of my pitiful excuses as to why I didn't get this next chapter typed more soon. Read if you would like:  
  
~School started ( ~I have had TONS of homework and orals and yes. TESTS! ~I have four tests tomorrow but I'm ignoring them at the moment. (YOU LOVE ME!) ~I have had P.E. every darn morning at 7:30 and I have to catch the early- bird bus EXTRA early to get to school so when I used to type to this story before class, I no longer have the time. ~I have been taping Inu-Yasha programs on Saturdays ~I have driver's Ed and YES. THAT MEANS MORE TIME TAKEN UP AND MORE STUPID HOMEWORK ~I have been TRYING to not ditch or neglect my friends and hopefully continue what remains of my social life. (J/K part way) ~My Birthday was recently so I had to plan everything out and make invitations and clean and all that good stuff because it was my Sweet Sixteen. ^_____^ ~I have been TRYING to make a friend of mine start drawing to our comic book idea because it's one of the BEST ideas every and I want it done so we can publish it. (JadeWing, yes that's you so you better get busy!) ~And I have been typing out this poor excuse of excuses so I guess I better get busy. I'll do the thank you list next time because it takes up too much time at the moment. `-_-  
  
Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. C.C.S. *sigh*  
  
  
  
*What's gone on in the previous chap.*  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I nodded and stood, then backed slowly away, head bowed in respect. When I closed the doors behind me I felt as if I was finally allowed to breathe. I heaved a sigh and headed to the Dining Hall. Breakfast would be soon and then I had classes. When and where would I fit in room to visit Touya? I winced. That would be worse than the Elders most likely. What a day this will be!  
  
CHAPTER 26! WHAT A RELIEF!  
  
*****Syaoran's POV still*****  
  
It was a relief to know that we didn't have all of our classes today, but I was still uncertain about what happened with Tokurashi last might. And could we really count on Eriol? I didn't know if I even WANTED to trust him! I had a headache again and I knew it wouldn't go away any time soon. Why did I have to go through this? No, that wasn't fair. It was Sakura whom has to go through the worst of it. It's Sakura that Tokurashi wants dead.  
  
I cringed. Knowing that made me want to be around her constantly, and I knew that even if she wasn't in danger I would want her in my company. But she is in danger, and something could happen at any moment, at any hour of the day. I hated not having all of my classes with her. I could only hope that she could handle herself for the time being. At least until I can find out where this psycho is hiding. Yes, I plan to find him. Yes. I WILL kill him!  
  
By the time I finally made it to the breakfast hall I knew today would be one of the most stressful days of my life. I looked around at all the guys in the room. Anyone could be a traitor. Anyone could be HIM! But then again, Sakura would say that I was getting ahead of myself. Of course he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't DREAM of showing his face! Or would he? Just another stressful thought to bother me today. Great.  
  
I spotted Sakura and she looked even worse than I did. She looked hassled and tired and I could just picture her trying to fend that yellow stuffed animal off, and answering every single question he had, not able to leave out any little detail. I felt bad for her. As I sat down though she actually smiled, and for some reason that lifted about half of the burden off of my shoulders.  
  
"You're okay then?" I asked, trying to not show too much concern, and failing miserably.  
  
Her smile widened. "Yes, thank you. How about yourself? It doesn't look like you got much sleep last night."  
  
I slumped in my chair and scowled. "I got enough sleep, BELIEVE me. Eriol made sure of that." I still had to get him back for that. I had too much to think about last night and that sleeping spell didn't help me sort anything out! Though I did feel nice and rested, as if I might actually make it through the day in one piece. Let me rephrase that. I might make it in one piece.until I have to talk with Touya. THAT would be VERY interesting.  
  
It took me a while to realize that Sakura was looking at me with a confused expression. I was about to answer when that stupid History teacher, Mrs. Ketsuji, stood up to say the usual thanks, and then everyone began to eat and the whole place picked up again. It would have been too risky to yell to her over the din so instead I just shook my head and began to eat. For once I was able to let go of my thoughts and worries and just concentrate on the task before me; filling my empty belly.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
That morning must have been the most hectic I have ever had to deal with. Not only did Kero get in my face and ask about a hundred questions per minute, even Yue came to check in on me, and my brother! Though he didn't know why. As it was my dreams were no comfort. I kept having playback over playback on everything that happened and then I would dream of several million ways Tokurashi would kill me off, or Tomoyo, or Syaoran, and my brother! It was horrible! I was almost shocked to find myself alive and in one piece this morning!  
  
Now I have to sit here in Mrs. Hanaku's embroidery class, pretending that I am calm and collect, witch is the exact opposite of what I really feel! I want to yell, scream, throw something! But everything seems childish to me, and I knew that it would only embarrass myself and put one more thing on my mind that I had to fret about.  
  
No, no, this just was not my day. Would it be anyone's if what happened to me had happened to them? I highly think not.  
  
So, when we had to switch classes and I had History Of The Past, it wasn't that much of a comfort. 'That much' being that the only comfort was having Syaoran in class with me. He seemed relieved to see me also, as though breakfast would be the last time he would see me, alive anyway. I shivered at the thought. No, I needed to push that thought away. It was too horrible. I couldn't let this little incident rule over my life. Deep down, I knew that it was. I also knew that I couldn't stop it from happening.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
After History of the Past I resolved to visit Sakura's brother. I BARELY ignored her questioning glance and left her in the hands of Tomoyo, Meiling, and that no good devil, Eriol. If he touches ONE hair on her head...  
  
I made my way up to Prince Syaoran's chambers and knocked three times, patiently waiting for him to take his time to come to the door. BOY I did not want to do this!  
  
Instead of the door being opened by who I thought would open it, a young man with glasses and grayish looking hair appeared. For some odd reason I blushed, but quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Hi," he said calmly with a gentle smile. I could feel magic coming from him. Powerful magic. Was he one of Sakura's guardians?  
  
"Uh.hello," I said, not sure what I should say or do.  
  
"Did you want to talk to Touya?"  
  
I merely nodded my head. Speech must have left me at the moment.  
  
"Touya! You have a visitor," the man before me stated as he opened the door wider to let me in.  
  
"Who is it?" Came a voice from somewhere inside.  
  
"Prince Syaoran, I believe."  
  
There was a pause as I came in and the door was shut behind me. "Tell him to go away."  
  
I blanched.  
  
"Now Touya, is that how you treat your host? We ARE staying under the Li's roof in the Li's Kingdom, are we not?" He asked, still calm and smiling.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"It will only take a moment," I said, finally able to find my voice. "I think it would be for the best." I didn't want to sound too eager, or too worried. I must have been doing good. At least. I sounded convincing to myself.  
  
Suddenly Touya appeared in front of me, dressed, but drying his hair with a yellow towel. He must have just gotten done bathing. "What's wrong?" He asked, glaring.  
  
I blinked. Was I really that unconvincing?!? I glared back. "Nothing's wrong! I just came here to propose that you go back to your own Kingdom. They need you there. Who knows, they might be on the brink of revolution with no ruler there!"  
  
He threw the towel in the bathing room and looked at me suspiciously, but led the way to a few chairs so we could sit down.  
  
"You want get rid of us that badly, eh?" The man with glasses asked, smiling, but placing a hand on my shoulder also.  
  
I blushed. "No! I mean. no. It's just that, I think it would be. better for Prince Touya there."  
  
"And why is that?" Once again Touya was glaring.  
  
I glared back, thoroughly annoyed. How could I have believed that Sakura was once Prince Touya? I was an idiot! Then again. at the time no one knew what the Kinomoto family looked like, or their ages. So I wouldn't have known either way.  
  
I bit my tongue to keep from a bitter remark, but I had to think fast. I couldn't tell him about the danger he was in, especially the danger his SISTER was in. Then he definitely wouldn't leave, and I'd have a lot of things to handle. I took a deep breath. This would be harder than I thought. Curse that Eriol! I could have been able to think things through if only he let me stay awake. This was more trouble than it was worth!  
  
"Well?" Touya persisted.  
  
"Don't worry, Touya. It's not like he's hiding something from us," he friend chided.  
  
"Yukito, I know him. I don't TRUST him. So whether you like it or not, I am not going to waste my time with him. Though I DO thank you for you hospitality, I must ask you to leave."  
  
I stared at him. How dare he?!? Fine! If he wanted it that was, so be it! If he didn't want to talk to me, I would talk to someone who WOULD! I turned to Yukito. Now I was absolutely sure. "Fine, if you will not speak with me, then may I please speak with you, Prince Yukito? You ARE friend's with Sakura, aren't you?"  
  
"Sakura?!? What does she have anything to do with this?!?" Touya practically yelled.  
  
I winced. Of course he would act like this. Sakura was all he had left. The rest of his family.was gone.  
  
"Touya, please calm down," Yukito persisted. You must. I will talk to Prince Syaoran-"  
  
"BS! I will sit here and listen to every word he has to say! Do you hear me?!?" He asked in my direction.  
  
I ignored him. Instead, I turned to Yukito, who was going to have a LOT of explaining to do on his part. But Touya was related to Sakura, and I knew that he loved her and wouldn't ever hurt her. For that, and that alone, I could trust him with this one thing.  
  
:I need to speak to the guardian of the Cardmistress. Yue, please come forth." It was almost like talking to a dead thing that would blossom before me. It was indescribable.  
  
Yukito went into a trance. Wings spread from his back and wound around him. There was a burst of magic and light, and then everything went back to normal. almost. When the wings unfolded to reveal Yue, with his shimmering white hair and cool blue eyes, Touya gasped. I finally let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding and relaxed. So far so good.  
  
Yue looked deeply into my eyes and I held his gaze. "What did you want to talk to me about? And how do you know who I am?"  
  
"I knew because I could feel you, even in your borrowed form. I am Xiao- Lang Li, a direct descendent from Clow Reed himself. I was there last night, with Sakura." At this the guardian rose his eyebrows and Touya gasped once again. "Also, the reincarnation of Clow Reed was among us. He has decided to help us though. I am still not convinced whether to trust him or not." Whether or not he was following all of this I continued. "You know what caused this," I almost said who, but stopped myself so Touya wouldn't get too suspicious. "We need help, all the help we can get. And Touya must go back to his Kingdom for safety, as well as to keep his people from rioting and rebelling. He is the heir to the thrown. Perhaps YOU can talk some sense into him."  
  
Touya gaped like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, but I could tell he was over the initial shock, and it was more to what I had said than to the transformation that had just occurred right before his eyes. He must have guessed.  
  
"I understand, and must say that I agree completely. It is time Touya learned the truth anyway. Touya, I will stay here. But you MUST go to your own Kingdom. It's what's best. I can protect Sakura. You know that. Besides, it's what I'm here for. You must leave sooner than later. Is that understood?"  
  
Touya stared at him. "I-"  
  
"I will answer all of you questions after he leaves. I'm sure Prince Syaoran has to get to class soon."  
  
Finally Touya nodded his head. "I will leave tomorrow." I was about to protest and say that it would be best for him to leave tonight, but he interrupted, "Morning."  
  
I sighed, visibly relieved, and could sense that Yue was too. He must also know that Tokurashi is here. Hopefully he won't spill. I would hate to be the heir to the throne without a King or Queen there. I could just sense Prince Touya's reluctance to go back and be berated by his advisors to marry and produce an heir as soon as possible. I almost laughed. He must have a worse headache than me!  
  
I left the room feeling a great weight off of my shoulders. There was only one class left today, and that was Defense. with Sakura. I ate a quick sandwich that I had brought along with me and gulped down a canteen of water that I always brought with me when I was training or being physically active. Hopefully this next class would be a breeze.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I was taken aback when Syaoran ignored me earlier on in the day, but when he didn't show up for lunch I was worried. What was he up to? What was going on? How come I was always the last to know everything?!?  
  
I gloomily made my way down to the practice courts for Defense Class and dreaded what would happen there. Had I somehow made Syaoran mad? Was he preoccupied? Maybe he was still fretting about what happened last night. He needed to be more open, or else one day he'd explode! I giggled at that stupid thought.  
  
"I'm glad to see that YOU'RE happy," came a gentle voice from behind me.  
  
"Syaoran!" I gasped, then smiled when I turned at it really was him.  
  
"How has your day been so far?"  
  
I let out an exhausted sigh. "Tiring. Boring. The usual; you?"  
  
"Same. Just add stressful and you could imagine it perfectly." He stated wryly.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked startled, then quickly re-gained his composure. "Oh, nothing. You don't need to worry about it Sakura."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on. We better hurry before we're late."  
  
He ran ahead of me and I was more confused than ever, but I quickly matched his pace, following reluctantly. I would probably have to be Sumiki's partner again, and she was REALLY starting to irritate me! Why did she care so much about what Syaoran thought about her?  
  
"Syaoran!" At first I thought it was Meiling, but I was wrong. It was Sumiki; who else?  
  
"Umf!" Syaoran almost fell over with the impact of Sumiki's hug. I raised my eyebrows as he growled, "What are you DOING?!? GET OFF ME!"  
  
She just laughed. "I'm so glad! We're in this class together too, do you watch me?"  
  
I clenched my fists and bit my tongue to keep from remarking. Why did she bother me so much? She seemed nice. What was WRONG with her? Was it me? No, that couldn't possibly be it! Could it?  
  
"HEY!" Sumiki automatically stopped giggling like a maniac. Meiling stomped over, hands on her hips, and glowered at the girl that was latched to Syaoran. "Just WHAT do you think your DOING?!?" She screeched.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stomped away from the scene. Why was I always acting like this all of a sudden? This was a new feeling for me. What was going on?  
  
"Alright everyone! Gather around!" Mr. Terada yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him over the din. "We're going to start hand-to-hand combat today. No swords, no arrows; no nothing. After a while we'll start with long sticks to see how well you can block, but for now I want to see how well you are without any weapons. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded their head, murmuring "Yes," in sequence of the rest of the class.  
  
"Good. Now, everyone grab a partner."  
  
For some reason the first person I looked at was Syaoran, but he already had his hands full. Sumiki was batting her eyelashes at him while Meiling looked at him expectantly. Meiling and Syaoran were always partners. They grew up training together. It was only natural.  
  
I turned in the opposite direction and looked at the other classmates. Naoko and Rika were already partners; Chiharu and Yamazaki were already partners; Tomoyo was sitting in the grass writing non-stop about what was going on for all the parents so they would be aware of what was going on here; no one was left. Even Hinruku and Roshiku were partners, and they were both new!  
  
"Stuck with Sumiki again," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
I jumped, literally, and was then seized from behind, my arms to my sides. "Syaoran? Is that you? What are you doing?" I was trembling, I forgot how scared I was knowing that anyone here could be Tokurashi, and that I was vulnerable at practically any moment.  
  
"Grabbing my partner, what else?"  
  
He let me go so I could turn around and it took a moment for his words to register in my head. "Wh-what? You want. me. to be your partner?"  
  
He nodded his head. "How else will you learn to be able to defend yourself? Not from Sumiki, I assure you. We'll train together, just like we did when you first came here."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
He gave the tiniest of smiles. "I'm sure."  
  
I looked over his shoulder and saw Meiling fuming, almost in tears, and Sumiki glaring at me. I gulped. "What about Meiling?"  
  
"She knows this stuff like the back of her hand. She can probably teach Sumiki a thing here or there. Besides, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
At that Meiling's aura blazed like fire, her glare boring into anyone's soul. "Eh heh. uh.I-if you're sure."  
  
I felt bad, but maybe it wasn't as big of a deal she was making it. If only I had known how wrong I was.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Terada stated, clapping his hands for attention. "Now that everyone has a partner, get into your own space and pick numbers, either one, or two."  
  
We all moved out of everyone else's space that they might need and faced our opponents. "Do you want to be one or two?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Um. I guess I'll be two. You can be one." I said with an unsure smile. Was he going to go easy on me? What if I wasn't prepared? What if I made a fool of myself?!?  
  
"Okay! Now that you've all chosen your numbers, ones, you will try a various flow of three kicks and three punches, and number twos, you will block them. After that is done, switch. Twos will attack, and ones will defend. Go!"  
  
I took a deep breath to get all of the jitters out of my system and watched Syaoran with keen attention. I got in the ready stance I had newly adopted and tried to relax while being alert, which was EXTREMELY hard to do. I saw his right foot move and my gaze shifted in that direction. I was completely unaware when he kicked with his left foot instead, and I only got out of the way with a little impact on my side.  
  
"That was dirty!" I said, pretending to be angry.  
  
He gave a careless shrug but I could tell he was enjoying himself. "I know."  
  
I stared at him through silted eyes and was ready, this time watching every single part of him. He moved to the right and brought his left leg out but quickly switched legs and aimed a right kick at me. This time I was ready. I blocked with my left and wound my leg around his ankle, pulling him down. He looked shocked as he started to fall but back-flipped out of harm's way and landed in a crouched position. The next kick was so fast that I almost didn't see it. He spun and lashed out twice, with me blocking with my forearms, one after the other.  
  
Forearms now numb, I waiting for the punches that had yet to ensue. The first one I spotted easily with no trouble at all, the second one I blocked lazily and received a nice bruised shoulder, and the third one he aimed at my right shoulder punched me in the cheek when I brought my hand up to stop it. I accidentally bumped his arm that time and his fist slipped upward and hit me right in the face. I pulled away, sore and panting while Syaoran continually apologized. I brushed his apologies away.  
  
"It was my own fault. I should have blocked better. I'm just losing my energy, but now it's MY turn!" I smirked. "And I ;m going to get even!"  
  
He seemed to feel a little better about that, but I could still see apologies written all over his face. I'd just have to make him NOT feel sorry. I held the power now. Not him.  
  
The first kick I made was sloppy and lazy, making Syaoran think I didn't have any strength left. I stalled right before the second kick by sighing and wiping the sweat off of my face, causing him to let his guard down. Once he did I lashed out and aimed for his side, which he barely blocked in time. I felt contact and pulled away, not wanting to hurt him.too badly. [AN: grin]  
  
My last kick feinted up, but I really tried to knock his feet out from under him. This time he was fully aware and knew me too well. He ignored my first attempt and easily jumped over my foot. I humphed.  
  
The first punch I threw went straight to the middle of his chest. He caught it with his right hand. My second punch was aimed at his jaw, which made contact partially since he didn't see it fast enough to block it, he only had time to swing his head the other way. My third was the laziest of the three because I tried too hard and put too much effort behind it. Syaoran blocked by crossing his arms together as a barrier towards the impact.  
  
The next three kicks [AN: Hey! Kix! Have you ever had that stuff? I don't like the berry kind but the plain kind is awesome! `-_- Sorry, just thought I'd say that] were easy to detect and I blocked them without much effort, however, he aimed a punch at me directly after I blocked his leg by my left shoulder and stared wide-eyed when he tried to punch me in the stomach, down and up. I couldn't do anything to stop it.it was getting closer.there was no way I could block it.unless I kicked Syaoran.hard.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut tight, waiting for the air to get knocked out of me.  
  
"No," I whispered, just before I knew his fist would make contact.  
  
*****3rd Person*****  
  
Syaoran's fist was zooming closer and closer to Sakura's stomach. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Syaoran realized she wasn't going to block and his eyes widened in horror. At the very last second he aimed to the right and wrapped Sakura in his arms as he knocked her over, not able to stop the speed he had gained from his attack. The twosome fell on their sides, Syaoran's arms protectively around his cherry blossom and Sakura cowering into her Little Wolf's arms. They landed with a thump and Sakura dazedly opened her eyes. Emerald green met amber as they stared for a few minutes. Finally Sakura found her voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Syaoran swallowed, not liking where this conversation was going. "Why what?"  
  
"Why did you pull back. at the last moment?"  
  
"Because. you didn't block it. I didn't want to hurt you." The words were out before he realized what he just said. He turned crimson. "Why didn't you block? Or attack to save yourself? I know you could have."  
  
Now it was her turn to redden. "I could have kicked you, but that was all. I.also.didn't want to hurt you."  
  
As the two lovebirds stood up and dusted themselves off, they didn't hear the "Kawaii," that was whispered by Tomoyo. They also didn't see a fuming Meiling with tears brimming her eyes. Sumiki glowered, thinking thoughts that weren't very pleasant. When class was over everything was normal; for the most part. No one saw a tear-streaked Meiling running toward the palace, planning to talk to a certain someone that happened to be related to the emerald-eyed princess. No one noticed the pair of eyes watching from the distance, a twisted smirk covering his face. He watched the emerald- eyed girl as she laughed with her friends and tugged at a certain Little Wolf that was lagging behind. No one noticed any of this stuff. except a certain blue-eyed boy that acted more mature than he looked, a certain teacher with pity in her honey eyes, and a certain mother with a pained expression on her face, worry apparent on all of her features.  
  
"You better overcome this Xiao-Lang," she whispered to herself from the window of her dark study. "If you don't, all will perish. If you don't.your little cherry blossom with perish. We can't let that happen. I won't let it happen! All is falling into place, for the good. and the bad. Be strong. We're all counting on you, my little stone hearted Prince."  
  
[I was going to stop here but I decided not to. ^-^]  
  
*****3rd person*****  
  
Meiling through herself at the door, knocking furiously. He had to be here! He just had to!  
  
Not a second after she thought that the door was opened and she was staring up at a gray-haired man with glasses. "I need to talk to Prince Touya. It's very urgent!" She panted, nearly shouting in her state of sadness and anger.  
  
The young man didn't even flinch, though he did look surprised. "Right this way."  
  
He led her in the chambers and motioned for her to sit. A young man with dark brown hair and eyes looked up at her from his tea. He must have already been here for a while. He looked up at her with a dull, almost bored expression. "Yeah?"  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, nervous all of a sudden.  
  
He shrugged. "No. We just finished."  
  
"Good. I need to talk to you. It is very urgent."  
  
"Yes, you already said that. I heard you when you were talking to Yukito. You're related to that Li brat aren't you?"  
  
"Syaoran is most definitely NOT a BRAT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Touya winced. "Alright. My apologies. I didn't know you had feelings for the twerp." He held up a hand to silence her when she was about to object. "Does this have to do with Sakura too?"  
  
She blinked. 'Too?' "I'd rather talk to you privately," she said, hinting the last word and glancing pointedly in Yukito's direction.  
  
"He's not leaving," Touya said flatly at the same moment Yukito said, "I think I have something important I forgot about. I'll talk to you later Touya."  
  
With that, Yukito left the room and Touya looked completely perplexed.  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. 'She isn't like Nakuru is she?'  
  
Meiling took a deep breath of air. "What's Sakura like?"  
  
Touya blinked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. What's she like?" Now Meiling was glaring. "And you better tell the truth!"  
  
"She-s the most kind and gentle human being on this planet. She's my sister, and no matter what, I will protect her. She can make anyone smile by just being her normal, happy self. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Meiling looked down at her hands which were wringing the table cloth. This time she wasn't able to hold the tears in any longer. "I just had to know.who I lost my loving cousin to. I needed to know that she really truly isn't like the rest of those air-brains. I also needed to know.the truth. And now I do.  
  
  
  
There! Isn't that sweet! I think so. I'm really sorry about this horrible chapter, but the ending wasn't TOO terribly bad. was it? And thank you SO SO SO SO much to all of those whom have been reading this! You are ALL the BEST! And I'm not just saying that! You are all my inspiration! Without you guys. I wouldn't be typing this right more! The more you pester me to get the next chap. Up, the faster I'll get it up! Guaranteed! Well, Hope ya like it! The end is in sight! I hope. `-_- 


	27. Syaoran's Sleeping spells

I am supposed to be going to Young Life some time soon, but until then. I'll type! ^_____^ Hee hee hee! Well, I think I'll start now so that I won't run out of time too quickly. And PLEASE read Mirror Images, by Geldyn Eyes. It's an Inu-Yasha story, and I LOVE Inu-Yasha! (and uh.I kind of AM Geldyn Eyes)You have to check it out in your free time. It's PG right now, but it will be PG-13 in a bit. Read it if ya can! ^-^  
  
And I have something very important to say: *clears throat* I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT TYPING FOR ABOUT A *YEAR*! I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Disclaimer: I-I-I-I Do-do-do-do not-not-not-not own-own-own-own these-these- these-these characters. [AN: I'm NOT Typing that out four times!] Or or or or C-C-C-C C-C-C-C S-S-S-S. (CCS) On with the show! Or should I say. legend??? *grin*  
  
**Special thanks to:  
  
Fantasy KrystalKat390 Amber Dream Helen ryoumicherryblossom A-chan lozza-pilgrim SeXyChiCk Cyster lilyflower Kawaii-sakurasyaoran Lucifer Aznfiregoddess Angel of the stars ^_^ StarJade JessiChi kawaiipup maria Danielle Ngo d ^______^ Aeris Tsukiyono Yukimi chibicherri xomoonlitox Aleris again Someone Lady Neko-of-Light Feyla - KittyKat KuteSakura Akane SeXyChiCk Kura-chan J Eriol's bear Pnaixr0se8 Erin Blazing-moon -Blaze Crystal Kittyangel Silvermoon maru Little Blossom Kim Rosie Jinko Kawaii odango Kan-chan Syaorana Silverwing Cherry Tenshi Aleris The Dark Shadow Mystress Cutie Blossom Joey Tainted Goddess Cev HoOkEd-On-SuGaR  
  
CHAPTER 27 MELTING A STONE HEART (finally! ^_______^)  
  
What's gone on before: "You heard me. What's she like?" Now Meiling was glaring. "And you better tell the truth!"  
  
"She-s the most kind and gentle human being on this planet. She's my sister, and no matter what, I will protect her. She can make anyone smile by just being her normal, happy self. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Meiling looked down at her hands which were wringing the table cloth. This time she wasn't able to hold the tears in any longer. "I just had to know.who I lost my loving cousin to. I needed to know that she really truly isn't like the rest of those air-brains. I also needed to know.the truth. And now I do.  
  
  
  
Ch.27  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
After Defense was over I said my farewell to Syaoran. Tomoyo insisted that Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu came to our room and try on the gowns she had finally finished sewing for the Festival of Flowers for our Nature's Song class before dinner. We ambled up the stairs, all of us sweat dropping as she ran around us in circles as she tried to tell us in detail what all of our dresses looked like. The stars in her eyes were so big and bright that I didn't know whether she could actually see or not.  
  
After ushering us all inside she sat us down on the couch, waiting for her to retrieve the dressed from her closet. She was back in no time at all. We didn't even have time to exchange glances, let alone words.  
  
"Naoko, this pale yellow one is for you. I think I want to add some white ribbons around the sleeves and waist though. Chiharu, this soft blue is for you. Rika, yours is the pink one, and Sakura, yours is white with pale pink ribbons. I'm almost through with making mine. It should be done by today or tomorrow. It's lavender, as all of you most likely have guessed." Tomoyo tilted her head to the side and folded her hands together, bringing them up to her cheek while sighing. She looked positively serene and peaceful, savoring that moment. Then she blinked and snapped out of her reverie. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Try them on!" She urged, a large smile crossing her face.  
  
We did as she bid silently. Of course, once they were on they fit us perfectly, and looked absolutely ravishing. I smiled, then twirled, loving the flow of the white satin and the feel of it as it brushed lightly against my skin. I looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes and she smiled back, noticing the thanks that was deep inside them but with no words that could explain how thankfully I truly was. It was the most beautiful gown I had ever worn, and not only that, but she had been slaving away making Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and even herself gowns as well.  
  
I turned to look in my friend's direction. Chiharu's sky blue dress had tiny pale flowers along the waistline. The skirt flowing out to end just at her knees. Rika's pink gown had long flowing sleeves and a long skirt with only enough room to walk in. Pale pink material covered the midsection of her body from just above the waist to just below her collarbone. Naoko's light yellow gown had a little bouquet of flowers to the left of her waistline, two long white ribbons flowing almost to her knees from the exact same spot. Her skirts went to the middle of her shins, rippling every so often. I smiled at them and they smiled back, even more awed than I was. They didn't know Tomoyo's creative side like I did. It would take them a lot longer for them to find their voices than it would be for me.  
  
I cleared my throat, hoping to brake the ice and also help them find their voice boxes. "Tomoyo," I breathed, not sure if I could say much more, "These are GORGEOUS!"  
  
She positively beamed with joy when the others spoke their agreement. I looked in the mirror, finally able to take my own gown wholly into view. It was made of the most white material I had ever seen. It flowed in a way I thought wasn't possible. It cascaded to my ankles in heaps, so when I twirled the whole gown would fan outward. There were woven pink and white ribbons at my neckline and at the ends of my sleeves, pale flowers and ribbons also wound around my waist, a pale pink bow tied behind me, not too big, nor too small. It was perfect. Just for me.  
  
We all threw our arms around her at the same moment, laughing and giggling and smiling, not able to stop if we wanted to. I had never before felt so close to my friends. It wasn't until I came to the Li Kingdom that I even HAD any friends. I felt as if I truly belonged. For the first time in many long nights, I felt calming wash over me. I might not even have nightmares tonight.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
Tomorrow. No classes. That was the only thought that kept racking through my brain. He might make his move. That baka Tokurashi might try to make his move, again. There was no way to prevent it, no was to find him in the meantime, and definitely no way to stop him. At least not yet. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head. It was something he said to me while we were battling. Something even the devil, Eriol stated. Something about a curse. Was it true then? Long ago, when I was just a tiny baby, a powerful sorcerer placed a curse on me? Not just any sorcerer, but that darn Tokurashi guy HIMSELF?!? I thought it was just a stupid tale to scare me, but when I was little, I do remember hearing the servants talking about it when they didn't think I was listening. My mother always did give me worried and forlorn glances. So it must be true then mustn't it?  
  
I was the one with the Stone Heart. The one whom would never- could never- love. I knew all along, I suppose. I just didn't want to admit that fate would do such a thing. But do I believe in fate? I'm not so sure. One thing is for certain. Mother is definitely hiding something from me. She hopes that some girl will break the curse. Is it possible though? Probably not. Not if it was made by a lunatic sorcerer who wanted to take over the world. But. what about Sakura? If I don't love her, then what is this feeling deep inside of me? I've never felt it before. I've never really loved before either, so it has to be that. Doesn't it?  
  
I knew what I had to do. Confront my mother and have her tell me everything she remembers about that day. But first, I have something even more important to do. That legend. I don't like it one bit. I know now. The girl in it IS Sakura. It has to be. And the guy.the Prince with the stone heart.was me. I couldn't deny it any longer, though I don't think I ever have. Not until Sakura came into my life anyway.  
  
After Defense class I strolled casually to the library, extremely grateful for Tomoyo rounding Sakura and their other friends up and practically shoving them into the castle to her room. I was even more grateful to find that Meiling had mysteriously vanished without a trace, and wouldn't be following me or clamping onto my arm asking tons of questions and pouting if I didn't answer. Now that I thought about it, she had been acting strange lately. She wasn't so bossy or pushy, and she hadn't been as annoying as usual. She did seem angry a lot, but that was her usual self when others were around. Why had she seemed so distant lately though?  
  
I pushed the thoughts aside, saving them to think about with all the other problems that needed handling tonight. I jogged to the library, quickening my pace with a feeling of urgency. When I came upon the shelves where they were I skidded to a halt, nearly colliding into someone. I gasped, and stared with wide eyes. What was HE doing here? He looked over at me, not the least bit perturbed, and gave a sad-like grin. I noticed the book he was holding open happened to be one of the Melting A Stone Heart series. I took a double take. Not only was it that book, but it happened to be the very last one in the legend.  
  
Hinruku stepped toward me, not a word was spoken. I was about to tell him that it was my book by right and he had to hand it over but what he did was so unsuspecting I actually took a backwards step. He closed the book and handed it over to me, understanding in his eyes. I blinked, but accepted it none-the-less.  
  
"You will need it more than I," he admitted, and turned back to the shelves of books, picking a different volume up and began reading its contents.  
  
I finally found my voice. "Thanks," was all I allowed myself to mumble.  
  
He glanced up at me, his dark purple eyes shimmering slightly. "Use it well," was all he said, and it made me wonder who-or what-exactly he was. I picked up an aura from him, it was only a slight whisp, but it was a magical aura none-the-less. And it was powerful. And it was blue. I narrowed my eyes. Here was another person to be aware of. I couldn't let my guard down. Not once.  
  
I turned on my heel and went straight to my room, placing the book in a safe spot. I wondered how far he had gotten through it. About a third by the looks of where he book-marked it with his finger while reading. Could he be Tokurashi though? He didn't SEEM dangerous. Then again, most things were never as they seemed.  
  
After the book was safely hidden under my pillow I headed to my mother's study. I never before realized how much time she spent there until now. It must be because father had passed away so long ago, leaving her the only royalty and the single Queen to rule. She had a lot on her shoulders, but when I become King it will ease until there is nothing, or very little for her to worry about. That is.. If I marry, if I love, and if I produce an heir. I shivered at the thought, reminded of the curse and my destination.  
  
I knocked lightly at the door, waiting to hear her beckon me in.  
  
Xiao Lang, what brings you here?" Came mother's calm voice, with just a hint of surprise. "Come in, come in."  
  
I entered, then slowly and delicately closed the door. I was used to mother knowing me by my aura, and was never surprised when she knew it was me without even seeing my face.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you so soon, after the Elders spoke with you and everything," she said, motioning me to sit across from her.  
  
I did so gratefully, almost slumping into the soft cushioned chair.  
  
"You want information," she mused, breaking the almost uncomfortable silence. "What might it be?"  
  
I looked up from her, for once not trying to hide it. "Mother, what happened to me when I was little? What was the curse that was put upon me? Can it ever be cured? What is it you are hiding from me?" I let it flow out in a rush of currents, and was only vaguely aware when I heard her take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Little Wolf," she started, as if to reassure me.  
  
"The truth," I stated firmly. "And soon, if you please."  
  
She sighed and looked not at me, but to my left, out the window, as if remembering the long and fateful day. "It all began on the day you turned one," she started, slowly, as if in a trance, and tonelessly, as if void of all emotion, or perhaps trying to hide all emotion. "I insisted that everyone be present. A foolish thing on my behalf. I was just so proud, so happy. I finally brought a son out into the world. The perfect heir to inherit the throne."  
  
Her eyes fell downcast, yet never wavered. "That was the day when HE came. Tokurashi is his name I believe. He used his powers to ensure that this Kingdom, the book of Clow, and basically every living being would be his. That was the day that he put the curse on you. He vowed that you would never love anyone but family, and even then your love would draw thin. You would never truly be happy if you married because you wouldn't love who you married, and he promised that you would never produce an heir as long as he lived." Queen Yelan shuddered, as if the room had suddenly gone cold. "The only way to be rid of the curse is to destroy him. He must pay for what he did. He must die."  
  
I tensed. I had never heard her speak so ill of a person in my life! He did deserve it, and certainly I wanted him dead, but I wasn't letting this get the better of me! Then again, maybe I was taking this too lightly. Maybe I should be more angry about the whole thing. Why was I taking this so calmly though? Was it because I DID love someone? A certain emerald-eyed girl that always had a smile that graced her lips and a light in her eyes? Maybe. Maybe.  
  
The corner of mother's mouth twitched, as if she were about to smile, then it stopped. "I did what he would never suspect though. I sent the Clow Cards away, to a friend that I trusted like no other. Nadeshiko. I knew that she possessed magic, and so did her little girl."  
  
"Sakura," I breathed.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yes, the cherry blossom. I knew that the future was in their hands now. Only they could help. Sakura HAD to become the cardmistress. Things would be too hectic for her to NOT be. And there was something about her. Even as a baby I could sense that she was special. I just knew. She had an air of majesty and love and passion around her. I figured that if she couldn't melt that cold heart of yours, then who could?"  
  
I bit back a nasty comment, angry that mother had gone off and started matchmaking for me when I could barely even walk, and blushed, hanging my head. She was right. If Sakura couldn't, who could? I knew that I was already in love with her. How had mother been so right though? How could she possibly know?  
  
"Queen Nadeshiko thought along the same lines as I. She knew that if it wasn't for Tokurashi, you would be able to love everything and anyone. I think she saw though your curse to who you really were, and she liked what she found. Believe me, if she didn't think this was worth it, that it would work, she wouldn't sacrifice her own daughter's feelings. She took pity on you. On us. And even though I don't like to admit it, I am very thankful. I appreciate it more than you could imagine."  
  
I was silent for a long time, we both were. I thought she was done but she surprised me. "Then something happened that almost made me loose hope." I was startled by that, and stared. "Nadeshiko told me that something bad was about to happen, but I didn't know what, or how bad. She told me that she needed a safe place for Sakura to go, and it was too far for her to venture to her cousin's. She could have been killed along the way. So I offered her to come here. But then we thought you two would be too suspicious, so I invited all of the heirs to come and stay here, and meet the future rulers of the throne. It was risky. We both knew it, with all the other handsome princes and beautiful princesses, but I wasn't too worried. I arranged it specially so that you and Sakura would have as many classes together as I would dare. I would have even put you in her embroidery class if neither you nor anyone else suspected anything, but I knew that would just give everything away and we spent too much hard work over everything else already that I had to be extra careful. I was already treading on ice far too thin for MY comfort."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think 'Desperate times call for desperate measures' quite fit into this category. "So what happened?" I asked, barely keeping a sarcastic comment from slipping through my lips.  
  
"Queen Nadeshiko died, and all of our plans along with it, it seemed. I probably felt just as bad as poor Sakura when I heard the news. When she ran through the classroom door with tears in her eyes I knew something must have been wrong. My heart wrenched for the girl. Only now can I understand why. I thought everything went down the drain from there, but you both surprised me. I'm telling you this for your own good Xiao Lang. Only you and she can decide your fates. You both have to be willing, and you or she might change your minds. I'm not saying that she is your only hope, but she's very close to it."  
  
It took a moment for all of that to register. It was more than I thought possible. There was too much to digest, yet not enough at the same time. I wanted to ask her so many questions, know the answers to so many things, yet I couldn't decide which questions to ask or which answers I wanted most. I was at a point that was almost beyond confusion, but at the same time, it filled in so many empty gaps that I actually understood.for the most part.  
  
"I will let you think all of this through now, little wolf. If you have questions, you may come at any time. You know that. Now go. If I am not mistaken, dinner takes place in five minuets, and it might just take you that long to get there with all of this on your mind."  
  
I simply nodded and stood silently, walking to the door as if in a daze. I closed the door behind me with a little click, the words, "I'm not saying that she is your only hope, but she's very close to it," echoing throughout my mind. Who would have thought? Would it change how I felt about her? No. If anything it would only draw me nearer. But still, there was so much I didn't know. There were too many things going on at once, and too many horrors to worry about already that I felt as if one more piece of bad news or information and my head would split open, pouring it's contents to the ground. I winced and shuddered at the idea, not liking the image in my mind's eye.  
  
I scurried to the dinning hall so I wouldn't be late and was one of the last to enter. As I carefully sat down and made sure I didn't reveal anything from my facial expressions I saw Sakura smile at me from the corner of my eye. I gulped and quickly plopped into my seat, blushing furiously. Nope. Nothing my mother said made me think even less of Sakura. She still had the same affects on me. Thank goodness that she didn't notice.  
  
Tomoyo did though, by the sly smile that crossed her face and the knowing glance in her eyes. As did Eriol, who smirked and made sure that I saw his smirk. Yeesh. Why did everyone butt-in on other people's business? I snuck a quick peek at Sakura and watched as she unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She laughed, tilting her head back slightly, her eyes sparkling brighter than the emerald sea with the sun beating at its surface. She leaned toward her friends, as if sharing a good joke, then smiled and nodded. She reached over to her glass and gently picked it up, bringing its rim to her soft pink lips. I shook my head as if to clear it. What was wrong with me? Why was I THINKING this way? She may be beautiful, and have a lively spirit, and a welcoming heart, but that didn't mean I had to THINK all of that stuff about her! I blushed, turning as red as the cranberry juice they were serving this morning. I must have still been gazing at her because the next thing I knew, I was hypnotized, caught in the depths of two large pools of green. They softened, and I sensed more rather than saw her smile. I gave a half, almost hesitant smile back, and her eyes shone more brightly than the sun with all of her happiness shining through. I quickly averted my gaze, as if I would be blinded if I stared for too much longer.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
When dinner was over I walked back to my room with Tomoyo, ready for a good nights rest. I was still weak from the previous day and needed to catch up on sleep as well as regaining my magical abilities. I'd need every ounce of my strength if Tokurashi decided to attack again, but hopefully he would be catching up on his rest and reserving his power also, not that it NEEDED to be reserved. I sighed as we entered our bedchambers. I could have fallen asleep at dinner!  
  
After changing into my nightgown and Tomoyo was in hers I was about ready to crawl into bed. Tomoyo picked up her sewing and I noticed the lavender fabric. It must be her gown she was working on. I hoped that she had enough time to finish it. She was constantly putting others before herself. I was just moving the sheets back so I could crawl in bed when I felt it. A strong magical aura. I gasped, frozen in place. Tomoyo stopped what she was doing to stare in my direction.  
  
"What is it?" She asked quietly, her eyes worried.  
  
"I feel a strong magical presence," I whispered, hoping beyond hope that no one else heard me also.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
I jumped, my head snapping in the direction of the door. I felt the blood draining from my face as face as sand threw my fingers. I gulped before answering. "W-w-who is it?" I stuttered, shaking from head to foot.  
  
"It's Eriol," a masculine, yet familiar voice stated.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Tokurashi couldn't change his looks now, could he? Or voice? I certainly hoped not! Not if I wanted to live for very long anyway!  
  
"Coming!" I called, dashing toward the door.  
  
I opened it a crack and then flung it open with a sigh of relief. "Hello, Sakura. May I come in, or were you just going to bed?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, it's alright, you can come in. I was just going to go to sleep, but I can hold off for a little while longer."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "This will only take a bit."  
  
"Hey Eriol!" Someone shouted from down the hall. There came the sound of running feet and then Syaoran leaned against the wall opposite of the door. He panted, as Eriol and I just stared, his look of amusement, mine of confusion.  
  
"Yes?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"Don't you-" pant, gasp, "dare have-" cough, "Sakura change any more-" pant, pant, "Clow cards," he finished.  
  
Eriol's smirk widened. "Don't worry, I won't have her use up the rest of what's left of her energy. I was going to.but I decides against it when I saw her condition. She will tomorrow."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran and I asked in unison.  
  
He grinned. "May we come in?"  
  
I nodded and moved aside for them to enter. I barely saw the look Eriol gave Syaoran. He looked as confused by that as I was but then turned his gaze to me. His eyes slowly wandered down my body and I fidgeted, he quickly made eye contact again, his face very red for some reason. I felt heat rise up on my face as well.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, more like mumbled. "I didn't know you would be ready for bed! If you want us to leave-"  
  
"No," I assured him. "Really, it's okay. And I'm sure this will only take a minute."  
  
He averted his gaze. "I-If you're sure." He didn't sound too sure himself.  
  
Finally I coaxed him inside and we all sat on the couch and chairs, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. More like waiting for ERIOL to break the silence.  
  
"I just wanted to see how everyone was faring," he said slowly at first, looking to each one of us in turn. "I see that you all need your rest, but I want to warn you to never let your guard down. We still don't know who he is, or if he is in disguise. We don't know his exact location either. He may make a move any time soon, so we have to be prepared. All I want from you Sakura is for you to get some rest. You'll need it. Syaoran, be aware of his aura. If you sense anything out of the ordinary, come and find Sakura immediately. I will do the same."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Tomoyo asked, even more worried than before. "Do you think Sakura is in that much danger?"  
  
"I could go away," I volunteered. Everyone turned to look at me in shock, but I sat up straight and looked at them defiantly. "I'm serious. I could leave. Go somewhere far away as a servant or something, so he'd never find me, let alone know where I was."  
  
"No!" Tomoyo and Syaoran burst out at the same time, then looked ashamed and sat back in their chairs, but not taking back their sudden outburst.  
  
I gave them a weak smile, glad to have friends that cared.  
  
"No," Eriol agreed, drawing my attention.  
  
"But-" I started, not realizing the relieved and thankful expressions on my two friend's faces.  
  
"No," he stated more firmly this time. "You are needed here, and it is more safe for you to stay. Not only do you have your guardians, but you have Syaoran and I as well to look after you. We won't let you down. I'm sure of it."  
  
I looked at him uncertainly and then over at Syaoran. He gave a firm nod of the head, agreeing with Eriol for once. I gave the tiniest of smiles, but nodded my agreement as well.  
  
Tomoyo let out the long breath she had been holding in. "Sakura, I don't want anything to happen to you. If you were alone, everything would be much worse. I already had to go with out seeing you for years on end, I couldn't handle it again; not knowing. So promise me you won't sneak away if you think any of us are in danger, because I know you, and that's the first thing you would do."  
  
I stared. "Tomoyo, I-"  
  
"No. I know you Sakura, better than you think. You'd do it too; sacrifice yourself to save others. Believe me, it wouldn't work. You have to understand this! Once you're gone, there will be no hope. No hope what-so- ever. You have to live, or I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"But- it wouldn't be your fault!" I persisted.  
  
She looked away, crystalline tears in her eyes.  
  
"She's right Sakura. Think before you act." I turned toward Syaoran. Him too? "We have to do this together, alright? Don't do anything you wouldn't want someone else to do."  
  
I pressed my lips together, then finally nodded, giving him my consent. I hadn't even thought about going away by myself to save everyone else, but now that I thought about it, it was something I might do. If things got even more out of hand, or if someone got hurt, I probably would have left, trying to save those who were dear to me. Now that was out of the question.  
  
"Do you promise?" Tomoyo half whispered.  
  
I gave her a smile, a real smile. "Yes. I promise." She smiled back, thoroughly relieved.  
  
Eriol stood. "Alright. We better be leaving now. You two deserve a good night's rest."  
  
We all followed pursuit. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning, I called after their retreating bodies, as they headed to the door. I grinned. "Don't worry too much!" I tried to lighten the mood. "We don't have any classes tomorrow!"  
  
Little was I aware of the thought running through Syaoran's head. 'That's what I'm afraid of.'  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I kept tossing and turning in the middle of the night. I kept seeing Sakura take that blast from Tokurashi, her eyes wide in horror, and me helpless to do anything. It was the worse feeling in the world. Then I heard her scream, a heart-wrenching, agonizing scream one after the other, as I watched her suffer in pain and die hundreds of thousands of times. I woke up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting heavily. The worst part was, that any of those could happen the very next day. I knew something was going to happen the next day, I could feel it in the stillness of the air, of the soundless night.  
  
'Little wolf,' A voice said into my head. I must have jumped ten feet in the air, because I remember hitting my head on the ceiling. The first thought to go through my mind was Tokurashi, but then I knew it was the stupid pipsqueak Eriol, up to his no good again.  
  
'What do YOU want?' I silently called, or more like growled.  
  
He chuckled, which was even more infuriating. 'I see you've been having bad dreams.' It wasn't a question. 'You'll use up all of your strength before tomorrow, then who will protect the little Cherry Blossom?'  
  
'I will!' I growled, sounding protective even in my own mind. I blushed when he chuckled once again.  
  
'Never the less,' he stated, 'You still need your rest. I have given you time to think about this, and now I must take action. Good-night Syaoran Li, pleasant dreams.'  
  
I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not, but then I felt a flare of magic and knew that this was another one of his sleeping spells. I sent one last rude thought toward him to contemplate before the darkness enveloped me.  
  
'What if something happens to Sakura in the middle of the night, huh?!? And you.put.me.to.sleep.'  
  
The last thing I remember was his short chortle, and then I fell asleep.  
  
***TIME GAP***  
  
In the morning, right when I awoke I sent my power out, searching for Sakura to make sure nothing happened while that darn Eriol put me to sleep, leaving me helpless to help her. [AN: lol! That's kinda funny if I don't say so myself!] I felt her aura flickering as strong as usual, and could tell that she was still asleep. I sighed, relaxing slightly. At least nothing happened that I wasn't aware of last night.  
  
I rose to my feet and dressed quickly and silently in my practice clothes. I rushed out of the secret passageway and into the castle halls, then exited to the outside practice courts. I couldn't be rusty, not on a day like this, but I couldn't overdo it and use up too much of my strength either. I'll just have to start with slow easy kicks to loosen up. Stretching wouldn't be a bad idea either.  
  
*****Sakura***** I woke up with the sun shining in my face through the large glass window. I sat up and stretched, yawning widely. Tomoyo was still asleep so I let her rest, trying to quietly dress myself so I wouldn't wake her up. When I was done she had awoken and was deciding what gown to wear that day. We both chose something semi-casual since we would probably be outside all day. There weren't any classes, and I could use a good carefree day. Then I remembered what happened last time and my shoulders slumped. Things just hadn't been going my way lately, but thankfully this time Eriol wouldn't be 'harming' us in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Tomoyo and I went to breakfast shortly after and found Syaoran slightly sweaty and in practice clothes. He must not have had time to change yet. But he did look GOOD! I blushed furiously, wondering why I thought something like that. Maybe it was the was his hair fell into his eyes, or his muscular shoulders heaving up and down as he brought oxygen into his lungs. Then again, maybe it was the lazy grin he gave me when he noticed I was looking directly at him. I turned away, face burning. I was DEFINITELY going crazy!  
  
After breakfast we met in our usual group under our favorite cherry blossom tree. Everyone was moseying about, appreciating the beautiful sunny day, and accepting a day without classes with open arms.  
  
"So, what should we do today?" Rika asked everyone.  
  
Yamazaki pointed one finger in the air and opened his mouth, about ready to say another one of his lies when Chiharu bopped him on the head, shutting him up. "Oh, no you don't," she commented, or more like warned. "And you were doing so good too."  
  
"We could go horseback riding," I said, not really sure of what I was getting myself in to.  
  
"Yeah!" Chiharu agreed enthusiastically. Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"That's a good idea." Eriol said casually.  
  
"Alright," Syaoran agreed. "I'll show you where the stable is. Follow me."  
  
We all walked to the stable and chose horses that would best suit us. Naoko chose a blue roan, Chiharu chose a white gelding, Yamazaki a gray mare, Rika chose a golden-brown one, Tomoyo chose a gentle cream-colored mare, Eriol chose a black gelding that had a white star on it's forehead, and Syaoran chose his red mare, leaving behind his frisky ebony gelding since it would rather trot or canter instead of walk or jog at a slow and easy pace. He helped me pick out a horse that would best suit me since I hadn't been out a lot, and found a calm yet lively mare that was white, but had big red-brown spots on it that made it look as if she already had a saddle on her. She had soft amber-brown eyes that I fell in love with right away when they sparkled once she saw me. They reminded my of Syaoran's.  
  
Once our mounts were saddled and ready we brought them out of the stable and into the warm sunlight. We all mounted up and began on our journey, with little bread rolls tucked away for provisions when we arrived at a little stream or some pretty landscape. It wasn't so bad, since I've only been ON a horse three times. You could say I was almost a natural. I let the others get ahead incase they wanted to set out at a faster pace and was surprised when Syaoran fell behind, coming side-by-side with me and my mare, Peaceblossom.  
  
"Have you ever ridden on a horse before?" He asked, trying to be casual and not offend.  
  
I smiled. "Yes," I said proudly, then giggled and added, "but only three times."  
  
He looked at me questioningly and I laughed out loud at the confused expression on his face.  
  
"With the rebellion going on and all of the Kingdoms taking slaves of people who weren't of their origin you could say that I never really got out much."  
  
"Oh," he stated simply, and looked ahead. Then he turned his gaze back to me, "What did you do for all those years then? Weren't you bored? Being shut up in the castle anyways?"  
  
I gave a little laugh. "No, I was plenty busy. Mother taught me all of the dances of all of the other Kingdoms, hoping to bring peace one day. She made certain that I knew every step to the dances from your Kingdom though. I always wondered why. I thought it was just because they were so time consuming and that the steps were harder to master though. I'm glad I know them now." [AN: Syaoran and Sakura's mother's match making already! ::grin:: he he he!]  
  
"Did you do anything else?" He asked, almost skeptically.  
  
I nodded. "Of course! I learned how to use weaponry of almost every kind. I used to always have to practice with my older brother. And-" I looked at the others to make sure no one was listening, and realized that they were too far ahead to hear anyway so I continued, "and that's also when I set the Clow Cards free. Believe me, it took a LONG time to capture all of them!"  
  
He grinned ruefully. "Seeing that it took you even until you arrived here, I'll believe it."  
  
"Hey!" I defended. His grin only widened and I saw a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and gripped a tighter hold on the reins.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I would tip you off of your horse when you have such little experience," he said teasingly. "But once you're off, THAT is where the fun begins. Don't let your guard down."  
  
I looked mock-offended when he said I had very little experience and then pretended to glare when he basically said he was going to 'get' me. I grinned and held my head high. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "Well you just better watch your back!"  
  
He grinned. "I will. Oh, I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! That will be where the fun begins! AND when they will be attacked most likely if you catch my drift. ^_____________^ Fun for the whole family! Yay! I can't wait! And I want to thank those of you who actually e-mailed me! -_-;; I know I should have gotten this chapter out more soon, but I can't. I have play practice every day after school until 6:30, which barely leaves any time for homework! Boy am I glad it's Winter Break! And today is Christmas Eve! YEAH! I can't wait! Happy Hanukah and New Year and everything like that! ^____________^ And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
  
By the way, have any of you seen Spirited Away? It is SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good! Kohaku is the coolest! But Sen or Choriko or whatever her name is at the time is really neat too! And I fixed my e-mail so you can send me things again! -_-` Sorry about before if you tried to send something and it wouldn't go through. Well, gotta go. I'm going to try to up-date to all of my OTHER stories now too! E-mail me as fast as you can if you get this or write in a review which one you want me to up-date next, then I will. ^______________________^ Sooo..... I'll talk to ya soon! ^___________^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
And sorry again that it took me about a YEAR to up-date. -_-;; You are all SUPER if you are still reading this! 


	28. So Very Alone

Sorry it took so long to up-date! Wah! I am SOOO SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!! I am!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ What's gone on before ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
"Did you do anything else?" He asked, almost skeptically.  
  
I nodded. "Of course! I learned how to use weaponry of almost every kind. I used to always have to practice with my older brother. And-" I looked at the others to make sure no one was listening, and realized that they were too far ahead to hear anyway so I continued, "and that's also when I set the Clow Cards free. Believe me, it took a LONG time to capture all of them!"  
  
He grinned ruefully. "Seeing that it took you even until you arrived here, I'll believe it."  
  
"Hey!" I defended. His grin only widened and I saw a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and gripped a tighter hold on the reins.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't tip you off of your horse when you have such little experience," he said teasingly. "But once you're off, THAT is where the fun begins. Don't let your guard down."  
  
I looked mock-offended when he said I had very little experience and then pretended to glare when he basically said he was going to 'get' me. I grinned and held my head high. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "Well you just better watch your back!"  
  
He grinned. "I will. Oh, I will."  
Well, that's where I left off last time if you remember correctly. I'm home today, on this rainy Wednesday morning, and boy am I going to have a ton of make-up work to do! I HATE missing school for that reason, especially if you feel as terrible as I do! Uhg! I have a headache, my muscles are sore, My throat hurts because I keep on coughing up mucus from my lungs, which also hurt by the way, and I have a 102 degree temp. Today officially stinks in my opinion.  
  
Yet. here I am, still being a helplessly hopeless romantic, wanting to please my readers so I did the one thing I'm sure all of you will thank me for. I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND UP-DATED!!!!! (That is. I HOPE I'll be able to up-date today. If not, then look up above at what I had previously written and hopefully you will all forgive, although pity isn't necessary. I'll be up and at'em by tomorrow hopefully. ^-^)  
  
Well, here's the 28th chap, hope you like it! The only problem is. It's been SO long since I wrote to this, that I forgot what was going to happen in this chapter! Waaaaaaaa! Oh well. I'll improvise. I'm sure you'll like it either way. Don't forget to review!!!!  
Melting A Stone Heart Ch. 28 O.O I know I know. The ending will prolly be in, um, ten chaps??  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
Tomoyo, being the one that was always prepared, had brought picnic lunches for all of us. When we reached our destination, two large blankets were laid out side by side for the seven of us to sit on. We didn't eat right away, oh no. We set everything neatly out, all of the wonderful food and delicacies, a container of punch and a larger one of plain water, while others laid down on their stomachs or sat with their legs stretched out before them, face upturned toward the sun. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm, but not too hot to be worried about being sunburned or getting dehydrated. The whole sky was a light teal blue, only one extremely thin almost non-existent cloud far off to the right. Birds were singing their normal songs as they soared and dipped their wings in the sky, the slightest breeze just enough to get them going again. And here I was, getting to spend this wonderful day with all of my friends, those dearest to me. I felt serenely at peace. Everything was going perfectly well, and I was purely happy.  
  
"Hey, Sakura?"  
  
I turned toward the person I knew had spoken my name, Syaoran. "H-Hai?" I asked a little uncertainly.  
  
He wiped the tiny beads of sweat that had appeared on his forehead with the back of his forearm, then tossed his head to the side to get his bangs out of his eyes. I stared. Boy did he look good like that! "Could you hand me one of the canteens of water. I'm dying of thirst."  
  
I laughed and reached down for on of the many canteens, then handed it over to him. I watched as he unscrewed the bottle and brought it to his lips, taking a long swallow. "Too much work for you to handle?" I asked teasingly.  
  
He tore the mouth of the bottle away from his lips, his eyes meeting mine. "No," he said all of a sudden. Before I noticed the sparkle in his eye or the mischievous smirk that crossed his face, he took the canteen, shook it in my direction, and sprayed my entire mid-section, a few stray drops gently brushing across my face. I squealed at the coldness of the water that was now on my stomach. I was more surprised than anything else. I gasped as heads turned in our direction, but paid them no heed.  
  
Stooping, I grabbed another canteen and began unscrewing the lid. "You're going to get it now!" I yelled, but he had already dashed away. I chased him, maneuvering between trees and missing as I sloshed the water in his direction. "Come back here, you!" I shouted, re-gathering my skirts in slippery fingers. He dashed behind another tree and waited, then splashed me once again, this time the water cascaded down from the top of my head.  
  
"Ha ha! I came back!" He replied smartly, then disappeared once again.  
  
"Hey!" I complained. "No fair! YOU don't have to run around in heavy skirts drenched with water!"  
  
"That's your fault," he stated. "You spilled that water on yourself while running."  
  
"Ugh! I'm going to get you Sayoran Li!"  
  
"Ooh, Syaoran, she's using your whole name now," Chiharu teased. "You better watch out!"  
  
He neared her, glanced into her laughing eyes, and then turned in the direction I was coming from. Unknowingly for him, Chiharu leaned down, grabbed a spare canteen, and dumped its contents on Syaoran's head.  
  
"Argh!" He yelled, whipping around to see who caused the unforgivable deed.  
  
"Ha ha! Yeah! Good job Chiharu! You're the best!" I shouted as I ran towards them.  
  
"Why you." He shook the canteen in her direction but she moved to the side too quickly. Instead, he soaked a reading Naoko and a calmly sitting Rika. They both looked up at the young Prince with mirthful eyes, each girl grabbing a canteen. Syaoran backed away in horror, not liking the evil looks in the three girls' eyes.  
  
"Girls against Syaoran!" I yelled as I took him by surprise and sloshed cold water down his back. He yelped and turned on me. I smiled prettily and blinked innocently in his direction, distracting him from my friends so they could get him from behind also. I grinned when they took the ready position and then brought the water towards him, but he grabbed me and turned around, causing me to get the full force of the water. "Eek!" I cowered into Syaoran's arms and then the water stopped.  
  
"Sakura!" Naoko said, shocked.  
  
"Oh my, we are SO sorry!" Rika amended.  
  
I slowly turned my face up to Syaoran's cocky grin. I glared. "You, are SO going to get it!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked as he slowly raised one of his arms above my head. I gulped and looked up at the canteen, eyes going wide as he slowly tipped it to one side. All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and cringed as the contents drenched my hair and ran down my shoulders. He tipped the canteen up once more and it stopped just as it had begun.  
  
"Yeah," I said, dumping the water down his front.  
  
I was vaguely aware of the other three girls picking on Yamazaki and getting him wet as well. Tomoyo sat calmly and serenely on the spread out blanket, a closed smile gracing her lips. Eriol was standing, a tiny half- smirk on his face as he watched everything going on around him, yet made no move to get involved. Then I looked back at Syaoran, and jumped away, racing out of his water range. I laughed, looking behind my back at he gave chase.  
  
[AN: this is horrible! I forgot everything I wanted to have happen in this chapter!!!! Ahhh!!!! I'm hopeless!]  
  
"You won't catch me THAT easily I'll have you know!" I yelled, my heart thumping giddily against my ribcage as if trying to break free.  
  
"Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet?" He shot back, speeding up.  
  
I blanched. He was holding BACK?!? "Eep!" I tossed water over my shoulder, spraying his front and managing to also get a mist of spray in his hair and on his face. It didn't slow him down though. Sadly.  
  
"Syaoran!" I yelled, panicked, not knowing what to do. I was actually SCARED right about now!  
  
He smirked at me when I looked back at him, then grabbed my shoulder and tugged, pulling me down to the sodden earth that was wet from the effects of our water fight. I winced as I hit the ground, but he had the worst of the impact, shielding me from the fall and then rolling over so I was pinned beneath him. I swallowed, or tried to. It was a little hard at the moment. My face felt like it was scorching my skin off, as I turned about as bright of a red as fresh blood.  
  
"Didn't someone ever teach you never to look behind you?" He whispered, lips brushing my ear.  
  
I about died.  
  
He chuckled. "It always slows you down. I may not have caught up with you otherwise."  
  
His breath was puffing in hot breaths across my flesh.  
  
"S-Sy-Syaoran-" I stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentence.  
  
He pulled away to look me in the face, his eyes mocking. I eyed him warily. "Then again, you are such a lousy runner that I would have caught you anyway. Your slower than a snail. My capturing you was inevitable."  
  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Wha-WHAT?!?" I screeched. Why don't YOU try running in a DRESS princy!" I glared up at him, or tried to. I never was really good at it.  
  
He grinned, and it was then that I noticed the teasing in his eyes. I blushed a lighter shade this time, feeling silly and small.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't think I would look very good in a dress."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and nobody moved. Then someone cleared their throat, causing Syaoran and I to look over at the person. It was Eriol, smirking evilly while raising a skeptical eyebrow. My gaze then fell to Tomoyo, dreaming what she would be doing. No. She wasn't. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Yep. She was sketching like there was no tomorrow, glancing up at us from time to time as if to make sure every hair was in place. I stared at her in horror, then looked at Syaoran. He was straddling me, with both hands on either side of my head, holding one of my wrists. I was glad to find that it was the wrist that DIDN'T hold the canteen of water.  
  
Daringly, I lifted it to poor it all over him.  
  
Nothing came out.  
  
The water was gone; all used up.  
  
Shoot.  
  
Syaoran noticed this, raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'If you would have done it, you'd be dead,' and hurriedly jumped up off of me.  
  
I gulped, slowly rising to my feet. How long had we been lying like that? Enough time for Tomoyo to finish the picture? I bit my lip. I'd DIE if anybody saw that! What if-what if someone saw it and took it the wrong way???  
  
Then I'd die a horribly painful death.  
  
VERY horribly.  
  
"Kawaii," Tomoyo breathed, placing her finishing touched on the black and white picture.  
  
I made a beeline in her direction, dread filling my entire body.  
  
"Let me see it Tomoyo-chan," Rika said, curiosity clear in her voice.  
  
I walked over toward the clustered girls, all of whom were admiring Tomoyo's work.  
  
I peeked over the shoulder of Naoko and Chiharu, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.  
  
It was.  
  
I regrettably closed my eyes, but the picture was as much in my mind as it was on the paper. She had outdone herself with this drawing, but she just HAD to draw it with me blushing, and Syaoran, his mouth inches from mine. I hadn't even noticed at the time. The picture said it all, and was quite embarrassing. Especially the way he inadvertently pinned me down.  
  
"Tomoyo," I half complained, half growled. "Give me that picture! Don't you DARE show ANYONE!!!!"  
  
She smiled innocently up and me placed the drawing in with her others, along with sheets of unused paper, placed that between all her other sketchbooks, placed that somewhere in the messy bag filled with blankets to sit on, and then sat herself on top of it. I groaned. I was never going to get my hands on that picture as long as I lived. When the other three girls gathered around her and sat at the edges of the large bag as if to keep the picture from me, I sweat dropped. This was NOT my day.  
  
But it got worse. It ALWAYS gets worse.  
  
At least this helped me to not dwell on the little 'incident' from before for very long.  
  
All of a sudden, one by one, Tomoyo, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Rika stopped. Everything about them stopped. Their beating hearts, their heaving chests, their blinking eyes, and their bodies. Everything. They weren't clod, they weren't in ice or anything. it was as if time itself had stopped. Them along with it. I gulped, then looked over at Syaoran and Eriol with questioning eyes. Syaoran moved toward me as if to protect me. Eriol gave me a slight nod, as if confirming my suspicion that it was him. Tokurashi.  
  
[AN: YAY! After all this time, I still remember the evil dude's name!]  
  
So the only reason we weren't affected, was because we had magical powers. The others didn't.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It seems you have grown in number, little cherry blossom."  
  
"What do you want, Tokurashi?!?" Syaoran yelled up at the vastly darkening sky. Dark grey clouds were rolling in, but there weren't normal clouds. Oh no, these moved much too fast, and were more thick. There was an evil aura around them that sent chills down my back. I involuntarily shivered. This was not good.  
  
"What do I want? What do I want?" He cackled darkly. "Nothing you can give, lone wolf. Yes, you ARE alone. You will forever BE alone. I cast that spell upon you, and it shall remain! I will never free you from my curse. You are alone.  
  
"Alone.  
  
"Alone. And it shall remain that way."  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I gave a start, the echoing words of 'Alone,' ringing through my head. I didn't want to be alone. I WASN'T alone! I wasn't! I had Sakura! Didn't I?  
  
The clouds wrapped around my form, leaving barely enough room to breath through the putrid stuff. It smelled really weird. I couldn't decipher it.at all.  
  
When I finally had to inhale, I took a deep breath, willing my lungs to work. It was then that I went under. I was in some sort of a trance.  
  
Wait. Maybe I wasn't. It seemed real enough. It seemed as if everything was normal, and carefree. It was a little dark where I was, but maybe it was nighttime.  
  
No. No! I couldn't go under!  
  
'Under what?' A gentle voice soothed.  
  
Under.  
  
I couldn't remember. Something was wrong!  
  
Or was it?  
  
No, nothing could have been wrong. It was so peaceful here, so quiet. I liked it. It seemed calm, and filled with tranquility.  
  
Yes. Tranquility.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I watched in horror as the clouds rolled in, then clashed against Syaoran, who was standing only a few yards away at the time. I backed away, not wanting to get drawn in, but my mind and heart screamed at me to go get him. What was that stuff? Would it suffocate him? Would he be alright? How could we win when we had to fight against something that you could run your hand through?  
  
"Eriol, what is that stuff?" I asked, clearly worried. I clutched at my key, ready to use it, but not knowing what card I could use against it.  
  
"It's a certain counter balance of dreams and images," He said, his staff glowing and then growing. "I'm not sure exactly what Syaoran hears, sees, or feels, but by my guess, since it is from Tokurashi, it can't be good."  
  
I nodded. "How do we get him out?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know just yet."  
  
I grit my teeth. I didn't like being helpless, and I liked it even less when one of my friends could be in danger! What about the others? Would they ever go back to normal? Would time be able to continue as it had in the past?  
  
Lightning crashed overhead, blinding. Thunder roared immediately. I gulped. That could only mean one thing. The lightning was right over head.  
  
"Watch out!" Eriol warned, shouting over at me as another bolt of lighting shot out toward me, missing by three slim hairs. I jumped, staring at the scorched part of the earth. Normal lighting wouldn't do that. This had to be magic. HIS magic.  
  
I clenched the key and it automatically became my wand. I stared at it, completely shocked, but pushed the thought aside. I had to protect myself now. And Eriol.  
  
And Syaoran.  
  
'Syaoran, are you okay?' I thought mentally, wishing he could hear. 'You aren't hurt are you? You're alright? What is Tokurashi doing to you? What is it that he wants?'  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
'You're alone,' the voice was saying. 'Always alone. Listen to me. Listen to your heart. It is stone. You are incapable of caring. You will NEVER love. You think you know what love is? That's puppy love. She'll turn her back on you. She doesn't care about you. No one will care about you. Ever. You are alone.'  
  
No! I wanted to shout. I needed to reassure myself. My family cares about me, everyone knows my cousin cares about me, and Sakura. She just HAS to care about me. Even a little. Even as a friend. I might be able to handle that.  
  
'You think the cherry blossom will have feelings for you? How could she? You tease her, make fun of her, glare at her, yell at her. Why should she care about you?'  
  
Because! She. she HAS to!  
  
'She doesn't. She can't. You do not deserve her feelings. You think she might worry about you? Open up to you? LOVE you? Think again. She deserves better. Much better. She just pities you.'  
  
No. It's not true. It can't be true! What was this voice TALKING about? Leave me alone!  
  
'Yes. Alone. Alone. You WANT to be alone. You don't need anybody. You'll just get hurt. They'll die. Eventually they will all die. Just like your FATHER. You don't need anyone. You are strong. You can protect yourself. Having someone to love would just get in the way. You'd have to PROTECT her all the time. It's such a waste. You get hurt in the meantime. Why bother? What's the point? You WANT to be alone.'  
  
No. No. I don't. I LIKE protecting Sakura.  
  
'So, you think you deserve her? She'll leave you. She'll go with Eriol. She'll DIE! She'll leave you. She'll leave you all alone.'  
  
No! Sakura isn't like that!  
  
'You think you know her? WHAT do you know about her? You don't even know her favorite color.'  
  
It's pink. It has to be.  
  
When there was a pause I started getting more confidence. Yes, I DO know Sakura. She WON'T leave me like my father did! She cares! She cares about EVERBODY!  
  
I cried out as a sharp pain drove into my head. I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't see.  
  
''The pain of getting left behind by that cherry blossom is even worse,' the voice soothed; coaxed. 'You don't want that, now do you?'  
  
My eyes must have been dilated. What was going on? What was the question? It didn't matter, I know the right answer.  
  
No.  
  
My mind voice sounded dull and lifeless even to me.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I heard a shout filled with pain come from the middle of the cloudy fog and my head snapped in that direction. Syaoran was hurting! I had to save him!  
  
A dashed toward the thick of the fog, not once doubting my actions.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol yelled, trying to call me back.  
  
"I have to save Syaoran!" I shouted over my shoulder. "You stay here! Try to pinpoint where Tokurashi is and stop this! Don't worry. I'll be fine!"  
  
With that, I disappeared into the purple-gray fog, not even able to see my hand when I held it in front of my face. Oh shoot. This was going to take a while.  
  
"Syaoran!" I yelled, desperately hoping my voice would carry to his ears.  
  
"Sorry Cherry blossom, but your words cannot reach him," I voice stated, sounding smug and amused with himself. Yes, it was Tokurashi, his voice was definitely masculine. But I hated him. He was endangering my friends, and therefore I could not forgive him very easily, if at all.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!" I shouted, louder this time. "Where ARE you?!?"  
  
I kept moving, for that was all I could do. That and yell until my voice grew reedy and hoarse from overusing my vocal cords.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
'You don't ever have to be left behind again, as long as you push others away from you. Do not get emotionally involved.'  
  
Yes.  
  
'You don't need the pain, the agony of your heart tearing in two.'  
  
No.  
  
'You can live without love. You don't need it, do you?'  
  
No.  
  
'I can't hear you.'  
  
I don't need it.  
  
'What?'  
  
I DON'T NEED IT!!!!!  
  
'Much better. You can live in solitude. You can live in your books. You will be the one to hurt other people's hearts, not the other way around.'  
  
Right.  
  
'You like being alone.'  
  
I do.  
  
'You find it calming, and peaceful.'  
  
Yes.  
  
'You know that no one will come for you.'  
  
That is correct.  
  
'You also know that no one will EVER, truly love you.'  
  
There was silence, nothing moving, no other sound, nothing to be seen, nothing questioning in the back of the mind that had to do with random things, the future, or perhaps the past. There was only here, now. No future, the past lay forgotten. I stood, not able to form my own questions. Not able to think of what I truly wanted. The voice, the strangely comforting voice, had to be right. Didn't it?  
  
Love. What of it? What was love? How does one define love? The grass beneath their feet? Maybe the stars overhead? A beautifully bloomed flower, wavering gently in the breeze. What was love anyway? Why was it needed? I didn't need to love. It only caused pain, and agony in the past. It only hurt, never soothed. Not now, Not anymore. Not after HE died.  
  
Of course I don't NEED to love. I don't NEED to...  
  
But, will someone ever love me? Can someone ever love someone such as I? Do I know that no one could ever love me?  
  
Yes.  
  
And unbeknownst to me, a single tear trickled down my cheek.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
"Syaoran!" My throat hurt, my eyes watered, whether from the fog or from actual tears I did not know, and my head was pounding. I was finding it harder and harder to breath with ever step I took. Maybe that meant I was getting closer to Syaoran.  
  
I collapsed to my hands and knees, wand in a death grip and I coughed until my lungs ached.  
  
"Syaoran," I rasped, wiping the saliva from the corner of my mouth. "I'm coming. Don't give up. Don't you DARE give up."  
Well, I think I'll stop there. PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MADE AT ME!!!!!  
  
OH YEAH! *You all have to, please, HAVE to go to fictionpress.net and go to Sapphire Midnight and read my original stories! Please?!? I'm doing corrections to the first chapter of Blood Bound, because I want to revise it and publish it. Please tell me the truth if you think it's good enough.*  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! (In my opinion.) ^____________^;;; 


	29. Remain Inside My Heart

I'm sorry it has been taking me a long time to up-date, but all I can do is apologize. I haven't gotten very many reviews for the last chapter so I thought that I would wait a while, and then I didn't want to write, but now I do because it seems that_ someone _really does care. (Not that you guys don't. If you are reading this that is. So basically, the more reviews I get and the more e-mails (Thanks Justine!!! (Sookie) ^______^) you send me, the more I will want to write. AND, since it _is _summer, the more I will be willing to finish the story as fast as possible. Thanks for not giving up on me! You're the best!!!!!!

**Chapter 29**

Melting a Stone Heart 

~ * ~ _What__ went on previously ~ * ~_

'You like being alone.'

**I do.**

'You find it calming, and peaceful.'

**Yes.**

'You know that no one will come for you.'

**That is correct.**

'You also know that no one will EVER, truly love you.'

There was silence, nothing moving, no other sound, nothing to be seen, nothing questioning in the back of the mind that had to do with random things, the future, or perhaps the past. There was only here, now. No future, the past lay forgotten. I stood, not able to form my own questions. Not able to think of what I truly wanted. The voice, the strangely comforting voice, had to be right. Didn't it?

Love. What of it? What was love? How does one define love? The grass beneath their feet? Maybe the stars overhead? A beautifully bloomed flower, wavering gently in the breeze? What was love anyway? Why was it needed? I didn't need to love. It only caused pain, and agony in the past. It only hurt, never soothed. Not now, Not anymore. Not after HE died. 

**Of course I don't _NEED_ to love. I don't _NEED to………_**

But, will someone ever love me? Can someone ever love someone such as I? Do I know that no one could ever love me?

**_Yes._**

And unbeknownst to me, a single tear trickled down my cheek.

*****Sakura*****

"Syaoran!" My throat hurt, my eyes watered, whether from the fog or from actual tears I did not know, and my head was pounding. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe with every step I took. Maybe that meant I was getting closer to Syaoran.

I collapsed to my hands and knees, wand in a death grip and I coughed until my lungs ached.

"Syaoran," I rasped, wiping the saliva from the corner of my mouth. "I'm coming. Don't give up. Don't you _DARE give up."_

~ * ~ End of 28th chapter ~ * ~

*****Sakura*****

I had to find him, I just _had _to! He could be suffering, or almost dead! I had to be the strong one this time, not the other way around. I had to be the one who would stand up and fight. I knew…I knew that Syaoran would do the same.

"Where _are _you?" I whispered hoarsely, voice sounding like a broken whistle from all the shouting I had done.

I painfully rose to my feet, feeling slow and clumsy. I _will find him! I have to!!!_

I moved one foot in front of the other, mechanically. My brain wasn't able to process too many things at once, and currently, it was only focused on finding the one I loved. 

I blinked. Yes…I loved him. My heart skipped at beat, my face flushing with a light blush, but it quickly vanished. I didn't have time to think of that at the moment, I had to hurry up and find Syaoran! I had just admitted openly…oh, fine, to myself at least, how much 

I loved him. If he died or got hurt because I was being a baka then it would be all my fault. I couldn't act like a lovesick girl, not now…not yet.

But there was still one thing nagging in the back of my mind as I went for an all out run in what I knew had to be Syaoran's direction because of the familiarity of his aura.

…Yukito…

*****Syaoran*****

'Ha! So you finally admit it! You don't need it. No one will _ever love you! You've known it all along now haven't you?'_

Numbly, I nodded my head yes.

'I knew it! I _knew _it! Oh! This is too good to be true! Sakura will be mine! She will love _me! She will love me because __I deserve it, not some sniveling little stone Prince! I will have her in a way I was never able to have her mother! Her _mother _is too __old for me now anyway. And…she's dead.'_

My head snapped up. I tried to glare threateningly in the voice's direction, which didn't help since I had no _idea _where he _was._

**_You _****killed her parents! **I thought back angrilly. **You don't deserve her any more than _I _do!**

'Ah, but my sweet little lone cub, she will not know it was _I who killed them.' I could feel the creepy smirk the guy was giving in the air around me. It sent a shiver down my spine. 'Do not worry, I will love her, and she will love me. She will be happy. _I need _love, unlike you. I prevented you from needing such a weak emotion. Really, you should be thanking me.'_

**Thank you? I think not!**

'But you admitted you didn't deserve her,' the voice added smugly. 'Don't lie to me Syaoran.'

**Of course I don't. She's too good for everybody. **I gave a half smile when I heard him growl.

'She _will _be mine! I will have nothing stand in my way, do you hear me? If _I can't have her… I will make it so that __no one can!'_

I paled at that. **Don't you dare harm her! I know that she cannot love me, especially since I treated her like I did when we first met; but don't you _dare _hurt Sakura!**

He snickered. The voice _actually _snickered. 'You _will _leave us be, won't you? You will give me space? I won't hurt our dear cherry blossom, but in return, you have to _promise _to never _ever come between us. Do you promise?'_

**I…** I didn't know what to say! 

'It's not that tough of a question.' The voice seemed amused. 'You _can't _steal her from me! Got that?'

Suddenly the voice didn't sound quite as old as I had thought. If I was correct… he'd be right about _my _age…

'You already admitted that you can't have her, so let her see if she _will _have me. If you get in the way, I will have to do something about it.'

**_Don't hurt Sakura! _**I yelled, clenching my fists.

He snorted. 'I wouldn't. I'd settle for you instead. Once you were gone I _know _she will be mine!'

What did he mean by that? Once I was gone? Why did I have to be gone?

'So? Is it a deal? I _could _easily kill her if you would prefer…'

**No!!! I…I'll do it. **My shoulders slumped, defeated. I was defeated. And all because of _this?!? _**I won't get in your way as long as you don't hurt her in _any way!_**

I felt him smirk once again and I cringed. I _really didn't like this guy…_

'I shall not befall any harm upon her. Hmm… that was actually more easy than I thought. That spell I cast upon you must really do the trick. You really _won't _ever love, will you? Pity.' But he didn't sound too sympathetic.

*****Sakura*****

I was almost there. I could feel it! But along with that feeling came a sense of impending doom. Something was wrong. It was as if the battle was already won.

And we had lost.

"No!" I shouted, running faster and harder than ever. "No, no, no, no, _No!!!!!"_

Was I too late?

"Syaoran-kun!" I hollered, gasping for breath. I saw a dark shadow ahead in the mist. Was it a figure? Was it… was it Syaoran?!? "Syaoran!!!" I yelled, giving an extra burst of speed, my body gaining energy at the sight of him. Hope was in the back of my mind. "Syaoran!" I ran up to him, tears streaming down my face as I stumbled, but caught myself in the nick of time. A smile spread across my face. He was here. He was safe. For now.

"Syaoran?" I asked, worried now that he hadn't called back to me. Something wasn't right. I could only see his back and partially the side of his face. I grabbed his hand as I trotted over to him, slowing down now because his hand was in mine…and because of the fear nagging in the back of my mind. I carefully moved around him to get a good look at his face, more accurately… his eyes.

I gasped.

"Syaoran?" I asked in horror. 

He didn't answer, just continued to stare at me.

No, he wasn't staring at me, he was looking _through me. His eyes were unfocused, he wasn't moving…he was hardly _breathing! _His beautiful amber brown eyes were dilated. They looked vacant and depressed. It looked as though he had lost a battle. _

No. It couldn't be. I had to get him back! 

_"Syaoraaaaaaan!!!!!!" _I screamed, squeezing his hand in an iron grip as if to wake him up. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. I had no idea what was going on! All I knew was that I was extremely worried and Syaoran wasn't responding to anything I was saying to him. "Come back to me Syaoran… please come back…" I whispered, my hands fisting quite a large amount of his tunic. "I care about you. I don't want anyone to hurt you. Syaoran… I…I…I lo…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't know what his reaction would be. I didn't know what he thought. And… and… I didn't want to get hurt.

So… I was selfish.

*****Syaoran*****

'Now _first _I will get her flowers, and _then _I will get her—'

Shhh! 

'What?'

I strained, listening for something that sounded vaguely familiar. **Did you hear that?**

'Hear what?' He asked, annoyed.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! …Syaoran?"

'No! I hear nothing!' The voice was a little quick to answer.

But I think I… 

'No! It's nothing!' He cleared his throat loudly. 'Now where was I?'

_"Syaoraaaaaaan!!!!!!"_

My head snapped up. **There it is again!**

'There's nothing there. You must be imagining things.'

No, I… 

"Come back to me Syaoran… please come back…"

**It _is her! It's Sakura! I __know it!_**

'No! It's not!'

"I care about you. I don't want anyone to hurt you. Syaoran…"

I blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds. She…she really _cares about me? She's…she's worried for my safety?!? Then that means…_

"I…I…I lo…"

_Oh my gosh! Was she about to say what I **think **she was about to say? That she actually… she actually **loves me?!? **_It was too much for my brain to try and comprehend. It wasn't possible. Was it…? How could anyone ever care about someone… let alone possibly _love _someone… if they were supposed to have a stone heart? No feelings what so ever? No one to care about in return? No one to… love?

**This is all BS!**

'Uh…yes! Yes, you…are right… eh heh. I mean, she _doesn't care about you! Who could… an ugly _pig _like you—"_

**Not that. The part about you putting a damn spell on me! You just made that up!**

'I did not!' Now he sounded like a little boy about ready to whine to his mother.

**Feh. Yeah right. I care. I _know _I care! About Sakura.**

'Don't you even _think_ about it! Remember, _I'm_ the one who gets her! You admitted to _both_ of us that you didn't deserve her!'

Now it was _my _turn to smirk. **That's where you are sorely mistaken. I said _no one _deserved her. She's too perfect… too pure. _You _killed her parents! For every tear she shed for them I will strike you with my magic. I will make sure you pay for ever putting her through that, and for killing innocent people. You will die soon if I have my way, and I'll make sure it's _extremely slow and __painful._**

'Humph. For some reason… I do not believe you. Heed my words _lone cub! I __did place that spell on you, and you will see in due time that not only is it true, but it will harden every crack and crevice in your heart, leaving _no room _to love even your own _mother!' _He started laughing mirthlessly, not caring one way or the other. 'I __will have my way… and when I do… __she will be mine.'_

I ground my teeth together, clenching my fists. **What is _that _supposed to mean?!? I growled up at him, since his voice seemed to come from the sky.**

'Simply that my spell hasn't even been put into place yet.' He cackled, which sounded painfully like hacking after a while, and then stopped, clearing his throat. 'When my plan goes into action _little wolf, you will know. You will know.'_

**Tokurashi!!!**

'Have patience, dear foe. Do not forget… you still have to get out of this place. Believe me… it will _not _be easy! Adieu!'

Get back here you sonnuva— 

"Syaoran, please! Wake up! You have to be okay! Wake up!"

Sa-Sakura— 

"Please…" she begged.

I felt the odd sensation of my hand being squeezed lifeless and looked down at it. Nothing was there.

"For me…" she whispered, her voice sounding close to my ear for some reason.

**Sa…ku…ra…….**

My shirt felt… hot? No… it was cold. It was… wet. Tears? Was Sakura crying?

**Don't cry! **I wanted to shout. **I'm right here! **She couldn't hear me! Why? Why couldn't she hear me?!? **I'm all right! **I tried to yell, but no words came out. **Sakura… Sakura… I'm so sorry. Maybe I can't love. Maybe I can't really feel anything toward someone other than hatred and sadness. I can't even feel _you!!! You're in my arms… aren't you? If only I could move. If only I could wrap my arms around you so you would know that everything would be alright. Don't give up on me Sakura. Please don't. What ever you do, whatever this stupid _spell _will do to _me_… just don't give up on me. _**

"Syaoran?" I could almost see her face. It was a bit blurry around the edges… but it was there right in front of me. "Syaoran… I won't give up on you," she commented quietly, as if she had sensed my earlier plea. "Syaoran… I promise. I'll _never _give up on you. _Ever."_

Tears. There were tears in those beautifully sparkling emerald eyes of hers. I wanted to brush them away; make them disappear. Why wouldn't they disappear? She was crying… for him… _because she cared…_

"You will always remain in my heart."

And then she kissed me. Her soft pink lips pressed lightly against mine in a tantalizingly _wonderful _kiss that spread warmness throughout my entire form. My eyes widened; my _real eyes widened, as I stared gaping at her closed eyelids. Tentatively, I realized that I was back to normal, and could move again, so I encircled her waist with my arms and brought her nearer. She gasped, giving me access to her mouth, which I quickly invaded. It felt great to be warm again, to _feel _again; most importantly, to know that I was cared about._

When we pulled apart she stared at me with wide eyes, a crimson blush covering her cheeks as she gaped like a fish. "Syaoran…you…were—"

I placed a finger over her luscious lips and gave her a warm-hearted smile. That's right, I had a warm heart, no matter what Tokurashi said. I loved Sakura Kinomoto, and I wanted to proclaim it to the world!!!!! Well… maybe not her _brother…_

"Thank you Sakura."

She blinked a few times, her cheeks finally starting to fade from their fiery red. "Wha?"

"You will always remain in _my_ heart as well."

For that statement her blush returned, going an even deeper shade than before. I chuckled, unaware of a light blush that had also covered my face from the moment her lips touched mine. I wanted to tell her that I lover her _so bad, but I had a feeling that now wasn't the right time. Heck, we still had to get rid of this fog-type stuff…which was…slowly…swirling around us and…dispersing…into the tip of… Eriol's __wand?!? _

"So, it seems you aren't dead after all Syaoran. I was starting to worry that I would miss my main center of entertainment."

"WHAT?!?" I yelped, glaring menacingly…which he ignored, and turning an even brighter red. How much had he seen???

"What was goin on in there? You two sure were taking your time." He raised an eyebrow, looking from one red face to the next. When neither Sakura nor myself admitted to anything… or even muttered a word for that case, he shrugged and walked over to us. "Sakura, I think if you use the time card it will deactivate the original time warp, and everything _should go back to normal."_

"Should?" I asked in monotone, secretly glad he had dropped the subject about Sakura and I… for now.

"It's worth a shot," Sakura said exasperatedly. I sure hope this works! Time card! Restore time to its rightful hour! Time card!!!"

When birds started to flutter around and sing their songs, and the others started to move around and talk and asked what had happened, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol all looked greatly relieved. Tomoyo ran over to them, her long strands of wavy hair streaming out behind her. 

"What happened? What's going on? Was it something to do with the Clow Cards?" She whispered hurriedly so the others wouldn't hear. "Was it Tokurashi?"

"Yes. He tried to attack us again, but he attacked only Syaoran this time," Sakura said, looking slightly confused. "I don't get it. Who's his _real enemy?"_

Tomoyo looked slightly troubled, but also relieved that Sakura hadn't been in any _real _danger. "So what happened?" She asked, keeping one eye on the others and one eye one on me. I guess she wanted _me _to answer that question.

"It was…odd," I stated, to say the least. "It was almost as if I was in another dimension, but I was kind of just… out of it. It was like I was talking to another voice in my head, except the owner of this voice was much more threatening."

"Tokurashi," she breathed, now both eyes riveted to my face.

She caught on pretty quick. "Yes."

"What did he say to you?" Sakura asked, eyes full of concern.

"Nothing you have to worry too much about. I didn't buy it. Well, that is… I don't any more." I blushed and hung my head, earning one confused look, one all-knowing smile, and one half-smirk. "But there was something odd he had said…"

"What?" Eriol and Sakura chorused.

"He said something about… someone's mother being too old, so I don't think he's as old as we think. He also doesn't _sound very mature when you're arguing."_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he's here in the castle somewhere… right? What if he's one of the guests?"

"That could be…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Or else he could be like me," Eriol suggested. "Old in spirit, young in body."

"I hope not!" Sakura said quickly, then cast an apologetic look his way. "No offense Eriol."

He smiled, giving off no true emotion while doing so. "None taken."

"Anything else?" Tomoyo pressed.

"Umm… he said something about not hurting Sakura… but if I get in the way he won't hesitate."

"In the way?" She asked.

"That doesn't sound good," Eriol said, sounding alarmed.

"What about you? Will he try to hurt you again?" Sakura questioned, her eyes boring into mine, pleading with me to promise her that I would be.

I could _lie_ to her… "I'm not sure." It just…depended… on 'if' I got in the way again. And there was _no way I was going to let her get hurt or believe some guy when he told her he loved her, because it could be Tokurashi. Nope, not a single guy would _touch _her if I had my way!_

And I have my way…

"Is that all?" Tomoyo asked again, wanting to make sure.

"Anything that _doesn't _have to deal with Sakura?" Eriol added.

"Ummm…"

"Yeeeeeeees???" All three questioned at once.

What was I supposed to do; tell all of them I was cursed but it wasn't in affect yet so at any given time when Tokurashi feels like he wishes to squash my heart like a bug he can make it stone instead so I'll care about any of them any longer… not even my own _mother?!? _

"Nope. Nothing else."

Hey, what would _you _have done? Tell the truth!

"Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, are you coming or not?" Chiharu questioned from about six yards away.

"Yes!" We all said in unison, laughing uneasily.

"We'll be right there!" Sakura shouted, giving them a bright smile.

I grinned. She was beautiful, and kind, and loving.

And she cared.

About me.

Okay, all done! I decided not to leave it at a cliff hanger, so try not to be too mad at me, okay? Remember, it's summer, so I can actually type, but I only will if I'm in the mood. Now HOW do you get me in the mood? ^-^ You review!!! ^_______________^ Simple as that! Now _please please review!!! It should have been a decent chapter. Correct me if I'm wrong. Well, talk to ya later! Bye!      _


End file.
